The Plea of Apollo (& many Solangelo one-shots)
by bluelove22
Summary: Basically a story & one-shots of what happens after BoO. Nico healing, Will becoming closer, Jason & Percy being silly older bros, capture the flag, Leo & Calypso returning, Apollo's fate, quest w/ Cecil & Lou Ellen, Reyna finding love, ect. Solangelo. Main storyline (chpts 1-23) COMPLETE. Chpt 24 & on: one-shots. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters.
1. NICO

NICO

Will Solace stood against the side of the Apollo cabin with his arms crossed loosely, tapping his foot impatiently until Nico had finally made it up the hill.

"What was that about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Percy and Annabeth are just excited because they're planning on going to college in New Rome after their final year," Nico answered. He deliberately left out the reason he'd went over in the first place, still uneasy about other people knowing his secret. Other than Jason, Annabeth, and Percy (although Nico suspected after mentioning that he wanted to be flower boy to Hazel and Frank that they knew too) he figured other people didn't need to know.

The healer nodded in understanding, his sky blue eyes thoughtful. "I see. It's going to be weird not having them around a year from now, huh? Counselor meetings are going brutal without them, but at least you'll be there now." 

"What? Oh right," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Of course he was going to have to attend cabin meetings. He was the head counselor of the Hades cabin now, even with Hazel gone to the Roman camp. He found himself voicing his musings out loud. "That cabin really needs work. Whoever decided on the décor did a terrible job. The beds look like coffins for Hades sake, and everything is either black or blood red. I'm not saying that I like color, but I don't feel like sleeping in sheets that remind me of sleeping in a pool of blood."

Will laughed, a sound that seemed to make the resurrected butterflies fly around his stomach with renewed energy. "Well, I'll try to find you an Ikea catalogue for you to look at while you're stuck in the infirmary. Let's go, Death Boy."

Before Nico could complain about his new nickname, a warm hand encircled his wrist and led him away from the cabins. Part of him, the part that absolutely loathed physical contact, wanted to rip his hand away and yell at the son of Apollo to keep his satyr-delivering hands off him, but a part of him he never even knew existed told him to do nothing.

"Wait! I need to grab clean clothes before we—"

"Nope, you're going straight to the infirmary. I'll grab your clothes for you later. For the next three days you're only allowed to leave for meals, and that's only if I think you're in good enough condition to do so."

Nico narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to shadow travel to his cabin despite "doctor's orders".

"Anyway," Will said as they walked into the infirmary and past beds with sleeping campers on them. "You'll need a check-up before I let you rest. I know you were injured when Cecil, Lou Ellen and I found you on Half-blood Hill, so don't even think about lying to me."

It was true that Nico hadn't looked his best after his latest shadow travel. The wounds he'd gotten from Lycaon, the first werewolf, still hurt like the Underworld; the hasty stitching of them didn't help either. He was actually pretty sure the cuts were infected, but he'd probably here that from Will any minute now anyway.

"This is the private sector of the infirmary," the healer stated at they walked through a curtain into an area where only a few campers slept. "The people back here are stable, but need rest. It's quieter and more isolated back here. Anyway, di Angelo, pick a bed and get comfortable because it's yours for a while. I'll be back in a second with supplies."

Will left the private sector, leaving Nico to claim the bed farthest away from any other campers. It was the one located in the corner where he was actually looking forward to having a few days of rest. The last few weeks had been crazier than Nike when her Greek and Roman halves had clashed. That story had been told during the campfire before Nico had promptly passed out in his cabin for a day and a half, only woken when his sister had forced him to eat and when Jason had talked to him that morning.

A few minutes later Will came through the curtain with a small black bag labeled EMT on it. He pulled up a stool next to the bed where Nico was sitting nervously, eyes not quite meeting the boy in front of him. He had taken off his aviator's jacket, which he had found mysteriously in perfect condition in his cabin two days prior, revealing the gruesome cuts he had forgotten about until now.

"Well, Death Boy," Will started brightly, "I thought we'd start by— OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED?"

Nico shifted guiltily, still not meeting the now furious but concerned eyes before him. "Lycaon happened. Reyna tried to stitch it up as best she could, but we were being chased and didn't have a lot of resources so… yeah."

"Why didn't you get these checked out before now? This is serious, Nico; they look like they're getting infected!" Hurt was evident in his voice. It seemed to deflate the son of Hades a little, causing him to look up.

"There were more important people to take care of at the time. Then I kind of forgot about them."

Will looked like he wanted to kick his butt, which Nico felt like he wouldn't stop even if he could, but a moment later he simply sighed. Taking out a small pair of scissors, he scooted closer to the bed.

"Arm. Now."

Nico obliged, allowing the stitches to be cut and pulled out. It hurt horribly, but after what he'd experienced in Tartarus he merely winced every now and then. After they had been taken out, Will rubbed a salve (it burned way more than he warned it would) to reduce inflammation and chance of infection. Finally, the healer placed his hands over the cuts and began to sing in ancient Greek. Nico couldn't help watch as the son of Apollo sang to his father, his face lax and the light around him glowing. It was only after he noticed he was staring that he looked at his arm, where the hands touching it were exuding a godly light.

_That's amazing_, Nico thought to himself. It's not like he'd ever say that aloud.

A couple minutes later the singing stopped and the glow faded. Will removed his hands to show cuts, this time looking a lot less red and jagged, scabbed over but not hurting nearly as much as before. The holes created by the stiches were completely gone.

"I focused on making the cut smaller and driving away infection so you wouldn't be in the danger zone." He explained while he wrapped a thin layer of bandages around the injury. "Tomorrow I'll check it over and see if I can speed the healing, but for now just let it heal naturally. Injuries caused by werewolves can be tricky. If they open up, which they shouldn't unless you disobey my direct advice of taking it easy, _tell me_. Doctor's orders."

"I'll do as you say, Solace. If you'll excuse me I'd like to get a few hours of sleep before lunch. I am allowed to go to, right?"

Will made a face, as if considering it. "Well, since you've been a good patient, I suppose you can. However," Nico already knew there would be a catch, "I will be eating with you. You're underweight, you know that right? I could tell when I was healing you."

"Shadow traveling partway across the world is a very effective weight-loss program," he found himself saying. Was the son of Hades actually trying to tell a joke?

"You will not be doing that again, you hear me?" Will didn't find his joke funny. What a shame. "Oh, I'll deal with you later! I need to go back to the cabin and shower. It's been three days and that's just gross."

Nico didn't think Will was gross, but he said nothing. Instead he waved the boy off, yawned, and curled down on the bed where he fell asleep instantly. He missed the lingering blue eyes that remained there watching over him for several minutes, vanishing only when someone else entered the room.


	2. WILL

Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope all of the characters are in character (which is something I'm trying hard to maintain no matter how bad I want Will to hug the crap out of Nico and despite the fact I'm horrible at writing Leo- who'll be in the next chapter). Anyway, read~

WILL

"No, Jason Grace, you cannot wake up Nico!"

"Shouldn't you keep your voice down so you don't wake him up then?" The son of Jupiter pointed out. Beside him Piper chuckled before leading him out of the infirmity were they could talk outside. Will followed, but only after he glanced at Nico to make sure his outburst hadn't woken him.

Outside, campers were beginning to leave their cabins and go about their days. It was finally early enough that demigods would get up to eat breakfast, aid in the further clean-up of camp, or spend time relaxing. Without any way of getting prophecies, and a major battle having just passed, everyone was taking advantage of the down time at some point. War was exhausting after all.

"He needs to rest," Will explained as they took a seat at the Hades table. It had basically become a table for the remaining six of the Seven plus Nico. It wasn't like Percy, Jason, and Nico needed their own tables anyway. Chiron also didn't have it in him to tell them not to sit together. The group had been through a lot; the rule that campers had to sit at the table of their own designated godly parent was being broken often anyway. He made a note to repeal the rule during the next meeting. "I know you wanted to ask him to be on your team for capture the flag, but it's not like we're going to play it anytime soon.

"Actually," Piper said as she returned with plates for Will, Jason, and her, "Jason already asked Chiron if we can have a game tomorrow night so people can unwind after days of repairing damage to the camp."

Will mentally asked for pancakes, which appeared on his plate moments later, before voicing his concern. "I really don't think he'll be in any condition to play."

Jason pouted, his girlfriend rolling her eyes but placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "But I wanted him to be on my team! We were going to have our first game as bros and everything. I guess I can ask Percy but then our team would be overpowered without another son of the three on the opposing team. Are you really sure he won't be able to join?"

Will sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his blond hair as he thought. As a healer he really didn't think Nico should be playing a game that landed dozens of demigods in the infirmary as it was. However, he knew that Nico also needed to start socializing. Too many years had gone by where he sat in the background, unnoticed and avoiding people that could have been his friends. Playing capture the flag with his half-siblings and friends would be a good thing if not for him having exhausted himself and getting attacked by a werewolf.

Then again, maybe Will could be lenient just this one time.

"If I let him play tomorrow night," he started after sacrificing a pancake to his father, "then the Apollo cabin will also be on your team. He will not be allowed be in the group guarding the flag, going after the flag, or the decoy group. Yes, Jason, I know about the group you sent out to get attacked as a distraction the last time we played. I will not have Nico getting attacked by a bunch of Ares kids with spike-laden clubs and spears. Anyway, he can play if you tell him he'll be scouting for the flag with me. That way he won't be in any apparent danger and I'll be there to make sure he doesn't use any of his Underworld powers. If he were to summon the undead or shadow travel at this point in the healing process…"

Jason nodded in understanding. "It could bring him back to the brink of fading. Reyna told me about what happened on the quest, so I know what danger he's in. I do think that getting out there with friends like you and me could help him though."

Will smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. It's nice seeing him happier, you know? He always looked so sad whenever he visited camp. Now that he feels like he has people he can rely on, friends like you two, Percy, Annabeth, and those at the Roman camp, I don't think he'll be trying to shut people out as much anymore. I can already tell his spirits are getting lighter. He's smiling more, something I can tell is something he hasn't been doing in a long time. Now all we have to do is remind him he belongs here." His smile faded for a moment as he thought about what the son of Hades had said before the battle with Gaea. "He does belongs here; he needs to know that."

"He'll realize it soon," Piper said with a knowing look in her eye. "It'll take some time, but Nico will be fine. He's a strong kid."

Jason wrapped an arm around her in affirmation. "You're his friend too, Will. I can tell you only want the best for him. Thank you."

He waved a hand at the couple, trying and failing to hide his excitement at being called Nico's friend (something Death Boy would never openly admit to having) behind his telltale grin. "Thanks, Jason."

"What're you thanking Jason for?" Suddenly Percy and Annabeth joined them at the table, both holding plates stacked high with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. For some reason Percy's eggs and pancakes were blue, but Will didn't bring himself to question it. If the boy who went to Tartarus and back wanted blue food, then so be it.

The son of Jupiter simply smirked, drawing himself up as he spoke to the son of Poseidon. "He thanked me because I told him the Apollo cabin can be on my team for capture the flag tomorrow night. The Hades cabin is also on our team. You're going down, Jackson."

Percy swallowed a bite of his blue pancake before replying. "We're having a game tomorrow, huh? Well I think the Athena cabin will be on my side, right, Annabeth?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

He turned his sea green eyes to Piper. "Would the Aphrodite cabin like to join us as well?"

"Sure," she said. Jason almost choked on his bacon, his eyes wide with shock. He turned to Piper for an explanation. "You were so excited about asking Nico to be on your team that you automatically assumed I would be on your side."

"You're my girlfriend, Piper. Of course I assumed!"

She merely giggled, taking her fork and feeding him a bite of eggs to quiet him. "I'm always on your team, Jason. It'll be different fighting on the other side for once. Maybe next time Annabeth will join your team and not Percy's, is that okay, Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena smiled, looking at Percy who was currently giving her puppy eyes so she would say no. "I think I'd be okay with that. After all, the last time Percy and I sparred was at least year ago. Gods it's been forever," she shook her head in wonder.

"Traitor," both sons of the big three mumbled under their breaths.


	3. LEO

LEO

Leo Valdez figured they would end up flying right where they wanted to go like it had been with the raft. Another part of him thought they would end up somewhere in the middle of the ocean, maybe even with an army of angry monsters waiting to attack them. He was used to things like that happening. The thing he was not expecting, however, was flying into Mount Olympus.

"Things have changed since I've been here last," Calypso commented as she beheld the city before her. Then she became worried. "Leo, what if we were drawn here because I'm not allowed to leave my island? What if they make me go back?"

His hands gripped Festus tighter, his eyes flashing with determination as they drew closer to Olympus. "Percy said the gods made an agreement to forgive those who fought for their parents in the past wars. You were technically supposed to be allowed freedom a long time ago, sunshine, and if they try to make you go back they'll get a fireball full of Leo's fury! Better yet, I'll light myself on fire and hurl myself at them!"

She managed a laugh, but suddenly they found themselves transported into the throne room of Olympus. Festus landed with a small whirring noise in the middle of the room, Leo and Calypso sliding off his back when they saw that every major god, besides Apollo, was assembled. The moment they slid off his back, the dragon clanked his way over to Hephaestus who then began scratching the dragon's chin as if he were a common pet.

"Son," the god of fire, crafts, and blacksmiths addressed. "You have made me so very proud. First you manage to be the first son to inherit my fire-wielding abilities and make more beautiful creations like Festus here, but you also managed to scatter Gaea's consciousness so far that she will not be capable of reforming for a long, long time. Not only did you defeat her, but you died a hero's death only to come back and be the only one in existence to find Ogygia twice. That is quite a list of feats, Leo. You did very well."

For once Leo didn't feel like cracking a joke. He knew how rare it was for demigod parents to praise their children, openly in front of the other gods even, and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Thanks, daddio."

"I must admit," Zeus spoke from where he sat upon his throne, "even I am mildly impressed by your accomplishments, grandson."

"Mildly impressed? Leo McShizzle is anything but mild! I'm literally the hottest guy ever! I—"

Calypso covered his mouth with a hand and smiled at Zeus apologetically. "Continue, Lord Zeus. He crash-landed one too many times."

The king of the gods merely glanced at Hephaestus as if to say _Your child is strange. _before turning his attention to the matter at hand.

"I feel like it is only fair to offer you the same deal I offered to your friend Perseus Jackson after he defeated Kronos in the battle against the titans. You proved to be just as brave as he in your fight with Gaea. Although it pains me to ask, would you be interested in becoming a god?"

Leo didn't give the offer a second thought before answering. "Become a god? I'm already a god! As long as I have Calypso, Festus, and my friends I don't need anything."

"Your answer is similar to that of your friend, but let me ask, Leo Valdez, would give up immortally when you know the one you love beside you is immortal? She will never age, child, while you will grow old and die. Do you want to give up the only chance at being able to live together with her, or would you rather age with your friends and leave Calypso alone once you've passed into the Underworld? Choose wisely."

This time Leo did not shout back a silly retort. Did he want to become immortal and live forever with Calypso? If he did that he would have to watch all of his friends grow old without him and eventually die. But if he didn't choose to become a god, Calypso would end up being all alone in the future. He couldn't break her heart. But he also didn't want to pass up his chance at being that one old guy that speeds, gets pulled over by the cops, and pretends to have dementia and say he forgot what the speed limit was so he could get out of a ticket.

Calypso seemed to sense his struggle. With a small smile, she faced Zeus with all of the courage she'd acquired during her long, long life. "Lord Zeus, I have an offer for you."

He frowned at the goddess. "I have not made you an offer, so what makes you think you can make one for me?"

"Please hear me out. Instead of making him immortal, for his bravery can you make me mortal? I am willing to give up my status as a god and my immortality so he can be with his friends and not have to worry about hurting me."

"Calypso…" Leo was so shocked and heart warmed by what she said he could only stare as Zeus prepared an answer.

"I suppose if that if what you truly desire, and you too, Leo Valdez, then I can make that happen. However, if I make you mortal you must stay mortal. Are you okay with that?"

Grabbing the soot-covered hand of the boy next to her, she nodded. "I am. Leo, are you okay with this?"

He blinked out of his stupor and managed a nod.

There seemed to be a twinkle in Zeus's eyes, and when Leo looked at his father he found a similar look in his as well. Suddenly Calypso's body was covered in a bright light. Leo had to look away for a moment until it went away, which it did a few seconds later.

"You are now mortal, Calypso. I have left you with the gift of healing, and your signature is that of a demigod. I hope you fair well."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus."

Much to her surprise, Leo spun her into his arms where he hugged her close. "Thank you so much. You'll never know what this means to me, Sunshine."

Calypso felt herself overcome with emotion, but passed if off under a fake grin. "I am only returning the favor, you idiot. Now let's show your friends that you're alive."

He grinned back at her. "And that this boy-who-lived brought a friend."


	4. NICO II

Thank you people that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed~

NICO

For some reason or another, Will had allowed Nico to sleep straight through lunch.

"You were sleeping so peacefully I thought it would be to your advantage to continue as you were. It's not like you woke up before now anyway," the healer explained as he led his patient to the Hades table where his friends were already waiting.

"Whatever." He said before nodding to his friends and accepting a fist bump from Jason. Staring at his plate forlornly, he wondered if he could just call Jules-Albert to get him a Happy Meal when suddenly a plate stacked high with various meats and vegetables was shoved in front of him. Will then took his empty plate, claiming it as his own.

"You need to eat this much food so you can get your energy back after all of the Underworld-y stuff and sleeping you've been doing. For lunch tomorrow you can have what you want, but for tonight try to eat most of that. Doctor's orders," he added with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Nico couldn't bring himself to yell at the annoying brat. After sleeping for eight hours straight, with no nightmares even, he didn't feel like letting himself be worked up. Instead he nodded, ignoring the looks of surprise on his friends' faces as he sacrificed a piece of chicken to his father and began eating without a word.

After everyone else had burned some of their food to their parents and begun eating, Jason turned to Nico. "How do you feel about playing capture the flag tomorrow? I already talked Will into letting you join as long as he stays with you the whole time."

The son of Hades almost choked on his food. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Hey," Will placed a hand on the boys shoulder, and to his surprise it wasn't immediately shrugged off. "You know as well as I do that you're in no condition to use your Underworld-y magic, which is cheating during capture the flag anyway, so I am just going to stick with you in case we get attacked. We shouldn't since we're going to be stealthy and look for the flag, but you never know."

Nico scoffed, shrugging Will's hand off his shoulder. "It's not like I can't take on half a dozen enemies on my own while you get chased off as a decoy," he said with a knowing grin.

"One time! I distract the Romans by letting them chase me and you go ninja on them _one time _and suddenly that's as far as my skills amount to."

"I suppose you could just whistle, or worse: sing. Everyone in camp will be incapacitated if you did that."

Will pouted, pretending to look hurt. "I have a beautiful singing voice thank you very much! My ultrasonic whistle is supposed to sound horrible, so you can't judge my singing skills on that."

Nico shrugged indifferently, although a smile made its way onto his lips as he kept eating.

"So," Jason said awkwardly, "you're in though, right?"

"Of course I'll grace you with my presence, Grace."

"Ha ha, very funny, di Angelo. What would I do without your original sense of humor?"

"You'd have to settle for Percy's excuses for jokes, that's what."

"Hey!" The son of the Sea God shouted indignantly. "I am hilarious thank you very much!"

Jason and Piper shook their heads. "Not as funny as—"

"Leo!" Nico found himself shouting. All of a sudden something in the world of spirits shifted. It felt like someone who should've been dead was suddenly very much alive, and there was only one person capable of doing such a thing.

He stood quickly, forgetting about his food and looking towards the horizon.

"Uh, yeah," Jason said slowly from where he remained seated at the table. "That's who I was going to say. Why are you looking at the sky?"

"Your friend's life force has suddenly returned," he answered without taking his eyes off of the skyline. He felt something approaching. "Here's close. I can feel him."

Everyone at the table got up, gasping in shock as the outline of a very familiar metal dragon came into sight and became closer by the minute. No one said anything even as they made out their friend's crispy but alive body, another one sitting behind his. It was only a matter of minutes before people all over the camp flocked to the dining pavilion where Festus the dragon landed with a resounding clank.

"Hello everybody!" A large grin split Leo's face as he hopped off of the dragon, helping the girl who sat behind him down. "Leo the great, the boy on fire, conqueror of the dirt hag, and all around the most amazing guy to ever has returned from the grave!"

"He was practicing," the girl beside him said with an exasperated smile.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. "Calypso? You got off the island!"

The girl smiled sweetly, grabbing Leo's hand as they made their way to stand in front of their friends. "Actually, I got a lift from this boy and his dragon. He found Ogygia twice and broke the curse binding me there."

He turned to Leo, a sad but grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you for keeping the promise I couldn't keep."

"No problem man," he waved it off. "So, how are things— Oof!"

Before he could say another word, the burnt mess of a demigod was tackled to the ground by Piper and Jason. Many of the campers watching the exchange couldn't help but laugh as he was squeezed to death, Leo begging them to give him some space before his hotness gave them third degree burns. This didn't stop the two demigods from yelling at him and telling him never to pull another stunt like he had again, which he agreed to, or from Piper kissing him on the cheek.

Leo let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped an arm around Calypso. "It's good to be back. I have so much stuff to tell you guys! After I exploded…" He trailed off when Chiron suddenly appeared beside him, the centaur gazing at him curiously.

"It would be like you, Leo Valdez, to miss your own funeral and force us to make you another shroud."

Nico's lips twisted upward against his will when the child went into a spiel about what he wanted his new shroud to look like. Something about flames and dragons and the like. He also wanted to know when the party celebrating his return would be arranged, to which Chiron said could be the night after capture the flag, and if Calypso could stay in the big house. Chiron agreed, saying she could have Rachel's old room in the attic.

"You know, you should smile more often."

Nico whipped his head around to meet the ever-smiling face of Will. The boy's blue-eyed gaze bore into Nico's own, causing his pulse to speed up slightly.

"It looks nice on you."

Turning his eyes to the ground, a blush threatening to rise to his face, he made a noise of disagreement. "Shut up, Solace."

"Awe, Death Boy, don't you know it takes more muscles to frown than smile?"

"Don't you know I could use less muscles than that to slap that stupid grin off your face?"

Will's grin merely widened. "My face is too beautiful to be slapped. You wouldn't want to mess it up, would you?"

This time Nico couldn't stop his cheeks from pinkening. The son of Apollo saw this and let out a small laugh, a sound that caused Nico even more inner turmoil.

_What is this idiot doing to me?_


	5. WILL II

Thank you readers~ I'll have the next chapter out soon! (Also, the reason the chapters are written/formatted the way they are is so I can keep the style closer to Rick R. This is also why the chapters are short since I make one for each separate point of view. Just in case you were wondering…)

WILL

He knew he was dreaming. That was the only way he could be back on the battle field, Romans and Greeks fighting against Gaea's monster army. His clothes were suddenly black, the outfit he had put on when Cecil, Lou Ellen and he had been watching the Romans before they had joined forces.

"What's going on?" He questioned himself when a body suddenly slammed into his. An arrow flew by where his head had been half a second before.

The person that had knocked him over turned out to be Nico, ugly flowery shirt and all.

"You can't just stand there, Solace! You're going to get killed!"

This had not actually happened during the battle, which was why Will remained on the ground confused when Nico took to stabbing a monster that had strayed too close to them. For some reason he knew something horrible was about to happen. No good dream could come out of a war between Gaea.

Suddenly, fire and shrapnel exploded high in the sky above them. One of the onagers had gone off, he knew, but that didn't stop the destruction from following. Left and right monsters where exploding into dust; however, just as many campers fell from the celestial bronze and gold laced in the explosives. Horror flooded the healer. Who would have fired the weapon when their own side would be hurt?

"Octavian," he cursed.

It was that moment he heard a thud. Some way or another Will had not a scratch on him, but that had been because there was a wall of shadows blocking him from the deadly shrapnel. Looking to his left, his heart stopped beating when he say the fading form of Nico on the ground next to him.

"Nico!" A scream tore itself from Will's throat. Everyone around him was dead, so his cry echoed in the silence. "I told you not to use your powers! You knew if you used them one more time it would be over…" A sob escaped him.

The son of Hades was indeed fading. His arms and legs were already gone, the rest of his body slowly being eaten by the shadows. Somehow the dark-haired demigod managed a smile before disappearing completely.

"NO!"

The scene changed much to his relief. He couldn't stand watching his friend die, even if it was just a nightmare. Will was now in the infirmary, sitting on a stool next to the bed that Nico occupied and was currently fast asleep in.

_This was where I was sitting before I nodded off_, he thought.

"Hello there, son!"

He spun around to see the glowing form of his father, golden hair and blue eyes identical to his own. The god was standing there with a smile on his face that rivaled the one Will always threw around. He wore a bright orange polo along with sky blue surfer shorts and average white tennis shoes. It was strange seeing the god dress like twenty-something year-old Will, but not as strange as seeing him in a Greek toga.

"Um," he said when his shock wore off. "Hi, dad. What brings you to into my dreams?"

"I came to give my most worthy son a prophecy. Sorry about that nightmare, by the way. It's a good thing I showed up and dispelled it though."

Will was taken back. Did Apollo just say he was going to give him a prophecy? "Wait a minute! I thought the gift of prophecy still wasn't working. I mean, I'm flattered and all, but Rachel said two days ago when she left with the Romans that she was going to work with Ella and try to recreate the Sibylline Books because the spirit of Delphi was extinguished."

"The spirit of Delphi is not gone, Will. It is simply trapped by a foe I vanquished centuries ago. As my punishment for my act of blessing Octavian, the worst mistake of my immortal life," the god winced, "I was sent by Zeus to free it again. However, I underestimated Python's strength. He was expecting me, and… Well, I'm a little stuck. Gods can make their own prophecies you know, which is why I devised one using a musing I heard from Ella the Harpy."

"Hold on a second," he stared at his dad. "You mean to tell me you went to rescue the spirit of Delphi and now you're Python's prisoner too?"

Apollo actually flushed, turning to look at the son of Hades rather than his own son. "When you say it like that it makes me look silly, doesn't it? You'll accept the quest to free the spirit and I though, right?"

Part of Will was embarrassed that this guy had claimed him as his father. "Of course I will."

His eyes lit up with happiness. "Great. Now, before I lose strength, the prophecy goes like—"

The dream suddenly dissolved, and Will fell onto the floor of the real infirmary with a small thud. "Ow," he muttered as he took in his surroundings. Nico was still sleeping like he was dead, the sky was still blanketed with stars, and the only thing he could hear were the loud snores of another camper from nearby.

"Did I seriously wake up because I fell off the stool?" He questioned himself as he picked himself on the floor and lied down on an empty cot next to Nico's. "It's just like me to miss the prophecy my own dad was going to give me because I slipped off a chair. Wait until Chiron hears about this."


	6. NICO III

Thank you for reading~

NICO

"Where do you think Piper and Annabeth are? Knowing Percy he would've asked them to guard their flag while he and Leo go after our flag."

Will shook his head, his blond hair easily seen in the light of the setting sun. "I think our best bet is to look by the bend in the river. The rise there makes it hard for people like us to catch them by surprise. They'd see us before we could get to them and Piper will use her charm speak to put us to sleep or something. I suggest you stay a bit behind me when we get there, so if I get seen at least you can tell the Hermes and Hephaestus kids where the flag is and overwhelm them."

Nico wanted to argue, but quickly discarded the idea. There was no use telling Will that he would be harder to spot and should take the lead. Will was the most stubborn son of Apollo he'd ever met. The only son of Apollo he was really friends with too.

Friends. A year ago Nico would've never believed he would have as many friends as he did now. He didn't think he'd have a sister, let go of Percy, and actually feel like he belonged somewhere. Sure things had been looking up after the battle of Manhattan. The entire camp had seen him summon an army of skeletons for Hades' sake. He noticed how many of the campers seemed kinder to him after the ordeal; if he hadn't ignored their efforts he might have started feeling accepted earlier.

After the war with the giants, campers heard about Nico's role in the defeat of Gaea at the campfire and from other people. He would have to be blind not to notice how people looked at him now. Their stares weren't filled with pity or fear anymore, but something akin to admiration and respect. Nico found that he didn't mind the looks anymore.

Suddenly he was interrupted from his musings when he collided with Will. The son of Apollo nearly fell, catching himself on the tree in front of him while Nico stumbled back a step. Before Nico could say a word Will brought a finger to his lips.

A moment later, after poking his head around the tree for a split second and crouching, Will motioned Nico to come closer.

"I saw Annabeth standing near the flag. I'm pretty sure Piper is hiding in the bushes somewhere down there where we can't see her. We should go tell Cecil quickly before the entire Hermes cabin gets here and turn into chickens from Piper's charm speak. If they cover their ears, we'll win for sure."

Nico winced as he stared at the goofy smile on his friend's face. It was practically blinding him!

"You know, if you plug your ears and go down there you can be the distraction while I grab the flag. It won't take more than two minutes."

Will shook his head. "I don't want you fighting just yet! For all we know they might have backup nearby. Don't you even think about disobeying my orders. Di Angelo!" He whispered harshly when he caught the look in the Italian's eyes.

Nico simply smirked before jumping over the brush they were hiding in, ignoring the fact that he was going to be fried for his actions as he ran down the hill. It was the truth that he was feeling better than he had in a long time and was itching to use the sword hanging at his side.

Annabeth saw him immediately. She leveled her newest weapon, a sword made from a white, sharp bone of a dragon, in challenge. That was also when Piper chose to speak.

"Nico, you're feeling very sleepy!" Her voiced came from somewhere in the tree line.

He smirked, not perturbed by her words at all. No one would know that he told his own shadow to plug his ears, ruining the effect of her charm speak.

"Sorry, Piper, but I've been sleeping for the past four days. I'm not tired in the slightest."

With that he hurled himself at Annabeth, hoping Will would take the hint and go for the flag.

Their two swords clashed hard, and Nico was surprised at how strong Annabeth was. Despite having seen her fight he had never sparred with her before on his own. She was skilled, he gave her that, but he didn't fail to notice that the technique was a little off.

_She was more accustomed to her dagger, _he thought as she blocked him mid-swing.

He used this to his advantage a second later, catching the end of her blade and performing a move that sent her sword flying from her grip. The end of his own sword was at her throat in a second.

"Good job, Nico." She admitted with some surprise.

"Stop!" Piper suddenly shouted from her hiding spot. Nico's eyes darted to where he saw Will frozen one step away from the flag.

Before Piper could dart out from the bushes to protect the flag, Nico ran for it.

"You want to stop!" She shouted feebly as she rounded a tree twenty yards away and ran towards the flag with her dagger raised. "You want to do the chicken dance!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead or alive doing that, Piper." He called before lunging for the flag just as Piper caught up to him. A smile broke his face when he came away with the flag in his hand and raised it triumphantly. He'd never captured the flag before. This meant the symbol would be Hades until the next game, something Nico was sure hadn't happened in at least a century.

Piper and Annabeth congratulated him as Chiron blew the whistle from afar. How he kept track of both flags was beyond the son of Hades.

"Oh yeah. Will, you can move now." Piper told him.

Relief flooded his face when he realized that he could move. Then he turned to Nico, giving him a glare that almost rivaled his own. Almost.

"I told you specifically that I didn't want you fighting! But nooooo," he complained as a few campers appear from the trees. "You didn't listen to me even though you're still supposed to be resting. If you weren't skilled with that sword of yours you could have been hurt, which would only set back the healing process. You are in big trouble, Death Boy."

Nico couldn't help but get angry. He only fought Annabeth, so what was the big deal? He felt fine!

"Don't call me that, Solace! I don't understand why you're so angry with me when all I did was fight one person. We got the flag, our team won, and I'm _fine_. It's not like I used that much energy!" The shadows around him reacted to his anger, Nico unaware to what was happening until the flag fell from his hand with a clang.

To his shock, his fingers on either hand were now wisps of smoke, completely intangible.

"Nico!" Annabeth worriedly grabbed his arm to make sure that was still solid, which it was, but her worry didn't vanish. "You aren't fully healed. You can't be getting angry because your powers react to you feelings."

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to take a deep breath and relax. His anger ebbed, causing the shadows around him to revert back to natural shadows. When he looked back at his hands they were now mostly solid. Only the fingertips were still smoky.

When he met Will's eyes he sighed, knowing he was wrong. "Sorry for not listening, Will. I won't go against your orders again. I promise on the River Styx."

The healer's face softened before grabbing Nico's hands in his own. Nico, self-conscious because of how many people were watching, was about to pull them away when Will's hands started glowing. The light seemed to dispel the darkness resting in his body, causing his fingers to solidify completely.

"Thank you…" Nico muttered before pulling his hands away and crossing his arms.

Will smiled again, causing Nico's heart to beat faster. It wasn't like he had liked his hands being held by the moron. He was just an overbearing, stubborn, caring, hot son of Apollo.

Wait. Hot? Where did that come from?

Suddenly Will picked up the flag, which was now black with a skull and scythe on it, and held it out to the son of Hades.

"That's what friends are for, Death Boy."


	7. PERCY

Thank you for reading! Now onto the story~

PERCY

Percy and Annabeth held hands as they made their way to the campfire. Leo and Calypso were chatting about some store they planned on opening in the future while Jason and Piper discussed what things needed to be ordered to redecorate the Hades cabin. Jason had been adamant with Nico about helping his "little brother" redesign the place. Nico only agreed to his help after asking Piper if she would supervise him. Piper was better at interior design than either of them and that way Jason wouldn't do something like order pink curtains. Hades would send him to the Fields of Punishment faster than he could say Cerberus.

When the six of them reached the campfire, they made a bee-line to where Nico and Will were having an avid discussion about creatures of the Underworld.

"Hellhounds are very loyal to those who gain their trust, or train them I suppose. I actually watch over Percy's hellhound. Her name is Miss O'Leary. Silly, I know, but she's wonderful. Once I've stabilized I can call her so you can meet her, if you want," Nico was saying.

Will's eyes were filled with excitement. "That'd be so cool!" Then the two demigods noticed their friends, who were listening to the exchange with interest.

"Hey, Nico, Hey, Will." Percy greeted before taking a seat next to the youngest son of the big three. "Did I hear you mention Miss O'Leary?"

"Yeah," Leo put in as he and Calypso claimed the bench behind them, Jason and Piper sitting next to them. "Did you say hellhound? Can she do any tricks? I bet her and Festus would get along great! They could have a play date and everything."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Leo, sometimes you're too much."

"Don't be like that, sunshine! I know I'm too hot to handle, but it'll get easier over time."

"Leo."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

"Fine…"

The eight of them chatted for the next several minutes until Will excused himself to sit with his cabin. They had singing duty tonight, and since he was the head counselor he felt it would be rude not to join them.

"Hey, Nico." Percy whispered after Will left and the Apollo cabin prepared to sing.

"Yes, Percy?"

The son of Poseidon's face remained neutral when he spoke, softly so no one would overhear. "Is he your type?"

"Percy Jackson, if you ever bring that up again I'm going to personally escort to the Underworld and watch as you're forced to read math textbooks and eat only orange food for eternity."

"Blue food is superior and I _hate_ math. Too many bad experiences with Miss Dodds, one of the furies actually. But I'm sure Will would appreciate being personally escorted anywhere by you." He couldn't resist.

Just as he opened his mouth to retort, most likely about to threaten Percy's life again, the Apollo cabin began singing. Instead the moody teenager simply glowered at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night.

For the next twenty minutes things were great. The flames grew higher and hotter as campers' spirits rose. Bags of marshmallows were being passed around as well as a dozen pokers from the forges. The ends were covered in melted marshmallow, but the Hephaestus kids would deal with that later. Right now everyone was satisfied listening to the children of Apollo sing, singing along with them, or eating delicious roasted marshmallows.

"Hey," Leo reached over and held a marshmallow out to Nico. Nico raised an eyebrow when Leo set the treat on fire, burning it just enough so it was perfect.

Nico downed the treat in one bite. "Thanks, fireball."

"That's Leo McShizzle to you, Death Breath."

That was when the singing stopped.

Percy gasped as a familiar figure appeared in the flames of the fire, which had lowered quite a bit from the shock of the god's appearance.

"Lord Apollo," Chiron addressed with a formal bow. "What brings you to Camp Half-blood?"

The sun god turned to the area in the amphitheater where his children sat, urgency in his voice. "I do not have much time. Will Solace, my son, I give you your quest." With that his eyes glowed bright and his voice took on a booming quality.

"_The healer, trickster, and magician must stand,_

_Tartarus's first survivor must also lend a hand._

_The maze of shadows will reveal the light,_

_Anger of a friend, an enemy, and Sun's kin shall burn bright._

_Beware the Oath's blinding curse,_

_The fall of the sun, the final verse."_

No one spoke as Apollo simply vanished, his melodic voice hanging in the air as Will waited for Chiron to address him.

"It seems you have an urgent quest given to you by your father, Will." Chiron said as he walked over where the healer stood at a loss for words. "It seems pretty straightforward who you must bring with you though. This is both a blessing and a curse."

"Yeah," Will said while the rest of the camp waited to hear who would be going on the quest. "I'm the healer, Cecil is the trickster, Lou Ellen is the magician, but what about the second line? 'Tartarus's first survivor' could be Percy or Annabeth, right?"

Percy cleared his throat, and the heads of over a hundred demigods turned towards the hero.

"Actually," he began awkwardly while he gripped Annabeth's hand in his own, "neither of us were the first demigod to go into Tartarus and survive." 

Chatter broke out among the campers, obviously very confused.

Connor Stoll opened his mouth. "Who was—"

"—the first survivor?" Travis Stoll finished.

"Um…" Percy glanced at Nico, not really wanting to say it if he wasn't comfortable. In truth he guessed Nico wanted forget about his time in Tartarus, so he'd never be comfortable bringing it up, but the camp was waiting.

Beside him, Nico let his head and shoulders droop. He looked positively haunted all of a sudden.

"Just tell them," the son of Hades muttered.

Percy complied.

"Neither Annabeth nor I were the first demigods to survive Tartarus, because before us someone entered willingly. He went in to locate the doors of death so we could defeat Gaea. That demigod is Nico di Angelo."

While excited murmurs rose from the campers, Percy watched as Will made his way around the fire to stand in front of Nico. He held his hand out, a smile (although it seemed a bit forced) plain on his face.

"Would you come on the quest to rescue Apollo with me, di Angelo?"

Nico rolled his eyes at the healer. "He gave me a lift on his magical school bus of fire once, you know. It would be impolite not to return the favor. Besides," his dark eyes glittered with humor, "what are friends for?"


	8. WILL III

Thank you to those who are reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!

WILL

Will tried to hide his laughter as Nico's friends said their farewells and wished him luck.

"Remember to change your underwear every day while you're away. Try not to brood too much either. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do! Or anything would do, really."

"Valdez, would you kindly _shut up_?"

The son of Hephaestus pretended to be hurt, dabbing his eyes with an oil-stained rag as if it were a tissue before waving it forlornly. "Fine then, Zombie Breath. My sense of humor is above your tiny brain's understanding anyway!"

"Don't call me that. And stop being so dramatic."

Will could tell this conversation was mortifying his friend, so he decided to step in.

"Yeah, I'm the only one allowed to give Nico a nickname! Isn't that right, Death Boy?" He swung an arm around the teenager in question.

Jason and Percy glanced at each other, wondering how Nico would react. They were expecting him to explode, as were Piper and Annabeth, but instead he let out a deflated sigh.

"Whatever, hot head. Let's just go rescue your foolish dad already. Jules-Albert is waiting for us outside camp."

"Ah, but that nickname wasn't very original." He quirked an eyebrow at Nico. "Don't you realize I'm just trying to get a _rise_ out of you?"

Nico finally decided to shrug him off, but not before retorting. "Well you'd better _settle down_, sunshine. I don't need a sense of humor to summon a few zombies and drag you to the Underworld."

"But it is a characteristic the ladies look for in a guy, ghost boy."

"It's a good thing I'm not interested in girls then, huh, morning glory?"

"Well, death the kid, that's— wait, what did you say?"

Nico suddenly realized what he'd just said, eyes becoming those of a deer in the headlights. It didn't take until the count of three for him to bolt, running down the hill and eventually climbing into the passenger seat of the black van waiting to drive them to their destination.

"Wait," Leo said, "I'm confused. Since when did Nico swing the other way?"

"Um…" Jason, Percy, and Annabeth looked everywhere but at Leo.

"Hey! You guys knew all along? Geez, I see how it is."

Jason shook his head. "I only know because Eros, or Cupid, forced him to come to terms with his… preferences. Percy and Annabeth found out barely three days ago." He left of the part where Percy had asked how he wasn't Nico's type. The water-logged brain of his apparently couldn't understand how he wasn't everyone's type. "I'm sure he just didn't want everyone in camp knowing. Don't spread it around, you hear me, Leo? This stays on the down low, or else Percy and I will throw you into a hurricane to violent it'll put out your fire powers permanently."

He rolled his eyes while holding his hands out palms-up as if to say _What can a guy do?_ "Why do you assume I'm a blabber mouth? I won't say a word that could hurt my friend's feelings."

"Good."

Will, Cecil, and Lou Ellen shared looks with each other before the son of Apollo stepped forward. "Anyway, guys, since Nico's waiting for us we'll just be off. We'll be back as soon as possible."

With that the trio walked down the hill and piled into the back of the SUV. In the driver's seat sat Jules-Albert, the zombie chauffer Nico had mentioned would be driving. The zombie didn't acknowledge their presence. Instead he turned to the passenger seat where Nico sat staring out the windshield.

"Are you prepared to leave, master?"

Nico turned to the three in the back, his eyes challenging them to mention what he'd said back there before talking. "You guys have your weapons, right? Will, you have your backpack with all of the medical supplies you wanted to bring, correct?"

The three nodded in affirmation.

"I made sure to pack plenty of nectar, unicorn draught, and other remedies in case of an emergency. Remember, you can only use your powers if all else fails, you got it? Doctor's orders."

It was the second morning after the campfire where Will received his quest. The previous day had been spent discussing the prophecy, getting packed, and also trying to get Nico in the best shape possible for the journey. They had determined that 'the maze of shadows' referred to the labyrinth. Talking to Leo had confirmed that Pasiphaë had mentioned restoring part of the labyrinth, a part of which she was now trapped, and could be used to travel across the ocean to rescue the 'light', or Apollo. The reason they had to travel was because the entrance to labyrinth that used to be in camp was inaccessible since only part of the labyrinth was functional. Nico said he asked a ghost about where they could find an entrance and that there should be one in Georgia. The 'enemy' was most likely Pasiphaë herself, but that was all they knew so far.

Getting Nico "healthy" had been a bit harder than deciphering what they could of the prophecy. Will had prescribed him to spend the entire day in the sun, which did help dispel the lingering darkness in him quite nicely, as well as eat as much could before leaving camp. He had begun to gain the weight he had lost in Tartarus, the jar, and from shadow traveling (all stories which Will coaxed out of the son of Hades), but he still had a lot of work to go. Still, even Calypso had helped greatly by sharing treatments she had discovered while on Ogygia. The medicine she had given to Nico the day before had worked wonders, allowing him to shadow travel across camp with ease. He didn't want to push it though. It was too soon to see if the danger was truly gone.

"I got it, Doctor Solace. Let's go, Jules-Albert."

With that the four demigods were off, Jules-Albert only speeding by twenty as they drove towards the toll way.

"Hey," Will tapped Nico's shoulder. He handed the dark-haired teen a small blue device with a sticker of the sun on it. Attached to it was a cord.

Nico surveyed the think confusedly. "What do you want me to do with this?" 

Cecil looked at him incredulously. "It's a music player, duh! You don't know what an mp3 player is? What, were you born in the dark ages?"

"The late nineteen thirties actually," he admitted. "It's supposed to plug into somewhere here though, right?" Nico motioned to the many controls in front of him.

"Yeah," Lou Ellen said while pointing to a spot labeled with headphones. "Plug in the end of the cord in that hole, the one with the headphones next to it, and the mp3 player will turn on automatically."

"Okay," he did as she said as well as turned the volume on the stereo to twenty-five. "Now what?"

Will held his hand out, taking his mp3 player back from Nico and scrolling through his playlists. "I made a playlist just for this trip," he said excitedly as he pressed the play button. "Just sit back and enjoy the music, di Angelo!"


	9. CECIL

Thank you to those who are reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! And if anyone is wondering about the fact that the labyrinth is back, your questions will be answered soon~

CECIL

The doors of the SUV slammed shut as the four demigods got resituated. They had gotten hungry after six hours of driving, so Nico told Jules-Albert to stop at McDonalds (much to the healer's displeasure). In the short amount of time it took for them to place their to-go orders they had been attacked by a group of trouble-making wind spirits, destroyed the outdoor play place, and ended up having the cops called on them. Somehow this hadn't stopped Will from lecturing them about the dangers of fast food and how unhealthy it was while they ran back to the SUV. Covering the vehicle in mist was all Lou Ellen could do so that when they high-tailed it out of there the police didn't pay any attention to them.

As soon as they were back on the road, eating contently all the while, the music started up again automatically. It was currently playing "It's Raining Sunshine" to which Nico almost choked on his soda.

"Will," he said with some aggravation in his voice, "your taste in music is terrible. This is coming from someone who listened to 1940's rock and the like."

"Oh I just threw that one in there as a joke! I tried to put stuff I thought you'd enjoy too, you know. It's just I don't know what you like so I put songs from every genre on there. By the way, why did you get yourself a Happy Meal? You're almost fifteen."

Nico turned around to glare at the son of Apollo. "I always get Happy Meals."

Cecil and Lou Ellen looked at each other, cracking twin smiles.

"I think it's really funny," Cecil started, "that the son of Hades, Mr. Doom and Gloom, always orders a _Happy Meal_."

"Yeah," Lou Ellen added. "Nico must be immune to things meant to make kids happy."

"I'm not a kid!"

Cecil stared at him. "You ordered a Kid's Meal, Nico."

"It's a Mighty Kid's Meal," he stressed.

He must have not understood how stubborn (and funny) he was being, because the look of surprise when the three in the back proceeded to rock the SUV with laughter was obvious. With a sigh, he turned back to face the road and finished his Mighty Kid's Meal without a word.

A few hours later they crossed the border into Georgia. It was ironic that "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" began playing as soon as they did, to which the trio in the back proceeded to laugh like idiots.

"If you guys don't stop being stupid I am going to stop this car!"

"It's an SUV," Cecil pointed out. "Also, you're not the one driving."

"SHUT UP!"

The child of Hermes did as Nico said for about five minutes before breaking out into song with the two beside him. Nico let his head fall against the glass of his window, debating whether or not it was worth it to go into another Death Trance for the remaining hour or so of their drive.

Finally, just when Cecil thought Nico was about to murder him, they were in the city of Atlanta.

"There are a lot of restless spirits here," the child of Hades said solemnly.

Lou Ellen tilted her head. "Why?"

"There are a lot of monsters here in Atlanta, but not the ones we're used to facing. Lots of women and children get kidnapped by people who are in charge of human-trafficking. That's where the young and many women get sold as slaves to others against their will. It's an underground trade that is the biggest and most successful here than anywhere else in the United States. There are groups and movements to stop it, but the monsters are good at keeping hidden."

"That's really sad." She said with a frown.

Nico nodded, his lips a thin line. "It is."

"Well," Will said as he tried to lift their spirits. "How about that entrance to the labyrinth your ghost friend told you about? Are we close to it?"

"I think I sense it a few blocks away. It's not a physical entrance though, if that's what you're thinking. Basically it's just a section of the maze that is closer to the surface than the rest of the maze. I am going to have to shadow travel us down there," he warned. "It won't take more than a minute."

That was when the SUV was rammed by what appeared to be a metal bull.

The vehicle was hurled into the air, the demigods screaming while Jules-Albert remained stone-faced. They spun once before descending back down to earth. The air-bags in the front seats went off, pinning Nico to the seat as the SUV landed with a sickening crunch.

"Hurry!" Will shouted as those in the back seat unbuckled their seatbelts and fled the vehicle. When he noticed that Nico wasn't following their lead, sitting their dazed from the impact his head had taken when the airbag whipped it against his own seat, he went to rescue him. Unfortunately the door was mangled beyond belief.

"What are you waiting for, Will? Get him out of there!" Lou Ellen screamed. A little ways down the road the metal bull was preparing to charge.

"I can't! The door is stuck."

Cecil ran to Will's side, grinning at his friend despite the situation. The son of Hermes took his blade and rammed it into the glass, shattering it instantly. Together the two boys dragged Nico out of the vehicle while Lou Ellen tricked the bull into running into another car using the mist.

"The entrance is just over there," Nico said as he stood on his own. There was blood seeping from a cut on his forehead where the glass had sliced him as he was pulled from the vehicle, but he was otherwise fine.

"Let's go then. Lou Ellen!" Cecil grabbed his friend by the arm. Then they were running.

"That bull looks familiar," Will panted as they dodged a flying car. It seemed the bull was not happy about being tricked. "I think it attacked camp before, the day Thalia's tree was poisoned three years or so ago."

Cecil nodded. He had been a new camper when that incident happened. "At least it took a long time to reform. But what is it doing here?"

"Someone is trying to stop us from completing the quest," Nico said darkly.

It was that moment the ground beneath them shook. The four turned around just as the bull was closing in, fire blowing from its nostrils. When it was just about to bear down on them they scattered, the bull running past them and into a convenient store.

"I hope that place has insurance," Cecil muttered before raising his sword.

"Guys, aim for the spot just behind its arm!" Will shouted from where he stood a few feet away. "There's a chink it the metal and if someone stabs there the bull's mechanical core will be busted. Just make sure after it's destroyed to take cover. When Percy defeated it the explosion was huge!"

This time when the bull charged, Cecil waved his arms and whooped for the ugly mechanical monster to follow him. His dad was the god of travel and thievery after all, so he could run away pretty fast. While he was targeting by the bull Nico, Will, and Lou Ellen sprang at the beast as it thundered by. It was Nico's blade that pierced through the metal. The beast began to shudder, but before it could explode Nico called the shadows to wrap around it. Nico grunted in effort as he struggled to keep the shadows from dispelling against the massive amount of light produced by the fiery explosion.

"Grab hands everyone," Nico commanded. He snuck a glance at the ruined SUV where Jules-Albert still sat like nothing was wrong, shaking his head before telling the zombie he could go and shadow traveling them into the labyrinth below.

But not before Lou Ellen turned to Nico with a teasing grin. "When your dad finds out about this, he's going to _kill_ you."


	10. WILL IV

Thank you to those who are reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! My favorite part is coming in only a few chapters… you guys will love it. I'm even working on drawing the scene XD

WILL

It would have been a stereotype to assume children of Apollo disliked the dark. Just because their father was the god of the sun it didn't mean they were afraid or anything (although the younger kids were). On the other hand, Will Solace felt like a bug in the inky blackness that stretched out before them. The maze just wasn't void of light, it was suffocating.

Cecil pulled a flashlight out of his backpack and handed it to Will, who turned it on gratefully. Moments later everyone was holding a flashlight and scouring the surroundings for enemies hidden in the darkness.

"So this is the labyrinth?" Will questioned as they deemed the area to be free of monsters. "It's terribly dark in here."

"There should be light somewhere if we keep going," Nico said from a few feet behind the healer. It was then he remembered Nico had been here before. "I don't see Pasiphaë living in eternal darkness. When I talked to Hazel about her, she said the titan was very flashy and self-centered. No one would be able to admire her in this blackness. Still," he mused, "when she attempted to rebuild the entire maze using her powers of illusion she only managed to bring back part of it. This part of it, at least I think, is somewhere I don't remember being."

Will nodded in understanding. "I still can't believe the maze is back though. I thought when Daedalus died the maze died with him."

"It did, but you have to remember that while he built the labyrinth Pasiphaë had just as much to do with it as he did. She used her magic, filling it with monsters and other horrors to give it the dangerous reputation it currently has. She and Daedalus were partners once after all. They ended up at odds though, and because of that she wasn't credited for helping create the maze, which is why she now hates inventors with a passion. However, with part of the maze fully functional thanks to the power she received as a follower of Gaea and with Daedalus no longer around, she must be at least somewhat pleased."

"Except for the fact your sister trapped her in her own creation," Lou Ellen said. She had heard about how Hazel and her mother, Hecate, fought against the titan of magic and won, so the daughter of Hades was an idol to her now.

Nico shrugged, but no one really noticed in the dark. "True, but now her illusion is real. This is a good thing too though, for without it getting to Greece would be even harder."

"So what do we do now?" Cecil voiced as he continued to make sure nothing was near them. With only four flashlights and a vast, basically endless maze he really wanted to get somewhere where they could see their surroundings.

"We need to find the way to get to the ancient caverns where Python is keeping the Oracle of Delphi, and my dad, under wraps. _Literally_."

"Leo said when he talked to your father on Delos, his birthplace, that he never actually mentioned where the ancient caverns of Delphi are," Nico cut in. "We can only assume that they are somewhere in Greece, but that is not specific enough. And to be completely honest I have no idea how to navigate us to Greece though the maze. If Hazel were here…"

"No," Will said. "The quest didn't call for her. We can do it with the four of us, Nico, you have to believe that."

He rolled his dark brown, practically black eyes after hearing his words. For some reason the son of Apollo found his eyes quite dazzling despite barely being able to make them out in the level of darkness they were surrounded in. Or maybe it was because the darkness surrounding them that made Nico's almost as dark eyes stand out.

"I have an idea!" Lou Ellen suddenly shouted. When her voice carried down the dark hall, she winced before continuing at a lower volume. "Daedalus may be dead, but you're the Ghost King, Nico. Just summon him here and ask him to escort us to Greece through the labyrinth. He should know the way, right? Maybe he'll even know where Apollo is."

The son of Hades gave a subtle nod. From the look on his face Will wondered if Nico was worried. He seemed hesitant to follow Lou Ellen's advice, but with a deep breath he dropped down on one knee and closed his eyes. Words poured out of his mouth faster that Will could catch before finally placing his hand on the ground before him. The rest of the demigods in the room gasped when a spectral figure suddenly flew up from the floor.

Although the figure was transparent, it was easy to tell it was an old man. On the side of his neck was the tattoo of some sort of bird. His hands were gnarled, eyes sunken slightly, and face full of wrinkles. He wore old tattered clothes, but from the wisdom in his gaze Will knew he was not to be taken lightly.

"Master Nico," the man spoke formally. The curiosity in his tone was noticeable though.

"Daedalus."

"Why have you summoned me?" It was then the ghost noticed his surroundings. His eyes widened, his jaw dropping a moment later. "This— this is the labyrinth! But how? It was destroyed when you released my soul!"

"Pasiphaë managed to bring part of the labyrinth back to the surface, but that's not exactly why I called you here. You see, my friends and I are on a quest to save Apollo and the Oracle of Delphi from Python. I was going to ask if you could offer us some insight to where they would most likely be. They are somewhere in Greece, that we know, so even if you don't know the specifics I would like you to lead us there regardless. You know your way around, I presume?"

The old man bobbed his head. "Of course I do! I'm afraid I do not know where they would be exactly, other than one of the many islands of Greece, but I can do as much as lead you to the entrance nearest by. There should be one in Greece if I remember correctly."

"Good," Nico said. "Start leading then, if you would. We don't know how much time Apollo has."

Was it Will's imagination or did Daedalus just scowl?

"Before we go," the man said kindly, "would you introduce your friends so I know who I'm assisting? It pays to help demigods in the Underworld. Makes for good stories."

Nico quirked an eyebrow but complied. "The brown-haired boy is Cecil, child of Hermes. The girl is Hecate's daughter, Lou Ellen. The guy with a mop of blond hair is Will Solace, son of Apollo. It's his quest you're really helping with, not mine. I'm just here for back up."

"Ah, I see." Daedalus turned to Will, something flashing in his old eyes that he couldn't place. "I will do my best to aid you on this quest, Will Solace. But be warned that the maze is a dangerous place. Pasiphaë and her monsters are lurking somewhere. She will not be pleased to see me, much less demigods, in her maze."

Before Will could say anything word, the man cracked a smile and turned around. "Let's be on our way, children. We have much ground to cover."

True to his word, they did cover a lot of ground. The passages never seemed to end. Every now and then they would pass through a room lit by torches, finding only bones or broken objects that no longer had purpose. Lucky for them the past few hours of walking brought no dangers, since the passages were all black as night. This made Will uneasy though. They were in the labyrinth for Apollo's sake! There were four demigods, one being a child of the big three, traveling together. How could a monster _not_ have scented them by now?

It seemed the others were thinking the same thing. They continued to scour the halls with their flashlights, eyes darting around for any sign of monsters. Besides a few tracks that seemed to be all over the place though there were none.

However, as if the fates had been listening to Will's thoughts, the ground they walked on began shaking. The four demigods and the ghost froze where they stood (or floated), listening as the noise grew louder, closer.

"We should run," Cecil said.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Run!"

Just as they took off though, a loud roar echoed throughout the passage they were currently in. The four of them didn't look back to see what was closing in on them, their flashlights' ranges nowhere good enough to illuminate whatever monster was on their tail. They needed to find a lit room fast so they could see what they were up against.

"Hurry," Daedalus said as his form floated ahead of the teenagers. "This way!"

They followed without a word, the sound of thundering of hooves becoming apparent as whatever tracking them drew closer.


	11. LOU ELLEN

Thanks to everyone reading! I drew a meh picture for one of the scenes in the next chapter. Oh my Gods you're going to LOVE the next chapter. I had so much fun writing it! But for now read the buildup. Love, bluelove22~

LOU ELLEN

Lou Ellen had never been on a quest before. Sure she had fought in a few battles over the years, the one with Gaea and her monsters being the most recent, but a quest was different. There were only a couple with you watching your back, not an entire camp or at least group of cabin mates by your side. There was also the fact that she was familiar with camp. The labyrinth of all places was terrifying, no feelings of home at all. No doubt Cecil and Will were scared too, for neither of them had ever been called for a quest either, but she knew they were keeping their feelings hidden just like she was. Nico was probably scared too though he'd never admit it.

As the group turned left sharply, she skidded and belted forward just as the monster chasing them roared past. Her heart skipped a beat. If she had been two seconds slower she would've been monster food.

"There's a room just to the right here!" Daedalus shouted as he rounded a corner. The demigods followed him, sweat beginning to form of their brows from their monster-fleeing workout.

Just when they stepped into the light of the room they'd been left to, spacing out and raising their weapons in preparation to take on the monster about to reach them, a voice called out from behind them.

"It seems I have visitors! A child of Hades, Hecate, Hermes, Apollo and— what's this? Is that the ghost of my dear enemy Daedalus? The fates have really blessed me today. It's about time."

"Pasiphaë," the ghost growled. "What were you thinking, recreating the maze with your insufferable magic?"

The titan sat on a throne made of metal scraps, her black, jewel-laden dress the same as the one she was wearing when she fought Hazel. Her dark hair was down this time though, and anger bubbled in her gaze. Lou Ellen noticed how she toyed with the maze-shaped necklace that hung on her neck as if she had been waiting for them.

"I was thinking that I would improve the maze by filling it with even more monsters than ever before, if you must know. On the other hand, because of this boy's wretched sister," she sneered at Nico, "it seems I cannot call upon any of my beautiful creatures. Besides my son and his relatives," she added as the Minotaur, half human half bull, entered the room. The beast snorted, but its rusty nose ring made it sneeze a second later. Very terrifying.

"I remember when Percy killed that thing _twice_," Will breathed as his eyes went back and forth between the monster and its mother.

The titan merely nodded, a pout rising to her face. "Yes, that son of Poseidon indeed killed him years ago when he first found out he was a half-blood and a second time during that skirmish with Kronos. Not like I paid much notice. Unfortunately, he is one of the few I had to call on to chase you here. Lucky for me you were mostly headed through here anyway. The time for revenge is now, since even if you did manage to get to Greece there is no way my father would allow Apollo to come back."

"Your father? Do you mean Helios?" _The Sun's kin… was it referring to the titan originally born to be the sun?_

"He's the only father I have," she scoffed. "He will not help you on your quest even if I didn't kill you."

"You can try," Nico taunted.

She stood, a glare on her face that rivalled Nico's piercing Daedalus, Nico, and Lou Ellen. "I cannot kill you since you are already dead, tinkerer, but the children of Hades and Hecate shall pay. It was your kin that trapped me here. Prepare to die!"

The Minotaur howled, his eyes glowing red as he readied himself to charge at Lou Ellen. The girl took off running. Cecil flanked her protectively, sword at his side while Will knocked an arrow from where he stood next to the son of Hades. Nico raised his own sword, about to strike the beast as it charged past him, but a voice a few dozen feet away spoke that caused him to lower his weapon.

"Nico?"

He spun, eyes widening when he saw a long, dark-haired Italian girl his age looking at him with shock and concern. She wore a green knit cap, which was askew on her head for some reason. The bull charged right past Nico as he gazed at the girl longingly.

"Bianca?" His voice was filled with emotion. "Is that you? What are you doing here alive? You chose to be reincarnated; you _can't _be here."

She gave him a small smile, shaking her head. "Father didn't want that. He said I deserved to live again as myself, as your sister. I've been back for a while now but got stuck in her because Pasiphaë caught me as I came into being."

While she was talking, Lou Ellen and Cecil were desperately holding off the Minotaur. The monster had thrown Cecil in the air, a bruise already forming on his right arm and shoulder, while Lou Ellen only had a scraped knee and hand from where she rolled to evade the monster's head. The Minotaur only suffered from a few slashes, the demigods not being able to deal any big blows.

Will noticed their struggling from afar just as Nico stepped towards his sister.

"Stop!" He grabbed Nico's arm for good measure, the boy turning to him angrily. "Hazel said Pasiphaë uses her magic to deceive. She is obviously using her control of the mist to trick you. It's just as you said; your sister can't be here because she isn't."

Pain flittered across the son of Hades. The titan of magic was cruel using the image of his dead sister against him.

"Show yourself, you sorry excuse for a titan!" Nico screamed. "What? Are you too ugly to show your own face or are you just scared?"

Bianca's face suddenly morphed into a look of pure hatred before her form wavered and Pasiphaë took her place.

"Ugly? UGLY?" The woman screamed in rage. "You'll be ugly and dead when I'm finished with you, child!"

It was then the titan lunged at Nico, pushing him over before he could raise his sword.

"Get the necklace," Daedalus suddenly said as he floated next to Will. "It amplifies her power. If you take it from her and crush it she will be weakened."

Will nodded, the Minotaur roaring past him a few yards away as his friends continued fighting it.

While Pasiphaë attempted to slap Nico, his sword holding her upper body back as she reached for him, Will snuck up behind the titan and quickly ripped the necklace off. Its wearer gasped, jumping off Nico and staring at Will in horror as he threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"My necklace!" She screeched, her eyes literally glowing red in rage. "That was one of a kind and my favorite! It's been with me since I first created the maze centuries ago! YOU SHALL PAY, CHILD OF APOLLO!"

With that she disappeared in a haze of mist. It wasn't until moments later, when screaming erupted from where Cecil and Lou Ellen had been fighting the Minotaur that the two boys realized what happened.

"Why did you destroy her necklace?" Nico asked as they ran towards their friends. "It only made her angrier!"

Will was about to respond when he gasped. Golden dust littered the floor in front of Cecil, Lou Ellen, and… Lou Ellen? The two were currently grappling with each other, trying to stab each other with their swords.

"She's not me!" One of them yelled. "It's Pasiphaë!"

"No, she's Pasiphaë!"

"Shut up you lying excuse for a magic-wielder!"

"You did not just call me that!"

"Whatever, titan scum. Get off of me already!"

The two sprang apart, everything about them looking identical. Even the injuries the real Lou Ellen had just suffered were on both of them. Nico, Will, and Cecil shared a look when the two began pointing at each other and telling them to stab the other.

"I'm your friend! How can you not tell it's me?"

"No, I'm Lou Ellen." The left Lou Ellen said as she pointed at the one beside her. "I'm going to put you in your place just like my mom did!"

"Liar! You're just trying to trick them."

"Why you little—"

"Stop!" Cecil had been getting tired of their yelling. "There's a simple way to find out who the real Lou Ellen is. We just cut both of you and the fake one will bleed gold."

Will sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder before he could attack them. "Let's just ask a question only the real one can answer. What animal did you turn a few of the Romans into before the battle with Gaea?"

The one on the left opened her mouth to speak just as the other one answered. "Chickens!"

"You're correct!" Will grinned broadly as he approached the one on the right. For a moment Nico and Cecil were confused, until the two guessed what their friend was doing. "Come over here guys. Let's stand by our friend and then kill the imposter."

"W-what?" The real Lou Ellen gaped. "I turned them into pigs, not chickens!"

The three males shook their heads. "It's no use lying," Cecil pretended to be disappointed. Beside him Nico slowly raised his sword, preparing to kill the manipulative titan standing right in front of him. Just as he swung his sword down, however, the fake Lou Ellen rolled out of the way.

"I knew you were trying to trick me," the titan said as she revealed her true form once again. That was when she raised her hands, chains that could not possibly be there wrapping around the four demigods, trapping them completely. "I was going to begin my revenge with the spawn of Hades, but now…"

Will screamed as the chains around him suddenly heated up, glowing with heat burning his skin. An illusion shouldn't be able to do that, but Pasiphae's magic was strong. Breaking the necklace hadn't weakened her one bit.

"Burn, child of Apollo. Soon those chains will feel as hot as the sun!"


	12. NICO IV

Thanks to everyone reading. I REALLY like this chapter. Like, A LOT. Enjoy~

NICO

"Stop!" Nico cried from where he was chained a foot away. The moment Will had started screaming, both cold dread and hot fury had washed over the son of Hades at once. "Let him go! It was me who told him to break your stupid necklace; he was just doing what I told him to do."

The titan whirled on him, slapping him across his face so hard that he had to blink away stars.

"Liar! He did it on his own free will."

"I see how Hazel defeated you," Nico pressed on. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_, he thought. "You're too foolish to see the truth, aren't you? No wonder you slept with a bull."

She let out a noise of frustration, but the chains around Will turned back to normal as she did so. Nico released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I was cursed," Pasiphaë spat as the chains around Nico tightened. "I thought you of all demigods would understand. After all you were cursed to lose your sister on that quest years ago, remember? Her death was prophesized, just like it was for you to be trapped by the giants and almost die in a jar!"

Nico suddenly found himself flung across the room. His battle reflexes kicked in as he landed, standing only to hit his head against the lid of a jar. He beat against the glass, his eyes full of terror, while the titan on the other side let out a joyous laugh.

"What's wrong, child? Are you running out of air already?"

That stopped Nico's actions cold. The son of Hades looked like a trapped animal, fear written all over his face as he tried not to breathe too much but pushed against the jar's lid urgently. Pasiphaë seemed to notice, a wicked grin growing on her face as she tapped her fingers against the side of the jar.

"How does it feel to know you're going to die of something you fear most: suffocation? Your sister will be so upset to learn of your death. Better yet, I'll ship you straight to that Roman camp so she can see you with her own eyes. Oh the pain she'll feel!" A laugh escaped her then while Nico simply scowled at the titan. Oxygen in the small jar was already becoming scarce.

Will watched as Nico suddenly began coughing, his hand reaching for his throat as he fell to the ground. Cecil cursed from where he was chained next to Lou Ellen, who had somehow managed to form a ball of mist in her hand and was staring at the chains in concentration.

"Hold on," she whispered to her friends while the titan continued to poke fun at Nico's situation. "Hazel gave me some advice before she left on how to make my illusions become reality like Pasiphaë is doing, and if you can delay her from killing Nico I think I can get us out of these chains."

The two boys nodded. Suddenly, the trickster of the two let out a laugh. It caught Pasiphaë's attention well though, causing her to regard him curiously.

"Are you laughing as your friend dies?" She questioned.

Cecil shook his head, this laughing finally died down. "I was just thinking how terrible of a villain you are, killing him so quickly. Real enemies psychologically torture their victims. You're just letting him die like that," he said in a disinterested and rather disappointed voice.

"Wait!" The titan snapped her fingers and suddenly the lid of the jar had holes in it. A few seconds later Nico stopped choking, slumping against the side of the jar in relief as oxygen flowed back into his lungs. "Tell me more. Are you sure villains are supposed to psychologically torture their victims? It seems like a waste of time to me."

"Haven't you read the book 'Torture Tactics for Dummies'? It says in the introductory chapter that to really get your revenge you have to do things like…" he struggled to think of something that wouldn't hurt Nico and not seem too fake. "Lock him in an enclosed space with something he's terrified of. Bunnies will work."

Pasiphaë raised an eyebrow. "The son of the Lord of the Underworld is scared of rabbits?"

"He hates things that are cute and fluffy. He's the child of darkness and shadows, duh! Bunnies are his polar opposite." He rolled his eyes as if he'd pointed out something a five year-old would know.

"I see," she said. A moment later Nico was sitting in a spacious cage, the bars so close together that he couldn't fit more than his hand through if he'd tried. All around him small white rabbits were popping up like crazy. Nico stared around him bewildered, looking at the titan with wide eyes and his mouth gaping.

She laughed, reading the look on his face for awe of her powers. "Your friend told me about your fear of things cute, boy. Now tremble in fear of my rabbits!"

Will and Cecil watched as one of the rabbits hopped onto Nico's lap. The animal was not scary in the slightest, but they knew he'd have to play along before the titan saw through Cecil's lie.

"Oh no," he pretended to shake with fright. "N-not rabbits!"

He tried pushing the rabbit off his lap, but a curse escaped him when the thing bit him. Nico jumped onto his feet faster than he could finish the curse. "It bit me!" Suddenly his terror looked just a little less faked as he backed away from the adorable creatures. A minute later the rabbits started attacking his feet and pants, causing Nico flounder around in attempts to get them off him. It was all very amusing.

Pasiphaë was grinning, obviously pleased with herself. That's when Cecil decided to speak.

"Oh no, the bunnies are getting violent. He's used to violence. You should make it rain teddy bears now. He hates stuffed animals; they make him feel less manly!"

"Okay," the titan said. With another snap of her fingers the rabbits disappeared. In their place fell the softest, most adorable teddy bears in existence.

Nico put his arms over his head protectively, reacting as if poisonous spiders were falling on him and not stuffed animals. Will and Cecil almost laughed at the look of utter confusion on his face.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" He moaned as he pretended to flinch away from the toys.

The titan was really enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice the chains slowly rusting around her prisoners. "What else is he scared of?"

"Um," Cecil thought quickly. "He doesn't like being touched. Being hugged is worse than being stabbed for him. He hates hugs."

"Hmm… how should I go about this illusion? Who does he hate most, spawn of Hermes? The one he hates most shall hug him."

Cecil glanced at Will, a small grin slipping onto his face as an idea hit him. "Nico's actually really angry at Will right now. You see, on the way here he drove Nico crazy with horrible music. That and he made Nico go on this quest in the first place and he's not happy about it," he lied.

Pasiphaë's eyes twinkled as Nico suddenly found himself in a cage the size of a handicap bathroom stall with what appeared to be Will Solace. The real Will and Cecil watched as the fake smiled brightly, spreading his arms wide and asking for a big hug.

"Get away from me! No, I don't want a hug. Stop it!" Nico slowly backed into the corner of the cage, gingerly resting to a sitting position as he tried to push the imposter Will away. The imposter on the other hand wasn't having it. He hoisted Nico onto his feet before wrapping the dark-haired boy in a tight hug and refused to let go. For a moment Nico froze, his eyes wide as a blush slowly made its way onto his face. His voice seemed strained as he struggled to break the contact. "G-get off me! Please? Come on, Pasiphaë, you can't be this cruel! Make it stop!" The hug tightened. "Cecil, I'm going to kill you!"

The child of Hermes chuckled guiltily, about to apologize when the chains around them suddenly fell to the ground. Pasiphaë didn't seem to notice though. Lou Ellen smirked from beside him as mist wrapped around the three and the daughter of Hecate slowly snuck up on the titan.

"This is so much more entertaining that simply killing him," she giggled to herself. "I'll have to psychologically torture demigods more often! Next time I'll throw in puppies and kittens for good measure."

A second later, the titan was fast asleep thanks to Lou Ellen's magic.

"She is too powerful to be effected by my magic for long. We have about one hour until she wakes up," she warned. A moment later Nico shadow traveled out of the cage, leaving a dejected looking Will Solace imposter alone.

The son of Hades closed his eyes and a moment later Daedalus appeared, looking scared.

"M-master Nico!" The man gulped as Nico narrowed his eyes at him, a hand grabbing the inventor's shirt and pulling him close. The fact Daedalus was a ghost mattered not to the Ghost King.

"You told Will to break her necklace, didn't you? You made Pasiphaë burn him!" He motioned to the burn marks all over Will's exposed arms, legs, and even his neck. "Tell me why you lied, Daedalus. If you don't I'll tell my father to make room for you with the other tortured souls in his cloak," he warned gravely.

Daedalus trembled. "My son died because of Apollo! The sun melted the wax off of his wings, causing him to fall from the sky and drown in the ocean. I had wanted to get revenge on him and had never had the chance until now."

"So you decided to kill his son and lie to the Ghost King?" The shadows around Nico swept back and forth across the floor as they reacted to their master's anger. Slowly they wrapped around the ghost, causing him to scream.

"I'm sorry! If you spare me I'll lead you to the exit in Italy. That is as far as we can make it in the time we have." He was practically begging, but Nico's anger didn't fade. His shadows continued to wrap around the old ghost tighter and tighter until he looked like he would pop.

"Nico," Will laid a hand on his shoulder. The angry teenager turned around, the shadows relaxing their grip slightly as he stared at Will's sky blue eyes. "Let him lead us out of here. I might be a little annoyed that he lied to me just because he thinks my dad killed his son, which he totally didn't by the way; your son shouldn't have flown so high, dude. Anyway, we need to leave or we're going to have a very unhappy titan coming after us."

The shadows dispelled as the healer talked, and Daedalus left out a sigh of relief. Heat rose to Nico's cheeks when he noticed Will's hand still on him and he sprung away.

"Sorry, but I've had enough physical contact for one lifetime thank you very much."

Before the group left, however, Will caught his imposter out of the corner of his eye. He looked miserable. The fake stared out of the cage forlornly, looking like a lost puppy that wanted to join them on their journey.

"He looks so sad," Lou Ellen commented.

"He's a monster. A terrible, hugging people against their will monster," Nico argued.

"I know," Will agreed with Lou Ellen's statement. "I wonder if I should give myself a hug. Oh, we could bring me with us!"

"Will, that's not happening. He's an illusion brought to life. As soon as Pasiphaë wakes up he would probably try to kill us."

"You're right," he admitted. Still, as they left the room, Will found himself waving at his look-alike and smiled when he wove back.

*******LINEBREAK*******

Links to the meh picture I drew for this scene and another moment in the story are linked on my profile- CHECK THEM OUT~

They are speed drawings so no flames- I'm not an artist :P


	13. CECIL II

To everyone who is reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing- I thank you! Also if anyone wants to draw something from the story that'd be cool. No one has to though, but I'd love a cover for this story. I'm not a great artist so yeah, just suggesting. Anyway, here ya go~

CECIL

The child of Hermes, despite his father being god of travel, hadn't been to many places in his life. He'd been born in Ohio, which was located only a few hours from camp when he'd been rescued by his satyr. As a kid his family stayed where they were. The first and only time he'd left the state was when a monster broke into his house and almost killed him. Luckily, his satyr had taken care of the beast before it could harm him or his mother.

Nevertheless, Italy was very different than state-hopping. They were in another country!

The place they had landed was wide open and beautiful. Canals with bright blue water were plentiful, elegant bridges allowing the many tourists to cross over into other areas of the city. The weather was pleasant at a comfortable seventy-five degrees. The sun shown high in the sky with not one cloud blocking it from view. There was not one monster in sight either, which Cecil hoped stayed that way.

"It appears we are in Venice," Nico stated as the four demigods walked out from the alley they had shadow traveled to. They had hidden in the alley while they tended to their wounds; they didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. "I can tell because I was here just a few weeks ago with Frank and Hazel."

"You went here during for the great prophecy?" Will questioned.

"Yeah. We stopped here because Hecate told us the secret to surviving the Doors of Death was here. It turned out to be barley, which we received from Triptolemus after Frank fixed the god's chariot, but this particular part of the quest was not very pleasant." He left out the part about being turned into a stalk of corn for a while. "The good news is Frank killed all of the _katoblepones _roaming the city and Trip left to spread his knowledge of agriculture with other cities. We won't have to deal with them again, _grazie_ Hades."

"You speak Italian?" Cecil and Lou Ellen asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Sì. Parlo italiano. I am Italian after all."

"Huh?"

"I said yes and that I speak Italian," the son of Hades said as they made their way down the stone road. "I remember most of the language since I grew up here with my mother and sister before moving to the United States when World War II started." Will seemed excited about this information for some reason, since he smiled at Nico goofily and gave him something akin to puppy eyes.

"Say something else in Italian," he begged childishly.

Nico stared his friend. Cecil and Lou Ellen were prepared for a sarcastic denial, but were surprised when he responded civilly.

"D'accordo. Ho fame."

Will crossed his arms, trying to guess what he said. "I'm not sure but did you just insult me?" 

The Italian chuckled, shaking his head a bit. Cecil couldn't help but notice how the boy in front of him had changed since the battle against Gaea. The years before he had never once smiled in front of others, much less laughed since his sister had died. After the quest he'd gone on with the Seven of the prophecy he had changed though. For once the loner made an effort to hang out with friends, even going as far as stepping outside his comfort zone. It did wonders for the son of Hades even if he did not notice himself. Cecil was the son of the god of deceit, and he could tell that the friendship slowly forming between Nico and his two best friends wasn't fake.

"I said okay and that I am hungry," Nico admitted before pointing to a café one block away. "We should eat there. Shadow traveling works up quite the appetite. But then we should leave; there are still _lemures _all over the place."

Cecil raised a hand. "Did you say lemurs?"

Nico face-palmed as the group entered the café and sat down in a booth. Cecil noticed how the dark-haired teen scooted as far away as he could manage from Will, who was oblivious to Nico's need for personal space.

"_Lemures _are angry ghosts. They weren't a problem last time, since they listened to the message to stay back, but I don't want to take any chances. They seem more agitated this time around."

When the waitress came to their table to give them menus, Nico spoke to her in their native language. She seemed very impressed as she chatted with him easily. The woman left a moment later, winking at the Italian boy before walking off.

"She's totally into you," Will elbowed Nico. The sun of Apollo said this jokingly, but everyone noticed the strain in his voice.

"Too bad she's wasting her time," Cecil pouted. He'd found the young woman to be quite attractive. "Not that there's anything wrong your interest in men," he added quickly when Nico glared at him.

The son of Hades shook his head, crossing his arms as he stared at the menu. "People in the 1940's weren't as excepting as people are today. That and since I'm Hades' only son puts pressure on me. I think my dad knows about my preferences," he admitted, "but I'm still not ready for everyone to find out I'm gay. I mean, I've never heard about anyone else at camp being like me. The other campers would tease me relentlessly."

"Actually," Lou Ellen said with a knowing smile, "you're sitting next to someone just like you."

Before he could react, the waitress returned with glasses of water. She spoke to Nico, but from the way she waved her notebook and pen it was obvious she wanted to take their order. Those who couldn't speak Italian simply glanced at Nico, who quickly asked them if they liked rice and fish before ordering _fegato alla veneziana _(basically rice with seafood mixed in) for them. He also asked for _zaléti _and _pan del pescatore _(dessert cookies). The young lady giggled at this, causing Nico to look away as she left once more.

"What was that about?" Cecil asked.

"I order cookies since I remember having them as a child and she found my love of sweets adorable…"

His three friends laughed at the baffled, embarrassed expression on Nico's face before calming down. A minute of silence later, Nico raised his eyes back to the group.

"So, Lou Ellen, when you said earlier that I'm sitting by someone like me…"

The girl smiled softly, her eyes meeting Will's for a moment before answering. "Will swings the same way you do, silly. There are plenty of other bisexual and homosexual demigods at camp too. You don't have anything or anybody to be afraid of."

"Oh." Nico slowly glanced at the blond boy beside him, who winked playfully, before his face turned a dark shade of pink. Was it just Cecil or could he hear the hammering of a heart?

"Apollo had just as many male lovers as female ones," Will explained. "Children of Apollo tend to be at least bisexual half the time because of this. I mean, I used to think I liked girls, but a few years ago I saw this guy and ended up falling for him."

"I see…" Was that disappointment in Nico's voice he heard? "Who is he?"

Will wiggled a finger, as if saying he wasn't going to tell. "I'll give you some clues. He's hot, that's for sure. I noticed him from afar fighting monsters and defending others during the Battle of Manhattan. I too busy healing for the next few days that I never had a chance to thank him for helping defeat Kronos' army. The guy didn't stay at camp long, so he didn't start noticing me until recently. I suppose better late than never. He didn't used to get along with other campers though and he's such a good fighter I had always thought him to be out of my league. However, as time passes I feel like my crush might actually like me back. He's just so dense though. He doesn't even realize that I care about him and tend to flirt with him when the opportunity arises."

Nico frowned, deep in thought. "How come I've never seen you with this guy? You only hang out with your siblings or those two," he nodded towards Cecil and Lou Ellen, "and they're practically dating."

"Hey!" They blushed as they shouted in unison.

Will burst out laughing, covering the large grin on his face as he stared at the clueless boy next to him. "Nico, sometimes I feel like you've got a zombie brain in that thick skull of yours."

"What are you talking about? When are you going to tell us who you're interested in?"

Cecil, no longer embarrassed from what Nico said about him and Lou Ellen a minute ago, quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you so keen to know who he likes, huh? Does he liking somebody bother you?"

"Are you jealous of Will's mystery crush?" Lou Ellen added.

"You know who he likes?" Nico blurted before he could stop himself. At this point his ears were red with mortification. He looked like he wanted nothing more to do than shadow travel away from his three newest friends.

The not-couple nodded, smirking at one another. "We're not telling."

"Figure it out for yourself, bonehead."

Will rolled his eyes at the two, but they didn't miss the small smile on his face as he stared at the brooding teenager seated next to him. The trio knew the son of Hades was totally crushing on Will, who had been interested in him from afar for a while now, but said nothing. He would figure his feelings out eventually. If he didn't, Lou Ellen promised to use her magic to knock some sense into the oblivious boy. Nico was already, whether he knew it or not, depending on Will. He just hadn't realized it yet.


	14. LOU ELLEN II

Thank you everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed! The reviews are nice and I'm glad people are enjoying the story~ :D

LOU ELLEN

"Helios used to spend most of his time on the Island of Rhodes in Greece," Will explained as the group hitch-hiked towards the sea. It would take too much time to travel on land around to Greece, and since they were looking for an island anyway they would need to get on the water at some point. "That's where he was most worshipped back in the day. He faded after the Romans took over, but if Apollo is out of commission it makes since that Helios would come back to take over my dad's job."

"You're right," Nico agreed. "He is the guardian of oaths too, isn't he?"

Cecil lit up. "I remember reading about him! He has power over oaths, fire, and sight."

"Sight," Lou Ellen muttered. "_Beware the Oath's blinding curse._ Of course! He can give or take away people's sight. There are stories of him healing the blind and cursing those who broke oaths to lose their sight, but I'd forgotten about them. But the prophecy Apollo gave you also mentioned something about him being angry."

"When we free Apollo he won't be able to ride the sun chariot anymore," the child of Hermes pointed out.

"Actually it's no longer a sun chariot." Nico said with a grin. "It is a red sports car now, although it can turn into a bus when needed. Trust me, I've ridden in it."

Cecil shook his head. It was always amusing the way some gods modernized their things and sometimes themselves. "If he lost his newly obtained convertible that'd make him very angry. He'll want to stop us from completing the quest so he can keep it and his place as the puller of the sun."

"Your right. Helios was created to be the titan equivalent of Apollo's power as the sun god."

Nico, who had been scouting ahead, suddenly stopped. A few feet in front of the group was a beautiful beach. Since it was almost sunset, however, it was empty just like they had been hoping for. The dark-haired teen fished out a drachma from a pocket of his black aviator's jacket and searched for an area of beach suitable for Iris-messaging.

"There's a good spot," Will said as he pointed to a spot on the edge of the beach where water sprayed up in the air as it crashed against a rocky outcrop.

A few minutes later the four were standing as the IM popped up, the startled face of Percy Jackson appearing in the mist.

"Whoa!" He said before taking a few steps back. Suddenly Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso were in the picture as well, all staring at the questers happily. "How's the quest going so far, guys?"

Will smiled back at the son of Poseidon. "As well as a quest can go, I suppose. We ran into some rowdy wind spirits and a metal bull before making it into the labyrinth, where we had some trouble with Daedalus, the Minotaur, and Pasiphaë."

"Daedalus?" Annabeth frowned. "But he's dead."

"Nico summoned him to navigate us through the labyrinth. He ended up harboring a grudge against my father though and almost got me killed by the titan of magic, but it worked out alright in the end." He shot Nico a grin and the boy groaned.

"What was that look for?" Jason was suspicious. "What happened in the labyrinth?"

Cecil started laughing maniacally, shouting things about bunnies, teddy bears, and hugs before Lou Ellen hit him upside the head and he calmed down.

"It's a long, embarrassing story." Nico ground out as he glared daggers at the son of Hermes. "I'm sure the moment we get back to camp this blabber-mouth will tell you the whole thing."

"Darn right I will. It was hilarious!"

"What was hilarious? Now I really want to know!" Leo whined before Calypso put a hand over his mouth.

"Continue, Will." She advised him.

He laughed at his friends' antics. "Lou Ellen put Pasiphaë to sleep since she can only be killed with a god's help, after Cecil and she killed the Minotaur; then we ended up in Venice, Italy because we had to get out of the labyrinth before she woke up and came after us. We learned we need to locate Helios though, which brings us to why we wanted to talk to you, Percy. Do you have any idea how to get us to the Island of Rhodes? Do you think your dad will help us if you ask him?"

Percy's brow furrowed as he thought. "He might be able to help, I'll ask him regardless, but the waters around there are infested with sea creatures under the control of my half-sister, Kym. Jason kept his word and built her a shrine, so I think we're on okay terms now, but she's pretty unpredictable. Traveling by water would be dangerous."

"But we have to," Will stressed. "How else do we get onto an island?"

A loud voice spoke from behind them, and the IM disappeared as a man reached past the demigods and swept his hand through it. "With my help, of course."

Cecil's eyes became wide as saucers. "_Dad?_"

Hermes smiled. "Hello there, son! It's nice finally meeting you."

Before them stood a lean man of about thirty. His hair was black with a few gray and white hairs sprinkled in, and he wore loose basketball shorts, a tank-top, and running shoes as if he had been in the middle of a jog. The only thing that gave away his identity was the three foot tall wooden staff in his hands, two green snakes intertwined around the pole.

"Oh, and meet George and Martha."

_Hello, _a male and female voiced said together.

"Uh, hi." Cecil waved at the slithering reptiles. "So, dad, did you just say you're going to help us?"

"Of course! Ever since the end of the great prophecy fulfilled by Percy Jackson, a child of Hermes hasn't had a role in a major quest since. Rescuing my friend Apollo from Python," the god whistled, "caught my attention. That and I noticed how you redirected the trajectory of those foul machines during the fight with the Romans."

"You mean the onagers? Nico thought of the idea, not me."

Nico elbowed Cecil, speaking up. "Your son saved many lives because of the skills you blessed him with, so thank you."

Hermes stared at his son so proudly Cecil didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, I cannot stay long. Being the god of messaging leaves me very busy." He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out four tickets. He handed them to his son. They were blue and white with black cursive writing bold underneath a picture of a yacht. "Tomorrow morning a tour ship is leaving port from the town south of here. Get on it. Percy has already asked his father to allow you save travel, although the sea monsters are out of his control. One of its stops is the island where Helios currently lives. Be careful though, for he knows you're looking for him. He most likely will attack you so you won't be able to free Apollo; however, you _need_ to find him and ask to borrow the sun chariot."

"Red convertible," Cecil corrected.

His father rolled his eyes. "That is the only hint I'm giving you, okay? You need the chariot, car, whatever it is he has. Good luck, son. Your skills will be needed soon. Oh, and take these in case of an emergency."

He handed the each of the demigods a pair of shoes: black gym shoes for Cecil, stylish boots for Lou Ellen, white gym shoes with sun patterns on them for Will, and black converses for Nico. "Put these on right away," he instructed as the group stared at the shoes in confusion. "When you are in need of a quick escape, say the word _maia._" Suddenly all pairs of shoes grew wings before Hermes spoke the word again, causing the wings to vanish. "Last time I gave shoes like these away they were tampered with, misused. The moment to you say the word you will have one use of them. Say the word a second time and they will again be regular shoes, but this time without the ability to fly. Okay? You have one use," he repeated. "Don't use them until absolutely necessary. You will know when it is time."

With that Hermes ran away, his shoes growing wings and allowing him to continue running through the air until he was out of sight.


	15. NICO V

Thanks to everyone reading and everything~ It's killer mermaid time! XD

NICO

Nico had to admit he was actually enjoying himself.

Unlike when he had been on the _Argo II_, the ship constantly being battered by all sorts of monsters and angry deities, the cruise ship they were on sailed smoothly across the sea. He didn't know if this was because of Poseidon or not, but he thanked him anyway.

The four demigods leaned against the rail of the ship contentedly, letting the soft afternoon breeze ruffle their hair and whip the loose ends of their clothes around. They had just finished a delicious lunch courtesy of the all expenses paid status tickets given to them by Hermes. Before then the group had been trying to explore the ship, but it was very big. The outdoor pool and water park took up the space of a football field while inside the ship there was a mall that had at least seventy different stores to choose from. There were living quarters for over two-thousand people, which wasn't a lot when compared to those that could hold almost ten-thousand, but it was impressive to the demigods who had never sailed on anything bigger than a fishing boat (or the _Argo II_).

"Your dad was really nice to get us to get us the premium tickets," Will told Cecil as he stared out at the glittering water.

Nico laughed at the innocent son of Apollo. Wait, he was laughing? He suddenly stopped, his face perplexed as he tried to remember when he had grown used to smiling and laughing. He'd never done either of the actions nearly as much as he was now after _and_ before Bianca died. When did he suddenly become so… happy? He pushed the thought away quickly, remembering what amused about in the first place. "Will, you do realize he probably stole them, right?"

Will's eyes widened in shock. "B-but…"

"My dad is the god of thievery," Cecil said unconcerned. "I wouldn't put it past him. Nico is most likely right, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

"But that's wrong! Stealing is not what a hero does."

"Actually," Nico mused, "Percy once told me a story about a god telling him that stealing can be used for good."

Will closed his eyes as the ship suddenly lurched. "Was Hermes the one who told him that?"

Silence followed. "Maybe…"

That's when people started screaming.

The demigods rushed over to the back of the boat as people were pointing down at the water. Seventy feet below, thrashing in the ocean and screaming, was a boy of about six. He flailed his arms in attempt to keep his head above water, but something seemed to be tugging at him. Peering closer, Nico was the first to realize what was happening.

A creature with a mostly human top half and a scaly tail for its bottom half was splashing around in the water next to the boy. It seemed to be toying with him, its sharp claws and webbed hands dancing around the boy's face in a hypnotic fashion.

"Mermaids," he muttered. Around him workers for the cruise line attempted to throw the boy a life preserver while other workers went and prepared the rescue boat to be lowered. "They lured sailors out to sea so they could drown them, eating their corpse soon after. The monsters must have tricked the boy into getting too close to the edge."

"The ship just tilted pretty badly a moment ago too," Lou Ellen said. "Do you think they could have caused that so the boy would fall in?"

"Yes, I—"

Suddenly louder screams erupted when the boy was dragged beneath murky waves. People began shouting about sharks, but they couldn't see through the mist like demigods. Nico prepared himself to jump, but Lou Ellen beat him to it. She spiraled through the air with utmost precision, landing a few yards away from where the boy had been pulled under. The other three demigods cursed when they lost sight of her.

"We need to help her!" Cecil shouted as he readied to launch himself overboard.

Nico and Will yanked him back. "Stop! If you end up down there it won't be easy getting back up. I'll go down there and shadow travel them to safety. Will, stay here so you can tend to the boy. I'll be right back." With that, the child of Hades jumped off the side of the ship.

The water was freezing. He noticed that first. The second thing he noticed as saltwater stung his eyes was Lou Ellen frantically beating a merman upside the head with her sword. She held the boy in one arm, the boy out cold. That was the third thing he noticed before springing into action. It was only a matter of time before he drowned; they needed to get him to the surface immediately.

Nico surged forward, his swimming not the best but how he looked was irrelevant. He unsheathed his Stygian Iron blade, which was heavier than ever in the water, and jumped into battle. A moment later the merman backed off, hissing at the duo.

Lou Ellen suddenly blanched, having run out of oxygen. Just as her and the boy began to drop, however, Nico grabbed them and quickly sent them into the shadows. Something pulled him out just as he made to follow them though.

From Will and Cecil's perspective, nothing was happening. That was until two unconscious forms suddenly appeared behind them from a shaded area near the middle of the boat. Will ran to the two, placing his hands on their chests and willing the water out of their lungs. People gathered around him as the two began gagging, coughing up water with gusto and breathing in oxygen.

"M-mermaids," the boy said weakly.

A woman, obviously his mother, knelt beside the boy and scooped him up. "No, baby, those were sharks! Oh thank the heavens you're alright."

"You're welcome," Will muttered before panic overcame him. Where was Nico?

Without thinking about the consequences, he ran across the deck, leaving a confused Cecil and worried Lou Ellen behind as he hurled himself over the railing.

Thrashing to the surface, Nico managed to get a mouthful of air before several mermen and mermaids dragged him back under. Their sharp claw-like nails dug into his skin painfully. It was all he could do not to cry out and get a mouthful of water in return. He swung his sword feebly, disintegrating one mermaid before his arms gave out. The heavy weapon was not helping the fight at all, so he quickly sheathed it before he could lose it forever. His father had given that to him as a gift. He couldn't lose it.

_Give up, demigod. _The mermaids chanted. _You smell like death already. Let us make it a reality!_

Nico kicked at the creatures encircling him, but it was no use. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. Just as his vision began to fade, right before blacking out, the water around him was filled with a light so bright that the creatures around him scattered, screeching curses all the way.

He was pulled to the surface just as he passed out, but not before hearing _I've got you, Death Boy._


	16. CECIL III

Thanks to everyone reading and everything! **TigerL1ly81**,I'm sorry for the cliffhangers I unintentionally use them a lot, lol. The answer to **CrazyCookieChick**'s question; it's in this chapter~

CECIL

"Hey fellas," Cecil said as he pulled along the gasping form of Will and an unconscious son of Hades. "How's the water?"

"Where did you get that jet ski?" Will shouted in disbelief.

"I found it… you know… just lying around."

"Ugh, I'll deal with your shenanigans later!" He said as he and Cecil hoisted Nico over the seat before Will jumped on behind him. There was hardly any room, so Nico ended up sprawled over Will's lap as they began moving.

Cecil pressed the gas pedal harder as a scaly arm reached out of the water and tried to pull him off the water vehicle.

"We need to get back on the ship somehow," Will said as Cecil drove erratically in hopes to lose the mermaids chasing them. He stared over his shoulder at the rescue boat that had been lowered until it was just touching the water. If they could somehow jump onto it and get raised soon enough the mermaids would no longer be a problem. Sure they would end up losing a jet ski, but priorities were priorities.

Will relayed the plan to his friend just as Nico stirred. The dark-haired teenager coughed, only spitting out a little water before a mermaid jumped out of the water in front of his face and hissed. The demigod could only scream as they made a sharp turn and ended up rolling over the hungry mermaid.

"What is going on?" He questioned as he fought to sit normally, but gave up when he realized if he moved he would be thrown off the vehicle. Nico was forced to remain sprawled across his crush's lap, legs hanging over one side while is arms and head on the other. "Get me off of this thing! I'm going to puke," he threatened as his pale face paled even further.

"Please don't puke on me, di Angelo. That would be really gross."

Nico snorted. "This is coming from a demigod healer with an online medical degree that delivered a satyr baby."

Will shivered. "Don't bring that up."

"I know you guys are in the middle of not weakly flirting with each other," Cecil said as he veered right just as a mermaid jumped in the air in front of them, "but it's almost time to jump."

The jet ski glided alongside the boat at full speed. People on board were watching them, screaming about sharks chasing poor children, while Lou Ellen stood by the people whose job it was to pull the rescue boat up. She was currently using the mist to look like one of the cruise workers. There was no way she trusted the people next to her to raise the boat quickly enough when they thought the killer mermaids chasing their friends were just sharks.

"How am I supposed to jump when I can't even stand up?" Nico shouted over the roar of the water as Will and Cecil tensed to abandon their water vehicle.

Will smirked at the son of Hades before throwing him over his shoulder. "Wow," he commented a few seconds before jumping. "You're all skin and bones, aren't you?"

The next moment three demigods crash-landed onto the deck of the tiny rescue boat. Cecil grunted as he hit his head on the side of it, Will and Nico rolling into him a second later. Even as they collected themselves though they were being lifted. The teenagers risked looking over the side of the ship to see several angry mermaids baring their teeth at them as well as shaking their scaly fists and pointing.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to point?" Cecil shouted before the creatures disappeared under the water.

When they were safely pulled back onto the cruise ship, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Even as Lou Ellen used her magic and Will used his natural charm to get the captain of the ship to forget about what happened, they were all glad to be (hopefully) done with mermaids. As for the boy, Lou Ellen had talked to his parents and after weirding them out with questions about Greek and Roman gods (after introducing herself as a daughter of Hecate) they concluded he was not a demigod. It seemed he was just a clear-sighted mortal like Rachel, Luke's mom, and Nico's mom. Hey, maybe a goddess would notice him someday like the ladies had been noticed.

"Let's just find our room," Lou Ellen said with a yawn. The sun hadn't even set, but the idea of relaxing was something they all wanted to take advantage of. The others agreed as they went to customer service to get their room keys. They hadn't bothered doing so before because of the massive line of people that had been present earlier.

The attendant smiled at them, handing them two identical keys with their room number on them. "Your room is on the fifth level of living quarters, east side, and comes with two king beds, cable, microwave, mini-fridge, and a bathroom that also doubles as a sauna. Have a nice evening!"

"Wait," Nico said as they began to look for their room. "Did she say there are only two beds?"

Will shook his head. "I'm sure she meant four. Hermes did pay for, I mean, _acquire_ premium tickets." However, he was proved wrong when Lou Ellen unlocked the door and they piled into the semi-spacious room.

To their left was the bathroom, where the shower was also a hot tub. Just ahead of them was a flat screen TV, not-so-mini-fridge where a microwave sat atop it, as well as multiple dressers, a work desk and chair, and two beds separated by a small space that a dresser with a lamp on it filled. The room was basically a fancy hotel room, but bigger and better.

"I call this bed!" Lou Ellen said as she kicked off her shoes, threw her backpack on the bed, and curled up on the soft clean bed contentedly.

Nico, Will, and Cecil glanced at each other and then to the vacant bed. Nico just sighed as the other two boys darted for the bed, pushing at each other until Will eventually sat on the bed triumphantly.

"It is mine!" He declared.

Cecil crossed his arms and pouted. Lou Ellen giggled however, appearing behind him with a grin on her face.

"The beds are plenty big enough for three people, you know. There's tons of room for all of you to share."

"I dunno," Cecil said as he and Nico stared at the bed Will was currently lying on. "The carpeting sure looks comfortable…"

"I can share!" The blond boy said with a carefree smile. "We're all friends here, so it won't be a problem."

That night neither the son of Hades nor the son of Hermes got a good night's sleep.

It had started off awkward as it was. Cecil attempted to cuddle a pillow on the right side of the king bed as he slept, Nico was on the opposite edge of the bed lying on his side, and Will was sprawled out in the middle fast asleep. Where things started getting weird was when Nico woke up to Cecil frantically whispering to him. The dark-haired teenager, dressed in a skull shirt and black shorts, rolled over to see one of Will's arms pulling the poor Hermes kid against him tight. Nico was about to laugh at his situation when the sleeping boy moved, drawing the now close enough son of Hades into an embrace with his other arm.

"What do we do?" He whispered as his heart thundered in his chest. Will was so warm that Nico found himself wanting to snuggle close to the sleeping demigod. He forced himself to resist the urge. "Should we wake him up?"

Cecil shook his head as he tried to slip out of his friend's arm. However, Will had a strong arm even if he wasn't awake. He sighed in exasperation. "I don't know why he's cuddling both of us," he complained. "He has a thing for you, not _me_."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "What thing does he have for me? You mean a present type of thing or…?"

"Lord Zeus above, why is your nephew such an idiot?"

"Hey!"

"Whatever, di Angelo. Let's just try and get some sleep I guess…"

The next morning when the four demigods got up and took turns showering Lou Ellen and Will were bright and bushy-tailed while the other two kept yawning. They could barely sleep as they attempted not to be squeezed to death for over half the night.

Will stretched, lowering his arms from over his head and smiling at his two tired friends. "I don't know why you guys are so tired. That was the best I've slept in a long time!"

If Cecil and Nico hadn't been so out of it, they definitely would have beat the overly cheery son of Apollo to a pulp.


	17. LOU ELLEN III

Thanks to everyone reading and everything~ Time for some Cecil and Lou Ellen interaction.

LOU ELLEN

"It's August thirteenth," Lou Ellen said as she watched the news from her bed.

Will nodded. "We left the morning of the eighth, so we were in the Labyrinth for… almost two days? It sure didn't feel that long."

"Time works just as differently as distance while in the Labyrinth," Nico said from where he spun in a chair. For some reason spinning around in the wheelie chair satisfied his ADHD quite effectively. "Percy's birthday is in five days. He'll be turning seventeen."

"Oh yeah," Will smiled. "His birthday is the eighteenth. I'd forgotten! We should get him a souvenir for a gift when we return to camp."

"I'll take care of it," Cecil volunteered.

Will gave him a firm look. "No stealing."

"Awe man… you're such a killjoy."

When the cruise ship docked at an island for its first stop that afternoon they hadn't planned on getting off. They were already in Grecian waters. There were too many unknown dangers on the island before them, despite what the beautiful weather said. However, Cecil had begged them to get off saying he was going stir-crazy despite the ship being bigger than a full-fledged amusement park. Lou Ellen eventually took his side, so the other two questers felt obligated to join them.

"You two can go off by yourselves, but remember that the ship leaves in two hours. Try not to cause trouble and NO STEALING. Got that?" Will told the child of Hermes with a stern glare.

He rolled his eyes, but Lou Ellen saw the mischievousness in them. "Yes, mother," he said before dashing off down the street where an outdoor market was currently going on. Lou Ellen had to run to keep up with him before he could get out of her sight.

"What should we get Percy?" He asked her when she finally caught up with him. He currently had his eyes on a shiny pocket watch on a table in front of him, causing Lou Ellen to roll her eyes.

"He's the son of Poseidon and really likes the color blue. That's all I know."

Cecil frowned. "That doesn't really help. I mean there are so many things here I just don't know…"

It was at that moment he caught sight of a booth with glass sculptures. They were beautifully crafted as they reflected the light of the sun, sparkling wonderfully. Most of them were in the shape of animals or angels, but one caught his attention more than the rest.

"He has a Pegasus, right? This would be perfect for him!"

Lou Ellen squinted at the exquisite sculpture with a furrowed brow. "Cecil, it is beautiful and he would love it but it's made of glass. It'd probably break before we got back to camp."

He deflated. "What if I wrap it up with bubble wrap or cloth?"

"It could work," she said slowly. "How about we buy it but look for another, less fragile gift in case something happens to it?"

"Okay!" A second later Cecil was walking away from her, the figurine gone. She rolled her eyes before chasing after him. So much for not stealing.

A few streets over Will and Nico were talking easily, something they were both proud of. Nico was proud that he had gained enough confidence to be able to hold a conversation. Will felt similar because he had finally coaxed Nico out of his brooding cloud. As the two walked next to each other, smiling and laughing at each other with happiness shining in their eyes, neither of them noticed as some of the people they walked by were staring at them strangely. One old man even chuckled as they walked past him, saying something about young love loud enough so they could hear. Still, the boys were oblivious as always.

A while later, Lou Ellen was thinking it was about time to turn around and start heading back. By now Cecil's new drawstring bag (something she had forced him to actually purchase because his pockets were getting noticeably full and heavy) was filled with souvenirs. A few were for other people, like Percy and other members of the Hermes cabin, but most of them for himself. Lou Ellen had only been interested enough to buy one thing: a scarf. It was thin and see-through, midnight purple with sparkles that glittered like the stars in the sky. It had such a cosmic feel, which reminded her of her mother, so she had bought it with a drachma she used her mist to make it appear like the currency needed.

"Okay," he relented. Just as the two started back down the road, a loud snarl stopped them cold.

"THEIF!" The booming female voice cried. "SOME DEMIGOD STOLE ONE OF MY MASTERPEICES! NOW HE SHALL PAY!"

Cecil and Lou Ellen spun around to see a rather medium-sized monster eyeing them from a little ways down the cobblestone road they were on. On the ground in front of it was a now ripped dress and broken sandals, obviously being what the monster had been clothed with before revealing her true form. She looked like an upright green-scaled lizard with a pixie cut, except she had claws on her front limbs longer than Lou Ellen's arm. Her eyes were the color of liquid mercury as she stared at them with hate.

"You had to steal from _her_," Lou Ellen scolded as she drew her sword. Cecil followed her lead after giving her a helpless, what-can-a-child-of-Hermes-say shrug. The monster charged a moment later.

Cecil met the beast's claws with his sword, a sly grin on his face. "I wouldn't say a small woodcarving of the sun is a masterpiece, but my friend will sure like it!"

The beast growled as she bore her razor sharp yellow teeth. "I'll make an even better carving out of your body, thieving rat!" She snarled as she tensed to jump. Before she could, however, Lou Ellen struck from behind. The lizard monster roared as it bled from its hind leg. "You will pay as well, foolish girl!"

"I don't suppose you mean in drachmas?" She asked as she and Cecil jabbed at the beast, who struggled to deflect their blades.

Suddenly an arrow landed a few feet away from where the three were fighting. Will and Nico were sprinting towards them, Will knocking another arrow sheepishly while the later drew his sword.

"You can't aim, Solace. Leave the fighting to us," Nico teased.

Will's ears turned red. "I can to fight! Albeit not very well, but still." He launched another arrow just to make a point, this time it sinking into the monster's tail. She howled with rage, using her injured tail to sweep the two demigods next to her off their feet.

He turned to Nico, blue eyes daring him to comment on the fact he'd made matters worse by actually sort of succeeding, before knocking another arrow.

"You've never killed anything before have you?" He questioned as he parried the monster's long claws before stabbing it in the gut. The monster shuddered, but did not explode until Lou Ellen stabbed it in the back from behind.

"Not exactly…"

Nico sighed, sheathing his sword before looking at his friend with honest eyes. "When we get back to camp I'm going to teach you how to use that bow correctly so you can defend yourself, okay? Think of it as payment for being an annoying, but great doctor."

Will rubbed the back of his neck before glancing away. "Anyone who has ever tried to help me improve on my lack of archery skills quits after a day or two. They end up hating me because I'm so terrible. I bet Apollo couldn't even teach me."

"Well I am not Apollo or a quitter, am I?"

"Okay guys," Cecil said as he wrapped a friendly arm around his blond friend. "We're going to miss the ship if we don't hurry. That and if one of those merchants was a monster there are bound to be others around. We should go."

The rest nodded as they began to jog towards where the ship was docked.

"Hey, Cecil," Nico said as they ran.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get Percy's present?"

Lou Ellen smiled as Cecil bragged about all of the stuff he'd gotten. The sarcastic thief, no matter how immature he was at times, had somehow made fighting that monster worthwhile. She even defended him when Will asked him if he'd stolen anything. The look in the son of Hermes' eyes, and the cocky grin on his face a few seconds later, made lying for him seem right. Maybe he was obsessed with stealing like everyone claimed him to be. After all, he had stolen her heart a long time ago.


	18. WILL V

Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Get ready for some tragedy…

WILL

After the run in with the lizard monster during the first stop of the tour, the four demigods avoided leaving until the next day, when the Island of Rhodes was scheduled to be visited. It looked like any other tourist attraction. There were lots of buildings and shops, but also a lot of historical sites and scenery. For the three hours they had they needed to find Helios, ask him where Apollo was, and somehow get the sun chariot (convertible) from Helios while not being blasted to smithereens by the titan.

"This way," Nico said as soon as he stepped onto land. He began walking to the east towards a trail that led into the hilly, forested countryside. They had heard from the announcer of the tour that the Island of Rhodes was the biggest island in Greece. They had also heard that the temple of Helios was close by.

"How do you know where it is?" Lou Ellen asked as she walked behind him.

He shrugged. "I can feel ancient power radiating from that direction."

"Oh." She wasn't very impressed.

Will was silent as the four walked, thoughts clouding his mind as they grew closer and closer to where Helios waited. How were they going to convince him to allow them to take the sun chariot? The answer was they probably weren't going to. Hermes had said Cecil's skills would be needed… That meant they'd have to steal it. If that was the only real option perhaps Lou Ellen could make it appear as if the chariot is there while they took the real one? It was a pretty solid plan, so Will shared it with his friends just before they came upon the temple.

It was big, Will had to give Helios that. However, that was really the only good thing he could say about it. The temple was old and crumbling as if it had been abandoned, and there was not person in sight. He almost felt bad for the forgotten deity. Almost.

"Ah, a child of Apollo." A deep voice suddenly spoke from somewhere nearby. The demigods searched for the speaker, but could see nobody.

Will stepped forward, bowing in the direction of the temple. "It is a pleasure to be in the titan of the sun's presence. My friends and I come here today simply to ask a few questions. If you could answer them we'll be on our way."

"I see," Helios said as he suddenly appeared a few yards in front of them. He wore robes the color of blood and sunrise, a crown of flames on his head somehow not combusting his golden blond hair. The titan did not look a day over thirty, but that didn't surprise them since a deity could basically appear how they wished.

"Helios," Will stated as Cecil began to sneak off. The titan didn't appear to notice since there was a thick fog of mist surrounding the teenager. Most likely Lou Ellen was making it appear if Cecil were still standing next to them.

"I will not lie and say it is a pleasure to meet you," Helios began. He created a ball of fire with his hand and began twirling it in the air like a basketball. "I have heard from reliable sources that you are on a quest to free Apollo. However, despite wanting to blast you to smithereens, I will let you go free. Killing you four would bring the wrath of Hades on me for sure," he glowered at Nico. "That and I'm certain you cannot defeat Python. Instead, I will make you a deal…"

Will realized he was talking to him. "Will Solace is my name," he said before nodding. "What is the deal?"

Helios lips curled. "I am the guardian of oaths, as I'm sure you've heard. Though I will not tell you what your end of the bargain is I do promise to first answer three of your questions truthfully. That is all I am going to say. Do you accept these conditions or not, young Will?"

Nico and Lou Ellen glanced at him worriedly. Making deals with deities usually ended badly; however, it seemed as if Will was going to take that chance.

"Okay, I accept."

"Wonderful!" The titan crowed. "Now, what are your three questions?"

Will spoke confidently, refusing to be intimidated by Helios like the titan wished him to be. "First, where is my dad?"

Helios rolled his eyes as if it were an easy question. "On Mount Parnassus in the Valley of Phocis is where your father lies trapped by Python."

"Okay, and where is that in terms of geography?"

"You mean its geographical location? On the coastline of Greece is where you will find him. Many people think the ancient caverns of Delphi are on an island, but that is not the truth. Your father is less than an hour's travel away. Mount Parnassus is in plain sight once you reach the mainland."

Will tried to play down his excitement at this news before asking the last and most dreaded question. "Can we borrow the sun chariot so we can get there?"

The titan laughed outright, making the demigods before him frown. They had known he was going to deny them but he didn't need to be a big jerk about it. "I would not let anyone take what I've trying to get ahold of for centuries! You are thoughtless to even use that as one of your questions."

"It was worth a try…" He muttered.

"Anyway, child, it is time for your end of the bargain." The fireball the titan had been fiddling with began to glow bright yellow with energy. He hurled it at Will before either Nico or Lou Ellen could act, hitting him square in the face. Will screamed as he fell to the ground, his hands scrabbling at his face as he expected to feel pain, but there was none. The only thing that had changed was how his vision had shut off like a light, and his sky blue eyes paled into an icicle blue.

_What's happening? _Will panicked. _Oh Gods I can't see! How are we supposed to fight Python and save Apollo if I'm even more useless than before? I know we needed that information, but this… What are we going to do?_

Nico growled as he turned to face Helios. "You blinded him?" _Beware the Oath's blinding curse._

Helios cackled, a smirk enveloping his face as he turned to walk into his temple. "Sometimes the price to pay for knowledge is great, son of Hades. Now get off of my island before I decide to incinerate your poor friend. I think I deserve a nap after a deal well made." With that the titan vanished from sight. He was lucky because if he had been there one more second Nico had been prepared to attack the monster.

"Guys?" Will called out unseeingly as he held his arms out. "You guys are still here, right?"

Lou Ellen was crying as she placed her hand in one of his and pulled him up. "Yeah," she sniffled. Why did such a nice guy deserve such a horrible punishment? "Nico and I are here. Cecil should be by the boat. Let's go."

It was at this point Nico didn't care what either Lou Ellen or Cecil would say. He placed a pale hand in Will's (the one Lou Ellen wasn't holding) and held it tight. Will turned his direction, his now cloudy eyes staring a few inches too far to the right. Still, the delighted smile on his face almost caused Nico to choke. He would make Helios pay.


	19. NICO VI

Thanks everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following~ I'm updating a lot at once since I have to go to the library for internet today (ours is messed up). Also thank you **Kifo Entiegon** for pointing that out (I'll fix it). Sometimes the whole relation thing gets confusing… Anywho, enjoy!

NICO

Cecil, despite usually keeping cool and sassy under pressure, was not sassy or cool in the slightest when he saw Nico and Lou Ellen holding Will's hands while leading him towards the boat like a child.

"Holy Hermes," he breathed as he stared into his friend's eyes before looking to a sniffling Lou Ellen. "What…?"

"Helios happened." Nico spit, hiding his worried eyes with his hair by looking down. "The monster made a deal with Will, which he accepted, gave us the information we needed, but then Helios blindsided him literally. After we rescue Apollo, I'll send that titan to Tartarus."

Will tugged on Nico's hand while shaking his head back and forth. "I love when you threaten people other than me, and I'm not saying what Helios did was okay, but you don't need to endanger your life just to get revenge. I'm sure my dad with be able to help."

"What if he can't?" Nico retorted, panic evident in his voice. "I can't believe I couldn't protect you. I should have seen it coming! The prophecy even mentioned a blinding curse; I should have—"

"It's too late for should haves. It was in the prophecy, so the deal had to be made. None of us realized what that line of the prophecy meant until it was too late so do not blame yourself. My dad is the god of healing, Nico. Just trust him."

"I've met your dad before. He's a _moron_. He's the god of poetry and he can't even recite a haiku without messing up the number of lines and he flirts with every female he sees. How can I trust someone like that?"

He didn't mean to vent his frustrations on his friend, but he felt awful for doing it anyways. At least he could still see.

Suddenly the warm hand holding his tightened its grip, causing Nico to calm down slightly. He looked up at Will's face, where he was staring just a little bit above Nico's eyes and smiling. The skeletal butterflies in his stomach suddenly fell apart, the bones reassembling themselves into doves as they tickled his insides. His heart skipped a beat.

"Fine. If you can't trust Apollo, then trust me. Okay, Death Boy?"

For the first time during their friendship, Nico didn't mind the nickname.

"Okay, Sunshine. I'll trust you."

Neither Cecil nor Lou Ellen commented on the exchange as they boarded the ship once more. However, when Lou Ellen noticed a sparkling red sports car parked on the middle of the deck she squealed despite herself.

"That's the sun chariot? It's so cool!"

Cecil managed a small grin, still upset about what had happened to his friend. "It wasn't hard stealing it; that idiot Helios left the keys in it. I put the toy car in its place though like you told me to. You're sure it'll look like the convertible when Helios sees it?"

She nodded, briefly wondering what people around them were seeing it as through the mist. A stack of crates maybe? "Until he tries to sit in it it'll appear as what he thinks he should see. We should probably hurry to where Apollo is then, since Helios could feel like riding in it at any time. When he finds out it's not going to be pretty."

"Let's go now then. Where are we headed?"

As the four piled into the car, Cecil in the driver's seat (despite Nico wanting to drive after getting denied when he was ten), Lou Ellen in the passenger seat, and the other two in the back, Lou Ellen explained to him where they needed to go. In the back of the car Nico slipped his hand into Will's. The son of Apollo seemed shocked by this, but could only grin at what Nico whispered to him.

"You're blind. I'm only holding you hand for medical reasons, Sunshine, so don't get used to it. You're getting your sight back one way or another."

Will chuckled, bringing an involuntary smile to Nico's face.

Suddenly the car started, causing Will to grip his hand tighter. "I'm afraid to ask, but are there any seatbelts?"

"Nope," Cecil replied joyously before hitting the gas.

They shot up into the air moments later going about fifty miles an hour over open water. Below them Nico watched as a few people looked up gawking before their eyes glazed over and they went about their normal business. All except for one little boy that is; the one that had almost been eaten by mermaids stared at them in awe. Despite himself, Nico waved. The little boy looked as if he were about to faint as he raised his hand in good-bye.

"Everything looks beautiful from up here," Lou Ellen said as they sped through the air.

"Sure does. I wonder if Apollo will let me borrow it after we save him," Cecil mused aloud. "I mean, I'm driving pretty well and I only know how to drive from the cars I've stolen in the past."

This sent Will into a speech about how stealing was wrong. For the next ten minutes they were forced to listen to the son of Apollo, only stopping his rant when the mainland came into view.

"Land ahoy!"

"Cecil, you might be a greedy thief but you are no pirate," Lou Ellen teased.

"That's because if I was a pirate I would be the only once since I'd put all of the other ones to shame. I mean, I would take all their treasure and they wouldn't really be pirates anymore. I'm just saving a dying profession by not becoming one."

She rolled her eyes, about to retort when she gasped.

"What is it?" Will asked.

Nico, Cecil, and Lou Ellen stared as a small mountain range came into view. The mountains were beautiful and all, but that wasn't why they were staring. Wrapped around the tallest mountain and disappearing down one side of it was a serpent's body. It was dark gray, its scales giving off a metallic feel despite the creature being a writhing mass of live muscle. The snake constricted around the peak with its tail resting on the very top of the mountain.

"Python," Nico exhaled. "Its head must be down in the valley where Apollo is."

"How are we supposed to defeat that thing? It's huge!" Cecil cried as they drew closer.

"I don't…" A thought struck the sun of Hades then, causing his eyes to widen. "Python was defeated by Apollo using golden arrows given to him by Hephaestus."

Lou Ellen frowned. "We don't have any special arrows, only Will's."

"I know that, but listen; after Python was killed his body disintegrated in the sunlight. Other legends suggest that light and heat are also effective against the monster. The last line of the prophecy is '_the fall of the sun, the final verse_'. It doesn't mean Helios losing his title as the current guardian of the sun. I think it means the sun chariot. People do still believe the chariot is the actual sun being pulled across the sky by Apollo, which means—"

"You want to crash my dad's sports car into Python?" Will shouted, face aghast at such a notion.

Nico rolled his eyes. Sometimes Will acted a little up-tight. "Thalia crashed it four years ago, just so you know. I also doubt your dad has avoided crashing it in the large amount of time he's had it. The car will be fine."

"Says the person whose SUV was totaled by a robotic bull."

"That wasn't my fault," he said exasperatedly. "Anyway, I think that this will work. Cecil, the faster you go the hotter this car will get. Once we get close enough and have spotted Python's head I want you to go as fast as you can and aim at it."

"I know you're the Ghost King and all, but do you want to turn us all into ghosts? Your idea is crazy!"

Will spoke up, silencing the others. "It's the only thing that might just work. Python is a child of Echidna and Typhon; monsters that could only be taken down by multiple gods uniting. If we have any chance at freeing Apollo from Python, we need to do this."

Everyone was quiet. Will was the leader of the quest, and if he wanted to crash his father's car into a giant snake that was his decision.

"Fine," Cecil said. There was fear in his voice as he accelerated to sixty miles an hour. "We're getting close to Python. Hang on tight, everybody. It's gunna be a bumpy ride."


	20. CECIL IV

CECIL

Cecil wondered if he'd ever be able to drive again after this.

First off, as he sped towards the mountain where Python was beginning to stir, obviously sensing their approach, the car began heating up and shining. He'd heard about sports cars being called hotrods before but this was ridiculous! The metal was actually smoking from the amount of light escaping it. Secondly, as he turned to survey the valley below, the car was almost whacked out of the air by a huge tail. It was all he could do but scream and jerk the steering wheel up, causing them to spiral into the air vertically for a few seconds before readjusting. Thirdly, he had to worry about not letting his friends fall out of the practically flaming sports car. Seriously Apollo; why no seatbelts?

"What's going on?" Will questioned when the vehicle turned downward like they were going down steep rollercoaster tracks.

Lou Ellen was searching the ground for any sign of Python's head or Apollo, but they had not yet came into the valley yet. She quickly switched to looking around the car for something to throw at the oversized snake. "Python's trying to bat us out of the sky. If only we could fight back, throw something at him to slow him down, or OH MY GODS!"

"What?" Nico asked as he craned his head to see what Lou Ellen was shouting about. He gasped when she pulled something golden out of the glove compartment. It was roughly a foot long, one end pointed and the other laden with feathers of gold attached to increase accuracy. "Is that a golden arrow?"

"Yes!" There was excitement in her voice as she pivoted around to face those in the back. "When we free Apollo we can give this to him and he'll be able to finish Python off!"

Will smiled, his eyes settling on Cecil's chair unfocusedly as he nodded in agreement. It was just then that Cecil began yelling.

"I see Apollo and Python!"

Nico, Cecil, and Lou Ellen looked over the side of the vehicle and hundreds of feet below them to see the Valley of Phocis. The valley itself would have been beautiful with its grassy hills and ancient caverns if not for the body of Python streaming through the valley like yarn. In the middle of the valley, sticking out of the biggest cavern entrance, was said monster's head. It was as big as a monster truck, maybe even a boat. Its face was dark silver with purple runes the color of deadly poison spiraling around its giant red eyes. Across from the beast's head was a section of its body gathered in a pile. As the demigods peered closer they recognized a blond-haired man wrapped up in the folds of the monster.

"Prepare to come back around," Nico ordered as Python's tail came out of nowhere yet again. After dodging it once more did Cecil start accelerating. They had been going seventy miles an hour, but now they were well past a hundred. Lou Ellen had to grip the bottom of her seat while the two in the back held onto the heads of the front seats for dear life. Everyone was terrified as Cecil maneuvered the car into a wide arc, allowing him to aim it down into the valley as the car changed directions.

"We're going to die!" Cecil screamed as they shot down into the valley going at least two-hundred miles an hour.

Suddenly Will shouted something about shoes. Everyone in the car held back a sigh of relief as they slowly raised themselves out of their seats. Below them Python had raised his head, eyeing them suspiciously as something akin to a flaming meteorite flew towards him. The dumb monster realized to late what it was.

"JUMP!" Cecil screamed as the four let go of what they had been holding onto and were thrown from the vehicle from sheer force. They screamed the magic word desperately as they started their descent, their magic shoes stopping their fall a few seconds later as wings sprung from the soles.

Lou Ellen was having a lot of trouble controlling them, as was Nico (he blames Zeus), while Cecil seemed to skate on the wind to Will where the blind demigod was utterly lost in midair.

However, none of them were prepared for the explosion that followed. Nico desperately called for the shadows forth a mile below them to raise up and protect them, but it was too late. Heated light sent the demigods spiraling through the air erratically. They could do nothing as their brains became dazed and they fell slowly towards the bottom of the valley, their shoes slowing their fall enough so they wouldn't die on impact. Their crash-landing was still unpleasant though.

Nico was the first one to snap out of whatever state the explosion left them in. As he peered across the open, now charred valley, his hopes fell.

While the scales around Python's face were smoking and bleeding golden ichor, the beast was obviously very much alive. Beside it laid the sun chariot without a scratch on it. His blood red eyes landed on the son of Hades before darting around to where the others were strewn around haphazardly. His reptilian eyes landed on Will, who was being supported by a grimacing Cecil, and narrowed with a loud hiss.

"Will!" A voice shouted from their left. The demigods and even Python turned to where an imprisoned Apollo was still wrapped up. Only his head was visible, although by the shifting of Python's body it wouldn't remain like that for long. "The arrow— use the arrow!"

Will's face went slack as he shook it frantically. "Dad, I'm blind! I couldn't shoot even when I could see!"

Apollo's eyes widened with shock. It almost seemed like he was about to cry from the news. Finally, just as scaled muscle crept over his head, he shouted.

"I'll be with you, son! You can do it!"

With that his voice was cut off under thick coils of muscle. Python's eyes gleamed in victory as it turned to face the demigods, or rather its late lunch.

Cecil pushed Will out of the way as Python struck at them faster than any monster he'd ever seen. The son of Hermes called out as it quickly turned towards them; they couldn't hope to evade the snake again! If only the shoes Hermes had given them hadn't deactivated the moment they crash-landed. Flying off might have been a good escape route.

Suddenly, shadows were wrapping around the beast in an unfriendly embrace. They coiled around him like chains or wire, squeezing the writhing Python tight. Cecil looked over to where Nico was standing several yards away with his hands held out in front of him. He was wincing, his breathing labored like he was using all of his power to hold Python back. Cecil was never happier to have the son of Hades on his side than he was right now.

"Hurry!" Nico gasped as Python's body thrashed in its bindings. "He's weakened from that blow or I wouldn't even be able to hold him, but he's still too strong. I can't hold him back for much longer!"

Lou Ellen was suddenly at Cecil and Will's side, her face and arm scratched and bleeding from their rocky landing. She held out the golden arrow while ripping Will's bow from the carrier on his back. Grabbing one of his hands, she shoved the bow and arrow into them hurriedly.

"I can't…" Will trailed off as he held each item in his hands helplessly.

"If you don't try we're all going to die!" She screeched. "Your dad said he'd be with you. Please, Will, you're the only one that can kill it!"

He shook his head in disbelief, but otherwise did what she told him. "I don't see how a blind boy is going to be able to kill this thing," he muttered while drawing the arrow back like he had dozens of times before. The arrow in his hand had a unique feel though, as if it contained power Will had never known existed before. It was definitely one of his father's alright. The power it sent down his arm was godly for sure.

Just as Will pulled his arm back, something in his body guiding him to aim straight for Python's head, Nico cried out. The sound froze Will's muscles as his eyes searched hopelessly for his friend.

"What's wrong with Nico? What's happening?"

Cecil gripped his friend's shoulder, having to yell into his ear as Python began hissing as loud as a tornado. They only had seconds before the monster freed itself. "He's doing everything he can to hold Python back, so help him by firing that arrow!"

With a deep breath, Will closed his eyes and let his body move itself. His friends watched as his body started to glow brilliantly. They had to look away even as they heard the arrow be released with a melodic twang.

A moment later, when the light had cleared and Lou Ellen watched as Nico collapsed face-first onto the ground, Python's eyes grew far away. Protruding from its forehead was the shaft of the golden arrow. The monster could only let out its last breath as its muscles gave out and its head landed on the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake. Then, to everyone's surprise, its body began burning away. Its scales turned to ashes that then leapt into air before disintegrating. After a few minutes nothing was left except a grinning form of Apollo.

"Will!" The golden god said as he glowed (literally and figuratively) with happiness. He ran forward, enveloping his son in a great hug. It was that moment that Will's vison returned, and the demigod blinked as he looked upon his father in person for the first time.

"Dad?" He said in awe, his mouth hanging open. "You look just like me! I thought the dream where I met you that you purposely tried to look like me, but…"

He grinned jovially. "You got your handsome looks directly from me, son."

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Lou Ellen said shyly as her eyes darted away from the god before her. She gulped as tears started forming in her eyes. "B-but Nico is fading really fast. He's almost gone."


	21. NICO VII

**WAIT! **I updated 3 chapters at once so if you usually skip ahead to the newest released chapter (like I do) go back to chapter 19. If you realized I updated more than one chapter all at once, nevermind~

NICO

Everything hurt. His eyes stung like a dozen wasps were stinging them repeatedly, his bones felt like they were splintering or being grinded into powder, and his skin felt like he was being boiled in oil. His ears rung like the world's loudest bell had been placed in his head. He couldn't move a muscle or even breathe. His eyes wouldn't open no matter how much he willed them to, but he did find that he could still use his voice. What was wrong with him?

"Nico," the voice of the god of the Underworld suddenly entered his mind.

"Dad?" He had never once called Hades that before. It was always father or Hades, not dad. Strangely enough, however, the voice of his father's seemed gentler than when he'd first spoken.

"My son," he whispered. Suddenly Nico felt something cold touch his forehead, a finger perhaps, and he could move once more. The pain faded like it was never there in the first place. "Rise, my boy."

He heeded his father's command. Opening his eyes only after standing, he was surprised to see them in a dark void Nico had never visited before. The darkness seemed to stretch on forever, its expansion endless and yet empty. It gave even the son of Hades the creeps.

"Where are we?"

"You are in a unique state of being," Hades explained. "We are in your mind, yet not. Your mind has moved from your body, waiting for your soul to leave the mortal world and join it so you can pass on. Nevertheless, your consciousness is still aware as to what is going on with your fading physical body."

"Wait, so I'm dead?"

The god of the underworld shook his head. His black cloak moved back and forth as he did so, revealing a few trapped souls' faces in its folds. "Not completely. You are in the process of dying, which is why I am here. I came to escort you to the Underworld."

Too many thoughts ran through Nico's head as he felt various emotions all at once. For starters he was happy because he had saved his friends and his father had cared enough to be with his son as he died. It was like Hades wanted to be with his son and was actually proud of him. He was glad he had a place to go; living in his father's castle and being Ghost King was a pretty nice afterlife. On the other hand, part of him felt guilty for leaving his sister and friends behind. He also knew that sometime down the road, after working alongside his father for decades, things would get boring. Hades would be used to his son being around, then treat him like just another one of his underlings. Nico would be stuck working as a judge of the dead or doing work he would grow tired of. Above him his friends would be living their lives with the ones they loved. He would miss them.

Nico suddenly felt sick. He frowned slightly as he contemplated his own death. "I really overdid it this time, didn't I?"

Hades raised an eyebrow, seeming unsure if his son was being serious or rhetorical. "While I am proud that you will be joining me in the Underworld, I do not understand why you held Python back for as long as you did. If you had released the monster it might have ended up killing one of the other questers, but Apollo's son could have still sent Python to Tartarus. You gave your life protecting people you met only two weeks ago. Why is that?"

"I couldn't just let my friends die," he said quietly. "Dad, you told me during the quest with the Athena Parthenos that you wanted Hazel and I to be exceptions. You wanted us to be happy. Hazel is happy with Frank and her friends, while I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Ever since Bianca died I've never been able to allow myself to be happy. After the battle with Gaea though, things have been getting better. I actually have friends I can trust now. People I can rely on and that trust me," he stressed.

His father looked away from him, a large frown on his face. "You died a hero's death saving your friends. Is that what you're saying?"

Nico nodded stiffly. "I know you dislike heroes, but the answer is yes. Those people I met just over a week ago are my friends. We've grown close on this quest, and while it's new to me I can say without a doubt that I care about them."

_Nico! Nico, please, wake up! Don't fade away, di Angelo, don't leave us!_

His eyes widened. It sounded like Will was shouting at him. "What is that?"

Hades peered around through the darkness, seeming perplexed. "The son of Apollo has managed to bring your body back from the brink of fading completely. Your soul is still caught in between life and death though, my boy, but the fact we're in your mind and your physical body is stable allows you to hear what is going on around you."

_Please, Nico, don't die! _Lou Ellen's voice sobbed. _I know you haven't known us long but you're our friend._

Cecil's ragged voice spoke next. _C'mon, Ghost King, I was only joking about you becoming a ghost. You'll be fine if you just wake up!_

Will started speaking again, but this time it wasn't directed towards him. _Dad, please tell me you can help him! I can't lose him. Please, you cured my blindness— help Nico, dad!_

Hades frowned at Will's words. "I can sense great pain coming from this boy, son. His entire soul is flickering from the amount of emotion he is overcome with. He is desperate for you to live."

"I don't…" Nico was silent. He'd known Will cared about him from the constant attention he'd received from the kid since appearing on Half-blood Hill. He saw the warm looks Will threw at him when he thought he didn't notice, the obvious compliments and grins he graced the child of Hades with openly. He remembered the many times Will had accidentally bumped against them on their journey, and the way he said "doctor's orders" so Nico would listen to him. Memories from the last two weeks flooded the demigod like Percy and Jason had created a hurricane out of them. One, however, struck him like an arrow hurled by Cupid (or Eros).

It had been during their stay on the cruise ship. On the second and last night they had slept on the ship, Nico and Cecil had been forced to share the bed with Will once more. Luckily the son of Hermes had rolled onto the floor before Will could grab him as he moved in his sleep. This left Nico, who was already asleep, to get unconsciously cuddled by the blond-haired demigod. Nico had woken up in the middle of the night mortified to find himself snuggled up to Will's warm chest. He'd noticed how nice his chest was, but filed that information away as irrelevant. His face had become red, his heart beating faster than a pipe bomb right before it went off. The doves in his stomach became phoenixes.

_Will_, he had whispered in attempts to get him to let go. _Rise and shine, Solace! I can't sleep in this position!_

Sky blue eyes had opened at his command, gazing into his own dark brown eyes tiredly before closing a few minutes later. However, Will had rolled onto his back, pulling Nico's light body towards him so that the younger boy's head was resting on top of Will's shoulder. It was then Will had wrapped him up in his arms contently, humming happily before his breathing became deep once more. Nico had simply given up, deciding that relaxing into the strangely welcome embrace was the only thing he could do if he wanted to get some sleep. He'd woken up several hours later, well rested, from the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

"Oh Gods," Nico whispered as realization ran through him like a sword. "I can't die."

Hades stared at his son in confusion. "I do not follow, Nico. Why can you not die?"

Nico gulped. "I… I think I'm in love Will Solace."

Light brighter than the sun suddenly lit up the void around him, an invisible wind pushing Hades away from him. The god of the Underworld, while shocked at the confession and the events going on around him, managed a small smile.

"It seems you will get your wish, my son. I look forward to seeing you in the mortal world someday soon. Also, while I hate heroes I could never hate the person you've become. Good-bye."


	22. WILL VI

I was going to wait to upload the last two chapters of the main plot until tomorrow, but after all of the reviews I thought I'd spare everyone the wait and post them. Here ya go! : )

WILL

_This can't be happening! Nonononono! _Will shook his head as he poured his healing powers into Nico while quietly singing a hymn. Nothing he did would make the boy before him stop fading. It had slowed, but he was barely visible anymore. _Why did you have to die saving us, you idiot? Don't you know there are people who love you and are going to miss you? What will Hazel think? What will I do without seeing your friendly face every day?_

"Dad," he pleaded desperately without turning away from his friend, "please tell me you can help him! I can't lose him. Please, you cured my blindness— help Nico, dad!" He choked, which would have been embarrassing if not for the circumstances. He was a healer. He always kept his cool under pressure; however, he couldn't hold back his emotions as he watched Nico die.

"I did not cure your blindness," Apollo tried to explain while the three demigods before him cried out to their dying friend. "Helios cursed you, so I simply lifted the curse. This is a completely different matter altogether. The shadows have claimed him; there is nothing even I can do."

Will glared at his father through his tears, his hands glowing above Nico's transparent body in attempts to make him whole. "You can't just stand by while he dies! He's like this from saving you, and you're not even going to try and save him?"

The sun god gave a helpless shrug. "Son, I understand you're upset. A friend you deeply care for is dying, but that's no reason to—"

"No! He's not just my friend, dad." Will hung his head as he peered at the pale face of the boy lying next to him. He hoped his dad wouldn't be ashamed of him. "I love him. Wouldn't you try your hardest to save the one you love?"

The next few moments were nearly silent. Only the wind and the ragged breathing of the demigods broke the tranquility of the valley. Finally, just when Will thought his words had meant nothing, Apollo placed a soft but strong hand on his son's shoulder and asked him to move over. It was in quiet awe that the demigods watched as Apollo touched Nico right over his heart. Light started flowing through his intangible form, wherever the light touched becoming solid once more. Shadows bled into the dead grass beneath his body before evaporating completely.

"The darkness that has been latched onto his soul since he began using his powers too strenuously has been dispelled. Unless he pushes himself like this again, he shouldn't have to worry about fading anymore."

Will grasped Nico's now solidified hand excitedly. The boy had just begun breathing quicker, signaling him waking up. Sure enough dark brown eyes revealed themselves a moment later, staring up at his friends and Apollo in surprise.

"You brought me back," he breathed before pushing himself into a sitting position without difficulty. There was not a scratch on him, and he felt better than he had in a long time.

Apollo grinned down at the dark-haired teenager. "Actually, I did."

"Thank you, Lord Apollo." He said before turning to meet Will's eyes. They had not left Nico since he'd stopped fading. "Will, I—"

He was cut off by a bone-crushing hug. "Death Boy, don't you ever scare me like that again!" The son of Apollo was practically giggling, his entire body glowing as he Nico slowly hugged him back. Nico found Will's warmth comforting and he closed his eyes at the new, but welcomed feeling.

"I won't, Sunshine. I promise." He assured before pulling back from the hug. "Um, while I was fading, I realized something…"

"What is it?" Will tilted his head confusedly.

"I… I'll tell you when we get back at camp."

Will smiled. "Okay, di Angelo. I have something I need to tell you too. Right now let's just focus on getting back to camp safely."

"I can help with that!"

The demigods all turned to stare at Apollo, who had hopped into his red convertible. After starting it and driving it over to where the half-bloods where now standing, he winked at them before patting the seat next to him.

"For sending Python to Tartarus, freeing the Spirit of Delphi, and saving me I think it's only fair I give you a lift back to camp. Who wants to drive? Will?"

Will shook his head, instead wrapping an arm around Nico and gesturing at him with his head. "This kid told me you told him no when he was ten. I think now that he's almost fifteen he can do it. What do you say, dad?"

Apollo pouted, obviously wanting his son to drive. "I suppose he's almost old enough to drive with a learner's permit. Come on, Nico di Angelo, I'll let you take the wheel. But I get shotgun in case you try to fly my car into a giant snake again."

"That wasn't me! It was just my idea…"

That didn't stop him from taking the offer though. It only took Nico fifteen minutes to drive them home, a grin on his face the whole way.


	23. JASON

Last chapter! Or is it? Thank to those reading and everything. While this is technically the end I have half a dozen 'chapters/epilogues' covering some things that happen after this. They are basically one-shots, but also go along with this story. Trust me, you guys will enjoy them immensely! XD

JASON

"Are you sure Nico's not going to be angry about his bed sheets and pillow cases? I mean, I know he liked Mythomagic as a kid, but he'll be turning fifteen… I don't even know when his birthday is! I'm a horrible brother," he whined.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Jason, you do realize you're biologically his cousin, right? Anyway, Percy said he might whine about not being a kid and say that he doesn't like the game anymore, but deep down he'll like it. Now stop worrying and help me get this room divider up."

The two of them, plus some help from Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso, had completely redecorated the inside of the Hades cabin. They had chosen the main colors to be black, bright green, and purple because the outside of the cabin. It was made of obsidian rock (black), had torches with flames that would never go out (bright green), and Piper thought purple would be a nice accenting color.

There were only two beds on either side of the room, the one of the left being Hazel's and the one to the right being Nico's. Hazel's side of the room was separated by a dark purple curtain that hung from a black pole just a few feet to the left of the door. Both her and her brother's beds were identical: dark mahogany twins with two pillows and a comforter. Where her sheets were bright green just like the curtains around the cabin, Percy had taken to ordering Nico a green and black Mythomagic-themed bedspread. It was the Underworld one, so cartoon representations of Hades, ghosts, Cerberus, and other creatures of the Underworld were on it. Percy hoped Nico wouldn't take it offensively.

Other than leaving the dark wooden dressers that held random clothes Hazel had left behind and the few that Nico actually owned, everything else in the room had been scrapped. The old, blood red rug was replaced with a deep purple one. They had even ordered a desk and chair for each of them, placing them beside each other on the far end and middle of the room. All in all, Piper thought they had done a great job.

"I think we're finished," Piper said while surveying the room happily.

Jason nodded, smiling as he slung an arm around his girlfriend before they walked out of the cabin together. "They'll love it, Pipes. That reminds me, you ordered a cake from Dairy Queen for Percy's birthday party in four days, right?"

"Yep. Annabeth and I made sure they made the entire thing is blue, and we even asked if they could include only blue candles on the side. It's a beach-themed cake," she added with a small laugh.

"And everyone from the Roman camp is coming, correct?"

She squeezed his hand as they walked towards the dining pavilion for dinner. "Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Tyson, and Ella the harpy will be here, Jason. Annabeth even talked Thalia into spending a day without her hunters and visiting, and Grover promised he'd come too. There's nothing to worry about! Just remember that Tuesday night Leo, Calypso and I will be coming over and decorating your cabin. Annabeth will be with Percy all day distracting him so he doesn't wonder why we're being so secretive."

"I'll remember. I just hope Nico is back in time for the party," he admitted. "It won't be the same unless all of his friends are there."

Piper was about to say something encouraging when something caught her eye. She looked into the sky where it looked like a comet was racing towards the camp.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing it out Jason.

He saw it easily thanks to the glasses he'd gotten from Dr. Asclepius. "It looks like a flaming red sports car. It's going really fast," he commented.

"Then how is it going to stop?"

Suddenly Chiron burst forth from the Big House, galloping past campers who had gathered for dinner and were now looking at the sky in wonder. As soon as the centaur saw what was in the sky he sighed, massaging him temples.

"Curse Apollo for letting a demigod drive _again_," he said as the car suddenly crashed into the lake. Water rose so high into the air everyone could see it over the trees.

Jason glanced at Piper with wide eyes as the rest of their friends ran up to the two.

"That's Apollo's car!" Percy said excitedly before telling them to follow him to the lake. Five of the Seven and Calypso, plus most of the camp, ran through the woods and to the lake where an annoyed sun god was lifting his car from the water. On the shore soaking wet were the laughing forms of Will, Nico, Cecil, and Lou Ellen.

Apollo stuck his tongue out childishly at the laughing teenagers. "I don't get why crashing my car into the lake is funny, son of Hades. I am never letting another demigod drive my car again because of you."

"He drove really well," Will defended. "You know, until landing in the lake. The car needed a wash anyway."

"Very funny, son. Now I must be going. I feel like pestering Helios and most likely sending him to Tartarus for stealing my car while out of commission and blinding my son. It was nice meeting you and your friends, Will."

Will walked up to his dad, who enveloped him in a hug. It was almost like hugging an older version of himself. "It was nice meeting you too, dad. Thanks for saving him."

The softness in Apollo's eyes was only apparent to Will. However, when the god whispered something into his son's ear, a smirk covered the god's face before he jumped into his car and sped off. Will was left standing there gaping, his face bright red.

As the camp approached to congratulate the questers on a job well done, Jason overhead Nico asking Will what his dad had told him.

"H-he told me I need to get my victory kiss after completing my first quest!"

Jason watched as Nico stared at the blond next to him, regarding him silently before stepping forward, grabbing Will by the front of his shirt, and pulling the son of Apollo into a deep kiss. Many of the campers gasped in shock. Chiron was silent. Leo and Jason were grinning while Percy said something about Nico's type. Finally, when the two had broken apart a few seconds later, the Apollo cabin plus all of Nico's friends burst into cheers and clapping. Many of the campers joined in moments later.

Nico and Will spun to face their friends, both of their faces flushed from the attention, before being dragged to the dining pavilion for a celebratory dinner.

Jason would bet that was the best victory kiss Will Solace had been hoping for.

**END**

AN: Remember- **the story is not** quite **over**! I'll be posting the aftermath and lots of funny interactions/one-shots soon. If any of you have any ideas for a one-shot that you'd like me to write that isn't 'meeting the parent- Hades' or Percy's birthday party (I'm already doing those- SPOILER) feel free to ask in a review (since it's easier than messaging). Love, bluelove22~


	24. Boyfriend?

Thank you to those who have been reading! I'm taking the reviews I've received into consideration, but I do have a few more ideas of my own before I work on those. I will try and work on them though! Anyway, here is Epilogue #1! The next one will be titled "Puns, Stories, Bunnies, and Homicide"~

Boyfriend?

The sun was setting as Nico and his friends finished eating. Dinner had been awesome as always, but having the entire camp toasting to the questers that had just returned an hour before made it even better. All throughout dinner looks were being thrown at Will and Nico as if people were waiting for something. Word had gotten out (thanks to Lou Ellen and Cecil) that they weren't dating and the kiss on the lake had been spontaneous, so many of the campers waited with bated breath for them to become official.

All except for one daughter of Aphrodite.

"Alright, campers! The campfire will begin in half an hour at the amphitheater. I hope to see you all there," Chiron announced before returning to the Big House.

The five of the Seven, Calypso, Will, Nico, Lou Ellen, and Cecil rose from the Hades table together, wanting to head to the amphitheater as a group. Before they could even left the dining area, however, an Asian girl with an annoyed look on her face blocked their path.

"Did you think you could hurt me and get away with it?" She demanded, glaring at the son of Apollo.

Piper looked between the two before sighing. "Drew, what are you doing here? Leave Will alone. He doesn't need to deal with your habit of drawing boys close before breaking their hearts."

Drew curled her lip at her cabin leader. "Oh I know I can't make him fall in love with me. After all, he's gay!" She spun around to face Will, sticking a perfectly manicured nail in his face. "You lead me on! I can't believe you let someone as pretty as me get their heart broken."

Will was hopelessly confused. "I don't understand. I've never even talked to you before today, so what do you—"

"And you were so perfect too!" She cut him off with her whining. "Being so handsome, sweet, caring, and funny I have no idea why you're interested in _him_." Her anger landed on the son of Hades. "He's a puny, pasty, reeking of death fashion disaster who spends half his time with ghosts in the Underworld."

"Drew," Piper hissed as she started forward but felt herself held back by Jason and Annabeth. Beside them Nico was simply staring at the ground mutely, thinking about what the Asian girl was saying about him. Was he really not good enough for Will? Will seemed to like him back… Was he imagining things?

The goddess of love's jealous daughter did not stop there. "I mean, for all he knew you might not have been gay and he just kissed you full on in front of the entire camp. He must be pressuring you into thinking you're infatuated with him, isn't he? Along the quest he probably let his shadows and darkness corrupt you bright, innocent, straight soul. His daddy probably helped him too!"

"That's enough." Will said quietly.

"What did you say, hon?"

Will got in her face, his fists bunched at his sides. "I said that's enough! Drew, you can insult me all you want but I will not let you insult my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Nico looked up in confusion before pointing to himself. "Me?"

Wrapping an arm around him, Will smiled down at the dark-haired teenager. "Of course, Death Boy! I'd never dream of dating anyone else. I actually assumed we were going out after you kissed me, but since you're confused…"

"No! I mean, I want to be your boyfriend. I want us to be dating as boyfriend and boyfriend," he stuttered, trying to remain cool under his shock. It wasn't working from the laughing coming from his friends behind him. "Ugh, I'm not good at this kind of stuff! I'm sorry."

"You're fine, Nico. You'll get used to it." Will assured before slipping his hand into Nico's. The pale boy gripped the hand tightly, a smile sliding onto his face.

Meanwhile, Drew was fuming.

"You guys are disgusting!" She screeched, about to say something else when Will started chanting something under his breath. The daughter of Aphrodite's eyes widened as she realized what he had done too late.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Will if you cursed me I'm going to kill you!"

Everyone laughed as the son of Apollo merely grinned at her, walking around Drew as if she were nobody. Nico allowed Will to lead him to the campfire, ignoring his gossiping friends behind them as they kept stealing glances at one another.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Nico said sincerely. "How long is she going to be stuck rhyming?"

Will thought for a moment. "A week at the most, although I feel like she deserves more for the rude things she said to you. You should put a skeleton in her closet to freak her out."

"That can definitely be arranged."


	25. Puns, Stories, Bunnies, and Homicide

Here is Epilogue #2! The next one will be "Meeting Nico's Father". Enjoy~

Puns, Stories, Bunnies, and Homicide

"So are you telling me, Nico, that during the quest you found solacein Will Solace?"

"I suppose."

"And Will, are you telling me you fell for an angel, you know, since his last name is di Angelo?"

"I guess."

Leo was smirking as the entire Hades table was trying not to laugh. Somehow, despite all of the terrible jokes he was making neither Nico nor Will let them get to them. It had been only one day into their newfound relationship, and Leo was having fun cracking jokes. "Did you two know if you combine your last names to make the couple name Solangelo and that it means sun angel?"

"No, I didn't," Nico said in monotone. He was getting tired of the son of Hephaestus.

Will, on the other hand, was smiling like a madman. "That's so awesome!"

Suddenly two campers joined Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Will at the table.

"Hey guys," Lou Ellen greeted cheerily as she sat down next to Will. Cecil sat across from her, looking a bit sad that there was no room to sit next to the daughter of Hecate. "Everyone is going to the campfire tonight, right?"

They all answered positively. No demigod in their right mind was going to miss free s'mores.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Cecil said as a smirk enveloped his face. "A lot of you were wondering what happened during the quest, right?"

Jason seemed confused. "Nico already told us everything this morning."

"So he told you about our battle with Pasiphaë then?"

"He said Will got burned, he got imprisoned in a jar, and that Lou Ellen put her to sleep while you guys escaped. Why?"

Cecil turned to Nico, his eyes glinting mischievously. Despite Nico's glare, the son of Hermes started telling his friends about needing more time to break free of the chains they'd been bound in. He told them about Nico being attacked by bunnies, rained on by teddy bear stuffed animals, and finally being forced to hug a fake Will against his, well, will. By the time he was done Nico had let his head hit the table, Will rubbing his back in sympathy.

"You got bitten by a baby bunny?" Leo stifled a laugh.

Nico groaned. "Animals don't like me, okay? I smell like death to them."

"Well you smell lovely to me, Death Boy." Will said as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Whatever, Sunshine."

"Hey, Nico," Lou Ellen said with a smile. The son of Hades looked up to see a fluffy white baby bunny on the table in front of him, sniffing the innocently. Everyone at the table held their breath as Nico closed his eyes, opening them a second later before turning to Will.

"Will," he said almost sweetly as he smiled at him. "Would you mind leaving for like five minutes? I'm going to summon some skeletons to carry just about everyone here into the lake where they will be drowned, and I don't want you trying to stop me."

Will laughed, but stopped when he realized Nico was staring at him seriously.

"Uh, I don't think I should condone such behavior…"

"Boyfriend's orders."

The son of Apollo sighed as he stood up. "Fine. I'll meet you in your cabin with my laptop and my brother's copy of How to Train Your Dragon when you're done committing mass homicide."

"Okay," Nico grinned as the ground around him split open and skeletons started pouring out. "See you soon!"


	26. Meeting Nico's Father

Here is Epilogue #3! The next one will be titled "Percy's Birthday Party".

Meeting Nico's Father

Nico and Will were walking in the forest around camp with their hands intertwined as the sun beat down on them. It was the day before Percy's surprise party, which Jason had informed the couple of, and they were going outside camp to pick up last minute things like snacks and soda, as well as streamers since Leo had accidentally set what they'd gotten on fire.

However, there was another reason Nico was leading Will into the woods. It was not because there were plenty of shadows for them to jump into so they could travel to the grocery store. He had something important to ask the son of Apollo.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"I know we've only been dating a few days," he started slowly, "but my dad wants to meet you in person."

Will froze, turning to Nico with a shaky smile on his face. "The lord of the Underworld wants to meet me? Oh Gods, this is going to be worse than the talks the rest of your friends have given me over the past few days! He'll probably threaten to send me into the Fields of Punishment, or—"

"Hold on!" Nico squeezed Will's hands. "I'm not going to let him threaten you. Also, what did you say about my friends talking to you?"

"I'll tell you another time. Anyway, when does your dad want to meet me?"

A figure appeared from the shadows, grabbing the two teenagers by their shoulders before pulling them into the shadows. "Right now."

. . .

"Dad! Are you trying to scare him away?"

Hades regarded the blond boy in front of him with a scowl. They were now in the middle of his throne room which didn't help make the god any less terrifying. "If he really cares about you then he won't be scared away that easily. Besides, he should be happy that I'm allowing him down here at all. The last time you became infatuated with a boy you drove me insane, breaking him out of my own prison and pestering me into helping my godly kin fight against Kronos. I mean, at least he was the son of the big three. This boy looks just like his idiot father Apollo," after a second Hades added, "no offense to you, Will Solace."

Will just stood there bewildered. "None taken?"

"We are on good terms then," the god said with a small grin before snapping his fingers. Nico suddenly disappeared, leaving the child of the sun god alone in a room with god of death.

Will gulped. Nico's father was terrifying.

Hades rose from his throne, walking towards his son's boyfriend appraisingly. _He is not ugly_, he thought to himself. _While he does look like his father he does not give off that foolish air Apollo does. This boy was the one that brought him from the brink of death, and I remember how passionate he was when my son was dying. I suppose I can give him a chance._

"Will Solace, I know I do not need to threaten you to be kind to my son. His friends have already taken care of that quite well. I almost pity you. Anyway, I want to tell you I appreciate you making Nico happy. He hasn't had the nicest life, and with you I've seen a side of him a never knew existed. Do not be like Percy and break his heart. He does not deserve anymore heartbreak, do you understand?"

Despite standing in front of the god of death, Will managed a sincere smile that could only be because he thought of Nico. "I know I've only been dating your son for a few days, Lord Hades, but I love him already. I will grow to love him more as time goes on, and I'll promise to keep him happy and healthy until the end of time. I mean, since I'll be your son-in-law I'm sure you'll have room in your giant palace for me, right?"

Will tried not to laugh as Hades looked thrown off for a moment. "Do not push me, young one. Annoying children of Apollo make great chew-toys for Cerberus."

Before he could respond, the god snapped his fingers and Nico was back where he had been standing a few minutes ago. He looked around confusedly before turning to his dad.

"Did you just get rid of me so you could threaten my boyfriend?" He shouted in disbelief.

Hades began to slip into the shadows, but the demigods caught the smirk on his face as he disappeared without a word. As soon as he vanished, Nico turned to Will to apologize, but Will cut him off.

"Don't worry, Death Boy, your dad is not a bad guy. I actually enjoyed talking to him. He cares about you very much, and so do I, so I know we'll get along great. Besides, I think he likes me. He only threatened to make me a three-headed dog's chew-toy. He could have said a lot worse."

A wide smile split Nico's face in half. "Sunshine, you never cease to astound me. Before we leave, how about I show the room I have here? It's dark and depressing but it's home too. Oh, and my dad gave me these skeleton cats that turn into sabretooth tigers. They're really cool." And so Nico continued babbling like he had when he was ten years old. Will listened, slipping his hand into Nico's while smiling the whole time. From the shadows Hades watched them with some fascination.

"It seems opposites really do attract," the god muttered before returning to his duties.

. . .

Minutes after he sensed his son and his boyfriend leave the Underworld, Hades was somewhat shocked to feel a much stronger presence enter his domain. Before he could fully register who it was, the bright shining face of Apollo walked into his throne room.

"What in the name of Olympus are you doing here?" Hades demanded.

Apollo, carefree as always, simply walked up to his fellow god and grinned. "I felt that you met my son," he started playfully. "Do you approve? Because I approved of your son even if he wears too much black and plays in the shadows too much. I mean, does he even get any sun? He's so pale I'm surprised a handsome son like my own would even consider dating someone so—"

"Apollo," Hades said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The sun god always managed to irritate him in seconds. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was so annoying, or because of what he stood for. "Is that all you came here for? To ask if I approve of your boy?"

The sun god suddenly grew serious. "Actually, since everyone's been threatening my son lately I thought I'd just tell you if Nico breaks my boy's heart then I will turn him into a flower permanently. I wasn't going to tell him that personally, because I'm much nicer than you, but I thought it only fair since my son has been given the talk over ten times. Ten times, Hades. That's crazy! Do you know how many people are lined up to kill him if he makes your son unhappy? Jeez! Who knew he had so many friends. Only two people gave your son the talk, and they didn't really threaten him except saying they'd turn him into a rabbit or steal his sword."

Hades didn't respond right away. He was somewhat surprised by what Apollo had said about all of the people that had threatened Will before him. It seemed there were a lot of people that cared about Nico. That, despite his reputation, made him quite glad Apollo had saved his son.

"Anyway," Apollo continued, "I was thinking we'd both walk our sons down the aisle in the future. I mean, since they are both boys it wouldn't be fair for only one of us—"

"What?"

Apollo grinned. "I'm talking about when they get married, Hades."

The sun god vanished a second later, leaving a speechless death god sitting on his thrown.

_Married? But that means I'll be even more related to that idiot!_


	27. Percy's Birthday Party

Here is Epilogue #4! AN: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Their respective artists do. The next chapter will be "Drew's Revenge".

Percy's Birthday Party

"Happy Birthday, Percy!"

It was Wednesday August 18th, 2010 [AN: I looked up his birthdate, so yes the HoO series took place from the summer of 2009-2010]. Moreover, it was Percy Jackson's seventeenth birthday.

Percy blinked as he stepped into the decorated cabin of Zeus. There were streamers and balloons all over the ceiling, a few foldable tables with either gifts or food on them, and all of the decorations and some of the food was blue or sea-themed. Every one of his friends were there too. As long as Zeus never found out his cabin had been used to throw his brother's son a party and zapped him, Percy would say this was the best surprise he's ever gotten.

"You guys did all this for me?" The son of Poseidon gaped as he looked around, his eyes falling on a blue pastry on one of the tables. "Is that a blue cake? Oh my Gods, guys, you're amazing!"

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend as she unlaced her fingers from his. "Go say hi to our friends, Seaweed Brain. Then you can open presents, eat cake, and we can play some games Jason ordered online. We have pin the tail on the satyr."

"I still take offense to that." Grover said good-naturedly as he trotted up to Percy and hugged him close. His girlfriend Juniper stood talking to Ella, who babbled incoherently while Tyson went to hug his half-brother as well.

. . .

"Karaoke?" Nico asked as Jason and Piper rigged up a machine with a laptop. In their hands they held wireless microphones, to which the children of the forties looked at them confusedly. "What is that?"

Hazel was also lost. "I've never heard of it before either. We didn't have karaoke when I was around."

"Isn't it just singing, but with microphones?" Calypso asked Leo.

After explaining what exactly karaoke was, Leo was practically jumping up and down to go first. Since he was so willing they let him, the others not nearly as excited at the inventor who ran up to the laptop and quickly typed in a song. Since the words were on the computer screen no one knew what he was going to be singing until the music started.

"Holy Poseidon," Percy started laughing when he recognized the song by the music. "He's going to sing Adele."

"_And I set fire to the rain!" _He belted obnoxiously, his body lighting on fire all besides the hand that held the microphone.

Next, Jason and Percy decided to sing Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. It was going great, Percy singing the female part and Jason singing the male part, until near the end of the song they started arguing about who was actually better.

"I can talk to fish and horses," Percy screamed. "What can you talk to? Oh right, just the wind."

"For you information I can control wind spirits, which is how I fly. You can't fly; all you can do is breathe underwater, which anyone can do even if only for a short amount of time."

"Oh yeah? Well I can create tsunamis and control almost any form of water." He made his point by making water rise out of a plastic cup it was in and threw it at Jason, getting his hair very wet. "If you were me, you'd be dry."

Jason glared at him. "I can create storms and call forth lightning! Wanna take this outside, Jackson? I'll show you just how much better my powers are."

The two stopped fighting a few moments later when Calypso started singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It was breathtaking, but also sad. Leo was trying hard not to cry throughout the whole song, managing it except for one stray tear that escaped him near the end.

"Who's next?" Calypso asked innocently after she had finished her song. When no one stepped up, Leo took it upon himself to sing a slightly altered version of Come Sail Away by STYX. How ironic…

"I'll go!" Will volunteered next, winking at Nico and taking the microphone from Leo. A moment later, Nico face-palmed as he heard the music to a song only introduced to him recently.

"_It's raining sunshine~"_

When he had finished, he tried to talk Nico into singing too. The son of Hades was adamant that he was not and would never sing in his lifetime. However, when Percy walked up to him and began pouting, saying it was his birthday and it would make him very happy, Nico grudgingly agreed. Percy would have to stop complaining about not being Nico's type, and while he didn't want to let it go he did for the sake of Nico singing.

"Let me just find a song that isn't too humiliating," he mumbled before spending almost ten minutes searching through music. Finally, he picked a song called Louder Than Thunder. It was a slow, quiet song that caused everyone to stay silent as the extremely shy Nico sang it with passion. He was a very good singer, Will had to admit. He surpassed the non-musically gifted son of Apollo easily. After he finished, he surprised the group by staying by the computer and looking up another song. With a sparkle in his eye, he clicked Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He knew Will would love it.

After the adorable song that sent Will tackling and cuddling his boyfriend nonstop for the rest of the night, the demigods started picking fun, silly songs. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel sang together, singing _"Hit me baby one more time!" _so well everyone joined them. Even Thalia joined in at one point, singing a hardcore version of Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Lou Ellen ended up picking a dance song called Magic Melody, to which she danced with Cecil during the parts that were purely instrumentals. Percy and Annabeth danced along as well, a few others joining in as the beat became infectious. Will did take notice to Lou Ellen and Cecil enjoying dancing the most though.

All in all though, the funniest part of the night was when Leo, Percy, Jason, and Will sang an altered version of I'm Sexy and I Know It together.

"_When we walk into camp, this is what we see; every camper stops, staring at us. We got the power in our hands and we're not afraid to show it, show it, show it… We're demigods and we know it!"_

. . .

As the night grew long, the past several hours spent talking, eating, and playing silly games that they were much too old for (but immensely enjoyed), the Romans prepared to settle down for the night. Reyna and Rachel were sleeping over in the Athena cabin with Annabeth, Frank would borrow a bed in the Ares cabin (Clarisse had agreed only because it was Percy's birthday), Tyson and Ella would stay with Percy in his cabin, and Hazel would get to rest in her own bed. Thalia, after Jason begged her to stay, reluctantly agreed to spend the night in the Artemis cabin, to which Jason pouted.

"That was so much fun!" Will said excitedly as he and Frank walked the Hades siblings to their cabin. "However, I'm going to make sure your birthday is even better, Death Boy. Wait, when is your birthday?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "November 1st, 1932."

"You look great for being seventy-eight!"

"I'll be turning fifteen in November, Sunshine, not seventy-nine."

Will pecked Nico's cheek as they reached the cabin. "Well, you are still going to be spoiled rotten. See you in the morning, Nico. Sweet dreams."

Nico smiled, pulling the blond-haired boy into a quick hug. "You too, Will."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Songs: Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better by Irving Berlin, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Come Sail Away by STYX, Raining Sunshine by Miranda Cosgrove, Louder Than Thunder by TDWP, Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Baby One More Time by Brittney Spears, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Magic Melody by DHT, and I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.


	28. Drew's Revenge

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here is Epilogue #5! The next one will be titled "Video Games and Declarations"~

Drew's Revenge

The day had started out nice enough. It was the Friday after Percy's birthday; the weather was nice, the sky mostly clear, and most of the campers were enjoying their day relaxing before many of them would go back home for the school year. Since many were just sitting around or talking, Will didn't think much of it when Nico didn't come to breakfast.

"He's probably sleeping in," he told everyone as they ate.

However, when everyone arrived for lunch at one in the afternoon, they starting thinking something was wrong. The nine concerned friends rushed over to the black obsidian cabin. The green flames were burning high, which meant a child of Hades was inside. Will walked up to the door with everyone else behind him before knocking.

"Nico, are you in there?"

"Go away!" A high-pitched but somehow familiar voice yelled. "I don't feel good today, so just leave me alone!"

The friends exchanged looks before Will gripped the door handle. "Sorry, but we're coming in!"

No one was quite prepared for what they saw. Lying curled up in a Mythomagic comforter was Nico di Angelo… sort of.

"Holy Hera!" Leo shouted as they took in the figure on the bed. "You're a chick, Nicolette!"

The child of Hades buried her head in her hands with a groan. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. Long hair got in her face, allowing her to hide the embarrassment written all over her face.

"Don't call me that!" She managed to yell before turning to look at them, her anger melting away. "Hey, everyone. I woke up like this and I just didn't want to let you see me in this… form."

"I can sense a spell on you," Lou Ellen said with a frown. "It's recent. Someone from the Hecate cabin must have cast it."

Nico nodded sadly. "I guessed as much, but which one of your siblings would do this to me?"

Annabeth sighed, walking over to the recently-turned female. "I feel like I know who orchestrated this. Drew's rhyming curse wore off last night, and there's no doubt she'd want to get back at you for what Will did."

"She probably used her charm speak to get one of the Hecate kids to do it to," Piper added.

Jason, Percy, and Leo shared a look with each other. Maybe they should have directed their threats about not hurting their figurative brother towards Drew, not the kind son of Apollo.

Not meeting Will's eyes, Nico swung herself out of bed before storming near the door with her sword in hand. "I'm going to drag that jealous excuse for a demigod to the Fields of Punishment faster than she blow her snotty little nose!"

"At least put shoes on first," Will said as he ran forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around, her face filled with terror. "Please don't look at me while I'm like this, Will. Drew did this to me so you'd dump me… Besides my shoes are too big for me right now."

Will sighed, turning her around slowly before staring into the dark brown eyes he loved so much. "Nico, I don't care whether you're a girl or a boy. I love you for what's on the inside. It was Drew who just assumed I'm gay, but the truth is it wouldn't have mattered if you'd been a girl and not a boy. I fell for you because you're a strong, kind, caring hero. Just because you have a spell on you doesn't make me any less attracted to you."

Nico quirked an eyebrow, resting a hand on her hip while the other rested on the handle of her sword. "Really? You don't care that I'm stuck like this?"

He shook his head. "I'm your boyfriend no matter what, Death Girl."

That brought a chuckle out of her, a sound that resembled many tingling bells. Suddenly she caught Leo grinning at her. "What are you staring at, machine freak?"

"I was just going to say that there's nothing wrong with checking yourself out while you're a girl."

Calypso hit him upside the head. "Leo!"

"What? How often is he going to know what it's like to be a girl? You know, I wonder what would happen if he got pregnant like that…"

Nico and Will turned scarlet. "LEO!"

. . .

"Mr. D, you have to do something about this."

"Not my problem, Annabel." The god of wine muttered grumpily.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Annabeth! If you don't do something we're going to Chiron."

"Do I look like I care? I don't understand why it matters if Nick is a girl or a boy anyway. She's still a demigod and I rarely take notice of them. Just to see Chiron, you annoying pests."

They begrudgingly listened to him, planning on going to visit the Centaur anyway. He most likely knew how to fix this mess.

"Oh dear," Chiron breathed as he stared at the girl radiating death before him. They were all currently gathered in the Big House. Nico was sitting on Will's lap, her arms crossed and bare feet dangling over the floor. She refused to put on her shoes if they would just keep slipping off.

"Can you change me back?" Nico asked. "Or do you know of a spell Lou Ellen can cast to fix me? I don't want to be like this anymore. People keep staring at me."

Will whispered into his partner's ear. "People stared at you before you were a girl, you just didn't notice. It's because you're beautiful."

"Quiet you," Nico whispered back with a blush.

Chiron shook his head, causing everyone in the room to deflate in disappointment. "You can only wait until it wears off, I'm afraid. The good news is the spell seems pretty weak. It should wear off by the end of the night; until then I suggest you get plenty to eat. The changes to your body take up a lot of energy and by the time you change back you'll get sick if you have an empty stomach."

Nico simply got up, making even less noise than normal as she moved without any shoes on to make soft footfalls as she walked across the wooden floor. "Fine, but if I see Drew there is going to be a cat fight."

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said as the rest of them got up to follow Nico to get something to eat.

"Yeah?"

"Would you still love me if I turned into a girl?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Leo cut her off.

"Of course not, Percy. If you were a girl you wouldn't be her type anymore."

Everyone braced themselves for the explosion they knew was coming.

"I am the only demigod son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus, and I AM EVERYBODY'S TYPE!"

"Not Nico's…"

"Shut up, Grace!"

. . .

It didn't take long for things to take a turn for the violent. The moment Nico walked into the dining pavilion, chatters broke out among the many tables. Nico ignored them as she searched for a certain Asian daughter of Aphrodite. She found her almost immediately, placing a hand on her sword as she marched between tables to stand behind the vengeful girl.

"Oh," Drew pretended to be in shock as she turned to face a glaring female version of Nico. "Who are you?"

Shadows around Nico's feet whipped around like dangerous vipers. "Get up and fight me like a demigod, Drew. If you don't get up I'll order my skeletons to drag you up for me."

"Nico," Will said from a few yards away. The entire pavilion was dead silent as the healer attempted to keep the peace, placing a hand on her shoulders firmly. "Don't you think getting into a fight with her is beneath you? I thought you said you avoided hurting girls because you were raised not to."

"I'm a girl now too, Solace. I don't have any values holding me back right now. No let me at her!"

Will looked at Piper hopefully.

"Don't look at me. I think she deserves Nico's wrath."

"Annabeth?" Will tried.

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "I don't like her much either."

"See? They want me to have a go at her!" Nico snarled before moving out from her boyfriend's hands.

"You think you can talk about me like that?" Drew rose out of her seat, and the moment she did Nico dove for her. They were rolling on the ground screaming insults at each other instantly, the two girls becoming blurs as they slapped and scratched in attempts to kill one another.

"Whoa," Percy whistled as he watched beside Jason and Leo. "Who knew Nico was such a potty mouth?"

Will stood there gaping until Nico rose, smirking as she stared down at an unconscious Drew. Not once in his life did he ever think he'd see his boyfriend get in a cat fight and win.


	29. Video Games and Declarations

Here's Epilogue #6! Devoted to **KhaleeiOnFire**'s OTP Lou Ellen and Cecil. "Spies, Popcorn, and Kissing" is next~

Video Games and Declarations

"Video games?" Nico tilted his head confusedly as he bit into a pomegranate. "You mean arcade games like pin ball or Pac-man? I've played those before."

Cecil rolled his eyes. "Seriously, di Angelo? I'm talking about Call of Duty and Halo."

"Never heard of them."

"They are games that you can play with multiple people on a gaming system called a PlayStation or Xbox. Those are the ones Lou Ellen, Will and I play whenever my siblings let me borrow the game room. Do you want to join us tonight and learn how to play?"

Nico nodded. He had learned about a lot of modern thing since his time in the Lotus Hotel, like portable music players, flat-screened televisions, a thing called the Internet, and much more. One thing he hadn't quite explored was the concept of video games. Sure he'd seen stores like GameStop or browsed through the section they had at Wal-Mart, but he never really had the time to actually purchase or play a game. How machines got so small and tiny little disks held so much information was beyond him.

"Cool! I totally know what mode we're going to play on," Cecil said with a grin.

Hours later, after they had eaten dinner, Will, Nico, and Lou Ellen met Cecil at the Hermes cabin. He let them in and brought them to a secret area downstairs that Connor and Travis had added on years prior. The room was basically a group hang-out spot with beanbag chairs, couches, multiple televisions and gaming systems, stereos, mini-fridges, and much more. Cecil led his three friends to one of the loveseats before handing them all controllers.

"The buttons are so tiny," Nico commented as he fiddled with it. Suddenly the controller started flashing and he shoved in into Will's open hand. "I think I broke it."

The blond-haired boy laughed, handing it back to his boyfriend. "No, Death Boy, you just turned it on. That means you'll be second player since Cecil is already first. Your character will be in the upper-right section of the screen."

"Okay…"

After everyone was sitting down, Cecil began explaining what buttons did what as he chose the specifics of the game they were going to be playing.

"Endless zombie Nazis mode," the son of Hermes said as the loading screen disappeared and the fighting began. "Basically we just see how long we can last against an endless army of enemies, so just keep killing the zombies."

Nico frowned, feeling guilty that he was killing creatures that looked like dumb Hollywood versions of Jules-Albert. "This game is offensive to zombies everywhere. I mean, I know they're not much for video games, but real zombies are not like this. And Nazi zombies? Really? None of my half-brother's followers were and are not currently zombies. I would know."

Lou Ellen paused the game, turning to Nico in shock. "Hitler is your half-sibling?"

He shrugged. "Unfortunately. I've never actually met him, although I'm sure I've heard his screams from the Fields of Punishment. Dad doesn't like talking about him. He's a big disgrace in the family."

After playing for a few more hours, switching to fighting each other and Nico quickly becoming very good at knifing people, they decided to put in a movie.

"Have you ever seen The Rise of the Guardians?" Lou Ellen asked as Cecil put in the movie. They had seen it over a dozen times together; it was their favorite movie. "It's so good! I just love Jack Frost; he reminds me of a funny trickster I know," she said as she waggled her eyebrows at Cecil. The boy's cheeks turned a little pink, but he said nothing.

"They are so into each other," Will whispered to Nico.

He smiled. "I know. Jeez, I'm glad we didn't edge around each other like that."

"I know, right?"

Halfway through the movie Will had fallen asleep. The sun had set hours ago and his internal body clock caused him to find a comfortable positon resting against the couch. It didn't help that he was cuddling his boyfriend like a teddy bear either. Nico sighed, leaning against Will tiredly before shutting his eyes and simply listening to the movie. Lou Ellen and Cecil must have thought he fell asleep two, because minutes later Cecil started talking.

"So, Lou."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, well, since we spend most of our time together anyway, if…" His voice trailed off uncertainly.

Nico heard the layer of happiness in Lou Ellen's voice as she spoke. "If what, Cecil?"

"Would you want to go out with me?" He said in a rush. In response, Lou Ellen gave a small squeal and the couch shifted as she gathered him into a hug. "I'm taking hugging me as a positive sign."

"Of course I want to go out with you! I've only been waiting weeks for you to ask."

Cecil chuckled. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to be sure so I didn't make an idiot of myself."

"You are an idiot, but that's one of the things I like about you. Anyway, now we can go on double dates with Will and Nico! Or even quintuple dates if his friends come."

"That sounds awesome," Cecil smiled before hugging Lou Ellen to his chest. She smirked at him as she ran a hand though his hair. He sighed in content before the two continued watching the movie. Neither of them saw the faint grin of approval on Nico's face.


	30. Spies, Popcorn, and Kissing

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here is Epilogue #7! Oh and I go back to college tomorrow so the updates will be less frequent… sorry! The next one will be titled "Boys Vs Girls (and Will)"~

Epilogue 7: Spies, Popcorn, and Kissing

It was Sunday night and the movie theatre was still somewhat packed as the two couples purchased tickets to Into the Woods. Will had really wanted to see it, so Nico, Lou Ellen, and Cecil agreed to see it as a double date.

"I'm getting candy!" Cecil declared after the person checking tickets told them to enjoy their evening.

"Remember to actually buy it, Cecil."

"Will, what makes you think someone as innocent as me could steal candy from behind a counter with dozens of witnesses?"

"I know you, that's why."

Lou Ellen snorted, grabbing his hand as she walked up to the counter. Minutes later the four teenagers were either holding candy, popcorn, or a drink to share with their significant other.

"Coke is so unhealthy," Will said as he took a sip of the sugary drink. "I hope you brush your teeth really well tonight, Nico, or you'll get cavities."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad we weren't dating a few years ago. All I used to eat was McDonalds; I drank so much pop there."

"Nico, that place is bad enough even if you don't eat it regularly!"

This launched Will into a lecture about fast-food until the lights died down in the theatre and previews started. Nico and Will were sitting next to each other while Lou Ellen and Cecil were beside Will. The four whispered comments to each other about the previews, making sarcastic comments about which ones were lame and which ones sparked their interests.

None of them noticed two other demigods a few rows behind them, watching them in the darkness of the theatre.

"I don't understand why we have to watch them, Jason. They already hold hands and Nico kissed him, so why did you want to keep an eye on them?"

The blond squinted at Nico and Will, peaking out underneath his glasses for a moment. "Percy, that kiss was a spontaneous in-the-moment thing. Sure they've been holding hands and cuddling, but I doubt they've done much more than occasionally pecked each other on the cheek since they started dating. Nico is only fourteen years old and I don't want the son of that womanizer Apollo to rush him into things!"

"Dude, calm down. They'll hear us if you get to loud. Oh, that girl is from Pitch Perfect! I love that movie."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just focus on making sure Will doesn't corrupt our little bro."

It only took five minutes for Percy to forget all about their purpose for being there in the first place. For the next half hour, only Jason was keenly watching the son of Apollo with his arm wrapped around Nico. The dark-haired teenager's head was resting on Will's shoulder, and Jason didn't need to see to know they were holding hands.

Suddenly the two princes of the movie were singing about pain, ripping their shirts and exposing parts of their chests.

Cecil grinned before turning to Will and Nico. "Enjoying the fan service, boys?"

"No!" They both shot back indignantly. Neither of them shared that they had unconsciously checked the princes out, but that was beside the point.

Another half an hour later, nothing worth noting had happened. Percy was now completely ignoring the fact they were there to spy, wrapped up in the movie, while even Jason was starting to watch the film rather than the two boys holding hands. It seemed as if he had overreacted about them kissing. The area was most likely too public for the shy Nico and Will to just start making out.

However, that didn't stop Lou Ellen and Cecil from doing so.

"This is awkward," the son of Hades whispered to his boyfriend. "They have only been dating for three days."

Will gave a slight nod before he turned to Nico with big blue puppy eyes. "They were practically dating for the past five months, but yeah. We won't feel awkward if we also become… preoccupied."

Nico grinned up at him, eyes flashing as the screen's brightness flared up for a second. Within seconds the two had taken after the couple next to them. They paid no attention to the few groups of people in the theatre. It wasn't like anyone would notice anyway.

"Jason," Percy said as he nudged the son of Jupiter with his elbow.

"What?"

"You've failed at your job. Look," he said as he motioned to the two couples kissing.

Jason gasped, pulling his coin (weapon) out of his pocket. "Why that sneaky little son of Apollo!"

"He's as tall as you, bro. You're calling yourself little."

"Quiet, Jackson, they'll hear us!"

Percy rolled his sea green eyes. "You can't just go down there and beat up Nico's boyfriend! The fact that we're spying on them is already enough to land us in serious trouble. If Nico finds out we're here…" He imagined his beautiful blue room suddenly being redecorated fluorescent pink by many skeletons.

"He won't find out," Jason assured. "If I blow Will across the room using my powers and then we duck down, Nico won't suspect a thing."

"Just leave them alone. They're fine. Nico is from the forties and his values are keeping them from going too fast and from doing the naughty until they're married. None of us have anything to worry about."

Neither of them noticed Nico had vanished from his seat until they melted into the shadows.

The three sons of the big three popped out in Percy's cabin seconds later. The spied landed on the floor with matching groans, while Nico stepped out with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Stay here until I get back from my date. I'll deal with you idiots later," he promised as he was swept into the shadows once more.

Percy let himself flop onto his back. "Jason, we're in so much trouble."


	31. Boys Vs Girls (and Will)

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here is Epilogue #8! The next one will be "Nurse Nico".

Boys Vs Girls (and Will)

The teams for capture the flag that night were very interesting. On the blue team were the Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hermes cabins. On the red team were the Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, Hypnos, Ares, and Apollo cabins. Mr. D had picked the sides, saying he either wanted to see the children of the big three crushed or watch the carnage as they won. Apparently the wine god was bored and in a foul mood, so there were no rules tonight other than not killing each other. The demigods prayed to their respective parents to survive the night.

Percy, Jason, and Nico guarded the blue flag where it was perched atop the statue of Jason's father's fist. No one would be able to get through the three of them. Leo and Cecil, along with some of their cabin mates, went after the red flag which was being guarded by the entire Ares cabin. They had a tough job ahead of them.

"Do you think the girls will be the ones meeting us in combat?" Jason asked while the fighting had yet to reach them.

Percy shrugged. "Probably. Despite loving us, I feel like they enjoy beating us up."

"Hey," Nico said. "Do you guys want me to wrap shadows in your ears so you won't be effected by Piper's charm speak?"

They both yes, which was a good thing since a moment later they heard the daughter of Aphrodite's voice call out while hidden amidst the trees.

"You all want to start running around screaming about bunnies!" She shouted.

Nico scowled in the direction of her voice. "First of all, that's not funny. Secondly, your charm speak has no effect on us with my shadows blocking you out."

"Ugh," she called back sounding annoyed. "So much fun ruined because of you!"

All of a sudden Annabeth was running out of the trees heading straight for Percy. Their swords clashed as they exchanged witty (or in Percy's case not so witty) comments. It was a moment later that Piper sprang from the trees with the rest of the Athena cabin following. Just as Jason swept them into the air to fight, calling up a bolt of lightning to stun the Athena kids for a short time, the ground split open as dozens of skeleton warriors crawled forth from the ground to meet them in combat. While the skeletons held them back quite well, Nico couldn't help from slipping into the shadows and tripping a few demigods. That was until Will showed up.

"Hello, Sunshine." Nico greeted as he stood a few feet in front of the son of Apollo. As he noticed Will's siblings sneaking through the trees, he was about to call forth more aid but was stopped by a piecing whistle that made him flinch.

Will took advantage of this, tackling the son of Hades to the ground before he could stop him. He grinned victoriously, since he was stronger than the scrawny teenager below him, but it was short-lived. Nico smiled sweetly at him before vanishing in the shadows, leaving Will on the ground gaping at where he'd been.

As he appeared on a branch of a tall tree, he concentrated on making a wall of earth spring up from the ground, scattering many of the incoming Apollo campers. He smirked. Nico hadn't had this much fun with his powers ever.

"Hey."

Nico jumped as he noticed a sleepy child of Hypnos, Clovis to be specific, lying against the tree below him. He hadn't seen him there a few moments ago.

"It's sleepy time, di Angelo."

A wave of drowsiness hit him like a brick. He quickly jumped out of the tree and landed in a roll on the ground before he could fall out of it. However, as soon as he was on the ground he was attacked by two campers. It took him only a few minutes to fight them off with his sword, but while he was distracted from the lingering tiredness he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Death Boy!" Will shrieked before tackling him to the ground a second time this night, except this time glowing so brightly that Nico had no shadows to escape with. He also couldn't fight back, since Will was stronger than him. That meant Nico was stuck pinned down until Will decided to let him up.

"Is there any chance of you letting me up?" Nico asked innocently as he saw a strike of lightning arc towards their flag.

Will shook his head, smiling at Nico mischievously. "Not until my team gets the flag."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't going to be able to win. With my shadows blocking Jason from being effected by charm speak so he can fight and all of the skeletons fighting you guys have no chance."

"I'll just have to make your concentration waver so the skeletons stop fighting and your shadows helping Jason disappear then, won't I?"

His dark brown eyes widened. "Will, don't you dare—"

One of the worst feelings Nico had ever experienced in his entire life was what Will did to him then. The son of Apollo went for his boyfriend's sides and began… tickling him.

"Stop!" He screamed as if he were being tortured. It was then all of his skeletons fell apart, drawing many campers' eyes to the now laughing son of Hades. They watched for a few seconds as he thrashed underneath Will, trying and failing to get away as he screamed at him through his laughter, before charging towards the flag.

In the air, Jason looked down and saw what was happening only for Piper to try her charm speak again. Suddenly he was dancing with his girlfriend, unable to do anything to protect the flag.

And then there was Percy, who should have beaten Annabeth by now if not for her riling him up with an argument.

"So I'm too clueless to be Nico's type, is that what you're saying?"

"Yep," Annabeth said as she watched her team close in on the flag.

Percy was simply standing in front of her trying to comprehend what she was saying. "But I'm not that clueless! He's just really good at hiding his feelings. Also, the thing you said about him liking blonds is stupid or else he wouldn't have been crushing on me for so long."

"Percy."

"Yes, Annabeth?"

She grinned at him before pointing behind him. The moment he turned around he saw an Athena kid standing on top of Zeus' Fist holding the blue flag in victory.

. . .

"What happened?" Mr. D shouted at the children of the big three. "How did the three most powerful demigods lose?" He was upset because he had put his children's cabin on their side since he thought they would win.

They stayed silent. None of them wanted to admit to losing because of tickling, dancing, and arguing.

"What about you, Valdez?" The god of wine turned to the tinkerer.

He looked away. Cecil, who had been with him at the time, had been turned into a puppy by Lou Ellen near the beginning of the game. She had threatened to turn him into one too, while petting the recently turned canine, before he simply put his hands up. There was no way he was going to be turned into a dog.


	32. Nurse Nico

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here is Epilogue #9! The next one will be "Mishap at the Beach"~

Nurse Nico

Nico di Angelo had not exactly planned on helping his boyfriend in the infirmary after the hectic game of capture the flag. Since there had been no rules the Ares cabin hadn't held back, which meant more injured campers than usual.

"Please," Will whined when his siblings began gathering the wounded.

"No."

He pushed his lower lip out, putting his hand together and giving Nico puppy eyes. "Pretty please with McDonald's French fries on top?"

That peaked his interest. "You'll buy me McDonalds?"

"I guess so if that's what it takes to get you to help me. Anyway, we should hurry." Will took Nico's hand and began leading him towards the infirmary. "When we get there I want you to go into the storage room, grab bandages, and start cutting them into strips we can use to bind injuries with. Just go around asking anyone who isn't too hurt if you can help them; grab some antiseptic for them too, by the way. That way while you're taking care of them my siblings and I can take care of the more seriously injured."

Nico nodded. "Okay, Doctor Solace. You go do what you do best and I'll get to binding paper cuts."

Will grinned at him before running off. "Thank you, Nurse Nico."

The son of Hades huffed indignantly as his boyfriend ran over to a camper that was groaning loudly in the corner of the room. He did what Will had told him to do, although he felt out of place. Will and his siblings were bright, kind, and confident as they went from camper to camper asking what was wrong. When he was done cutting bandages, he began awkwardly doing the same.

"Um," he approached a sniffling twelve year-old demigod. She was clutching a cut on her arm that was bleeding sluggishly, but was neither deep nor critical. Still, her eyes were red from crying as she looked up at the boy before her. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

The child screamed, backing away from him on the small cot. Nico blinked. A year ago he would have expected this reaction, but not anymore. His eyes fell to the floor, a pain in his chest causing his shoulders to drop sadly. He should have known he didn't belong in a place where a child that reeked death would cause people to be uncomfortable.

Just as he was about walk away, however, the girl suddenly grabbed his limp hand. His dark brown eyes rose to the girl curiously. She just screamed at him and now she was touching him?

"I'm sorry, mister." Her tiny voice told him she was sincere. "You looked all scary in black, and even though you just wanted to help, I… I made you sad. I'm so sorry!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Nico kneeled down so that they were at eye level. He used one of the bandages to wipe her tears away before cleaning the cut with a sterile antiseptic-covered cloth he'd brought. "It's okay," he assured softly as he bound the girl's arm. "I know I scare people, although I didn't know it was because of my fashion sense. I'm the only son of Hades, you see, and usually people are scared because I can raise skeletons, talk to ghosts, and travel in shadows. Or people are just scared of my dad."

"Oh." She seemed shocked, but she didn't scream again. Nico figured she must have been a newer camper if she hadn't heard about him. "I… I don't think you're scary anymore, mister. I was mean to judge you before talking you; you're really nice."

He shook his head. Deep down he was touched, but he would never admit it. "Thank you. My name is Nico by the way, not Mister."

She looked at her now patched up arm before turning to him with a smile. "I'm Abby, a daughter of Apollo."

"Apollo?" Nico couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. "That means you know Will Solace, right?" She nodded. "He's my boyfriend."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! He said he was dating someone, because I told him he was really pretty and that he must have had an even prettier girlfriend. I was confused when he said he was dating someone was cuter than him, but…" A grin appeared on her face. "He's right! When you get past all that black you are really cute! I'm happy for you two!"

Nico gaped. What the actual Hades?

Before he could say anything, however, he was pulled into the shadows beneath the cot leaving Abby sitting their confused. A moment later, Nico was standing in front of his father with one hand full of bandages and the other with a bottle of antiseptic.

"Dad?" Nico said questioningly.

Hades stared at his son perplexedly. "What are you doing holding that stuff? Also, why do you smell like you've just been in a fight?"

He rolled his eyes. "We just finished a game of capture the flag."

"Did you win again?"

"Not this time. Wait— you found out about that?"

A glimpse of pride shown in the god's eyes for a moment. "Nico, a child of Hades has never won a game of capture the flag at that camp. Of course I knew; the moment the flag dawned my insignia I felt a tug to turn my attention to Camp Half-blood. Although you may not have won tonight, I'm sure I'll see my insignia again."

Nico was surprised, but also happy his dad had found out about it. "I'll try my best."

"Anyway," he looked over his son again. "I have a job for you. There is a ghost near Long Island that escaped the underworld during the chaos Gaea caused and he is terrorizing mortals on one of the beaches. Mortals think it's haunted because of him."

"I'll take care of him first thing tomorrow. I was actually in the middle of patching people up in the infirmary, since a lot of people got hurt, so I need to get back."

"Is this because your friend is a healer?" Hades actually smirked.

Nico looked away. "He persuaded me with food, actually."

"Sure he did. Go back to nursing foolish demigods back to health, son." He said with a flick of his hand. "Tell your friend that while I do not appreciate my son being reduced to a common nurse that I am grateful that he is helping you expand your horizons."

His face was red as he opened him mouth to speak. "I'm not a nurse!" Hades snapped his fingers though, making him disappear before he could say anything else.

"Persephone!" The god called as he stepped down from his throne and grabbed a scythe. He suddenly felt the need to get out, to use his powers for something entertaining. "I will be back soon. I am going to give my dear relative Apollo a haircut."


	33. Mishap at the Beach

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here is Epilogue #10. WARNING: a bit OoC (kinda) because reasons… also not happy with Percy's character. I dunno, but the next one will be "A Change of Wardrobe"~

Mishap at the Beach

Getting rid of a ghost ended up turning into a day at the beach.

The day after capture the flag, Nico had told his friends that morning at breakfast that he needed to take care of some business at a nearby beach. A ghost was causing trouble and he needed to send him back to the Underworld for his father. He had just told them so they wouldn't worry about him while he was gone, simple as that.

Of course everyone else thought of it as an excuse for a fun day at the beach; Chiron had merely advised them to be on the alert before letting the ten demigods leave camp. Nico had reluctantly shadow traveled them all there, each person carrying what they needed to have fun at the deserted beach. Everyone was wearing their swimsuits. Even Nico, who hadn't even owned one until Will let him borrow a pair of his. The swim trunks were bright blue, which the son of Hades disliked, but they were better than the orange ones Will had on.

"Let's build a sand castle!" Will said merrily as everyone spread out to either swim, relax in the sun, or play with the volley ball Leo had brought.

Nico rolled his eyes at him, raising his sword before swearing he must have looked ridiculous with it while only in swim trunks. "I came here to dispatch a ghost, Sunshine. You start it and I'll join you when I'm done doing what I came here for."

"Okay, but where is this ghost? It looks like no one is here."

The son of Hades searched the beach for any sign of spectral activity. Faintly, a little ways down the beach, he picked something up. Nico took off towards the spot before the trail could completely dissolve.

Suddenly, a glowing white spirit rose from the sand. He looked like some common thug. The clothes he wore were covered in chains and all black, his jacket leather and his eyes cold as he stared at the boy before him. However, when his eyes fell on the sword in Nico's hands he gasped. There was fear in his gaze now.

"I heard from Lord Hades you've been a bad ghost," Nico said in a business-like tone. Several yards away his friends crept closer, wanting to make sure their friend was okay but not wanting to interfere right away.

Usually ghosts feared him because he was the Ghost King. This one was an exception, however, because the fear in his eyes turned to hate within seconds. As he lunged at Nico, the son of Hades rolled out of the way. He cursed when sand stuck to him loosely. Ignoring it, he stood up just as the ghost roared at him. Nico swung his sword, absorbing the soul easily, just as a ball of mist landed at his feet. His eyes widened a moment too late as he realized it was one of Lou Ellen's creations.

. . .

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF APOLLO DID YOU JUST DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?"

Lou Ellen winced as she turned to the now giggling son of Hades in front of her. After a few minutes he was staring up at her with big, innocent brown eyes. All traces of maturity and what made him Nico were gone. "I just wanted to help! I meant to throw an anti-anger ball at them, but I guess I messed up."

"Messed up?" Will repeated as he took Nico's hand. He lifted him up to see Nico staring at him goofily. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

As everyone walked over to the three conversing, Lou Ellen ran a hand through her hair. "The magic I threw at them was supposed to make the angriest thing in proximity become happy-go-lucky. Since Nico got rid of the ghost the only one around was him. It'll wear off within the hour."

Will breathed a sigh of relief. Nico, however, was creeping him out. Even relaxed Nico had never appeared to be as… careless as he was acting now.

"You are so hot," Nico stated bluntly before turning towards the others. His eyes fell on Percy next as everyone shifted around uncomfortably. Something was definitely wrong with the son of Hades if he was admitting to Will being hot openly and in front of people. "You're a moron, but you smell like the sea so it's okay."

"What?" Percy said dumbfounded. Beside him Leo burst out laughing.

"It seems being happy means he can say what's on his mind."

Percy glared at him before turning to Nico. "What do you have to say about Leo here?"

The dark-haired teenager thought a moment before answering. "He's cool." He stated simply before turning back to his boyfriend. "I want to make out now," he said before grabbing Will's arm and dragging him down the beach.

"W-what?" Nico was never this straight forward. Will turned back, glancing at his friends for him, but they were only laughing or giving him a thumbs-up. "Guys?" He called. "You're just going to let him take me away? He's not himself and I don't feel right letting him—"

Suddenly a wall erupted between the couple and their friends, effectively blocking them from view. It was then Nico threw himself at the son of Apollo. He knocked him to the ground, kissing him heatedly while Will turned red but otherwise kissed him back. He was not used to Nico being so… confident. It was different. However, it was not bad different so he wrapped his tan arms around the younger boy, pulling him close.

That had been the best make out session Will Solace had ever had in his life. When the magic wore off ten minutes into it, Nico had quietly admitted it had been nice too before continuing it. They spent the rest of the day playing in the surf, building an awesome sand castle, and joining in a game of Marco Polo with their friends. No one referred to Nico's strangely confident behavior while being effected by magic.

Well, except for Percy.

"First you tell me I'm not your type and now you think I'm just a great-smelling moron. You know what, di Angelo? You are a closet jerk."

"I really could care less, Percy."

"See? There you go again! Your jerkiness is showing."

Nico sighed. "That's not even a word. This is why you're a moron and not my type."

"Well you know what? You're not my type either!"

"Shots fired," Nico said sarcastically before they shadow traveled back to camp. It seemed telling people they weren't your type is a mistake. Doing so can psychological and mentally damage the victim.


	34. A Change of Wardrobe

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here's Epilogue #11. Next will be the last one, "Shooting Stars and Embers".

A Change of Wardrobe

"Nico, come out of your cabin before we go in there and drag you out!" Cecil yelled before turning to grin at Leo. The two had pranked the child of Hades a few hours ago and now impatiently wanted to see the outcome of their deeds. On the other hand, their victim wasn't playing along.

Leo put a hand on his hip. "Don't make me go get Will, di Angelo! Everyone is waiting for you to come to breakfast and if you're not there they'll know something is up… again."

"No way!" Nico shouted back through the door. "Not until you give me my clothes back!"

Cecil couldn't help but laugh. "We will after breakfast, I promise. Now just get out here before we decide to wake up the entire camp trying to get you out."

Suddenly the door to the Hades cabin swung open, revealing an embarrassed half-blood. The other day Leo and Cecil had agreed that he needed to stop wearing so much black. To remedy this, they had snuck into his cabin during the night (well, Cecil really) and replaced his clothes with a pair of white skinny jeans and a bright pink shirt. This is what the brooding son of Hades was wearing as he glared at his friends before him.

"You do realize I'm going to kill you both, right?"

Cecil pouted childishly. "You'd upset Lou Ellen though, and everyone else if you hurt Leo."

"Yeah," Leo added playfully. "You don't look that bad. We could have left you with only a bunny costume."

Nico glared daggers at the boys before walking past them (but not before knocking them both on their behinds). It was with eyes full of fire and fists clenched that his friends saw when he grumpily sat down at the Hades or "Hero's Table". His friends simply stared at the angry black-haired teenager before Jason, Percy, and Will couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

"I'm going to kill you all," Nico threatened while giving everyone a nasty stink eye. "And I'll take pleasure in doing it."

Will placed a warm hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as his laughter died into chuckles. "We're not laughing because you look bad, Death Boy. We're laughing because the bright colors contrast the positively murderous face you have on. Who got you to dress like this?"

It was that moment that Cecil and Leo sat at the table grinning smugly. Their plates were stacked high with breakfast burritos, biscuits, and tons of bacon.

"Guilty as charged," Leo said while throwing a piece of bacon in the air before catching it in his mouth.

Cecil nodded. "We might have snuck in while he was sleeping and taken all of his clothes. And Leo lit a controlled fire using his powers that burned the shirt and shorts he was sleeping in off."

Nico was livid. "That shirt was one of my favorites! The shorts were whatever but I liked that shirt!"

"It was plain black."

"Exactly. That's why I liked it."

Leo rolled his eyes. "You need to stop wearing the color of your soul and get some color into your attire. We were going to simply put a camp T-shirt and blue jeans in your room, but after throwing us into the lake a few weeks ago we decided we needed revenge."

Nico glowered at them venomously. "Now I'm going to have to add you two to the list of people I need to horribly embarrass. Percy and Jason were the only ones on there, but you two are now on there as well."

"What are you going to do? Throwing us in the lake wasn't that bad."

The son of Hades grinned. Will opened his mouth to say something, probably to stop whatever his boyfriend was about to do, but he was too late. Within seconds every boy at the table had vanished in the shadows except for him. For a long moment no one spoke. Then, Lou Ellen merely giggled before commenting.

"This should be interesting."

. . .

With help from Clovis of the Hypnos cabin, the four boys on Nico's revenge list were knocked out before they could run away. Next, Nico shadow traveled them all to the Aphrodite cabin. It was there Nico went straight to Lacy, one of Drew's friends.

"H-hi, Nico! What brings you here?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Lacy had witnessed Nico (when he was turned female) attack Drew in the dining pavilion a week or so prior. Now she was weary of the son of Hades.

He tried to smile and not grin, but he failed. "I want your help with a… prank of mine."

"Is it to get back of whoever made you wear they? I mean, they're nice clothes, but totally not your colors."

"I'm aware. Now, here's what you need to do…"

. . .

A little under two hours later, Nico walked brightly out of the Aphrodite cabin where he noticed all of his friends sitting on the porch of his own cabin. They turned their attention towards him expectantly as soon as he joined them.

"So," Annabeth asked casually, "what did you do to them?"

He smirked before taking a seat next to his boyfriend. Will put an arm around him, and Nico gladly leaned into him. "Just wait for it. They should be coming out of the Aphrodite cabin any minute now."

Piper opened her mouth to ask why he had been him her cabin when she saw four girls get thrown out of it. Except these girls weren't girls. They were the boys.

"Holy Here!" Annabeth choked out as she looked at Percy who was now wearing a long flowing blue dress. He had a wig on his head, making his hair look like it rolled past his shoulders under the sun hat he had on. Were his nails painted blue too?

Calypso was silent as she took in the short red cocktail dress Leo wore, along with one-inch heels that looked very hard for the guy to walk in. His hair had been left alone, but it did not make up for the red lipstick and black eyeliner on his face. His nails were blood red.

Cecil was wearing a green blouse and a black sequence skirt with knee-high boots. He had a wig that made it look like he had pigtails, which looked very weird on him.

Jason now had long flowing blond hair, his face caked with make-up, and wore a dress similar to Percy's but in purple. He had flowers woven into his hair as well and walked in shiny silver flats.

The four went directly for Nico, but he had already summoned a dozen skeletons and was sitting in the shade with Will for an easy escape. The son of Hades simply smirked at the mortified looks on their faces.

"Now we're even," he said with a bright smile.

"You guys are so pretty!" Piper said between laughs. Annabeth and Lou Ellen shook their heads in agreement while Calypso just seemed baffled (and holding back giggles).

Jason, Percy, and Cecil started arguing about their punishment being way worse, when Leo suddenly make a sound similar to a scoff.

"I don't know why you three are complaining," he said with a flick of his hand as he struck a pose. "I look FABULOUS."


	35. Shooting Stars and Embers

**Author's note, PLEASE READ:** Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Here's the last epilogue (I don't own the songs Shooting Star or Embers; Owl City does). I may write more in the future (like in a month or two when I go on Spring Break, maybe adding a few chapters despite the fact I'm going to label the story as complete), but right now I'm back at college so I'm going to be very immersed in my studies. I had fun writing this story during my 3-week Winter Break, and I'm glad so many people like it. Thank you to everyone for your support. I love you guys! Bluelove22~

Shooting Stars and Embers

The mood of the night was somber. It was the night of last campfire of the summer, and while many of the older campers would stay at camp throughout the year, several demigods would be leaving within the next few days to try for a normal year of schooling. Despite many of them probably only lasting a few months before a monster attack forced them to come back, there was nothing they could do but try. Some were also leaving to go to school in New Rome.

One of the people leaving was Will Solace. It was hard for Nico to think his own personal sun would be leaving in just two days. The thought of him not being there to greet him every morning, talk his ear off about various things, smile that bright smile of his, and just be there next to him what heart wrenching. He knew Will wasn't leaving forever, yet…

"Nico?"

The dark-haired demigod glanced up from his bed to see Piper enter the cabin followed by Annabeth, Calypso, and Lou Ellen. The four girls had been spending some of their time together lately, most likely gossiping about their boyfriends.

"Yeah?" Nico didn't move from where he lied propped up against the back of his bed. It was almost time for the campfire, and while he was supposed to meet Will there in ten minutes he couldn't bring himself to leave his bed.

The girls settled themselves on the edges of his bed, two sitting on either side of him and gazing at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to the campfire?" Lou Ellen asked. "Will said something about you two sitting together and him singing you a song. Aren't you excited?"

Nico didn't meet her eyes. Instead he grabbed part of his blanket, studying the cloth to find what the pattern of pictures was. "I am."

Annabeth frowned. "Then why do you seem so sad?"

"Will's leaving in two days."

"Oh," she breathed. "I'm sure it won't be too long until you see him. He'll visit on breaks I'm sure, and you could always shadow travel to see him on weekends."

Nico groaned. "I know that, which is why I'm frustrated with myself for being so depressed about him leaving. It's not like he isn't coming back…"

Piper put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. The sad look in his eyes was enough to make her tear up. "Are you afraid something is going to happen to him while he's away? Is that it?"

"I…" He couldn't speak. His throat closed up as he thought of every possible monster that could attack his boyfriend while he was outside the safety of camp. "He isn't a fighter, Piper. I'm worried because if a monster attacks him the worst he can do is whistle. I helped him become a better archer, but what if it's not good enough? If something were to happen to him…" _Like what happened to Bianca_.

Calypso smiled at the son of Hades. While she wasn't very close to the boy, only beginning to get to know him during the last couple weeks, the ex-goddess understood him.

"I think you should talk to Will. Let him know you're worried, and he'll reassure you that he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Lou Ellen added. "This isn't his first year leaving camp to go home. From what he's told me over the time I've known him, he usually doesn't have much monster trouble. Hearing this from him will help you be at ease."

Nico nodded, gratitude on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem," the girls said with matching smiles. Together the five of them left the cabin, walking to the amphitheater together where their boyfriends were waiting.

. . .

It seemed Will must have known had badly his departure was affecting Nico. The blond cracked jokes, made s'mores, and shared his affection with the son of Hades even more than normal that night. When singing became open to volunteers, Will was the first one to take advantage of it. After joining the rest of his cabin, whom were armed with instruments, Will waited for them to begin a melody before starting the song.

"_Close your tired eyes, relax, and then count from one to ten, and open them. All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down," _he glanced at Nico,_ "but not this time. Way up in the air you're finally free,"_ he pictured them driving in the sun car and smiled,_ "and you can stay up there, right next to me. All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time." _

Nico listened closely to every line, paying no attention to the looks and whispers being thrown at him. The song was obviously directed at the son of Hades, and Nico was focused one person only because of this.

"_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out then it's time for you to shine," _he sang passionately,_ "brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light 'cause it's time for you to shine, brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are... tonight. Woah, woah, woah. Brighter than a shooting star, shine no matter where you are... tonight."_

"Hey," Cecil poked him from behind. Nico was going to tell him to not bother him when all of a sudden a photo was shoved into his hands. It was of him and Will cuddling each other during the second night on the cruise. They both looked completely at peace. Happy.

Nico was not angry like Cecil had thought he'd be. "When did you…?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and snapped it with a camera I had acquired. You're not mad?"

"No," he said quietly. He loved it. "Thank you."

Cecil gave him a sad smile. He knew his friend was upset about Will leaving. "No problem, di Angelo."

"_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts," _he did just that,_ "and fan the flame so hot it melts our hearts. Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out, but not this time. Let your colors burn and brightly burst into a million sparks that all disperse, and illuminate a world that will try to bring you down, but not this time."_

The flames of the campfire reacted as if listening to Will's words. They grew, burning brighter and hotter than they had been the previous hour or two since the campfire began. It was a beautiful sight, and people listening to the song could feel the kinship on the air.

"_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out then it's time for you to shine, brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light 'cause it's time for you to shine, brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are... tonight. Woah, woah, woah. Brighter than a shooting star, shine no matter where you are... tonight."_

"_A thousand heartbeats beat in time and makes this dark planet come alive, so when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine…"_

It was then the son of Apollo actually began glowing, his entire form shining as he directed a large smile at Nico di Angelo.

"_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out then it's time for you to shine, brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light 'cause it's time for you to shine, brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are... tonight. Woah, woah, woah. Brighter than a shooting star, shine no matter where you are... tonight."_

The amphitheater burst into applause as soon as he finished. Will Solace bowed gracefully, his face stretched into a proud smile as he walked back over to the open space next by his partner.

"Will," Nico spoke in awe, "that was amazing!"

The blond shook his head. "I bet you could sing it better."

"No, although I know another song by that group…" Suddenly Nico gulped, but raised his hand when Chiron asked who would like to sing next. Everyone watching was surprised to see him volunteer. The son of Hades singing? The idea was preposterous, and yet...

He walked over to where the Apollo cabin, whispering something to Kayla before she smiled brightly and quickly told the rest of the musicians what they were playing. Nico was handed a guitar moments later, taking it gratefully before sitting next to the other musically gifted demigods.

"Since when could he play guitar?" Percy whispered to Leo.

Leo shrugged. "Dude, I barely know anything about him. I doubt Will even knew."

The son of Apollo turned to them, his mouth open wide as his siblings and boyfriend began playing. "I didn't! How could he keep this a secret?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Either because he wanted to surprise you or because he knows you would constantly beg him to play for you."

"_There were days," _Nico's quiet voice began, silencing those who were talking,_ "when each hour was a war I fought to survive. There were nights full of nightmares,"_ memories of Bianca's death and Tartarus flashed through his mind,_ "and I dreaded closing my eyes. There were skies that burst open with a downpour to drown me alive,_" he remembered the explosion the onagers created,_ "but the world took a spark like a match in the dark and the fire brought me to life."_

"_So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high, 'cause there's no other way we can stay alive." _His voice rose in volume. _"'Cause were burning bright as we all unite, and when it's all said and done we'll shine like the sun so don't let the fire die. And we'll watch the sky as it fills with light. And though the embers are new, whatever you do just don't let the fire die."_

As he sang and campers stared in awe, Will couldn't help but be thankful how glad he was to have him. Despite everything that had happened to him, Nico somehow managed to overcome everything the gods threw at him. Will Solace was so very much in love with Nico di Angelo.

"_And you'll find there'll be morning," _Nico continued, _"when the ashes and embers are cold, but you'll fight with a passion and you'll never stop 'cause you know." _The fight against Python came to his mind._ "Yeah you know it gets better, and your story is yet to be told. Every push, every shove, every war, every love, yeah the coals are beginning to glow." _He met Will's gaze. "_So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high, 'cause there's no other way we can stay alive."_

His eyes rose to the sky. "_'Cause we're burning bright as we all unite, and when it's all said and done we'll shine like the sun so don't let the fire die._ _And we'll watch the sky as it fills with light. And though the embers are new, whatever you do just don't let the fire die." _Nico's eyes fell shut. _"Don't let the fire die. It gets better Just don't let the fire die, no…"_

"'_Cause were burning bright as we all unite," _he sung loudly,_ "and when it's all said and done we'll shine like the sun so don't let the fire die! And we'll watch the sky as it fills with light, and though the embers are new, whatever you do just don't let the fire die!"_

A smile graced his face as he stared straight at Will. _"And though the embers are new, whatever you do just don't let the fire die… Don't let the fire die."_

"I won't," Will mouthed. "Trust me."

Nico mouthed back to him. "I do."


	36. Stay

Hello everyone! This is inspired by a meme as well as the song "I'll Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. Dedicated to **Ten-Thousand-Lilies**. I love the song by the way~

Stay

"You gotta keep up, di Angelo! That's the second time you ended up sprawled on your butt," Percy taunted playfully. The son of Hades merely rolled his eyes before attacking once more.

The five of the Seven, as well as Nico, Calypso, Cecil, and Lou Ellen were all on the training grounds either training or watching the others train. Calypso and Lou Ellen watched as Leo and Jason fought fire against wind. Jason was actually surprised to see Leo keeping up. Piper was coaching Cecil on his dagger technique while he fought Annabeth. For the most part it had been an easy-going day.

Nico had even managed to push back the sadness of Will leaving a few weeks ago to the back of his mind. Two more days and he could visit him for the weekend.

Percy swung Riptide in an arc, nearly catching Nico in the side. However, the son of Hades tucked and rolled out of the way before springing up behind the son of Poseidon. His black Stygian Iron sword was placed against his neck just as he turned around.

"You might have knocked me over a couple times, Percy, but I'm the one who has won three times in a row." This was mainly because Percy liked to play around (or show off) rather than win when it came to sparring with friends. Nico, however, was serious when it came to training.

"Whatever, Nico. Let's go again!"

For the next several minutes everything was right in the world. Nico continued to impress those watching with his swordsmanship and flexibility (he had back flipped to avoid an undercut at one point and sent Leo and Cecil into fits of laughter at how not many guys were that acrobatic). The son of Hades, despite missing a certain son of Apollo, was actually very content. He was not one bit prepared for the shattering of his very soul that sent him into a state of shock.

The fates must have really hated him.

"Nico?" Percy watched as Nico let his sword fall to the ground with a clang. This caught the attention of their friends nearby, causing them to turn and walk towards them worriedly. The black-haired teenager's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as if he were staring at a monster from Tartarus. Percy took a step forward, but that was when the son of Hades let out a horrible, heart-wrenching keening noise.

Nico dropped to his knees, his now shaking hands gripping his hair so tight it was like he planned on ripping it out. "No…"

Suddenly Jason appeared next to the demigod, squatting down and placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Nico, buddy, what's going on?"

He shook his head, his breathing accelerating as his mind tried to focus on someone several states away. His breath hitched when the gravity of the situation set in. "Will's life-force," he choked as he stood shakily. "There's something wrong with it. It's flickering." Panic seized his voice as he turned to his friends with pure horror in his eyes. "I need to find him. Get every healer in camp to go to the infirmary; I'm bringing him back here!"

Before anyone could stop him, Nico scooped up his sword and disappeared alone into the shadows.

. . .

The first thing Nico saw sent him into a flashback.

_He was ten years old, Bianca and Percy with him as he was led out of the school they had been attending for only a few months. Behind them walked a monster that had a human face, but was otherwise a lion except for the scorpion-like tail dragging behind it. The monster made comments about the recognition he would receive after the Titans won the war._

"Manticore," Nico hissed as he stared at the monster standing over Will a few yards away. They were outside of a house in the country, acres away from any sign of help. From his peripheral vision he saw a woman on the drive way. She seemed to be fine, just knocked out.

The monster whirled around with lightning speed to face him, its cold eyes lighting up as it took in the demigod before him.

"Why if it isn't my old student," the Manticore purred as its tail lashed around behind it. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Dr. Thorn, soon to be dead Manticore."

Dr. Thorn laughed, a sound that had terrified Nico when he'd been ten no longer affecting him the way it used to. All it did was make him see red. He didn't have time to deal with this monster when Will's life-force was flickering just a few yards away.

Nico raised his sword, eyes narrowed at the beast before him. "I'm going to kill you."

"You are going to kill me?" It questioned with a grin. Its mismatched eyes regarded the demigod with some humor. "Years ago your friends couldn't kill me, and you're only a year older than the bunch. How do you expect to kill me all by yourself?"

"You hurt someone dear to me," he growled, the shadows around him contorting as they felt Nico's anger. Dr. Thorn didn't notice them curling around him until it was too late. The monster fought against his bonds, managing to hurl a half dozen spikes at the demigod before his tail was also subdued. However, Nico paid no mind to the three spikes sticking into the flesh of his upper arm and shoulder. His eyes were practically black as he placed his sword on the monster's exposed throat.

Dr. Thorn gulped. "Young demigod," it tried, "I was only joking about you not being able to kill me. I had no idea how strong you've gotten; that trick with the shadows is phenomenal by the way! You've shown that you can beat me, so how about you let me go?"

Nico put his face right in front of the human face of the Manticore. "Have fun in Tartarus."

With that the monster exploded into golden powder. Nico let his shadows bleed back into the ground as he ran to where Will laid on the ground, a dozen spikes littered across his chest and a few in his arm and leg.

"Will?" He spoke, trying to shake him awake. The son of Apollo didn't respond. Cursing in Italian, Nico quickly scooped up Will in his arms. It was awkward carrying him since Will was bigger, but luckily Nico was in shape. As he shadow traveled them back to camp, only vaguely reminding himself to come back and leave Will's mother a note as to where her son was, he stared down at his boyfriend.

"You're going to be okay," he said softly. "I promise."

. . .

"Where is he?" Jason fretted as everyone stood gathered in the infirmary. Everyone who had been present on the practice field, the Apollo cabin, and Chiron were all crammed into the building. "We were right there next to him; he could have grabbed any of us to come with him, but he chose to go alone."

Piper placed a calming hand on his back. "That's how he is, Jason. It's not you it's just that he's not used to asking people for help. I'm sure Nico's fine. He's strong."

"I know that, but—"

Shouting from the other end of the room cut him off. Standing on one of the cots was none other than the sole son of Hades, an unconscious son of Apollo in his arms. His brown eyes looked around the room pleadingly before he kneeled to lay his boyfriend gently on the cot he was standing on.

"A Manticore attacked him," he said as one of Will's siblings and Chiron went to the injured demigod's side. "The poison won't kill him, I know, but he's bleeding pretty bad and…"

Chiron whispered something to the Apollo kid, who then ran off to the supply room, before turning to a now approaching Calypso. Despite no longer being a goddess, she was still an accomplished healer. She began expertly pulling the thorns out while another Apollo kid quickly wrapped the sluggish bleeding that began right after.

"You are injured as well," Chiron pointed out. Nico sat down on the cot next to Will, nodding but not really listening. The centaur sighed, motioning another Apollo camper to take care of him. The son of Hades paid no mind to the kid that yanked the thorns out of his arm and shoulder; his eyes remained on Will's breathing but bloodied form. Though his life-force was weak it was not in any immediate danger. Still, Nico's insides felt like they were tied in knots.

"Manticore?" Annabeth asked as his friends suddenly gathered around him.

Nico nodded grimly as his shoulder and arm were bandaged. "Dr. Thorn to be specific." 

Percy's eyes flashed with shock and rage. The monster had kidnapped Annabeth years ago, ultimately forcing her to hold up the sky for Atlas.

"What happened to him? Did you just go in and grab Will, or—"

"I killed him."

Those around him looked taken back. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, awe in her voice. "How did you do it? When Percy, Thalia, and a few of the hunters went against them they weren't able to. They had to ask Mr. D for help."

Nico shrugged, ignoring the way the motion sent his shoulder burning. "My blade is Stygian Iron. It's a lot more effective against his kind than celestial bronze or silver. That and he was not expecting to be wrapped in shadows; he underestimated me and he paid for it."

"That's amazing," Percy said with a small smile. Nico had accomplished what he couldn't do; it was symbolic somehow.

The dark-haired teenage merely sighed, letting his shoulders drop. He turned to Chiron, who was watching Calypso treat the healer in front of him. "He'll be okay, right?" His voice was soft, tone filled with sorrow as he watched his boyfriend getting patched up. He should have trained Will better. He should have demanded that he stayed.

Chiron met Nico's eyes with a slight smile. "He'll be out of it for a few days because of the blood loss, as well as dizzy and needing plenty of food, water, and rest, but the worst is over now. He should be fine, Nico."

Exhaling in relief, the son of Hades stood up as the shadows around him began to wrap around him. "I'm going to make sure Will's mother is okay and that she knows her son is safe," he said just before disappearing. It was all he could do to get away from the stares he was receiving from everyone in the infirmary. Never once had anyone seen the son of Hades so afraid of death.

. . .

Late that night, after Will's mother was sure her son was safe and Will was still fast asleep in the infirmary, Nico sank into the chair next to his boyfriend's bedside. Despite eating dinner with his friends, all of them reassuring him that Will was safe and he didn't need to worry, something told him he couldn't just leave Will to sleep alone in the infirmary. Besides, Will had done the same for him. The healer either fell asleep on the stool or crashed on an empty cot. He could do the same for Will.

Quietly, as to ensure he wouldn't wake up the son of Apollo even though he was expected to wake up late the next day, he pulled out his guitar. One of Will's siblings had told him while he wasn't a child of Apollo singing did wonders for the health of the god of music's children.

"_Love of mine," _he started softly,_ "someday you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark."_

His eyes drifted shut as he pictured Thanatos coming to escort Will to the Underworld and Nico following right behind them. He wasn't sure if his father would allow him to give the son of Apollo special treatment, but as long as he didn't bring him back to life he thought he'd be able to keep Will by his side even if that meant him giving up his mortal life.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks," _Nico had to stop himself from imagining Will dying alone, without him there to pass on with him,_ "then I'll follow you into the dark."_

"_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me, 'Son, fear is the heart of love'." _Cupid's face came to his mind._ "So I never went back."_

"_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

"_You and me," _Nico could tell Will was awake at his point, his breathing having grown too fast to still be sleeping, "_have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary." _More like Italy and Greece._ "And the soles of our shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now. It's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms."_

A hand rested on Nico's face then. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Will sitting up painfully and reaching his less injured arm out. Nico was about to give up on the rest of the song in favor of scolding Will, but the son of Apollo mouthed that he should keep going. He did as he was told.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark._

_Then I'll follow you into the dark…"_

"You won't have to, Death Boy." Will's light voice said as Nico put his guitar to the side and lied next to him. Luckily their injured sides were opposite of one another so it worked out well. He took care not to jostle him too much, letting Will wrap his arms around him loosely as they lied facing each other.

Nico met Will's sky blue eyes with his own. "Will, I…"

"I'm fine. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"I wasn't scared!" He argued, but the defensiveness in his tone was obvious.

Will smiled, kissing his boyfriend on his forehead before continuing. "Sure you weren't. It's not like what happened when you almost faded at all. You're just strong enough to not become a sobbing mess like I was."

Nico shook his head. "I'm not strong, Will. The moment your life-force wavered I almost lost it. If you had died I would have… I would have died with you! I can't live without you, don't you see?" Tears appeared in his eyes after being held back for most of the day. "Will Solace, I love you. Will you please stay here at camp with me where it's safe? If not I am moving in with you and your mother. I'll become your body guard, because I'm never letting a monster or anyone harm you again."

At this point tears were streaming down his face steadily. After losing his mother and Bianca, if either Hazel or Will died, and to a slightly lesser extent his friends, he wouldn't be able to take it. He'd live in the Underworld willingly.

"I can't live without you," he repeated brokenly. "Will, Sunshine, please stay. Stay here with me, because I love you."

It was then Will's lips were on his, kissing him passionately while Nico pressed himself closer to the blond. A few seconds later, they broke apart and Nico saw the waves of happiness in Will's eyes as his entire body glowed faintly.

"Nico di Angelo," Will said as he touched his forehead to Nico's, "I'll stay."

"Thank you," the son of Hades said, his voice cracking with emotion. Never again would he let Will get hurt. He'd always be there to protect him, no matter what.

"Also," the son of Apollo added with some playfulness, "I love you more, Death boy."


	37. 24 Hours at Camp Jupiter Part 1

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I'll try to update again soon~

24 hours at Camp Jupiter; Part 1

Half a dozen bright yellow school buses drove along the back roads of San Francisco Bay, California. It was a cool, cloudy day as the buses full of excited Greeks approached a river by the name of Little Tiber. Terminus grumbled as he reluctantly allowed the non-Roman campers through his defenses, only threatening them to behave a little after Chiron reassured him there would be no trouble. Reyna and Frank had told the guard that they were on good terms with the Greeks, but after a possessed Leo attacked several months before he was still a bit suspicious.

"I'm so excited!" Will babbled as he bobbed up and down in the seat next to his boyfriend.

Nico rolled his eyes. He would never say out loud how cute he looked with his bright blue eyes shining and blond hair slowly getting messier as he whipped his head around to look at the scenery around them. There were plenty of other campers just as excited too.

"You lived here for a short time, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was and still sort of am an Ambassador of Pluto."

Will's eyes shone even brighter. "You'll show me around, right? I want you to take me to your favorite spots and show me everything worth seeing! Oh, after you spend some time with your sister," he added.

Nico shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "She can come with us. Frank will most likely join too, since they're dating and all."

"Yay!"

A few minutes later, the middle of Camp Jupiter was swamped with not only Roman campers but Greek ones as well. Despite the two Praetors wanting to start their meeting with a formal speech, they could not stop everyone from happily rejoicing with one another. Many of the campers had made friendships after Gaea's defeat. It was heartwarming to see them greet each other with open arms. There was also the fact that Leo had tackled Frank as soon as he saw the son of Mars. Reyna was also preoccupied with greeting Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Will.

"Everyone made it here without trouble, I presume?" Reyna asked as he exchanged quick hugs with all of them. Nico even returned hers warmly, causing the Praetor's smile to widen just a bit more.

Percy nodded. "Yep! No monster would be stupid enough to mess with us when the sons of the Big Three are together, ready to kick their butts. Together the three of us are unstoppable!" The son of Poseidon grinned widely as he looped his arms with Jason and Nico goofily. Jason chuckled at his antics while Nico just rolled his eyes. This whole "bro" thing was no longer strange and new to him, but that didn't mean it still didn't confuse and somewhat embarrass him.

"Really, Jackson?" A feminine voice caught him off guard. "What about a daughter of the Big Three? I might be from the Roman side, but I'm still offended you'd forgotten about me."

They all turned to see Hazel, long hair as curly as ever, with a hand on her hip and a teasing smile on her face. Nico quickly walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek before enveloping her into a hug.

"I've missed you, Hazel." Nico said as he stepped away.

"I've missed you more! You know, with that shadow travel trick you've got I thought you'd visit me more often. It seems to me someone's been keeping you distracted," her gold eyes flashed with humor as she glanced at a certain son of Apollo.

The two blushed before the daughter of Pluto turned to greet Annabeth and Piper.

Several minutes later, when the campers had finished their greetings and were beginning to get restless, Reyna stepped up onto a picnic table and commanded everyone to be quiet. Those within hearing distance silenced instantly.

"I would like to formerly welcome Chiron and the Greeks of Camp Half-blood to Camp Jupiter and New Rome," she said just before clapping broke out. When it died down a little she continued. "For the next few hours I invite you all to explore the camp, preferably with at least one of the Roman campers as to not get lost. Feel free to look around, ask about the training programs offered here, or just have fun. At six o'clock I want everyone to meet at the pavilion for dinner. It will be during dinner that we decide what game the Greeks will be losing to the Romans tonight."

Campers "oohed", many of them erupting into small arguments or declaring war on their Roman friends. Only after Reyna jumped down from the table did they start to disperse.

"Hazel," Nico tapped on her shoulder before she could continue talking to the two other girls of the Seven. "I'm going to show Will around. You'll be alright, won't you?"

She nodded happily. "Of course! I'm going to catch up with my girlfriends here, so you two have fun. No making out in front of Pluto's Shrine though," she teased.

"Hazel!"

"I love you, brother."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. "I love you too, sister. See you for dinner."

. . .

After a peaceful, semi-romantic (they may have kissed a little bit) walk around most of New Rome, Nico and Will were wandering past the Field of Mars. The Ambassador had explained that was where they would be most likely playing whatever game was decided on.

"I hope we play Siege!" The blond said as he swung his arm back and forth, Nico's swinging with his. "It'd be awesome to have an elephant on our team!"

"Oh, Hannibal? He's pretty cool I suppose. He's actually friends with Mrs. O'Leary; they love play-fight together."

Nico was about to offer to summon the playful Hellhound, since he hadn't seen her in a while anyway, when a gruff voice suddenly spoke from behind them. The two Greeks spun around to face one of the ten senators of the Legion. Beside Hank, his godly parent unknown to the son of Hades, were two other campers dressed in armor. It looked like they were ready to fight hard in the friendly game between camps later on.

"I always thought you were a strange one," Hank commented sourly. "Always alone, sneaking off, surrounded by an aura of death. Something told me you weren't a true son of Pluto. You're nothing but a child of a Greek knock-off."

The dark-haired teenager was about to step forward when Will's hand suddenly squeezed his tightly. Thank the gods he was there to keep Nico calm. Hank and he had always been at odds in the past, neither of them liking nor trusting each other one bit. Nico knew the Greek-hating demigod wasn't worth his time. Still…

"I wouldn't call myself a knock-off," Nico said as a crack appeared in the ground and a few skeletons crawled out from it. The two beside Hank look frightened, but the senator himself was unfazed. Just for good measure though Nico let shadows rise up around him, pouring over the skeletons and into the hole that closed up a few seconds later. "If I was, I wouldn't be able to do any of that."

Hank sneered at him. "Simple parlor tricks, son of Hades. It's not like some homosexual loser can scare me."

"Hey," Will cut in defensively. "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual and Nico is not a loser."

"You are no better, Greek scum. Who are you? Why spend time with a child of death?"

The blond beside him grew rigid, his voice becoming cross and less friendly. "My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo, and Nico is my boyfriend. Unless you develop early dementia I hope you remember that."

The Roman laughed, his cronies grinning along with him. "Of course you're a son of _that_ god. He was always running around with men after all. Like father like son."

"Look, I get some people aren't comfortable with the idea of homosexuality, but that's no reason to act like someone who just left a particularly uncomfortable prostate exam."

Nico had to hide a snicker. Will tended to vent his anger through medical-themed insults.

Hank, on the other hand, was fuming. "No one makes fun of me without suffering the consequences. Guys, let's—"

"Hey, everyone!" Hazel and Frank called from a few yards away. The two were holding hands, their eyes glancing between their friends and the Romans curiously. "What's going on? It's almost time for dinner, so we should start heading over." The daughter of Pluto turned to her brother's boyfriend with a smile. "How do you like the camp? Did Nico show you everything?"

Will quickly smiled, deciding to forget about the fight that had just been prevented. "It's awesome here, Hazel. Nico showed me everything. Your cabin is pretty cool by the way; I love the colors."

As the four friends began the short trek towards the food, three simmering Romans trailing a few yards behind them, Will and Nico shared a glance.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	38. 24 hours at Camp Jupiter Part 2

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! This may have a 4th part but as of right now this 'arc' should only have 3.

24 hours at Camp Jupiter; Part 2

"I love archery," Frank said as the Seven, Calypso, Nico, Will, and Reyna ate together. Lou Ellen and Cecil were eating with new friends they had made. "Actually, before getting claimed by Mars I had hoped to be claimed by Apollo for that reason. I don't regret my parentage anymore though."

Reyna smiled at him. "He is a very capable Praetor."

Will nodded. Nico had told him about the son of Mars killing hundreds of monsters in Italy as well as commanding the dead in the House of Hades. From what he had heard Frank was pretty amazing; Will also thought being able to change into animals was cool.

"I'm actually not that great at archery," the son of Apollo admitted. "While I'm a great healer at camp and can do a mean ultrasonic whistle, archery really isn't my thing. Nico taught me how to shoot well enough but many of my siblings are better. I also am not very musically gifted other than I can sort of sing and play the lyre."

Frank nodded. "I see. I guess I shouldn't assume every demigod has all of their parent's gifts."

"Yeah! Could you imagine if Leo wasn't the only child of Hephaestus that could set himself on fire?" Jason asked. "His ego would deflate from the size of a watermelon to a raisin."

"I take offense to that!"

Jason rolled his eyes before turning to Percy. "You have a lot of your dad's powers, don't you, Jackson?"

He nodded. "I can do a lot, I suppose. I've never been able to cause earthquakes though."

Hazel turned to Nico. "I'm a little disappointed I can't summon the dead or shadow travel. Yeah, I can summon gold and such, but you got tons of great powers. I think you're even more talented than Percy and Jason combined," she added with a smirk directed at the other sons of the Big Three.

"Hey!" They protested.

"Actually," Annabeth said as she rested her head on her hand in thought, "Hazel has a point. He can shadow travel, summon skeletons, ghosts, and zombies, release souls, control shadows, make walls and weapons out of earth, and sense life-forces."

"He can also navigate through dreams as well as put others to sleep, induce fear, and control bones," Reyna added from what she witnessed during their mission to return the Athena Parthenos. "He can also make the temperature drop when he's angry."

Jason and Percy gaped at the son of Hades is shock. "That's not fair!" They whined, looking at one another in agreement. "Why are you so overpowered?"

Nico shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Although I'm also the King of Ghosts," he said with a smirk.

Leo chuckled. "Forget Jason being blond Superman; it looks like we have a gay Goth one instead."

"Wait," Calypso interrupted. "Did someone mention dream walking? I thought only some children of Hypnos could do that. The same with his ability to put others to sleep."

"I'm not a child of Hecate but I can still use magic," Hazel interjected.

The demigods sat for a moment, thinking things over. "Maybe," Annabeth said after a few minutes, "you two are also legacies as well as children of Hades. Hazel might be a legacy of Hecate and Nico a legacy of Hypnos."

"He can sleep like the dead for hours, even a few days," Reyna commented.

Suddenly Percy grinned, staring at Nico. "You know, there was that one time in the Underworld where you said, and I quote, 'With great power… comes great need to take a nap'."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I do enjoy sleep…"

Will put an arm around the son of Hades, smiling brightly. "You are so cute!" He squealed much to his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"Get a room you two," Leo said in a mock stern voice. "Actually, don't. My little brother is too young for such romantics."

"What? Don't tell me…"

The son of Hephaestus grinned wickedly. "That's right, Neeks. From now on I am also your big brother! Jason, Percy, and I will all take it upon us to both protect and embarrass you until death do we part."

"I can arrange that." Nico grumbled before resting his head against Will's shoulder. Dealing with Percy and Jason's antics was stressful already. He didn't need another honorary brother causing trouble!

A few minutes later, Reyna and Frank stood atop one of the tables before explaining the different options of what game they could play. The choices were as follows: Deathball, Siege, Chariot racing, and Gladiator fighting. No one wanted to play Deathball since getting shot at with acid and poison didn't sound pleasant. Chariot racing wasn't exciting enough, and despite the Ares cabin whining they did not pick Gladiator fighting. Many of the Greeks wanted to play Siege since it was so similar to capture the flag. Reyna explained the rules to everyone, stating afterwards that the Romans would defend the fortress while the Greeks (and Hannibal) tried to seize their banners. Everyone roared when the Praetor jumped down, leading hordes of demigods to the Field of Mars.

"We'd better keep an eye out for that jerk from earlier," Will whispered to his boyfriend as they walked a little bit behind their group of friends.

Nico nodded. "When I was made honorary senator a year ago he was furious since it took him a long time to become one while I just got the job after a day. Hank and I never met eye to eye. He was friends with Octavian, who I also disliked and who also hated me."

"Well he and his goons better not try and mess with my Death Boy or they're in for a world of hurt!"

"Sunshine, you're really not that scary. I'll handle the fighting if it comes to that."

Will crossed his arms, meeting Nico's eyes seriously. "Nico, I know I'm a healer and am not a very good fighter but I will _never _let anyone talk to you that way. If they try to hurt you I will put my pacifism aside to protect you. I can't always let you be the hero, because then what would I be?"

The dark-haired teenager suddenly stopped, ignoring the campers walking around them as he stared at the son of Apollo.

"Will, you are a hero. Even before saving Apollo and defeating Python you saved countless lives with those hands of yours," he stressed as he grabbed Will's hands for emphasis. "You delivered Coach's baby, stood up to Octavian, and your whistle stalled the fighting just long enough for Reyna to deliver the statue to Half-blood Hill. You were also there for me, keeping me from fading even during the start of a war. You made me realize, along with a few others, that I do belong somewhere. Don't ever say you're not a hero, because without you I may not be where I am today. I would surely be nowhere near as happy."

"Now," the son of Hades said before pushing Will (before he could exclaim something sappy) in the direction of the siege tower, "we have a game to win!"


	39. 24 hours at Camp Jupiter Part 3

Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! This is the final part of this 'arc'. Also I thought I should mention Hank is not an OC he is actually in the books (not a lot but I needed someone who was friends with Octavian and would probably be a jerk). That is all~

24 hours at Camp Jupiter; Part 3

The fortress the Greeks were storming had been remodeled several times since Nico had been at Camp Jupiter. This time around there were a lot more obstacles. The fortress itself was stone, standing high in the middle of the Field of Mars. There were multiple entrances and stairways as if there had been a dozen architects working on the creation at once. This meant plenty of dead ends and areas for traps or ambushes, which was not good for those storming the place; however, this did mean the Romans would have more areas they needed to keep defended.

Atop the stone walls were water cannons, catapults, and a variety of weapons for the Romans to use in battle. The Greeks got Hannibal and a similar stock of weapons. Jason had taken to riding the war elephant, wishing to meet Reyna in battle. Percy was going to focus on diverting the flow of the water cannons as well as aiding the other campers in invading the stronghold. Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Leo were planning on helping divert any long ranged attacks by the Romans. Leo was very excited about blasting Frank's arrows out of the sky with his fire. Lou Ellen and Cecil were part of a group that was going to cause mayhem; basically, they were going to cause as much trouble for their opponents as possible. Nico and Will were going to aid Clarisse in actually capturing the five banners placed around the top of the fortress. They were mostly there because Hazel was most likely going to be defending said banners, which meant the daughter of Ares would let the girl's brother handle her. Ever since helping Coach Hedge get to camp safely, Clarisse had begun treating Nico more like a friend than comrade in battle. It was actually very nice.

"This game would end within minutes if Jason, Percy, and I could use our powers to just get past everyone and grab the flag." Nico commented as he strapped armor on. He knew things were going to get intense. When things got intense, demigods got violent.

Will rolled his eyes as he placed a helmet over his shaggy blond hair. "That would make the game boring, Death Boy. You guys are still allowed to use your powers just like everyone else. Just use them for combat instead of stealing the banners ten seconds into the game."

"Whatever, Sunshine."

A few minutes later, a pegasus flew into the air whinnying loudly. That meant the game of Siege had begun.

"Charge!" Jason yelled as over half of the Greek campers started towards the fortress. Even as the Romans started firing arrows, water, rocks, and other weapons from above, they kept going with the support of their comrades. Leo was having a blast (literally) sending fireballs at the wooden arrows being shot at them. From above, Frank ordered the archers to let their arrows fly without order, which was very Greek of him. However, this helped keep the son of Hephaestus on his toes.

Percy quickly used the water cannons to his advantage. The moment a vicious spray of concentrated water shot at the attacking team, he coyly sent the water around in an arc spraying Romans on the roof of the towers. After this happened a few more times the Romans simply gave up on the cannons. Percy grinned as he helped defend his fellow campers from Hazel's rocks next (as she was using her powers to send boulders crashing down onto the Greeks). Metal and rock weren't that different after all. In the months she'd been practicing her powers, she had become quite the adversary.

"This way!" Clarisse shouted as she led a group up a twisting stone staircase and into a small room filled with armed opponents. She let out a battle cry, signaling those with her to attack. Nico could say he quite enjoyed knocking the defenders aside. His sword felt right in his hand, and the awe-filled eyes of Will watching him batter his enemies felt right too.

After tying those who weren't unconscious up, they continued attempting to navigate through the maze of rooms and corridors. Whoever had made this setup really outdid themselves if they could get several very experienced fighters lost.

Suddenly, rocks tumbled down from the top of a staircase they were heading towards. Nico stuck out his hand faster than anyone else could react, a wall of obsidian stone blocking the demigods from the avalanche that would have done serious damage.

"I haven't done that in a while," the son of Hades said as a wave of exhaustion hit him. Making the wall as thick as he did so the rocks wouldn't break through was tough since the last time he'd done it had been when he panicked in the labyrinth years ago. On the other hand, the feeling vanished a few seconds later. Perhaps he needed to practice that power more.

Outside the walls, Reyna was battling Jason on top of Hannibal while the poor elephant tried to bat the Praetor off his head. They were fighting sword to sword, an honorable fight as Roman and ex-Roman.

Calypso was singing. In all her years on Ogygia, while she had taught herself to fight with many weapons, she preferred using song as a weapon. She was still a powerful sorceress even if she wasn't a goddess anymore after all. Her singing could not just heal; it could be used as a dizzying miasma. Any Roman that heard her song would either stand there listening in confusion or suddenly attack one of their own comrades. Piper helped ensue similar panic, telling people to drop their weapons, dance, attack their friends, and other interesting things.

Back inside the fortress, Clarisse cursed as a Roman camper crashed into her with a spear similar to hers. As they began fighting, this camper being quite skilled, dozens of other defenders suddenly appeared from behind the group.

"It was a trap!" Will called as they were surrounded. They had been close to the top, only one turn and staircase away from where the banners were displayed.

Fighting broke out within seconds, turning what had been an organized attack into a free for all frenzy of yelling and bloodshed. Friendly game, huh? More like attack each other until one of the sides are completely incapacitated.

"Nico!"

The dark-haired teenager spun around at the sound of Will's voice. He spotted the son of Apollo being attacked by the two campers that had been with Hank earlier. It was all Will could do to block their attacks with his shield; he couldn't very well shoot and defend at the same time and he also needed both hands to steady his shield, so he couldn't whistle.

Just as Nico ran to help his boyfriend, however, a powerful punch to the gut sent him reeling onto the ground.

"Hank!" Nico gasped as a foot pressed down on his chest, a heel grounding against him so painfully he had to hold back a curse. The Roman before him simply scowled, enjoyment gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Hello there, gay boy." Hank stabbed his spear into the ground next to Nico's side, cutting his shirt and skin just enough to make him bleed.

From afar, Will was being pummeled by the Roman senator's friends. It was only thanks to another camper that he hadn't been knocked unconscious yet. Still, it was all the two Greeks could do to hold their merciless attackers at bay.

The son of Hades glared at Hank with absolute loathing. He tried to push the guy off, but he was huge. Will was in danger— he needed to help him! "What do you want, gorilla? Thump on your chest and call your lackeys off before people get hurt and you wind up in big trouble."

The Roman laughed, his spear creating another small wound on the side of Nico's arm. "I'm not scared of you or anyone. I'll just say this," he flicked his spear so a tiny cut welled up on Nico's cheek, "was an accident."

"You're an idiot to think Reyna and Frank would believe you over me!"

"Quiet, loser." The foot pressed down harder, making it more difficult for Nico to breathe. It felt as if there was a large stone crushing his chest. Hank raised his spear, ready to deliver a nasty blow to his enemy's leg, when all of a sudden a hunk of scrap metal hit the Roman upside the head. Despite planning on shadow traveling to get away, Nico was not upset about the turn of events. Hank collapsed on the ground seconds later.

Golden eyes appeared in front of his face before he could react.

"Hazel?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, silly! I was helping attack you guys when Will saw me and shouted for me to find you. I guess this is why," she said while shooting an angry look at the now comatose senator. "I watched from afar before making my way over, since I thought you were just in a fight and Will was overreacting, but when I saw him cut your face and laughing at you I—"

"It's fine, Hazel." He cut her off as she helped him up to his feet. "He's had a bone to pick with me since forever ago; I doubt he'll bother me again after that. Nice job, by the way."

A smirk appeared on her face. "We're still playing the game, you know." Suddenly there were various pieces of rock swirling around her like a mini tornado. Nico didn't stick around to deal with it, however, instead shadow traveling to where Will was bashing a guy on the head with his shield.

"This is for calling Nico a homo even if it's true!" He said as the Roman friend of Hank's backed against a wall. Apparently after the other one was defeated by another camper, Will had actually handled himself. "This is for not taking proper care of your teeth! I may not be a dentist, but every doctor knows eating too many sweets and not brushing your teeth is bad."

The Roman groaned, covering his ears as the son of Apollo continued to give him a lecture on cavities and the horrors of gingivitis. Nico merely grinned, letting Will carry on his mental assault while jumping back into the fray himself.

. . .

After the Greeks won (much to the Roman's disappointment), Chiron called everyone together to start a tradition. Every time the Greeks visited Camp Jupiter they would have a bonfire. The Romans seemed to enjoy this, many bags of marshmallows, chocolate, and boxes of graham crackers making their way into the demigods' hands.

"I wonder what tradition we'll start when the Romans come to visit Camp Half-blood," Will pondered as Nico passed him some chocolate.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll just party," he joked as he thought of what Reyna said about the Romans months prior.

Will smiled, his entire body glowing dimly in the night. The blond reached out a finger, getting melted chocolate on the side of Nico's lip. "Oh no, Death Boy!" He said dramatically. "It seems some of my chocolate somehow made it onto your face."

"I guess you'll just have to come and get it," the son of Hades smirked before they leaned into each other. Their lips were just about to connect when all of a sudden they were covered in water. A few yards away stood an elephant (not Hannibal) with a curly-haired son of Hephaestus on his back. The animal's trunk was dripping with water that rained down on them again just a moment later.

Nico stood up, outraged. "Valdez, you just ruined a moment!"

Leo laughed while slowly raising an arm and pointing down at the elephant. "I just thought I'd let you know that your future half brother-in-law had joined forces with Percy, Jason, and I! We love you, Nico!"

"I hate all of you!" Nico screamed back.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to immediately get pulled into lip lock with a stunning and soaking wet son of Apollo. They continued kissing even as another blast of water hit them, only breaking away a few seconds later to laugh.

Life was crazy, but it was good.


	40. Beneath the Jokes and Smiles

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! To answer the questions I received it is assumed Hank got in trouble and as for the flying shoes thing they were a direct gift from Hermes so I'd think they'd be a bit different from the ones Percy got from Luke. Also since the gods are on better terms with sons of the other Big Three since their sons are best bros Nico would have no trouble flying especially during a quest. Anyway, this idea has been in my head for a while now, so here ya go~

Beneath the Jokes and Smiles

The sky was dark navy blue, practically black as the son of Hades stared up at it deep in thought. Countless stars dotted the sight above him. It was barely five in the morning, and dawn would not break for another hour or so. However, Nico di Angelo did not feel like sleeping. He actually wanted to find Will and slip into the safety of his arms, but with all of his siblings sleeping in bunks all around him it would be impossible to even shadow travel in without disturbing the Apollo campers.

Instead, he merely sat on the top of the hill overlooking the lake. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed on top of them, and his chin rested on his arms. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice there was someone approaching until they were almost upon him.

"Nico?" The voice asked.

"Percy?"

The son of Poseidon sat next to him, shivering slightly from the cold of the morning. Nico was not cold mostly because he was wearing a camp hoodie that had originally belonged to Will before Nico had commandeered it.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Percy asked after they sat in silence for a few minutes. The two boys gazed at the stars as they talked, softly and completely at ease in each other's company.

"No," Nico answered truthfully. "You?"

He shook his head. "I had a dream about… Tartarus."

"Oh." Nico wanted to say that was the same reason he was awake instead of sleeping in his nice warm bed. Despite having come influence over his dreams and generally getting peaceful nights of sleep, sometimes unpleasant memories broke through like they had that morning. He didn't really want to share this information, but Percy would understand better than anyone. "Me too, actually."

Percy glanced at him, shock showing on his features as Nico admitted the small detail. "I'm sorry. I mean, I know how you feel. Down there… we don't have to talk about this."

"It's okay," Nico said quietly. "You're one of the only people that can truly understand the nightmares. You and Annabeth."

"Yeah. She and I have talked about them every now and then, but when I wake up because of them I usually just wander camp avoiding the Harpies since I don't want to wake up the entire Athena cabin."

"Same with me wanting to get Will," Nico related.

Percy sighed, turning to his "brother" with a serious look on his face. "Did you ever meet Akhlys when you were in Tartarus?" His voice was a whisper, a volume Percy rarely spoke in. "Most of my nightmares are about her. When I was down there, she tricked us and tried killing Annabeth and me with poison. For one terrible moment I snapped."

When he didn't say anything for a while, Nico sighed. His own meeting with the goddess of misery and poison had been horrible as well. He also knew what Percy meant about losing control.

"Something similar happened to me during the quest to return the statue with Reyna and Coach Hedge," Nico found himself sharing slowly. Of course he had eventually became close enough with Will to talk about everything openly, but this was different. Percy was an all too powerful demigod just like him.

"A Roman traitor," he said wringing his hands, "follower of Octavian, came to arrest Reyna under the crazy legacy of Apollo's orders to most likely execute her. This guy was bad, Percy. He killed innocent, honorable Romans to gain power and got away with banishment when he should have been executed himself. He talked about torturing Coach, saying he'd relish his pain and screams. He took pleasure torturing and killing innocent creatures. After threatening to hurt Reyna again, my anger got the better of me."

At this point his throat had constricted painfully. He recalled what Reyna and Coach had told him happened after the fact and it still scared him. He was capable of so much destruction if he wasn't careful.

"I understand." Percy's sea green eyes looked to the sky once more. "Annabeth told me after I lost it that I had completely changed. I almost killed Akhlys by choking her with her own poison and I enjoyed it. I had become a completely different person."

"Percy," Nico tried.

He shook his head. "No, Nico, I need to come to terms with myself. I have a dark side that could kill without feeling. You have no idea how terrified I was after losing control of myself."

"I do understand, Kelp head. The Roman I was talking about, I…" The son of Hades reluctantly told Percy want had taken place, hoping he wouldn't think too ill of him. Despite what Reyna and Coach had told him after the incident, he was still scared of other's reactions.

Afterwards, Percy merely nodded. "You're not a monster, Nico, if that's what you're worried about. It was an accident. You were stressed, those you loved were in danger, and without you the quest would have failed and we'd all be dead by now. Of course that doesn't mean you should let your anger control you and strip away someone's identity again, but I get why you're concerned. We both know we have power that can do so much good, but also incredible amounts of bad if we chose to. Which we won't," he added. "Anyway, I guess it's a good thing we're afraid of ourselves getting out of control. If we weren't…"

Nico nodded. "I see what you mean."

All of a sudden, Percy's hand was on his shoulder, causing the son of Hades to glance up at his friend's serious face curiously.

"I know I've been laying the 'not your type' jokes on pretty heavily here past several weeks," he started carefully, "but it's just because I've been waiting for a good chance to tell you what I really think about what you said to me that day. Nico, you probably didn't know but I'm actually very flattered you had feelings for me. Despite failing you, you looked up to me as a hero and saved my sorry butt time and time again. It also means a lot since until you told me that, I had assumed you'd hated me."

"I tried to hate you," Nico admitted quietly. "When you told me Bianca had died, part of me wanted to hate you, but…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I couldn't. You were my hero, and Bianca eventually helped me realize her death wasn't your fault no matter how much I wanted to blame you. After I got past that, all I did was want to help you be happy. Even if it meant being with Annabeth."

"That must've taken a lot of courage."

"Not at all."

"No," Percy pressed. "You helped Annabeth and me in the Labyrinth back when it resurfaced. You risked getting blasted to bits by your father to help us defeat Kronos. You fell into Tartarus looking for the Doors of Death to help defeat Gaea, not to mention convinced Bob I was his friend despite forgetting about him. You saved everyone's lives, not just mine, on many occasions; don't think so lightly of yourself. You're just as much a hero as I am."

Nico couldn't hold back a small smile. "Whatever you say, Percy."

"You'd better believe it, Nico." Percy said with smile matching his own before they both turned to look to the sky. It was beginning to lighten, dawn on its way.

They sat there for waiting for the sun to rise. When the massive star finally made its first appearance, a sliver of light peaking up over the horizon, Percy sighed.

"I wonder just how many more sunrises we'll be able to witness before more trouble comes along."

"I have a feeling our days of saving the world from mass destruction are finally over," Nico said as he waved at the rising sun. He felt as if he was waving good morning to Apollo doing that. "Sure things may come up once in a while, but it's time we did something for ourselves. You started saving the world at, what, twelve? Let the younger campers have their chance."

Percy chuckled. "I suppose. Huh," he suddenly tilted his head as a thought popped in it. "Remember after defeating Kronos when I demanded the Big Three get rid of their pact about not having children?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll be a big brother someday!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I hope you get a sister, because another you would give Chiron a heart attack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He pouted.

That's when the two sons of the Big Three turned around. Running towards them were two blond-haired figures, one Will Solace and the other Annabeth Chase.

"Thought you could greet my dad without me, Death Boy?" Will asked before wrapping himself around the son of Hades.

"You're the one that woke up late," he countered. "The sunrise is almost over."

Annabeth sat down next to Percy, who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "So what were you two both doing up? I tried looking for you in your cabin and Will here couldn't find Nico in his so we came over here since you two apparently like this spot."

The two shrugged. "We were just talking," they said.

For the next few minutes, no one spoke as the sun finally made it over the horizon. Nico thought a moment later that there was nothing better, other than sleeping, to do in the morning than watch the sunrise with Will.


	41. Halloween, Curses, and McDonalds

Sorry it's been a while- college is keeping me busy to no end. Also, since Nico's Jan. 28th birthday is unofficial I made it Nov. 1st for this story (St. Martin's day or day of the dead). I like this better than the more known one, sorry. Anyway- thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Halloween, Curses, and McDonalds

It all started when Percy had wanted to go trick-or-treating.

To be fair, Percy wanted to get everyone out of camp so Reyna, Hazel, and Frank could decorate the Hades cabin for Nico's birthday. He planned on keeping the son of Hades out until midnight gathering candy so when they returned to camp they would launch straight into a night of partying with their friends.

Chiron didn't know his ulterior motives when he flat out told the son of Poseidon that is wasn't safe. He also asked the demigod if he wasn't seventeen and too old to go house to house asking for candy. On the other hand, Percy was adamant about getting out of camp and enjoying Halloween saying he hadn't been able to since he was eleven. After promising he and his friends would be fine, Chiron finally relented. In truth Percy was one of the strongest demigods in the world and could handle things just fine. The centaur couldn't help but think he was just a bit childish though, despite the godly power at the tips of his fingers.

Convincing everyone to join him had not been too hard. Jason, Cecil, Leo, Lou Ellen, and Will said yes right away. Piper and Annabeth agreed for the sake of their boyfriends. Calypso had also never gone trick-or-treating, so with Leo's word she nodded as well. Nico was the only one who had put up a fight.

"I don't want to go," the son of Hades growled.

"It'll be fun!" Percy gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please, for me?"

Nico's glare didn't waiver. "No."

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, and Nico met Will Solace's beautiful blue eyes. "How about going for me, Death Boy? I'll even let you pick my costume," he said with a wink.

He instantly pictured Will in a nurse's outfit. Blushing, Nico turned away but otherwise nodded. An hour or so later the demigods were at Walmart. They all needed costumes after all.

. . .

"Percy… what are you doing dressed as a horse?"

The demigods had decided to keep their choice of costume a secret until that night. It was now nearing seven o'clock, and the ten friends were standing on Half-blood Hill surveying each other's costumes.

The one dressed as a horse was Percy, the only reason anyone knew because he was the only one whose entire body was covered by said costume. Apparently he had spotted it and instantly thought of Blackjack, despite the fact his friend was a pegasus, not a horse.

Annabeth was dressed as a warrior, only a very pretty one instead of how she'd dress during camp activities. Her skirt was made of metal blade-like pieces and her hair wasn't done up in a pony-tail like usual, two things that were not actually how she would dress if she were going into a real fight.

Leo dressed up as a dragon, except he looked more like Festus than any other dragon. He had designed an outfit of metal that showed off spikes crawling down his spine, wings that were not just for decoration, and a fully functioning tail that acting in tune with Leo's nerves. He had half cloth half metal gloves on that had claws on the end of them, and he wore a dragon-shaped helmet too.

Calypso had chosen the first thing she'd seen, which had been an angel costume. Her outfit fit her nicely, and Leo couldn't stop himself from calling her gorgeous.

Jason and Piper had decided to match, Jason being Superman and Piper dressing as Wonderwoman. The son of Jupiter was more excited than his significant other; however, he made it up to Piper by telling her she could have half of his candy.

Lou Ellen was a witch (go figure) and Cecil was dressed as a bandit, complete with a sack for candy (also go figure).

Will had been true to his word, letting his boyfriend pick out what he would be wearing. To his surprise he had chosen a pirate costume. To farther his surprise, Nico had chosen one as well. They were in similar yet different outfits, the major difference being the Captain's hat on Nico's head while Will got a simple red bandana.

"You like pirates?" The son of Apollo questioned as everyone chattered on about their costume choices.

Nico stared at the ground. "Before I was obsessed with Mythomagic, I really liked pirates."

"I see…" Suddenly Will had snatched the Captain's hat from his boyfriend's head, switching it with his bandana before placing the black hat with a skull and crossbones on his own head. "You're too short to be the captain though, di Angelo."

"Solace!" He tried to get it back, but Will merely held it in the air while chuckling down at the angry teenager. To his surprise, however, a gust of wind sent the hat spiraling into the air before dropping into Nico's hands.

"Don't mess with my little brother," Jason said from a few feet away.

Rolling his eyes, Will reclaimed his bandana as Nico put the hat back on his head with a huff. Still, he was just so cute when he was angry!

. . .

The group made it almost three hours into their endeavor before they knocked on the door of trouble. Literally.

Leo and Cecil were eating candy as the ten teenagers walked down the driveway of a house that had just given them full-sized chocolate bars. Annabeth was rattling off random statistics about candy given away on Halloween while everyone else, besides Will who was telling Nico not to eat too much candy at once in fear of getting cavities, walked in comfortable silence. On the streets there were few other groups of trick-or-treaters since it was very dark out. Most children had turned in for the night, many of those still out and about being teenagers and even young adults.

As the group rang the doorbell of a seemingly average house, they grew tense as they recognized the telltale signs of the woman answering the door being an Empousa. She was pretty in an adventurous kind of way. The monster wore a formfitting cocktail dress and stockings, tiny black angel wings on her back. Her hair was long and red as fire when compared to the harsh blood red of her eyes. If it wasn't for her metal leg and hooved foot she might have fooled them for a normal flirtatious young woman with fangs.

"Hello there," she said seductively. She had no clue they knew what she was.

The demigods exchanged glances before Will was shouldered by Leo to deal with the monster. Empousa used their powers of charm and seduction to lure men to their death, but since Will swung the other way…

"Trick-or-treat!" The son of Apollo said with forced delight.

The monster grinned, her eyes flashing at who she thought would be her next victim. "I'm sorry, handsome young man, but I'm all out of candy. Being a pirate, however, if you want to come in for a bit I can show you my buried treasure."

Will almost blanched. "No thank you, ma'am. My friends and I will just be going."

"What?" She frowned, looking over the blond with confused eyes. "You're not interested in me? Aren't I beautiful? Sexy?"

"I have a boyfriend, Miss Empousa. He's way sexier than you."

Nico flushed. "Will!"

The boy in question merely smiled. "What? I'm only telling the truth."

Before the son of Hades could retort, the demigods were suddenly surrounded by not only the Empousa, but Vrykolakas (basically vampires) as well as what appeared to be… roosters with horse heads?

"What are those things?" Cecil shouted as one of the rooster horses neighed at them.

"Hippalectryons," Nico explained as the group formed a defensive circle. "Roosters with the heads of horses. They were on a Mythomagic card; I'm pretty sure they had sucky stats, so they should be easy to kill. The Vrykolakas though…"

That was the moment all Hades broke loose.

Blood-sucking monsters attacked them from all sides, simply running at them or jumping into the air before barreling down from above. Within moments all could be heard was the clashing of blades, whirling of wind, and crackling of fire as the screaming of monsters as they were slowly cut down. There were over two dozen of the monsters; there must have been an entire clan of Vrykolakas living with the Empousa.

Will and Nico were currently fighting one of the vampire-like creatures. She looked at them with hungry eyes and fangs bared as she evaded their attacks. This one of much faster than her sisters.

"Oh, son of Hades, don't you smell delicious!" She taunted as his sword just missed her by an inch. He was being toyed with!

Nico glared at her, willing the shadows around him to capture her. However, before he could do so she sprung at Will, who had turned to defend them from a stray Hippalectryon. He couldn't stop himself as he tackled the blood-sucker, causing them to roll onto the ground with her ended up on top of him. She dug her claws into his wrists painfully, making him wince.

"My my, how rich your blood is with sorrow!" She took a deep breath before sighing almost dreamily. "Being a distant daughter of Phobetor makes it to where the darker the past of the victim, the more powerful their blood makes me."

"Phobetor? The god of nightmares?"

She nodded as her fangs grew longer and sharper. "Why of course! I have the power to bring nightmares to life thanks to him; shall I show you?"

Cecil, who had come to back up Will and noticed Nico's situation, ran over just as a green mist left the Vrykolaka. It fell over Nico, who blinked the substance out of his eyes while the monster on top of him slowly bent down to bite his neck.

"It will only hurt a little," she said as she prepared to spill his blood.

"Well, this is going to hurt a lot you weird Greek vampire knock-off!" The child of Hermes stabbed her clean through, causing her to erupt into dust before any more damage could be done. This was also about the time where everyone else was finishing off the last of the enemies. All except for Piper, who had been blasted with the same green mist as Nico. She was currently staring around her, dazed, while Will ran past her only to make sure his friend and boyfriend were unharmed.

Cecil held a hand out to Nico. "C'mon, Ghost King. The battle is over."

What he was expecting was his friend to smile, taking his hand and allowing him to help him up. He was not expecting Nico to yelp, backing away from him with terrified eyes.

"Get away from me!" He screamed, pointing his blade at Cecil.

Will frowned. "Nico, what is going on? What's wrong with—"

That's when Piper let out a scream, causing those near her to run to her aid.

"What have you done to Jason? You can't take him and erase his memories again! It's not fair; you don't have the right to do this to him again!"

"Pipes," Jason kneeled beside her as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm right here."

Calypso, who was watching her friend suspiciously, walked over to the daughter of Aphrodite before closing her eyes in concentration. Jason continued to hold her as she screamed for Leo as well as him, everyone around growing more and more worried by her behavior. Finally, the ex-goddess touched a finger to Piper's forehead and a green mist flew out of her mouth.

"A trick from descendants of Phobetor," she surmised.

A little ways away from them as this was happening, Will noticed immediately that something was wrong with his boyfriend. The shaking of his limbs, fear in his eyes, and complete disregard to the fact he was among friends stuck out like a demigod using a cell phone.

"Death Boy?" Will tried as he took a step towards Nico. To Cecil and his shock, the child of Apollo was thrown back onto his butt from the shadows that were now churning around the son of Hades. This caught the attention that had been on Piper to the son of Hades.

"You think this is funny, messing with my emotions? I've had enough of your games, Akhlys! I may not be able to kill you, but I can still hurt you!"

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other worriedly. What was going on with their friends?

"Phobetor is a god who controls nightmares," Lou Ellen said. She bit her lip. "It's possible Piper and his nightmares were brought to life, so to speak."

"There was a green mist earlier too," Cecil added. "It came from the vampire thing's mouth."

Jason's brow furrowed, squeezing Piper's still shaking hand before stepping in front of the group and slowly making his way towards Nico. The dark-haired teenager was trembling as his friend approached, hands empty and displayed in an "I mean no harm" fashion. If Calypso or Will wanted to heal the confused demigod then he needed to make sure Nico wasn't going to hurt them in his warped state of mind.

"Little bro, Nico, just calm down. None of this is real. You're with your friends trick-or-treating on Halloween, not Tartarus."

"Liar!" Nico sprang at his friend, and Jason had to roll out of the way before pulling out his coin once more and shifting it into his weapon. "Stop impersonating my friends and face me with the ugly face you have!"

"Nico, it's me, Jason!"

"No you're not!" Nico's voice broke as he swiped at the son of the Big Three before collapsing, clutching his side like he had been stabbed. "Why won't you just end it? You've kept me here for days, just messing with me, trying to break me. Are you happy now?" Tears welled in Nico's eyes before falling down his face steadily. "Hazel is dead. Reyna is dead. Jason, Percy, and everyone else I care about is dead! What else could you do to make my life worse?"

At that moment, it was as if he was witnessing something no one else could see.

"Bianca?" Hope filled his voice and he wiped away his tears and stared at Calypso as if she was his sister. Just then he noticed Will, and Nico looked at him with the love he always did before the green mist had fallen upon him. "Will? You're alright! But you two need to get out of here before— Bianca, what are you doing? No, stop! Will, run! She's not my sister! It's a monster! No, no! WILL!"

Everyone around him winced at the pain in his voice before the son of Hades began sobbing openly. The shadows around him faded back to normal, finally allowing the demigods to get close.

"Will," Nico cried as he gripped the area over his heart. "You took away the most important person in my life away from me. He didn't do anything. He was innocent, Akhlys! You t-took my Sunshine away."

Not being able to bear the soul-crushing sight any longer, Will ran to his boyfriend and enveloped him into a tight hug. This time he met no resistance.

"I'm right here, Nico." Will assured. He sang a hymn to his father quietly, and Will's body glowed at the strength of his prayers. A few seconds later Nico opened his mouth just for green mist to escape into the night air before disappearing. His dark brown eyes became normal once more, his entire form relaxing even as Nico stared at his boyfriend in horror.

Pulling him to his feet, Nico looked around to see all of his friends staring at him concerned. "I'm sorry you all had to witness that. That was personal…"

"It's alright, buddy." Leo spoke up, eyes shining with his telltale humor. "We all know you have plenty of skeletons in your closet and that's A-Okay!"

Percy rolled his eyes at his crazy friend. "Let's just forget about this, alright? Tomorrow is Nico's birthday and I will not have his day ruined by some stupid monster. We should keep going trick-or-treating for a while though; it's nearly eleven at night and people will basically be giving their candy away. Then we can stop at McDonald's for birthday ice cream for you before turning in for the night."

Nico's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot tomorrow is my birthday!"

His boyfriend face-palmed. "Really, Death Boy? You're turning fifteen!"

"I wonder what my dad will give me this year to compensate for his lack of parenting skills," he mused, ignoring Will's statement. Nico didn't think his birthday was a big deal. Wait until he found out what his friends had in store for him later that night. "First it was skeleton cats, then a zombie chauffer. What's next?"

"Maybe a new SUV," Lou Ellen joked as the group started for another house. Their candy bags were all okay and it seemed the group had reached a mutual agreement to try their best and distract the child of Hades from feeling self-conscious about what had happened. They didn't need his birthday to be messed up; Hazel and Reyna would kill them.

For the rest of the night, the ten demigods enjoyed themselves. They had a blast in McDonalds since Leo had begged Piper to use her charm speak so they could play in the play place. That was an interesting game of tag, especially since Leo, Nico, and Piper were the smallest and the fastest in said tubes. Jason and Percy almost got stuck at one point, and at one point Will and Nico had ditched the game in favor of making out in one of the uppermost plastic bubbles.

It wasn't even his birthday yet, and even despite the nightmare incident, it was the best one since he was a child.


	42. A Birthday to Remember

Party time! I do not own the birthday song. Thanks to everyone reading as always~

A Birthday to Remember

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Standing there in a slightly tattered pirate costume, dark brown eyes peeking out from his long hair (he really needed a haircut), was a gaping Nico di Angelo.

His cabin had been decorated with black, purple, and green streamers as well as similarly colored balloons. There was a table with presents on it on the far side of the room, but what pleased Nico the most was the fact Hazel, Reyna, and Frank were standing there smiling at him. In Hazel's hands she held a dark chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Nico!" written in fancy script with a single number 15 candle in the middle.

A moment later, when he still hadn't said anything, Reyna rolled her eyes and threw a bag she had been hiding behind her back at the son of Hades.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies, di Angelo. Before we get this party started, change into that while everyone else takes off their ridiculous costumes."

Percy neighed, which caused Annabeth to elbow him. Five minutes later, when everyone was gathered into Cabin 13, Will, Hazel, and Reyna herded Nico to the center of the room where a metal table was set. Beside it were plates, forks, cups, bottles of soda, and bags of chips. There was also a knife of which to cut the cake.

"Guys," the birthday boy said as his eyes darted to those around him. He hated being the center of attention. "How about we just eat the cake? Singing is overrated anyway, and—"

A tan hand over his mouth cut him off.

"No way, Death Boy. You shall suffer through four lines of the classic birthday song like a man!"

Nico licked Will's hand, causing him to squeal like a girl.

"Now who is acting like a man?"

"You licked me! Don't you know how many germs could be on my hands?"

He rolled his eyes, about to reply when Hazel cleared her throat. Just then everyone began singing.

"_Happy birthday to you," _they chorused. _"Happy birthday to you," _Nico's face was reddening from the unwanted attention. _"Happy birthday dear Nico," _his insides melted when Will snuck a quick peck on his lips. _"Happy birthday to you!"_

"See?" Will asked with a smile as he motioned to the cake. "That wasn't so bad. Now blow out the candles and make a wish."

Nico frowned. "I don't have a clue of what to wish for. I'm actually pretty happy right now, surprisingly. Never thought I'd say that."

"Just think. You must want something."

Maybe he was a bit selfish, but the only possible thing that could make Nico di Angelo happier than he was currently was for Bianca to be there too. It couldn't hurt to wish after all. He blew out the candles.

"Now," Leo said dramatically, "let us eat cake!"

. . .

"Present time!"

After stuffing their faces even more, the thirteen demigods were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. Twelve of them were armed with presents hidden behind wrapping paper or plastic. They were all looking at Nico with smiles on their faces, and Nico felt his heart race with the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

"Neeks?" Leo said from two people to his left. "You look like you're about to cry."

The son of Hades quickly blinked, getting rid of the twinkling effect his happiness was causing his eyes to take on. "No I'm not! Anyway, um, who wants to go first, I guess? You guys really didn't need to go to the trouble of getting me stuff. All of you being here means more than anything, really."

Will wrapped an arm around him while Jason ruffled his hair from the other side. "Who knew the son of Hades was such a sweetheart?" Will said with humor in his voice.

"I am not a sweetheart, Sunspot."

"Oh yeah, well—"

"Happy birthday, Nico!" Leo cut them off before handing a crudely wrapped item to the birthday boy.

It was heavy in his hands as he unwrapped it, revealing a sleek black device he had never seen before. He inspected it curiously, opening it to see a screen and controls but not that of a laptop.

"Is this a DVD player?"

Leo grinned happily. "Correct! Calypso got you a bunch of DVDs to go with it." Said ex-goddess handed him a bag with several movies, smiling softly. "I even made it monster proof!"

"I thought only phones or devices that connect to the internet attract monsters."

"Press the play button."

Nico did as his friend said, only to drop the DVD player onto his lap in shock as a tiny device popped out of the side of it and shot a beam of intensely hot light into the ceiling of his cabin. A quarter-size hole was visible, revealing a couple stars in the sky above them.

"Oops… I'm sorry about that." Leo apologized sheepishly.

Nico sighed. "I'm not so much angry at you for the laser hole as much as I am confused as to how I'm supposed to play a movie without killing those around me. Also, the battery life just went down by half."

Leo snatched the device from Nico's lap, blowing a raspberry all the while. "I'll uninstall the laser and get it back to you later, alright?"

"Okay, Valdez. And thanks."

Annabeth was next, handing him a neatly wrapped box that contained a camp T-shirt. This one was different, however, specially designed online so that it was black with white lettering that read "Camp Half-blood" on the front and "Counselor of Cabin 13" on the back. There was even a skull on the left sleeve. Nico thought it was awesome, promising he'd wear it all the time.

Frank got him the newest Mythomagic starter pack. He said he'd gotten himself one too, saying they could play sometime if he wanted. Nico took it as a challenge and told him it was on.

Reyna handed him a large bag that held black winter gear (since Nico didn't own any), complete with a jacket, beanie, scarf, gloves, and boots. She'd remembered Nico always saying he was cold, since he rarely wore enough to keep his scrawny form warm, and decided he needed something other than just an aviator's jacket for when snow began to fall.

Jason had gotten him an Italian recipe book (which Favonius had sent as a favor after an iris message). It reminded Nico of home, which pleased his friend greatly.

Piper gave him a bottle of Pomegranate shampoo and conditioner, since he seemed ironically fond of the fruit, while also telling him he could stop by her cabin anytime for a haircut if he wanted one.

Lou Ellen hadn't really known what to get him, so she ended up buying several McDonald gift cards despite Will's protests.

Cecil handed him a framed picture of Nico and Will together at the camp fire, staring at each other lovingly. There was also a bag of random snapshots throughout their time at camp. Many of them included his other friends too.

"It scares me how I never notice you taking these pictures," the son of Hades commented despite planning on putting the pictures all over his side of the room.

Cecil grinned cheekily. "I'm a stinker, aren't I?"

Lou Ellen elbowed him. "You got that right!"

Percy and Hazel had worked together on their gift. When Hazel had pointed out her brother didn't have a beaded necklace like the other campers, Percy told her they should get him one. They wanted to add their own flair, however, so Hazel had designed a bead for him herself while Percy did the same and acquired all of the past beads Nico had missed out on.

"I love it," Nico grinned as he surveyed the necklace. The first was one from over two years ago from the Labyrinth incident. It had a maze painted onto it. The one next to it was from the summer when Kronos was defeated, the image of the empire state building on it along with names of those who had died in the battle engraved on it. The third one depicted the Athena Parthenos, the newest bead from this summer devoted to the peace between the Roman and Greek camps. There were two more though. One of them was black with a heart on one side of it and the image of the sun on the other.

"That's for helping save Apollo as well as finding true love," Percy jokingly explained.

The other homemade bead was not so much a bead as it was a piece of diamond crafted by none other than Hazel herself.

"Like it, brother?"

Nico slipped the necklace over his head and nodded. The feeling of the five beads against his chest felt right.

"I love it, Hazel. Thank you. You too, Percy."

He was just about to turn to Will, who was nervously fidgeting with the small box he held in his, when all of a sudden the temperature in the room dropped. From the shadows of the corner stepped a familiar figure draped in black cloth. Everyone did a double-take as they watched Hades stop out of the shadows. When they cleared the god glowered at them.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

Nico stood up, shaking his head at his father. "Of course not. You're welcome here anytime, dad."

The death god seemed taken back for a moment, but he quickly shook off such an expression. "Very well. I just stopped by to tell you happy year closer to death and all that. Also because I heard your wish, son."

His friends looked at the demigod in question confusedly. Hades flicked his hand and all of a sudden a little girl, barely two, tumbled out of the shadows. She surveyed where she was before appearing scared, looking as if she was about to cry when the god spoke in an almost hypnotizing voice.

"This is a dream, young one. Think nothing negative of this and have fun."

The girl yawned, nodding sleepily. She had dark brown hair and was in pajamas with little cats on them.

"Um…" Nico tried not to sound horrified. "Why did you kidnap a little girl?"

Hades stared at him blankly. "Do you always have to make me seem like the bad guy? Her parents are asleep and she will think this is a dream. Besides, I thought you wanted to see your sister again."

Nico's eyes widened as his gaze slowly turned to the girl who was looking at him appraisingly.

"Bianca?" He tried, his throat constricting. He'd known about two years ago that she'd been approved for rebirth, but he never thought…

The girl smiled brightly, almost making him tear up. "Bee!" She stated happily, running into his arms and hugging him tightly. Nico hugged her back, eyes raising to his father with so much gratitude it even touched the god's immortal heart.

_Interesting he would ask to see her again_, the god thought as his son began asking the girl if she wanted cake. _After all, she joined the Hunters with little regard as to the fact she would be leaving him, then was foolish enough to go on a quest only a week after finding out she was a demigod and die protecting those she barely knew. Love really is blind._

Suddenly Will was standing beside Hades, who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the child.

"What do you want, son of Apollo? Did your father tell you about the bald spot I gave him last August?"

Will's blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Um, what?"

"Never mind."

"I just wanted to say thank you," the teenager said quietly as he watched Nico fawning over the body that now housed his sister's soul. "You made him really happy, and I love seeing him happy. Despite what terrible parents gods and goddesses tend to be, you're not half bad."

Hades was quiet for a moment. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Will Solace, but inside a slightly nicer coffin. I could not let a bunch of gifts from mere teenagers top my own."

. . .

It was only around three in the morning, after everyone except for Will had left, that Nico realized his boyfriend had been hiding his gift from him.

"You don't have to give it to me, you know. Just loving me is enough," the son of Hades whispered as Will joined him where he sat on his bed.

The blond shook his head, thrusting the box into Nico's hands before looking away shyly.

"Just open it," he said hurriedly.

Nico rolled his eyes. Will was acting strange.

A moment later, Nico's jaw dropped in awe. Resting inside the protective foam of the box was a black titanium spinner ring. The outside was sketched with golden skulls and suns alternatingly, while the inside read "Nico & Will" with a tiny heart on either side of the words.

"I know you're from the 1930's so I thought a promise ring would be fitting. It's not like an engagement ring," he said flustered as Nico took off his skull ring and Will slipped his gift onto his finger. "It's just so you know what my intentions for the future are. I made sure it was a spinner to since I know you get ADHD build up all of the time. Also, I prayed to my dad, so if we hold hands it should…"

The moment Will's hand grabbed Nico's, the outside suns and skulls glow. Nico stared at his boyfriend in wonder.

"Will."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"Awe," Will blushed, "I love you too! Even more than you love me, in fact."

"Do not argue with me on my birthday, Sunshine."

"Fine," he relented. "But, um, what about your skull ring? You never take it off so…."

Nico fumbled to take his camp necklace off. Minutes later it was back around his next, this time the added weight of his ring on it too. Then they fell into each other, their lips connecting and limbs tangling for several minutes before the days (and nights) events caught up to them. Seconds later they were lying comfortably in each other's arms fast asleep.

Nico's fifteenth birthday had surely been one to remember.


	43. Anime and the Birds and the Bees

**AN**: Some people seem to think I'm a guy… check my profile people! Actually, don't because the character (OC) briefly in this chapter is me! Sorry but I just really wanted to work myself in somehow… I don't own the anime I mention in the chapter by the way. **Also, any requests?** Thank you to everyone reading as always~

Anime and the Birds and the Bees

Nico was going to kill Will's sister.

While Nico had been gone on an errand for his father, the son of Apollo had spent the day watching some Japanese form of cartoons called anime with his sibling Kennedy [AN: if you didn't read the note at the top, that's me!]. She was nineteen and was visiting camp for a few days with her boyfriend Logan, a son of Hephaestus. For some reason the two were absolutely crazy when it came to anime. Since Will was her "adorable little gay brother", she decided to pester him while his boyfriend is away.

What said boyfriend did not expect was for Nico to shadow travel on a pair of emotional children of Apollo.

"What is going on?" He asked with his arms crossed and a cool look falling upon the two currently hugging each other for support.

"Ed just jumped in front of Scar, a mass murderer, to protect his love interest!" Will wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are you guys watching?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood…" Kennedy answered, her light green eyes not meeting his. She played with a strand of her brown hair nervously as if she was trying not to blurt out spoilers.

Nico rolled his eyes just as Will launched into a longwinded explanation as to what the show was about. When he had finally finished, Nico unfazed, Kennedy cleared her throat.

"I think you'd like One Piece."

"What is that?" The two boys asked.

"It's an anime about pirates, which Will told me you liked. It's like of silly, but there's plenty of action and drama. Just be sure to watch the Japanese version; the English dub is nowhere near as good as Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. It's really long though so watching the first arc should be enough to get the feel of the show."

Will looked at Nico hopefully. With a sigh, the son of Hades turned to the girl. "Do you have the DVDs with you?"

She grinned. "Nico, I have _everything_."

. . .

Never mind being angry at Will's sister. She was a saint when compared to their father.

Surprisingly, the son of Hades ended up truly interested in the world of anime. They watched the opening episodes of One Piece, Blue Exorcist, Death Note, and a few others. Kennedy told Will he could borrow her massive treasure trove of anime DVDs as long as he promised to send them to her via Hermes' express mail as soon as he finished a series. Afterwards the three of them, plus her Hephaestus friend, sat at a table for dinner. The usual people joined them there, but it wasn't long before their peaceful meal was interrupted.

A shimmering form exploded from the flames they made offerings into, appearing on the table a few seconds later looking suspiciously like the sun god.

"Hey!" The god's eyes lit up like a child, his bright teeth blinding those around him as he grinned.

"Dad?" Will questioned. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly. "I wanted to say hi to my daughter while she visited camp. She just got done with a particularly grueling quest and I wanted to say good job."

Kennedy was confused. "You just told me in a dream to visit one of your nearby shrines and plant a bunch of flowers around it. Well, that and compose you a song on your greatness…"

"I know!" He closed his eyes, tilting his head back dramatically as he put a hand to his face in mock pain. "It is so hard to fully express how awesome I am, which is why I thought I should thank you by doing this." With a flick of his finger he pointed it at Logan, whose hair suddenly turned from light brown to bright blond.

Apollo winked. "His hair has gotten darker over the years, but I know you still have a thing for blonds." He grinned while also meeting eyes with Percy, Nico, and Piper.

Through her mortification, Logan told her that his hair was back to the way it had used to be, so it was fine.

"Anyway," the god said as he turned his attention to the son of Hades. "I also stopped by because I had a chat with your father yesterday. He told me, after much pestering, that you haven't been given the birds and the bees talk yet. Since you recently turned fifteen, I think you should get it."

While everyone else at the table was either stifling laughter (like Leo) or mute with embarrassment (like Will), Nico merely stared at Apollo bewildered.

"The birds and the bees? You mean the animal and the insect, right? I know what they are. Does my dad think I'm stupid?"

"Holy Hades," Percy said as he tried to stop shaking from laughter.

"What?" 

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's a metaphor, Nico, for where babies come from."

"I know where they come from, Grace." Nico's cheeks turned pink. He turned to Apollo. "You do realize I'm dating your son, correct? Two guys cannot have a child."

Apollo frowned. "Yes you can. All I have to do is work some of my godly powers and either one of you will become pregnant. Why, are you interested?"

Both Will and Nico turned red as lobsters, turning to each other with similar expressions of horror.

"We're fifteen!"

"No way!"

The god shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Maybe you'll change your mind in the future. A child of the son of Hades and my own amazing genes would be quite the force to reckon with."

Will hid his face in his hands. "Dad, for the love of Olympus, please drop this."

"But we need to talk about safe sex!"

"Dad! Nico is conservative, so we don't need that talk until we're married which won't be for quite a while."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Your mother didn't wait until marriage. I barely knew her for a few weeks before she became pregnant with you."

"Apollo," Nico shouted, trying to make him stop talking. Unfortunately, he was an idiot.

Suddenly his brightness was countered with a billowing black presence. Writhed in shadows, as the sun was setting fast, was the lord of the Underworld himself.

"If you ever think about making my son become pregnant," the god hissed as he grabbed Apollo by the scruff of his bright yellow T-shirt. It burned to touch his complete opposite, but it was worth it for the fear written on Apollo's face. "I will cut you up into little pieces and throw you into the depths of Tartarus myself. No offense, Nico."

"What about Annabeth and me?" Percy said with a fake pout.

"No offense to the girl either then, but Percy I couldn't care less if your feelings are hurt."

Apollo chuckled weakly. "Hades, ol' pal, you wouldn't hurt your future son-in-law's father, would you?"

Grinning wickedly, Hades released him and began drifting into the shadows.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked before cackling ominously. It sent shivers up the spines of those who heard it. "Then I will be the one to walk my son and his boyfriend down the aisle."

Apollo gasped. "And leave me out? You wouldn't dare!"

"I am very sure I would. Do not tempt me, or else I will give you the parting gift of another haircut."

The sun god screeched, vanishing in a bright light just as Hades withdrew into the shadows. Everyone was left staring at the table mutely. Finally, Leo let out a long laugh.

"Your dads are _awesome_."


	44. Bedhead, Blonds, Blushes, and Babies

Just four snippets of things I wanted to touch upon. Thank you to everyone reading as always~

Bedhead, Blonds, Blushes, and Babies

"Rise and shine, Nico!"

"Will, I love you, but if you don't shut the Favonius up I will shadow travel you to China. It's only seven in the morning! I need more sleep."

The son of Apollo rolled his eyes. "Getting too much sleep is just as unhealthy as not getting enough. Considering you've been sleeping for a perfect eight hours that means you should get up now. Also, I want to go for a morning run."

"I hate you and everything you stand for," Nico mumbled as he grudgingly threw his covers off and sat up. He looked adorable with bedhead, his long hair sticking up in every which way. He blinked his eyes tiredly, yawned, and promptly fell back onto his bed.

"Death Boy."

"What now?"

"You have ten seconds before I start tickling you."

He had never seen Nico di Angelo move faster in his life.

. . .

"Nico, didn't you say Hitler was your half-sibling?" Cecil asked that morning during breakfast.

"Unfortunately, yeah."

The son of Hermes turned to Will, studied him for a moment, and then began laughing. "Your half-brother and you have something in common," he managed to stutter through his laughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Will is blond-haired and blue-eyed… Hitler would approve."

Nico face-palmed. "Are you a moron? He persecuted homosexuals! Unless Will is secretly a female, which I'm pretty sure he isn't, I don't think the man that started World War II would approve. Also, I don't think his approval would be anything to gloat about!"

. . .

"Will!"

"Yes, my little Death Angel?"

Nico glared at him. "Death Boy, not angel! Anyway, I brought you a snack since you're stuck in the infirmary for a few more hours dealing with those idiot twins. Seriously; next time let Connor and Travis deal with the consequences of pranking the Demeter cabin themselves."

"You know my healing heart can't do that." Will grinned widely. "So, what did you bring me?"

"Oh, just a bag of Sun-chips and a Capri Sun."

"Really, di Angelo? Very funny."

Nico grinned. "Here's a bottle of Sunny D too in case you're extra thirsty."

"I dunno, Nico. I think it's you who is thirsty for Sunny D…"

"Oh my gods." He fanned himself with his hand, something done decades ago when spoken to in such a way. "You went _there_."

"I love you my innocent little Angel! Although you won't be innocent forever," he added before Nico ran from the room as red as scarlet or crimson could be.

. . .

. . .

"This is Mrs. O'Leary," Percy introduced later that evening. He was smiling broadly as he was toppled by said Hellhound, the large black beast wagging her tail like no tomorrow.

"She's amazing!" Will gaped, wanting to reach out and touch her but unsure if he could.

Nico noticed this and smiled softly. "She won't hurt you, Will. Go ahead."

The son of Apollo nodded. Stepping forward gingerly, he reached out a hand while calling the Hellhound's name in a friendly manner. Mrs. O' Leary turned her massive head towards the boy, sniffing him before barreling into him just as she had Percy.

"She likes you!" Percy said with a laugh. "Maybe it's because you spend so much time cuddling Nico his deathly aura rubbed off on you."

"He loves cuddling!"

"No I don't!" Nico retorted defensively.

Will scratched under the Hellhound's chin while sending a dazzling smile at the son of Hades. "Then who was the one whining last night about wanting my arms wrapped around you for warmth because you got chilly? Certainly not me."

"Shut up, Solace!" Nico was blushing like a madman.

"Then don't hide your love for cuddles, Death Boy."

Nico sighed in exasperation. "If my dad found out I enjoyed something like cuddling I would be the laughing stock of all Hades children."

"I bet Hazel likes cuddling," Will pointed out.

"So do I," Percy put in.

"Also, it also has a lot of health benefits like stress-relief and such."

"Whatever you two. I thought we were here to play with Mrs. O' Leary."

"We are," Percy said. He threw a shield he had brought, since the Hellhound loved playing fetch, but for some reason she just stared at the large bronze disk as it flew into a tree a little bit away. The son of Poseidon frowned. "Girl, what's wrong?"

Will checked over the tame beast, using his medical knowledge to see if he could tell what was wrong despite never having a Hellhound as a patient. However, as he ran a hand over her stomach, his blue eyes widened.

"Oh dear…"

"What?" Nico and Percy said simultaneously.

Pink dusting his cheeks, Will turned to both of them looking shocked. "I don't know how to say this, but I am not delivering Hellhound pups. A baby satyr was the last straw."


	45. Mistake Part 1

Time for drama, angst, and feels! Thanks to everyone reading as always~

Mistake; Part 1

There was no way anyone but the Fates themselves could have known what calamity would befall the Seven and friends the day after Thanksgiving.

After spending the holiday with various family (Cecil and Lou Ellen at their own homes, Nico and Will as the Solace residence, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Calypso at the McLean estate, and Percy and Annabeth with Sally Jackson— Hazel, Frank, and Reyna opting to stay at New Rome for the holiday with those not leaving for the day), the thirteen demigods decided to get together for Black Friday shopping. None of them were too focused on the shopping aspect, mostly happy to be together with friends.

"What should we get for lunch?" Annabeth asked once they had left Walmart. They hadn't found anything particularly interesting, although Lou Ellen noticed Cecil's pockets looked just a bit heavier than normal.

"McDonalds?" Nico requested hopefully.

Will stuck out his tongue childishly. "Subway is healthier."

"If I can't get chicken nuggets there then no deal."

After discussing it for several more minutes, the group finally decided on McDonalds since Nico had offered to pay with the many gift cards he had been given on his birthday. They had tried to tell him not to, since they were his gifts, but he insisted. He really wanted a Happy Meal.

However, halfway through their meals, another group of what seemed to be demigods entered the establishment.

There were six of them total: four guys and two girls. They were all clad in attire similar to bikers. Their matching leather jackets read "Green-eyed Monsterz" on the back, which confused the group of heroes who were keeping their eyes on them. The newcomers seemed to notice them though, and walked past the ordering counter in favor of greeting the thirteen demigods assembled on the other side of the restaurant.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the guys spoke, age probably a year older than Percy. "A lot of powerful half-bloods all together in one place."

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he pushed his chair back and stood at full height. Frank, Percy, and Reyna followed his lead.

The biker grinned, revealing teeth that had been sharpened into points. He looked like a shark with his teeth like that. "My name doesn't matter, now does it? What does matter is whom my siblings and my godly parent is, which is Phthonus."

"God of jealously, envy, and distrust," Reyna growled at the group. "Your kind are nothing but trouble."

"I am wounded," the lead biker pretended to be hurt. Too bad everyone there saw the malice in his jade eyes. "I'm not the one hanging out with not just one child but two children of Hades. Their kind is the worst of all. Detestable."

Hazel stood up, golden eyes flashing with anger. "I'm a daughter of Pluto, for your information. I also don't like your attitude. If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all."

The guy put his hands up. "Sorry if I offended you, Miss Mocha."

"What did you just call me?"

"What's the matter, Chocolate Chip? Is it that time of the month?"

Frank opened his mouth, most likely about to defend his girlfriend, when Nico acted first. The shadows around the group started wrapping around the children of Phthonus silently. From where Nico was slowly rising out of his seat, everyone could see his eyes were practically black with fury. Shadows glued the bikers to the ground effectively by holding their legs in place; there would be no escaping his wrath.

"Say so much as another word to my sister and I'll send you to meet our father personally." Nico hissed while Will put a hand on his shoulder to ground him. He didn't want him letting his anger get out of control.

"So this is the infamous son of Hades I've heard about?" The biker snickered, causing the rest of his siblings to do the same. "You're just a scrawny little punk!"

Leo's hair suddenly caught on fire. "Scrawny is the new sexy, Salad-eyes."

He was ignored. "The only child of Hades to not die horribly at a young age or lose his sanity is some pale little baby! Word on the street is you're gay too, is that right? No wonder your father had another kid. Having a gay son that looks like him probably makes him a laughing stock among the Big Three, am I right?" His group laughed, but were cut off by the shadows suddenly wrapping them up to their throats.

"Leave." Jason ordered while casting a warning glance at his friend. He didn't want Nico going too far with this group. They were jerks alright, but they weren't worth their time.

The leader merely smirked despite the circumstances. "But we didn't get what we came here for, now did we?"

Reyna glowered at them. "Get your food and leave."

He shook his head. "We didn't come here for food. Being children of jealously, we want what you have. Your relationships of love are practically perfect," he explained with a creepy grin while looking over the females in the group. "If we can't seduce whom we want, then we will take your love away from you."

"How do you plan on attacking us when you can't even move?" Will taunted, his face grim. None of them took kindly to this guy speaking about their friends in such a manner.

The leather-clad guy's green eyes suddenly glowed bright. He gazed down at the shadows around him, and Nico suddenly groaned. The shadows around them slithered away with sounds similar to ghostly moans.

"What did you do to my shadows?" The son of Hades asked with some shock in his voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I just made them feel a bit envious of the light. Now I'm going to make your sister here, or maybe the smart blond over there fall in love with me."

"I don't think so," Percy yelled as his pen turned into his trusty sword Riptide. The rest of them grabbed their weapons, all except for Leo who created balls of fire in his hands and Lou Ellen who hand traces of magical sparks dancing around her fingers.

Hazel looked around the establishment, quickly willing the mist to bring them to a separate area to fight. It appeared as if they were in a clearing at Camp Jupiter.

"Neat trick," the leader admitted. "You can manipulate the mist. I wouldn't mind if you manipulated me too."

She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Um, no!"

The children of Phthonus were not taken lightly as the fight began. Each of them had chosen a specific target: Percy and Jason attacked by the two females while Piper, Annabeth, Calypso and Hazel fought off the males. Frank went to help Hazel, but was blown back by Leo who for some reason had sent flames hurtling towards him. He was confused as Percy then flew at Jason, and Reyna suddenly jumped on Annabeth as she fought off one of the boys.

"What in Apollo's name is going on?" Will shrieked as he watched their comrades attack each other.

Nico's eyes narrowed as he watched Piper tackle Reyna. "Jealousy can be a powerful thing, Will. Their past feelings of envy and our enemies' lies are causing them to turn on each other. We need to knock the leader out quickly; if he's out of commission his siblings will hopefully give up."

Easier said than done.

Within minutes, Lou Ellen had located Will and tried turning him into a rabbit. They knew this because her attack missed, turning one of the bikers into the black furry animal.

"She liked me when we first met," Will whispered as they ran from her in favor of getting to where Hazel was currently fending off the leader all by herself. "This was before she knew I was gay of course, and before she grew interested in Cecil."

Nico didn't comment, for he was seeing red. A few yards in front of him Hazel stood frozen, staring at nothing but something only she could see, slowly reaching her hand towards the shark-toothed demigod who was directly before her.

"Hazel, stop!"

Barreling into the guy before she could make contact with him, the son of Hades and said enemy rolled on the ground throwing punches. The temperature grew colder and colder as the son of Phthonus started saying what he planned to do to Hazel once he finished him off.

"I'll kill her pathetic boyfriend after you, and she will kiss me like no other. Then I will make her my wife! Unless she bores me of course, in which—"

"Shut your filthy mouth," Nico spit as his eyes turned blood red. It was at this point he had no idea what was going on. His body seemed to be controlled by someone other than himself. All around him, the fake ground started freezing and everyone became still as they noticed a wave of darkness surround the son of Hades.

The leader, fright finally getting through that thick skull of his, wrenched himself from Nico's grasp and crawled back on his hands and knees. This was stopped shortly, however, when Nico rose and commanded the shadows to wrap around him like an iron blanket.

"You have disrespected both Hades and Pluto with your foul words," he spoke in a voice that was nothing like himself. From a few feet away Will went pale with worry. Where had his boyfriend gone? A little ways behind him, Percy and Reyna sucked in dual breaths of horror. Percy had witnessed himself turning into a monster, and Reyna didn't want Nico to do something he regretted again. "Worst of all you dared to speak in such a manner to his children. The Field of Punishment is too lenient a sentence for you," he declared coldly as he raised a hand into the air.

"Nico, stop!" Reyna, Percy, Jason, and Will called. Will, being the closest, tried to get closer to his boyfriend but was stopped by shadows.

Reyna pleaded, every fiber in her being screaming to help her honorary brother. "You're better than this! Hazel is fine, Nico. She's safe!"

It was then Hazel spoke up, whatever had plagued her mind wearing off only now.

"Brother, he is nothing. Let him go. Come back to us."

Red eyes turned to his friends, although he didn't appear to recognize them as his friends at that moment. "He deserves his punishment. A ghost with no memory cannot be envious of things he cannot remember."

Just as the shadows leapt, a tide of blackness ready to fall upon the helpless biker demigod, a burst of sunlight got in between the shadows and their target.

Nico's eyes immediately turned from red back to dark brown. Face stitched with utter horror, the son of Hades quickly called the shadows back to him before sending them away. When the darkness dispersed, Will was standing there lit up like a lightbulb with his arms in front of his face and eyes shut as if prepared for the worst. Hesitantly, when he realized the threat was gone, he let his tan arms fall down to his sides as he directed a small smile at Nico.

"I couldn't let you do something you'd regret," he stated simply. "Death Boy, are you okay?"

He was not okay. Losing himself to his anger, despite protecting his sister being the reason, left him chilled to the bone. He had almost hurt Will, someone he loved and promised to protect. His lip quivered and his fear mounted as he turned to see his friends looking at him worriedly. They weren't scared of him, thank the gods, but he didn't feel any less horrible.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Nico. I'm fine. None of us are angry at you."

Nico glanced around at his friends, self-loathing squeezing his heart. "You all should be. I'm a monster. My powers almost worse than killed someone _again_."

"You didn't mean it!" Reyna said as she stood next to him. "This wasn't like last time, di Angelo. You stopped yourself."

"Only because I almost hurt Will!"

When Will stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking son of Hades, Nico hid in his boyfriend's shirt while Piper put the bikers to sleep with her charm speak. Hazel then lifted the mist, allowing them to leave the establishment the mortal way. Walking.


	46. Mistake Part 2

**AN**: Sorry if I confused some people! The status of the story is complete because the main storyline (chapters 1-24) is complete. Everything later and currently being updated are one shots I'm adding for the heck of it. I just wanted to put the status as complete since I don't know when I'll stop adding random chapters and it could end at any time. Also, thanks to everyone reading! It means a lot when someone reviews or likes my writing. *big happy face*

Mistake; Part 2

After a few days of brooding, Nico seemed like he was back to normal. He no longer avoided eye contact with his friends, shied away from Will, or refused to spar like he had been since Black Friday. He smiled just as often as he did a week before and poked fun at his "brothers" like always. Will also got his cuddles. The son of Hades was fine.

Or was he?

It was the third of December when the next game of capture the flag was played. The teams were as follows: Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Demeter and a few other cabins were on the blue team while Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hecate, Dionysus, and Hypnos cabins on the red team. Tonight's game was special since the team that lost would have to decorate the Big House for Christmas.

"You're going down, Jackson."

"I don't think so, Grace."

Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes, shaking each other's hands good-naturedly before the teams went their separate ways. Ten minutes later, Chiron sounded the horn that meant the game had begun.

"Nico, Will, you two are with me." Percy said as they ran towards where he thought the red team would be guarding the flag. "Annabeth, you and your siblings ready for a sneak attack?"

She nodded. "See you soon, Seaweed Brain."

With that they parted, the three boys running to the east where the water was. Once Percy controlled the small river that wound through the forest it would be hard for any campers trying to get to their flag to get past him. However, just as he was nearing the thin line of rolling water a blast of lightning sent the son of the sea god reeling back.

"Jason!" Percy yelled as he felt the hairs on his head, neck, and arms rise from the electricity in the air.

Said son of Jupiter was in the air above them, grinning as the air around him swirled to keep him aloft. "What's up, bro? Oh wait, it's just me."

Percy flicked his hand, sending a blast of water at his friend from behind. Jason quickly flew out of the way, but was caught off guard when a loud whistle made him cover his ears. Taking advantage of this, Percy jumped into the water and used his powers to shoot himself into the air where they began clashing with swords.

"Hello there," Piper greeted as she sprung out from a bush. Nico met her dagger with his sword instinctively, blocking her attack with ease. What he didn't expect was a fireball to be lobbed at him from the darkness of the forest in front of him. If he hadn't seen the light of the flames, he wouldn't have had enough time to duck out of the way.

Nico touched his long hair for a moment, sighing when he felt that the top of it was singed.

"I guess I should really take up your offer for that haircut, huh?"

Piper grinned. "You could put that hair of yours into a ponytail, Nico. Now, both of you put your hands up!" She ordered using her charm speak. Neither Leo nor she was actually expecting it to work, since it never did when Nico was around to use his shadows to block out her power, but for some reason both Nico and Will dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air.

"Huh?" Leo tilted his head in confusion. "Skeleton Butt, what's the deal? You never fall for her charm speak."

Nico glanced at the ground, a frown on his face. "I guess I forgot to call them. My mistake."

Will shared a look with his friends on the red team. Nico di Angelo rarely forgot things or made mistakes.

After Leo snuck off to help those trying to capture the blue team's flag, Piper stayed to make sure Nico wasn't going to pull anything while also making sure none of Percy's back up interrupted his fight with Jason.

Speaking of their fight, it was getting intense. They seemed to not be holding anything back. Lightning flashed, wind swirled, and water assembled into a hurricane around the two sons of the Big Three. As the minutes went by those watching the fight could see them both becoming tired, minor injuries on both of them from their swords. Just as they were about to end it, the horn blew to signal victory. From the loud cheering coming from the west it was clear that Jason's team had won. No doubt Leo's fire had something to do with it. The Ares kids guarding the flag probably had burns on them.

"You guys are free to go," Piper said with a smile. Will and Nico were happy to move again, blood flowing back into their arms gratefully. "Be happy I didn't make you guys do anything embarrassing."

Will was about to retort, when all of a sudden two forms crashed into the water a few yards away from them with a huge splash.

"Holy Hera!" Piper shouted as the three of them ran to where Percy and Jason were crawling out of the tiny river. They were supporting one another, both smiling painfully as they collapsed on the side of the bank.

"I think we overdid it," Percy said with a small laugh.

Jason nodded but winced; he had strained his shoulder while fighting. "I agree. That was fun though."

"You got that right!"

"You guys!" Will shouted as he checked over the two idiots on the ground. Piper was running a comforting hand through Jason's hair while Nico told Percy he was a moron. "Both of you are very injured! You two will have to spend a night in the infirmary so we can make sure none of your cuts get infected. Also, Jason has a pulled muscle in his shoulder while Percy has a nasty bump on his head. Percy, that means you will need to be woken up every other hour while you sleep tonight to make sure you don't have any brain damage."

Percy rolled his eyes, about to say something when Jason cut him off.

"He's fine, Will. Percy has no brain to damage. Just a clump of seaweed," he teased despite still not being able to get up from sheer overuse of powers.

"Hey! You weren't very graceful up their either, Jason."

Will sighed, turning to his boyfriend with a small smile. "Do you mind shadow traveling us to the infirmary? They shouldn't be walking right now and it'd be easier than the alternatives."

To those listening, they were surprised to hear Nico say no.

"Why not? Your powers aren't making you fade again, are they?"

"No!" Nico said quickly, not wanting to make his boyfriend panic. He glanced away, brown eyes secretive. "I'm just tired."

Will's brow creased as he studied the son of Hades. "Tired, huh? That's surprising since you haven't used them for the past six days."

"Whatever. If I don't want to use them then I don't have to. I'll just go get a gurney or something," he muttered as he began walking away from them. Piper and Will watched as he broke out into a run towards the infirmary. Even through the pain they were in, Percy and Jason managed to share a worried look.

"You don't think…" Jason started.

Percy bit his lip. "He's refusing to use his powers?"

Will frowned, staring in the direction where his boyfriend had ran off.

"Death Boy," he whispered sadly.


	47. Mistake Part 3

I promise I'll get to funnier stuff very soon. Perhaps puppies… Thanks to everyone reading!

Mistake; Part 3

"You dragged me to the Underworld in the middle of lunch away from my friends who are probably worried sick right now to tell me to get Hazel a birthday present for you?" Nico, his arms crossed and weight resting on one leg, stared at his father in disbelief. "I don't mean to be rude, but why don't you just get her a gift yourself? You get my birthday presents…"

Hades sighed, looking uncharacteristically distraught. "I cannot acknowledge her like I wish to, son. When I appear before you I can only sneak a glance at my own daughter in fear of the gods turning on her and sending her back here. I want her to live a long, happy life; it is all I can do to burn her paperwork or when it resurfaces put it back on the bottom of the pile. Thanatos has let her be, for he follows my commands, but direct contact with her could be fatal."

"Oh," Nico said simply. He felt bad for his father's awkward situation. Hades, even in his Greek form, seemed to care for the daughter of his Roman self. It was a shame he couldn't do so much as say hi to her in fear of someone noticing her. Part of Nico blamed himself, for he was the one had rescued her from the Underworld and brought her back to life, but he quickly pushed that thought away. Without her the prophecy of the Seven would not have been fulfilled. Hazel was supposed to be alive, and that was all that mattered.

The lord of the Underworld nodded. "As you can see, it puts me in a less than ideal situation. True, I would not know what to get her anyway, but I still think she deserves something special."

"I don't even know what to get her though." Nico admitted. "She is already content in New Rome with Frank, although…"

"Yes?"

Nico's face lit up. "I know! Do you happen to have any pictures of her mother?"

Hades nodded grimly. Despite Marie Levesque's selfish habits, using her daughter's powers for her own gain, she had loved Hazel very much. He also knew Hazel loved her mother too; they had also died together so it made their relationship symbolic in a way.

"I may be able to locate something… Good idea, Nico. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

He rolled his eyes at his father. "She'll love it. I'll tell her it was all your idea, okay? I can figure out something else to get her."

Hades actually smiled, although it could have been mistaken for a quirk of his mouth. "Thank you."

Eyes shining, Nico rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn't used to his father thanking him for anything. "You're welcome. But, um, can you send me back to camp now? Lunch will be over soon and my friends are probably worried."

"You can shadow travel yourself back at any time."

"Yeah, but I was practicing with my powers a lot last night so I'm a bit drained," Nico lied.

Hades raised an eyebrow, saying nothing but still complying with his son's wish with a snap pf his fingers. Shadows enveloped him eagerly, transporting the child of their master into the middle of the dining pavilion with glee. They almost seemed to miss interacting with the Ghost King after the last two weeks.

"Get off of me," Nico whispered as he picked himself off the ground where some campers were watching him curiously. The shadows tried to wind around the son of Hades like vines. "I said get off of me!" He repeated, his voice this time around holding more authority but with a hint of unease mixed in too. Only then did the shadows slink away.

Sighing, he walked back to his seat beside Will at their regular table where the son of Apollo and a few others were gazing at him intently.

"What?" 

"Did your dad call you again?" Will asked. He knew Nico wasn't using his powers, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. He wanted advice on Hazel's birthday present. He'll be calling me back sometime soon so I can deliver it to her since he's not allowed to acknowledge her."

Those at the table who knew about her returning from the dead nodded knowingly.

"Oh yeah, her birthday is in a few days, isn't it? The seventeenth, right? Piper and I need to make sure to get her something nice," Annabeth said as her mind began listing possible gift ideas. The three girls had grown very close during the great prophecy after all.

Leo was grinning, rubbing his hands together and laughing manically. "I'm totally going to outdo Frank!"

Nico rolled his eyes. The son of Mars and Leo had become rather close since their time together on the _Argo II_. Despite Leo having had a crush on the daughter of Pluto, he was over that and instead felt like a big brother figure to her. He was protective of her, just not nearly as much as either Frank or Nico.

"We should go into New York City to shop for her gifts." Jason proposed.

Percy began jumping up and down in his seat excitedly. "Oh, we can stop by my house too! I haven't seen my mom in person since right after we defeated Gaea." He turned to Nico. "Do you want to shadow—"

A small hand clamped over his mouth before he could finish his statement. His girlfriend chuckled lightly as if nothing had happened. "That's a great idea, Jason. I'll ask Chiron about borrowing one of the camp vans." Since the Roman and Greek camps had begun exchange programs and such, there were half a dozen school buses and a few vans at the camp's disposal for travel thanks to a blessing from Hermes.

"I can drive!" Leo volunteered excitedly.

Percy took Annabeth's hand off his mouth. "I could drive too, or maybe Piper. Letting you drive might end badly."

Leo pouted. "I crash the _Argo II_ one time…"

"Leo," Piper scolded.

The son of Hephaestus shrugged. "Okay, maybe more than once but we're alive, aren't we? YOLO!"

"Unless you're you or Hazel," Nico coughed, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Will smiled. "Very funny, Death Boy. If we're going to go into New York City though I suggest we do it as soon as possible. Mrs. O' Leary is getting bigger, and my intuition tells me she'll be due by the end of the week. Probably the day before Hazel's birthday, actually."

Nico's eyes widened at that information. He turned to Percy, since the Hellhound was technically his. "I know Mrs. O' Leary is yours and her puppies won't be old enough to be on their own for a while, but would you be okay with giving one to Hazel for her birthday? When the puppies are born we can take a picture of them, put it in a card for her, and say there's a companion with her name on it. She loves animals and so does Frank; she'd love it. What do you say?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds like a great idea! Wait, how many puppies do you think she'll have?"

The son of Hades had no idea, but Will hummed thoughtfully. "By the size of her I'd say at least two, maybe three or four. It's hard to tell with animals, especially Hellhounds since I've never actually seen any pregnant ones. We won't be sure until she has them."

"I'm so excited for my little girl!" Percy said happily. "Although I hope Cerberus is treating her right. Oh, what are we going to name the pups?"

Nico almost choked of his soda. "Wait, did you say Cerberus? What makes you think my dad's dog got your dog pregnant?"

He rolled his sea green eyes. "What other Underworld dog would Mrs. O' Leary interact with? She hates the ones who attack demigods, which is all of them besides her, and Cerberus was pretty friendly to her from the last time I remember…"

"Ugh, I'll neuter that three-headed mutt."

"But Nico, then we won't have more friendly Hellhound puppies!"

"Jackson, shut up."

"I don't think I will."

Nico's eyes flashed playfully. "Don't think I won't make you."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"What army? This—" He stopped himself short. In truth he had just been about to summon a legion of the dead, but a chill went through his body at the notion of using his powers. Instead he shook his head, stuffing his face with a slice of pizza. He didn't meet the concerned eyes of his friends as they regarded him silently. They had yet to openly mention his refusal to use his powers for the last two weeks, but Nico knew they noticed.

Suddenly a hand slipped into Nico's left hand, which had been tapping the picnic table rhythmically. It squeezed his firmly, causing Nico's chocolate eyes to meet those the color of the sky. He said nothing as Will merely blinked at him, a fierce look in his normally happy eyes.

"C'mon," he said after a moment, suddenly pulling his boyfriend out of his seat. Then he turned to Annabeth. "We'll go ask Chiron for the keys to one of the vans. Be back in a jiffy!"

Nico scoffed. "Jiffy? I'm the one a few decades short of being one-hundred." He teased as he was lead towards the Big House. It was decorated with lights of white and blue, the windows adorned with peel-off stickers of snowmen and Christmas presents. The inside was even more impressive what with the six foot tall pine tree in the corner of the room.

However, right when they made it to the door, Will yanked Nico around the corner of the building and gently pushed him against the wall.

"Nico," he said in his serious doctor voice. "It isn't right for you to stop using your powers. It's one thing to not use them, but you're avoiding them like the plague. Please talk to me," he pleaded. "If it's what happened a few weeks ago, know that my feeling for you haven't changed. I love you just as much as I did then if not more after seeing how much power you have to keep in check. You're strong, Nico, that's why you shouldn't refuse to use your powers. It's common to be scared of your potential, but know you're strong enough to wield them skillfully without repercussions."

"I almost killed you," the dark-haired teen whispered, eyes unable to hide behind his hair since he had gotten it trimmed over a week prior ago. It fell barely an inch over his forehead, so it would be couple of months before it would be long enough to cover his eyes again.

Will shook his head, both hands grasping Nico's tightly yet warmly. "It was one mistake. One mistake is not who you are, Death Boy. It doesn't define you. You'll never hurt me."

"You're right."

A hopeful smile graced Will's face before Nico's next sentence wiped it off.

"I'll never hurt you because I'm never using my powers again."


	48. Mommy O' Leary

**AN**: Before anyone asks, the resolution to Mistake (Parts 1-3) will be a little later. I figured Nico would take a while to get over this bridge but didn't want to skip other plot bunnies (since I'm trying to go in chronological order). Thank you to everyone reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting~

Mommy O' Leary

A girly shriek tore through the camp the morning of December 16th.

It was barely two hours past midnight when said cry caused demigods armed with weapons of many varieties rushed out our their respective cabins. They were only made slightly less terrifying by the fact they were in pajamas and many were yawning tiredly.

"Somebody help!" The door of the Poseidon cabin flew open just as everyone began searching for the source of the scream. Percy's eyes were wide with fright, almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

Clarisse groaned loudly from where she stood with her cabin mates. "What are you hollering about at two in the morning, Jackson?"

"My Hellhound is in labor!"

The daughter of Ares looked taken back. "Say what now?"

Percy ignored her, instead sweeping his sea green eyes around until they met those of Will Solace. Just as Percy was about to call out to him, Will bolted.

"No way!" He said as he ran back towards the Apollo cabin. "Never again!"

"Will, she needs help!"

"Animals instinctively know what to do when it comes to giving birth, Percy."

Before he could find safety in his cabin, a pale hand grabbed Will's wrist. He turned to see Nico looking at him with a demanding look on his face. Will gulped.

"Hey, Death Boy! You look so cute with bedhead."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sunshine, I know you don't want to, but will you at least watch over Mrs. O' Leary to make sure her pups are fine? Percy looks like he's about to puke and I care about the Hellhound almost as much as him."

Will sighed, nodding but fixing Nico with a begrudging look. "Fine. Run to the infirmary and get gloves, a couple of towels, a gallon of warm water, and a blanket."

. . .

The first little black fluff ball (in comparison to its mother's large size) ended up being a girl. Will made sure Mrs. O' Leary licked up most of the blood and such off the "tiny" miracle, but once a second pup entered the world he quickly snatched up the baby Hellhound and cleaned it off with a warm water-soaked towel. He then placed the pup, which was about the size of a toaster, into a box lined with a very soft blanket.

In total, four puppies had been born. Three girls and one boy to be exact. They all had one head (not three like Cerberus) and could have passed off as black Labrador Retrievers. Currently they were nursing from one very pleased Mrs. O' Leary, the puppies curled against her stomach while on top of a pile of blankets commandeered from the infirmary. Percy didn't want the puppies to get sick from sleeping on the cold hard floor after all.

"They're adorable," Percy gushed. "I'm so proud of my little girl!"

Nico, who was standing beside his beaming boyfriend, merely hummed in agreement. Behind him Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso stood admiring the creatures as well.

"What are you going to name them?" He asked curiously.

Percy made a face as he thought about it. "I have no idea… One of the girls can be Ebony, and another Midnight."

"Can we name the last girl Lucy?" Will jumped in. "I had a dog named Lucy when I was a toddler…"

"Okay, Lucy it is! Now what about the boy?"

Jason elbowed the son of Hades, whom turned around and glared at his friend. "Why don't we name him Nico?"

"I don't think so!" Nico said. "That would get way too confusing. What about Shadow?"

Percy smiled. "Then it's settled. Everyone, say hello to Ebony, Midnight, Lucy, and Shadow!"

"Who gets the puppies when they're old enough?" Annabeth questioned. "I know Hazel gets one of them, but eventually the rest will need owners so they don't run wild."

"Hmm… I bet Reyna's dogs would love a new friend. She can have one, if she's okay with it. As for the other two," he paused for a moment. Then he turned to Will. "You made sure they were born safely; would you want one?"

Will's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I have Lucy?"

"Of course, dude. Then there's the last one."

"What about Thalia? I bet she wouldn't mind a hunting dog with her and the Hunters of Artemis," Jason spoke up.

Percy nodded. He was happy his grandpuppies all had owners when they were old enough to be without their mother.

Leo suddenly yawned loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Well, it's almost three in the morning and I need my beauty sleep. See you in the morning and all that jazz." He said with a wave while leaving the cabin.

"Beauty sleep?" Calypso shook her head in exasperation. Why was her boyfriend so silly?

"He's right," Percy admitted with a long yawn. "We'll take a few pictures for Hazel, Reyna, and Thalia tomorrow. My little girl and even littler girls and boy need rest. G'night!"

The demigods said their goodnights before shuffling to their respective cabins sleepily. As Will headed towards the infirmary, Nico walked with him.

"You did great, Will." Nico praised with a smirk. "Are you planning on becoming an obstetrician? Or maybe a midwife?"

Will made a face. "I don't think so! Gahh, next our friends will be requesting me to deliver their children in the future."

"You are the best healer in Camp Half-blood. Probably best among both camps."

Chuckling, Will pressed his boyfriend against the wall of the supply closet and grinned wickedly. "Exaggerated compliments are unneeded to get a kiss, Death Boy. All you needed to do was ask. Or take, really."

"I wasn't exaggerating," Nico replied with a devilish grin of his own. Apparently they weren't going to bed quite yet.


	49. Christmas Arrangements

Thank you to everyone reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting~

Christmas Arrangements

"Leo, that hat of yours is ridiculous."

It was the day before Christmas Eve when the group of demigods got together to say their goodbyes. They were all going to be celebrating Christmas at their respective homes (mostly). Chiron would be watching over the pups while they were away.

Annabeth was going to stay with her family, much to Percy's disappointment. Percy, Tyson, Ella, and even Grover were going to stay at the new house his mother and Paul had moved into a few months before. Piper had told Jason, Leo, and Calypso they could spend Christmas at her father's estate since none of them had any family to stay with. Lou Ellen was going to her own home while Cecil stayed with his biological mother. Hazel was going to be with Frank at his grandmother's apartment (since their home had been burned down). Frank had invited Reyna and Nico, but both of them had declined his offer. Nico was going home with his boyfriend for the holidays. To everyone's surprise, Reyna was joining them, which was why she was at Camp Half-blood as they said their goodbyes.

"My hat is awesome is what you mean," Leo shot back as the mistletoe hanging from the end of a string, which was attached to a plastic stick that erupted from the center of his hat, caught on fire. It was a good thing Calypso had enchanted his clothes (and the hat) so they would be fireproof.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Only Calypso is really allowed to take advantage of that though. She'll also kill you if a girl sees that and wants to carry on the tradition."

Suddenly Will and Nico were standing on either side of the son of Hephaestus. They grinned at Leo, who stared at them in confusion.

"You should really take that obnoxious hat off," Nico said as he edged closer to his friend.

Will nodded as he moved closer on the other side. Soon both of their faces were inches away from either side of Leo's. "Wouldn't want girls, or guys for that matter, getting any ideas would you?"

Just before Leo thought they would kiss him as some sort of sick joke, the two moved in front of him and began kissing each other. It didn't last long, but by the time they were done Leo had taken the hat off and passed it to a slightly shocked but even more amused Praetor.

"Take it. The hat takes away from my natural hotness anyway," he said while turning to where Jason and Percy were hugging tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, bro!" Percy said with pretend tears in eyes.

Jason looked down at him before turning away dramatically. "It's for the best. We'll see each other again someday, bro."

"For the love of Athena," Annabeth sighed before pulling her boyfriend away and kissing him quickly on the mouth. "My dad is waiting, Percy. I need to go now. See me off?"

He smiled lovingly, eyes losing their playfulness and softening. "Of course, Wise Girl."

Once they disappeared down the hill, it was Will who said his mother should be almost there. She had driven nine hours the previous day to New York, staying at a hotel for the night before leaving around nine that morning to pick them up. It was nearing ten now, which meant she was probably already waiting for the trio.

"Have a great time," Jason said to Nico, Will, and Reyna as they gathered their backpacks. Quietly he whispered to the son of Hades, "I made sure to slip a couple drachmas into your bag. If you ever need to talk over break, IM me. Or Hazel for that matter."

Nico smiled at him. Jason was a pretty awesome big brother figure despite being his cousin. "Thanks, Sparky."

"Sparky? Not you too!"

. . .

It was a few minutes later when Will, Nico, and Reyna piled into the blue car driven by Ms. Solace. Reyna was in the passenger seat while Will cuddled Nico in the back. The taller of the two had his tan arms wrapped around the smaller boy, his chin resting on top of black hair. Nico leaned against him comfortably, only blushing slightly when Reyna turned around and winked at him.

"So you must be Reyna," Will's mother said as they began their journey. "I'm Viola Solace, but you can just call me Viola or Ms. Solace. Nico's told me a number of good things about you the times he visited."

Reyna smiled as she snuck a glance at her practically brother. "Well I'm flattered, although I think I should the one praising him."

"Trust me, Will does enough of that for everyone," Ms. Solace laughed while Will turned a bit pink. "It's always Nico this and Nico that with this one. While it's adorable it can get a little repetitive; I know he can summon a skeleton army, my boy. There's no need to tell me a hundred times."

Will blew a raspberry at his mother but said nothing.

After an hour or so of driving in silence, Reyna decided to initiate some small talk with Ms. Solace since the two in the back seat were fast asleep.

"So what do you do for a living?" Reyna asked in a polite tone. She was guessing it she was a nurse or maybe a poet, but she didn't want to voice these Apollo stereotypes out loud.

The older woman beamed at having someone to talk to. In truth she had been bored out of her mind driving to New York all by her lonesome. "Oh, I'm a jack of all trades I suppose. I'm currently working part time in a home for people with disabilities while also teaching violin lessons on the side. I used to be a fulltime nurse, but that got tiring. I'm a substitute teacher as well, filling in for English and Science teachers every so often. Writing poetry for the local newspaper is also a thing every month, courtesy of Apollo's influence, though that is for my own benefit so I am not paid for my work."

"Wow," Reyna said before nodding her head in respect. "You're a busy woman, I see."

Ms. Solace smiled knowingly. "When you're doing something you love you never work a day of your life, young one."

"You're a wise woman too."

"I had to balance out Will's father's side somehow, didn't I? If not I don't know how Will would fare in college."

Reyna quirked an eyebrow. "So he's planning on going to college, huh? Let me guess; he wants to go to medical school to become a real doctor?"

The mother's eyes shone with pride as she answered. "He's already so gifted when it comes to healing, but he's been telling me for years now that he wants to become even better. Will aspires to be able to perform surgeries with very low success rates perfectly while also wanting to be there to help those in critical conditions, so in the ER I think. He really wants to save as many lives as he can," she said softly.

"Your son has a big heart, Ms. Solace. He has saved so many lives and helped countless others. I'm most grateful for what he's done for Nico though."

"Ah, I have heard the boy has experienced much pain in his lifetime," she admitted as her eyes darted to the rearview mirror. The two boys still appeared to be asleep so she kept talking. "He was so shy when I first met him. It was like he was scared of me to be honest. However, when he didn't know I was looking I noticed how he looked at my son. There was such love in those shattered eyes of his; just as much love that enters my son's eyes when he speaks of little Nico. I am so happy they found each other."

Reyna allowed a ghost of a smile to sweep across her face. She loved Nico like a brother, and cared for Will because of the happiness he brought the son of Hades, but it still hit her like a brick when she remembered she had no one looking at her with such love-filled eyes.

Suddenly, a yawned escaped one of the boys in the backseat. Said boy blinked sleepily before immediately falling back asleep against his boyfriend's warm chest. Ms. Solace watched this from the rearview mirror with amused eyes before chuckling.

"It's hard to think my future son-in-law is a son of Hades. He's just as cute as Will says he is."


	50. Winter Traditions

Thanks to those reviewing! Unfortunately you guys have a few more chapters until the resolution of Mistake. Sorry! I'm also sorry for not putting something Valentine's Day related up. I want to go in chronological order… Thank you to everyone reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting~

Winter Traditions

"There's so much snow," Nico said in awe as Will, Reyna, and he walked into field behind the Solace house. He was wearing the winter gear he had gotten for his birthday since the temperature had dropped into the single digits. Will really did not want to go outside, since he hated cold weather with a passion, but Nico had insisted. There had not been more than two inches of snow the night before; however, it had seemed to snow overnight. Now there were at least nine eight inches of the crystalline substance. He had never allowed himself to look at the beauty of it until now.

The older demigods shared a look as the youngest squatted down to gather a handful of snow. When he was done forming it into a ball, he placed it on the ground before rolling it around to make it bigger.

"Nico, are you going to make a snowman?" Will asked with surprise evident in his voice.

He shrugged, continuing his efforts until the ball was bigger than a beach ball. "When my family and I first moved to America snow was a big deal to my sister and I. I was always obsessed with building snowmen," he admitted reluctantly. "My sister liked making snow angels better but she always helped me anyway. I haven't made a snowman in years so I just thought…" He wasn't looking, but he heard Will's loud footfalls as he ran towards his house.

Reyna smiled, walking over to aid Nico in his endeavor. "I'll make the head, you make the rest of the body."

Nico grinned. "Okay, Ra-Ra."

The snowball she had made to make the snowman's head hit the son of Hades in the back, causing him to chuckle. He was the only one that got away with calling her that.

A few minutes later, just as Reyna placed the smallest ball of snow on the other two already stacked together, Will came running through the snow at them. In his hand he held a carrot, two sticks, and several dark gray rocks.

"Here you go!" He said with a bright smile on his face. Despite his constant tan, Nico could see the pink on his cheeks from the cold.

"Thanks, Sunshine." Within a minute a snowman a little under four feet tall was standing proudly in front of the trio, arms raised in the air and a smile made from rocks on its "face". Its carrot nose stuck out crookedly, but that gave it character.

Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder, an idea bubbling though his lips and out into the open. "We should make snow angels!"

"But then I'll get my pants all wet," the son of Hades whined.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You can attack the first werewolf head on, but you're against making a snow angel because you'll get a little wet? You're so silly sometimes."

"Silly? Me, the son of Hades and Ghost King, silly? I am the prince of the Underworld; I am not—"

He was cut off as a snowball thrown by his boyfriend hit him square in the chest.

"If you don't want to make a snow angel, di _Angelo_," Will said with a teasing grin as he formed another tiny spherical weapon, "then we're going to have a snowball fight instead."

"Oh you're on! Reyna, let's get him!"

. . .

"That was totally _not_ fair. Two against one is just cruel, and Reyna's hits packed a punch. Do you have a mechanical arm or something?" The son of Apollo complained.

Reyna let a small laugh escape her. "No, but I have two mechanical dogs."

"Very funny."

After the three had shed themselves of their winter gear and such, Will's mother surprised the teenagers with chocolate chip cookies and milk in the kitchen. There was also something else sitting in the middle of the table. This something made Nico's eyes widen in shock and left him with his jaw hanging in awe.

"Is that a panettone?"

Ms. Solace smiled, a strand of her light auburn hair falling in front of her face for a moment before she tucked it behind an ear. "I did some research on the internet about some Italian traditions and a bunch of recipes for panettone came up. It read that they were quite popular during the Christmas season, correct? I might have made some adjustments to the recipe, mainly adding more chocolate than warranted, but I'm sure it'll taste wonderful. Would you like a slice?"

To say Nico was touched was an understatement. When he was a child his mother had made Bianca and him many of the cakes; they had been a tradition in his family.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much," he added gratefully.

"It was no trouble at all."

Nico was handed a plate with a generous slice of panettone. She handed Will and Reyna one too, both of them curious of the Italian desert.

"It's delicious," the son of Hades voiced after the first bite. "My mother's was a bit different, although I can't remember much what hers tasted like, but yours is amazing. I am surprised that you put so much chocolate in though. Will yells at me if I eat too many sweets."

Will groaned at being called out by his boyfriend. "You always forget to brush your teeth, di Angelo! You need to in order to prevent cavities."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Being a demigod whether or not I get a cavity or two is the least of my worries. I brush them every morning and most of the time at night; that should be enough."

"You're supposed to brush them after every meal or snack."

"Will, no one has time for that."

Crossing his arms, Will quirked an eyebrow. "This is coming from the boy that'll sleep in the middle of camp when he can be doing anything from swimming in the lake, kicking Ares kids' butts, or frolicking in the Strawberry Fields."

A laugh escaped Reyna. "Nico frolicking? Does he do this often, Will?"

"I do not frolic!"

. . .

The next morning, Nico, Will, and Reyna Iris messaged the Jackson residence, McLean estate, and Grandma Zhang's apartment to wish their friends Merry Christmas. They made their greetings quick since their ADHD was making them antsy to know what was inside the boxes underneath the Solace family Christmas tree. The trio as well as the other demigods had exchanged presents beforehand to be opened on Christmas; now that they could finally open them without betraying their consciences there was nothing holding them back.

"Wait just a moment," Will's mother said as the three teenagers walked into the room and began arranging the presents by whom they were to. Their OCD couldn't allow them to remain mixed up. "I want pictures of everyone together first."

Will pouted. "But mom, the curiosity is killing me!"

"William, you will persevere through a few pictures or I'll take your presents back."

Her son gasped before pulling Nico and Reyna into a friendly hug and smiling brightly. "Hurry you guys, before she takes the presents!"

A few minutes later, after Ms. Solace was placated, the demigods tore into their presents.

Will was excited to get a bunch of audio books from his mother. He had really wanted to read The Kane Chronicles for a long time, but it frustrated him to read books because of his dyslexia. Listening to audio books was much easier. However, he was less excited about the socks and underwear he'd gotten.

Cecil had gotten him an intricate woodcarving of the sun, to which Will rolled his eyes at despite his smile. Something told him he'd stolen it. Lou Ellen had made him a card as she did every year, this one hexed so that it sang Christmas songs every time he opened it. To his embarrassment, Percy, Jason, and Leo had gotten him very thin, lacy black lingerie.

"What am I going to do with a bra and… panties?" He asked with a disturbed shiver. "Your brothers are jerks, Nico."

The son of Hades merely smirked. "When we get back just tell them they fit nicely. I'll back you up, saying I thought you looked sexy in them before taking them off."

Reyna was almost choking with laughter at the positively devious looks on her friends' faces. Ms. Solace shook her head but didn't comment. She knew her son well enough to know Nico would keep him from being killed with lightning, water, and fire.

Nico had been given an awesome black watch by Hazel. It apparently cursed anyone who wore it, but Nico didn't mind that fact before putting it on immediately. He was a son of Hades; he would most likely be fine.

Jason, Percy, Leo, and Frank had worked together making him a card. When he opened it he expected it to be full of badly drawn pictures and barely legible writing. He wasn't wrong, but that wasn't the only thing in it either.

_Dear young Nico, _the elegant writing on the back of the picture in his hand read. _Your friends have been trying to contact me for months, so do not blame them for the lateness of this gift. I have been busy with the Hunters and generally smite or ignore males trying to get in contact with me. Nevertheless, after many weeks pestering me I listening to their prayers and gave them this to hand to you. Your sister was a fine, strong girl. It is only fair that you have at least one picture of her. Also, after reading this hold out your hand. It is only right that you keep what will appear before you. Use it wisely, for no male has held one of these in a very long time. Artemis._

After staring at the picture of his ten year-old self and his sister standing side by side before they had known they were demigods, Nico did as he read and held his hand out in front of him. Everyone in the room gasped in shock when a beautifully crafted silver bow materialized onto the center of his palm. Even as a quiver appeared on his back filled with arrows just as silver as the bow, Nico could only stare in awe at the gift. He knew why it was so important.

"This was Bianca's bow," he breathed. "Why would Artemis let me have this?"

Reyna knitted her brow in confusion. "I would normally tease you by saying that since you're no threat to her Hunters she tolerates you slightly more than other males, but it most likely has to do with the fact it belonged to your sister."

"I know that, but…" He didn't voice that it struck him as too nice for the goddess of the Hunt. Something told him if he said that out loud he'd be turned into a deer and then hunted. Still, he'd treasure the gift always.

Reyna had gotten a book on ancient swordsmanship from Annabeth. From Jason and Percy she received poorly written Christmas cards, their dyslexia turning "Merry Christmas" into "Marry Christmaster" and "Happy Holidays" into "Hippy Holadays". Their effort made her smile though.

Piper's gift, however, was a note. At first Reyna was confused; however, after reading it her eyes threatened to brim with tears.

_Dear Reyna, _it read. _I know it's not much of a gift, but while Jason was making your card and I was thinking what you would want my dagger starting glowing. You know it can see the future, right? Anyway, I saw something you should be aware of. In my dagger there was a boy with white hair and red eyes. He was extremely pale, so I assume he is albino, but nevermind that. You two were walking together across the streets of New Rome when all of a sudden he kissed you. Right on the lips too, if I might add. You didn't gut him like a trout either. Basically, what I'm telling you is that my mother was mistaken to make you think you would never find love. It seems to me you'll be meeting someone soon, Reyna. I just thought you'd like to know. Love, Piper._

She clutched the note to her chest tightly. Piper was wrong to say she hadn't gotten her much of a gift. Hope was the most meaningful gift she'd ever been given.


	51. Underneath the Fireworks

Thanks to everyone reading!

Underneath the Fireworks

The Seven, Will, Nico, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Calypso, and Reyna had agreed to go to Times Square to watch the ball drop and enjoy the fireworks in celebration of the New Year. Leo had picked everyone up on the new and improved _Argo III_, a much smaller version of his beloved ship he had been built from its remains for shorter journeys with his friends. There were bathrooms, a few cots, and a kitchen inside the mini version of the old ship, but Leo planned on expanding it when he got the chance. For now it was all they needed to transport everyone across the country.

"Are we there yet?" Cecil whined as they flew beneath the stars. It was less than an hour to midnight and he was getting worried. They needed to land to ensure they would not be blasted out of the air when fireworks all over the state lit up the sky.

Leo rolled his eyes are he asked Buford the Second for their estimated time of arrival. "Ten more minutes, dude. We have plenty of time to land and blend in with the crowd before the ball drops and the kissing begins."

Piper glanced at Reyna, who seemed to not be bothered by this comment as she might have been before. The moment she had been picked up by Leo the girl had thanked the daughter of Aphrodite for the note. She was a lot happier, despite outwardly acting the same. It was like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, or more accurately her heart.

"I'd better tell Nico and Will it is time for them to come out of hiding," Lou Ellen said as she descended the stairs that led below deck.

Earlier when Frank had found out what Percy, Jason, and Leo had gotten Will as their group Christmas gift to go along with their card, he apologized to the couple before promising to censor their gifts next time. However, the innocent son of Mars as well as Nico's other "brothers" turned redder than a patch of tomatoes when Nico shared that Will pulled the lingerie off very nicely. This led to them chasing Will (and Nico) until they finally locked themselves in the kitchen of the _Argo III_. Since Leo would not have his ship damaged in pursuit of the two, they had been forced to leave them alone.

"Will, Nico," she called after knocking on the locked door. "We're almost at Times Square. The boys promise not electrocute, drown, burn, or skewer Will. Let's go!"

. . .

Everything was fine up until five minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve. The demigods were minding their own business, exchanging resolutions while holding their significant other's hand as they waited for the one minute until New Year countdown. Of course it would be just as they were getting ready to ring in 2011 that a monster would appear.

To the humans who couldn't see though the mist, the large chimera darting past them appeared to be a stray orange cat. The thirteen demigods weren't so easily fooled.

"I'll take care of it," Reyna said tersely. She wanted her friends to enjoy the tradition of kissing their beloved at the stroke of midnight. It wasn't like her albino knight in shining armor had shown himself yet. "You guys stay here; I'll be back in a minute."

Before any of them could protest, the daughter of Bellona gave them a purposeful smile and raced through the crowd with her sword raised. Within minutes she had caught up to the half-lion half-serpent only for it to turn into an alley away from the crowds of people.

_Good_, she thought. _The less people around the better._

She sped into the dark alley with her limbs poised to strike. The chimera, its back turned to her as it slowly advanced upon what she could only guess was a rather unlucky demigod, lasted no longer than three seconds before erupting into dust. It hadn't even had time to fully turn its head towards the Roman girl.

Reyna sheathed her blade, letting out a sigh of relief. For once she hadn't had one bit of trouble killing its kind; defeating it had been too easy. Strange.

She then turned her head towards where she saw someone with their back braced up against the wall at the end of the dark alley. Without thinking she made her way in front of the figure that was breathing harshly as he let himself fall against the wall and sink onto the ground. She couldn't make out many features because of the lack of light, but she could tell the person in front of her was a boy no older than sixteen.

"Excuse me, but you know how dangerous it is to be out at night with monsters lurking everywhere. Why are you alone? You should know better than to venture outside camp without two other demigods with you."

The boy spoke softly, looking up at her with red eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the observation. "Demigod? I don't understand. I was just with a group of friends when this creepy lion snake thing appeared out of nowhere. My friends didn't see it, but I ran anyway. It saw me and then started chasing me! But you," his voice held so much respect and awe it almost made Reyna blush, "were amazing. You wielded that sword spectacularly! I don't know who you are, but thank you so much!"

She offered her hand to the boy, who took it gladly. When they were standing eye to eye Reyna introduced herself.

"Reyna, huh? I never heard anyone with that name before. It's nice. My name is Tucker," he said with a kind smile.

"Tucker," Reyna tested. "Are you telling me you aren't a demigod?"

He shrugged. "I know what they are from a World Mythology class I am currently taking in high school right now, but I know both of my parents. I've seen my birth certificate, so I'm very certain I'm not adopted. The fact that I'm just as albino as my dad, which is a rare trait as it is, farther proves my point. No cool powers like in the stories have revealed themselves either, but I've always seen strange things growing up. I just assumed I was some crazy medium. Why else would I be able to see ghosts and other weird creatures? This was the first time one attacked me though," he explained.

"You're a clear-sighted mortal then." She muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden shouts reached their ears as the sky erupted in light. A few blocks away the eleven demigods and one ex-goddess were kissing passionately. After exchanging a few romantic words they left to locate their friend who was busy leading the white-haired boy she had just met out of the alley and onto the streets of New York.

"You'd better find your friends," she instructed Tucker. "I should go find mine too. A word of wisdom though; if you pretend not to see the monsters then they will leave you alone. You're a special mortal to be able to see them, but if you don't acknowledge them they won't pay you any attention."

To her surprise, Tucker shook his head. "My friends are probably on their way to a party by now. I live just a few blocks away, so I don't need to worry about getting a ride home. How about I stick with you for a little bit? I'm interested in what it means to be special as you so elegantly put it," he said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

Reyna smirked at him. "Did I say special? I meant cursed. If you would like, I could introduce you to some of my other demigod friends. I am a daughter of Bellona by the way, so don't test my kindness. I could kill you in a second and a half."

"The Roman Goddess of War? I'd have guessed daughter of Ares, but I see now Bellona fits you better. Ares couldn't have a child as radiant as yourself. Also, I don't think the girl that just saved my sorry butt would kill me just for complimenting her."

"Do you flirt with every girl you meet?"

"No, only those that save my life. You're the first."


	52. Alone

Over 50 chapters and 200 reviews! YAY! Tucker will appear soon~ Thank you everyone for your support!

Alone

If it was not for the gift Will had gotten him for Christmas, Nico di Angelo might have been freaking out.

It was the middle of January and the Stoll brothers had gone crazy pranking anyone they could. Over break there had been nothing fun to do according to the pair and they were happy to have plenty of victims at their disposal now that everyone had returned from their holiday vacations. Leo had fallen for the bucket of water over the door cliché while Percy had slipped on a banana peel outside his cabin. Piper's clothes had been exchanged for frilly dresses and someone had dyed Will's hair pink. None of them were as angry at the children of Hermes as Nico though, for he would have preferred anything else than what he'd been stuck with.

He didn't blame the Stolls for not knowing about his fear of being trapped, but when he tried to leave his cabin one morning and found the door was just gone he began to panic. It had vanished just as the windows had. There was no way out of the cabin unless he shadow traveled, which they probably thought wouldn't be a problem, but he had promised himself he wouldn't use his powers for any reason. Will would rescue him eventually. He was sure of it.

. . .

"Those blasted twins," Piper growled as he sat down at the usual table in the jeans and shirt she had borrowed from Annabeth.

Will nodded in agreement as Percy chuckled at his friend's flamingo pink hair. It was supposed to fade after a few washes, but it had only went from hot pink to a slightly lighter pink after four or five days. He would have to ask Piper's siblings for help getting his hair back to normal.

"Hey," Jason voiced as he sat down next to his girlfriend. "Where is Nico?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him all day," Will said worriedly.

It was at that moment Connor and Travis walked past the former Hades table and burst out laughing. After a few seconds they calmed down enough to grin at Will, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy, who were the only ones currently at the table. Calypso was helping Leo on a project in the Hephaestus cabin while Cecil and Lou Ellen were spending most of the day watching every Harry Potter movie.

"No hard feelings, right guys?" Connor asked.

Travis nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we were only having a bit of fun. We'd thought you'd think it was fun too."

"I hate dresses," Piper retorted as she glared at the two.

Will crossed his arms. "Yeah. My hair is still pink!"

The twins rolled their eyes at the healer. "Your hair just needs to be washed a dozen or so more times," Travis said. As his eyes fell on the empty spaces on either side of Will he tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, where's your boyfriend?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him all day. Considering it is almost two in the afternoon, I'm starting to worry. He wouldn't wait this long to come out of his cabin even if he had slept in."

Connor and Travis suddenly began whispering to each other quietly and intensely for several moments before looking at the son of Apollo.

"Um, not to freak you out or anything, but now that we think about it is Nico not allowed to use his powers or something? Because we might have asked a Hecate kid to replace the doors and windows of his cabin with walls since we assumed he could just shadow travel out. If he can't he is probably stuck in his cabin," Connor explained reluctantly.

"You what?" Will shouted. The son of Apollo's eyes grew serious as he marched up to the now terrified twins. The healer could be scary when he wanted to be. "You idiots! Nico was trapped in a jar by giants for a week during the trouble with Gaea. He is claustrophobic and you trapped him in his cabin? To answer your question; no, he cannot shadow travel at the moment due to special circumstances, which means he's been facing one of his worst fears all alone!"

They both felt guilty instantly. "We didn't know," Travis began.

"We're sorry," Conner continued. "I'll go get Lou Ellen to fix this. She'll be able to counter her sibling's spell in no time."

When Will said nothing they gulped. "Hurry up," he sighed after glaring at them for a moment longer. He wasn't good at holding grudges. The brothers ran off towards the Hecate cabin with gusto, glancing back every now and then as if they were scared someone was going to come after them. Will, on the other hand, ran towards Cabin 13 followed by the two couples that had heard the exchange. They knew just as much as Will how being in the bronze jar had affected the son of Hades.

As he ran his hand found the newest charm added to his camp necklace. It was of a tiny cartoon ghost with a crown on it, given to him courtesy of his Ghost King boyfriend.

. . .

Nico frowned as he lied on his bed toying around with the tiny sun charm attached to the string around his neck. As he stared at the ceiling of his cabin muttered the lyrics to "You are my Sunshine" in Italian. It had been nearly six hours since he found out he was trapped, and as time ticked by slowly the notion that he would run out of oxygen crossed through his mind more and more frequently. Singing, to his surprise, proved to distract him from such unrealistic thoughts. It was true air could not diffuse through the stone walls of his cabin, but there was enough air coming through the cracks of the wooden floor and ceiling to sustain him. His claustrophobia was slowly getting the better of him though.

"Nico!"

The son of nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of his boyfriend. He jumped out of bed and walked over to where the door should have been with a small smile on his face. He'd known Will would realize he was missing.

"Will?" He was somewhat surprised that he could hear through the stone walls. Their shouts were muffled, sure, but it was better than he'd thought.

"I'm right outside your cabin!" The son of Apollo yelled back. "Lou is on her way to fix the mess the Stolls caused, okay? Are you hanging in there?"

Nico's heartrate calmed slightly at the news Lou Ellen was coming to help him. "Yeah," he called. "I've just been lying in bed waiting for you for the past few hours. I knew you'd come find me eventually. I'm kind of hungry though; I only have stashes of junk food in here and I had some of that for breakfast."

"Junk food is not breakfast food!"

"Blame the twins! I didn't ask for this."

"I know, Nico. Oh— Lou is here! See you in a second, Death Boy."

They waited in suspense as Lou Ellen closed her eyes before throwing a ball of purple mist at the Hades cabin. All at once were the door and windows back in their original places. Will threw open the door and knocked over the boy he had been trying to save.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he pulled a dazed Nico off the floor of his cabin. "Are you okay?"

The dark-haired teenager rolled his eyes. "A little fall can't get the best of the Ghost King."

"You know what I meant," Will said sternly as he, Lou Ellen, and Cecil ganged up on him. They were all very close to him and knew how badly he hated enclosed spaces better than his other friends.

"I'm fine. I knew you'd come, so I didn't worry."

Will wanted to be touched that his boyfriend trusted him to keep him safe, but his patience was running thin. "If you had just shadow traveled out of here we could have avoided this situation."

Nico's lips were a straight line. "No."

"Nico," Percy pushed past the others and settled on his little brother sadly. "We both know what we're capable of and we're strong enough to do what is right with our powers. Sure mistakes were made, but no one is perfect. Heck, I saved Olympus several times while blundering time and time again. Your powers are part of who you are; you can't just forget them. That would be forgetting part of yourself."

He shook his head. "Percy, I know what you're trying to say. However, the part of me that exists with my powers is better off being forgotten. It's a dangerous part of me no one needs around if it has the ability to hurt those I care about."

Will grabbed one of Nico's hands, bringing the boy's dark brown eyes up to stare at his own.

"Nico di Angelo, you're a fool if you think you could hurt someone you care about. I know better than anyone how selfless you are. You'd put your own life on the line in favor of letting someone else get hurt. It's one of the traits I both love about you and worries me. What you need to know is that by not using your powers you're not only hurting yourself but those around you. We're all worried about you, Nico."

Anger flashed across Nico's features before disappearing. "No one needs to be worried, alright? I can decide how to live my life by myself."

"It that your final say on the matter? Because I thought we were going to make decisions together, Nico. But if it's your life and not _ours _I guess I was mistaken."

"Will," the son of Hades reached out as his boyfriend spun around and started towards the door. If he wasn't fast enough he might have missed snatching Will by the back of his shirt. "You know that's not what I meant."

He swung around, tears glistening in his brilliant blue eyes. The sight of them caused Nico's heart to clench painfully. He had caused this.

"Then what did you mean? I love you, Nico, and you're not letting me help you. Heck, all of your friends are willing to come to your aid as well! If you would just let us inside—"

"Let you inside? As if I haven't done that already! I told you about Tartarus, Will, something I've only spoken about once with Percy beforehand. That was only because he knew what it was like."

"What happened in Tartarus has nothing to do with this. I'm trying to tell you that your friends and I are reaching out to you; we want back the Nico di Angelo that was around before the incident with the biker demigods. Losing your cool for one moment has stopped you from using your powers for over two months now."

Nico was shaking with anger at this point. Those in the room watched as the shadows remained the same, however, not reacting to the Ghost King's rage like they normally did.

"My powers don't make me who I am, so stop trying to force me to use them!" He screamed, his own eyes misting as he directed his frustration at his boyfriend. He was going to kick himself for this later. "All of you just leave me alone!"

Without another word, Will Solace ran from the room. Everyone else in the room stared after the son of Apollo, well, all except for Lou Ellen. She was too busy marching up to the one that had made him leave.

"You idiot!" She said as she shoved Nico hard.

He looked up at her with surprised eyes. He didn't think the daughter of Hecate would be so angry that she would actually shove him on account of her friend.

"Go after him right now," she ordered as her eyes flashed purple. "Knowing him he's going to beat himself up because he thinks he failed you. Will loves you so much, and he doesn't deserve to be yelled at or beat himself up for not being able to solve a problem that can only be resolved by you, Nico. You'd better find him and apologize or I'll turn you into a warty old toad!"

Without even hearing her threat, Nico nodded before running out of his cabin in search of his boyfriend.


	53. Meddling Fathers

Thanks to everyone for reading and everything~ Now it is time for the resolution of Mistake parts 1, 2, and 3!

Meddling Fathers

"Will!" Nico called as he sprinted after the son of Apollo. He was almost to his cabin and Nico didn't want his siblings barring him from entering after they saw how upset their counselor was. They could be very protective when they had need to be.

Just as Will's finger's made contact with the doorknob of the Apollo cabin though, something unexpected happened. A burst of light sprung from the building and rocketed over the blond-haired teenager's head. It landed right in front of Nico, who slammed into the form that materialized from the light so hard it knocked the breath out of him. He fell onto his butt, his hands taking some of the force from the fall as he stared up at a very angry sun god.

"You!" Apollo pointed an accusing finger at the boy on the ground. Behind the god Will was watching the scene in utter shock. What was his dad doing? Campers that had been walking by backed away from them cautiously. "I told your father what would happen if you hurt my son, Nico di Angelo."

"I'm sorry," Nico said while getting to his feet. "It was entirely my fault, and I plan on apologizing to him."

The god crossed his arms with a frown. "I will not kill you for the sake of not causing Will farther grief, but you deserve some sort of punishment. Should I turn you into a flower? No, you probably grew used to that because of Persephone. I could blind you so you could never look upon his handsome face again. Or maybe I'll just set send you to listen to the siren's out in the Sea of Monsters. Oh! A week on the island of Circe would—"

"I think not, nephew."

Out from the shadows, a form writhing in darkness caused Apollo to wince as the light he exuded was sucked out of the air. Hades was now no more than a few yards away from the two.

"You will not be harming my son on account of yours," he stated in a bone-chilling tone. "Your child obviously has not lived up to my son's standards. He always seemed too happy, too bright for Nico anyway. Perhaps I should send Will to the Underworld to pay for his failure as a partner."

Nico stared at his father in horror. "Dad, no! Will did nothing wrong; it was my fault."

"I do not think so. You must be blinded by the boy's silly kindness. Apollo, step out of the way. Thanatos has a new demigod to meet."

Apollo glared at the lord of the Underworld, surprising those that were watching the exchange from inside or on the porches of their cabins. On the sidelines Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were debating on whether or not to step in. In the end they decided it wasn't their place.

"Uncle, perhaps it is time to see whether or not light is stronger than the shadows."

Will, who had been standing there mute, was pulled into reality at his father's proposal. "What are you talking about? That's crazy!" The healer shouted while walking towards where the two gods were glowering at each other and Nico stood bravely in between them.

"Yeah," Nico agreed. He did his best to stand tall while directly in the middle of two gods that wanted to fight each other. "We can work this—"

All of a sudden his side erupted in pain as an arrow pierced the tender skin there. He quickly covered the bleeding wound with his hand and backed away from Apollo, his eyes wide. The usually carefree, silly sun god was not smiling; Nico could not believe he had messed up relations with his supposed to be future in-law so badly.

"Oh my gods, Nico!" Will shouted as he rushed forward. However, a wave of shadows threw him into the air before sending him hurtling at his cabin. Just as he was about to hit it with full force his father caught him, setting him onto his feet and then knocking another arrow.

"Stay here, Will. I have to deal with Hades and his son."

Will tried to tell him to stop, but arrows were flying before he got the word out. All around the green fissures were erupting as skeletons crawled their way to the surface. Campers screamed from where they now barricaded themselves in their cabins, meanwhile Will and Nico's friends took cover on the porch of the Hades cabin ready to go against the angry deities. Just as they were about to jump in though, Jules-Albert appeared out of nowhere and whispered something to the demigods. Whatever the zombie had said caused Jason, Lou Ellen, and Cecil to sigh in relief, Percy to become confused but otherwise relaxed, and Piper and Annabeth to nod reluctantly.

None of them moved as the fighting became even more chaotic.

"Dad," Nico tried feebly. "Please don't do this."

Hades retorted harshly, catching his son off guard with the animosity in his voice. "It is Will Solace's fault you are not using your powers, is it not? The shadows have told me you refuse to call upon them and they are getting restless. The child must pay for hurting you!"

"It is my choice not to use them!" He replied whilst dodging arrows and trying to hold back his father's underlings. Only his earlier intentions were working.

"I do not think so. If I get rid of the boy, you will no longer be scared to use them. The softness that has entered you after falling for him will leave and you will be stronger than ever. Now, attack!" He ordered with a sweep of his godly hand. In an instant Apollo was surrounded by a flood of the undead.

This didn't last long though, for he was rapidly shooting flaming arrows that turned the skeletons to dust on contact. The rate he was defeating them was inhuman.

"Is that all you've got?" Apollo taunted. "Bring it on old man!"

The lord of the Underworld's eyes filled with fire. "I will curse your children as I did decades ago after I have cut you up into tiny pieces, you sunny brat! I will start the curse with your eldest child."

What happened next was in slow motion to those watching. Black hellfire ignited in the right palm of Hades before being thrown at a frozen Will Solace. Whatever the flames touched would be incinerated upon contact, Nico knew, and it made his blood freeze. Within milliseconds Nico let his inhibitions go as he dove into the shadows. Just as the fire was about to consume Will, Nico erupted from the shadows and wrapped himself around his boyfriend in a tight hug.

Nico's eyes were scrunched shut as he prepared for the worse. On the other hand, it seemed the worse was not coming. The ball of hellfire hit his back only to turn into a shower of tiny black sparks.

"What the?" He said after he realized he wasn't dying a horribly painful death at his father's own hand. Nico gingerly released his hold on Will before turning to where the two gods were now grinning at each other.

Hades grinning. With Apollo. Maybe he had died instantly and he was to be driven crazy in the Fields of Punishment. That was the only way to explain the site before him, wasn't it?

"We thought you needed a push in the right direction so you would use your powers again," Apollo explained as he stretched. Some of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin who were looking out their windows freaked out as the bottom of his shirt lifted up revealing his toned stomach. "Sorry about the wound though; I guess I got carried away in my more serious role. I do love acting!"

Nico turned to his father, who was drinking in his son's bewilderment. He had to be enjoying this. "Apollo, for once, is correct. We were not serious about what was said today; we merely put on a performance."

"Oh…" He took a step away from Will as embarrassment flooded his features. "You didn't need to, eh, _help_."

"Of course we did!" Apollo said brightly as he gathered Will and Nico into a friendly hug. As he did so the wound on Nico's side healed instantly. "Because sometimes the gods actually care about their children enough to take the time to meddle in their lives like normal mortal parents do. In other words, we were just trying to be better parents!"

Both Will and Nico gazed at each other.

"Promise to never fight again?" Will asked.

Nico nodded stiffly. "If it'll cause these two to come back then I'll quit eating McDonalds. I'm sorry for being stupid, Will. Forgive me?"

Apollo released the teenagers so Will had the chance to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "Of course, Death Boy."


	54. Interrogations

Thank you to everyone reading! Note: I do not own Soul Eater nor the quotes I use.

Interrogations

Now that Nico felt he could shadow travel again, Will and he decided they should pay a visit to their friends at Camp Jupiter. There was no doubt in their minds that Hazel, Frank, and Reyna would be pleased to see him back to normal. They also welcomed them there anytime with open arms.

Jason also desperately wanted a quick lift so he could make a few adjustments to one of the minor god's shrine. Whoever it had been had visited him in a dream the night before and demanded a few precise changes. Nico obliged understandingly. Gods could have wicked tempers.

"Where do you think they are?" Will asked after checking the barracks to find none of their friends there. Jason had immediately left to work on the aforementioned shrine, so they were on their own now. The two had stopped by Pluto's shrine as well as those of Mars and Bellona (the later one having been built by Jason on one of his earlier trips as Pontifex Maximus), but still weren't having any luck locating Hazel, Frank, or Reyna.

Nico shrugged, pulling the bright blue jacket he was currently borrowing from his boyfriend tighter around his thin form. It was cold today in the western states of America as February had just begun. Will for once didn't mind the weather, since he was content in the black sweatshirt he had taken from Nico that read "Infinite Attack Power" on the back. It had been a gift from Frank in return for sort of allowing his friends to get his boyfriend lingerie for Christmas. The one Nico was wearing was actually Will's, and it read "Here comes the sun!" with a picture of the sun on the back. The fact they were wearing each other's jackets was highly amusing to those who noticed.

"Let's check the diving pavilion." He said finally. "It is almost lunch time; they might be eating."

"Okay," Will said as they changed direction. Their hands were clasped as the son of Apollo repeatedly let his hand glow with the happiness he was feeling so that he could warm up his boyfriend. Despite his actions being unnecessary (it wasn't _that_ cold), Nico smiled. Will was just too sweet.

The moment the pavilion came into view, several Roman demigods noticed them right away. Nico raised a hand in greeting as he recognized Dakota and Leila waving at him from afar. He waved back just as a body barely smaller than his own squeezed all the air out of him.

"I missed you too, Hazel."

The daughter of Pluto giggled as she released her brother, Frank walking up behind her looking happy as well. He gave him a much less violent hug before waving to Will and telling them Reyna was just over there if they wanted to say hi to her too.

"Where?" Nico asked when he didn't see her at her usual table in the front of the dining legionaries.

Frank pointed to the far corner of the sea of picnic tables to see the other Praetor engaged in an animated discussion with the clear-sighted mortal from their New Year's escapade.

"What is he doing here?" Will asked just as Nico was about to. "Doesn't he live in New York?"

Noticing the surge of protectiveness written in her brother's features, Hazel rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke slowly. "Well, you see, he kind of goes to high school here now."

"What in our father's name—"

"Nico!" Hazel cut him off with a meaningful look. "Look, the kid made Reyna promise after much begging on New Year's Day to let him see a real demigod camp. The weekend after that the kid told his parents he was staying at friend's house while he visited. Basically he fell in love with everything here, called his parents, and told them and I quote, 'Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. I'm going Roman, and there's nothing you can do about it.' As you can see, this caused a whole mess of problems which led to a trip to New York to gather his stuff after explaining the situation to his parents. Apparently his mother is clear-sighted too, so she reluctantly agreed to let him spend the school year here as long as he goes back during summers and breaks."

The son of Hades tried his best to keep a neutral expression, but failed.

"You have got to be kidding me," he deadpanned.

Hazel smiled sympathetically at him. As much as Reyna was sisterly to him he felt just as brotherly to her as well. "He's not a bad guy, you know. Let's go over and say hi."

Nico squinted at the two from afar. He noticed how relaxed Reyna was even at a distance, and didn't miss the smiles and laughter the two exchanged as easily as if they had known each other for ages.

"Fine." He agreed.

Hazel nodded as the four demigods headed towards the table Reyna was at. "But behave, alright? No scaring him by summoning an army of skeletons."

The smirk of his face was entirely unintentional. "Who, me? I'd never do that."

Will elbowed him playfully. "It's not like you could scare him while wearing my jacket anyway, Sunshine."

"I could to! And that's your nickname, not mine."

It was at that moment Frank called out to his fellow Praetor, causing the dark-haired girl to turn around in surprise. When she saw Nico, the smile on her face grew. She got up and embraced him within seconds.

"I've missed you!" She said before pulling away and staring him down. "You're using your powers again, right?" He nodded. "Good! I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, me too." While she greeted Will, he turned to the albino and sized him up.

He was pale, obviously. His skin was almost translucent. The white hair that grew on his head was short and thin, but still managed to look messy. He was average height from what Nico could tell and was probably just as gangly as either himself or Leo. His red eyes were his most defining feature though.

"Tucker," Nico shook his hand respectfully.

The older boy grinned in response. "Nico! Reyna has told me so much about you. Is it true you have a zombie chuffer?"

"Yeah. Want to meet him?"

Hazel shot him a warning glance, but she quickly lost it when Tucker nodded excitedly.

"That'd be awesome, actually. Hey, can I call you Death the Kid?"

"What? No! Just because I'm a child of Hades doesn't mean you can compare me to that symmetrical freak. Granted he has some pretty cool powers and is smart, like me," he indicated himself with a confident smirk. "If you call me that I might just have to call you Soul."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Ha, very funny. It's because I'm albino, isn't it?"

"No, it's because you better treat Reyna the way he treats Maka. Be cool, protective, and loyal. Or else I'll kill you," he ended with an overly cheery, un-Nico-like smile. It was almost scarier than his death glare.

However, Tucker wasn't fazed. Instead he took Nico's remarks in stride. "'What are you smoking? Don't you see how cool I am?' Soul Eater Evans."

Nico nodded, slightly impressed. "You were wise not to finish that quote. I commend you though, for you are a worthy adversary when it comes to anime knowledge. We'll have to talk about this after Will and I get some food."

As they walked to where the food was at, Nico had to hide a chuckle as a startled scream reached his ears. When they returned with food Hazel would yell at him for summoning one skeleton (not an army though) to grab the albino's leg and freak him out. And all the child of Hades would say would be, "'Oops… My finger slipped.'"


	55. Plans, Puppies, and Proposals

Thanks to everyone reading~

Plans, Puppies, and Proposals

"So," Percy mused while massaging one of Annabeth's hands absentmindedly. She was positioned against the son of Poseidon so that she sat on his lap while her shoulder and head rested on his chest. "What are your plans for after camp?"

Around them their friends were in similar positions. Jason was lying on the ground with his head on Piper's legs, Leo had an arm wrapped around Calypso, Cecil and Lou Ellen were sitting next to each other cross-legged while poking one another, and Will and Nico were curled up together on the ground. The demigods were waiting for Reyna, Tucker, Frank, and Hazel to arrive on Guido and Arion. It was Valentine's Day, and with a blessing from Apollo the sun shone high in the sky warming the temperature enough so only light jackets were needed. The sky was basically clear and wind nonexistent. It was the perfect day to go to the amusement park like they had been planning.

Since it was such a nice day, the demigods had decided to wait for their friends on the top of the hill. They had been chatting easily and relaxing for the past hour; the last ten minutes had been filled with Percy and Annabeth's plans for their future in New Rome.

"I think going to college in New Rome sounds good," Jason agreed with his bro. "I mean, while building shrines to every Greek and Roman deity out there earning a degree in Ancient History or World Mythology sounds perfect for me."

"You are very smart," Piper said with a smile. "You'll do great in college. I suppose living in New Rome could be fun; I could study to be a courtroom judge."

Several heads turned to her surprised. Everyone knew Jason liked history, but no one had thought Piper wanted to be a judge.

"Why?" Calypso asked.

"I would tell people to tell me the truth, and without lies I think court cases will go a lot smoother. The people who really deserve to be punished will be found guilty. Those who are innocent won't get falsely incarcerated."

The ex-goddess smiled warmly. Piper's idea sounded like a fine one. "That seems wonderful. Leo and I have been talking about running a machine repair garage that doubles as a shop that sells fruit and vegetables grown by me as well as homemade stew and cider."

"It'll be called '_Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_'!" The son of Hephaestus added.

Calypso rolled her eyes at his energy. "They know, Leo. You told them before. Anyway, we have been working on building devices that can cover up demigod scent from monsters. That way we can open the garage somewhere in the middle of the United States to aid all demigods in need. We would write something subtle in both Greek and Roman outside to show wandering demigods, even those who are not aware themselves yet, that our place is safe. After giving them a meal and contacting one of the camps, we could make sure they are armed and in good condition before heading off again."

"That sounds like an awesome idea," Annabeth praised. Those around agreed wholeheartedly. "What about you, Nico? And you, Will?"

The son of Hades blinked, his eyes readjusting to the light since they had been closed for a while.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I suppose I want to get my GED at some point, once someone gets me a computer where I can learn how to work this so-called internet. I know can't go back to school, that's for sure. So many things have been discovered and changed since I was a child; if I enrolled in high school like I would be in now I'd fail every class and probably be humiliated by the fact I don't even know how to work a cell phone. Anyway, I suppose that's all I know for now other than wanting to live with Will at some point. Although we'll need to get married before that."

"What?" Will said as his face turned bright red. "Why would we need to be married before getting an apartment or something together first? I was hoping we could live together for a few years while I went to college before popping the big question."

Nico stared at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. Around him he noticed everyone else looking at him strangely, finally making Nico feel like he was the one out of place.

"When I grew up living together before being married was scandalous. People said bad things about you…"

Jason frowned from where he was sprawled out on the ground. "Things aren't like that anymore, Nico. Living together before being married is pretty normal nowadays."

"Oh," the son of Hades said sounding baffled. "That's nice, I guess."

Will ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair gingerly. He could tell Nico was still unsure about the whole idea.

"We're basically rooming together as it is, Death Boy. I sleep in your cabin almost every night. If it's your image you're worried about it is perfectly acceptable nowadays to room together with your significant other before marriage."

Nico looked relieved. "Okay. Then I think moving in an apartment together in New Rome, where there is a Medical School for you to go after you get your Masters at the college there, sounds very nice. How does that sound, Sunshine?" There was an emotion plain in his voice that he couldn't hide. The idea of living peacefully in New Rome with his boyfriend made him feel content.

"That sounds good to me!" Will answered enthusiastically as he nuzzled Nico, causing the smaller boy to squirm in his arms. "I'll become the best healer in all of New Rome, although I'd like to be a surgeon for non-demigods when I get good enough."

"Of course. I expect one day you'll be the president's personal doctor with the skill you possess."

Will shook his head. "I'd rather be your personal doctor, Death Boy."

"Aren't you already?"

"I suppose, but—"

All of a sudden four massive forms launched themselves at the son of Apollo. Will was quickly suffocating in the mess of hellhounds gathering around him, happy to see the person whose scent was one of the first they smelled.

"Hi Ebony, Midnight, Lucy, and Shadow!" The blond-haired boy gasped once Nico commanded the puppies to sit.

Chiron, along with Percy and Annabeth, had been taking care of them and training them well over the past two months. They had become independent of their mother three weeks prior, so the rascals were ready to meet their new owners. That was another reason why everyone was meeting up to celebrate Valentine's Day. The Hunters of Artemis were actually going to meet them at the amusement park where afterward Thalia would choose which pup would join them.

Will proceeded to smother Lucy, who wore a black studded collar of Nico's choosing. The tag, yellow and in the shape of the sun, had been Will's choice. This signified Lucy was theirs.

It was while Nico and Will were distracted playing with the puppies that Chiron trotted up to the group of demigods. In his hand he held a letter to which he gave to Percy with a knowing smile.

"This came today for you, Percy." The centaur said before whistling sharply. The hellhound puppies lined up after him almost immediately.

Percy nodded as he read the address it was sent from. "It's from my mom. Thanks, Chiron."

"You're welcome."

After he and the puppies were gone, Percy quickly tore open the letter and began reading quickly. Within minutes his sea green eyes widened and he emitted a very feminine squeal.

"Oh my gods!" He shouted excitedly.

Everyone else stared at him in confusion. It was as if all food in the world had suddenly been turned blue.

"What's going on, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy grinned like a little kid. "Paul and my mom are getting married!"


	56. (Not to their) Amusement Park

**AN: **Gosh dang it I should have done my research on Percy's mom. I totally forgot Sally got married in TLO. I'll have to do damage control… so hold the comments back until the next chapter. I have an idea that is totally legit! Also, my thanks to everyone reading! I love the reviews by the way. It makes me really happy people like my story and reading the reviews helps me write more. To the person that asked for a chapter about Nico getting sick I'm keeping that in mind~

(Not to their) Amusement Park

"When you said we were going to an amusement park," Nico started as he stared at the metal monstrosities from afar, "I did not picture this."

Percy and Leo, both having a lot of experiences at theme parks, looked at him with twin looks of pity. They only stopped their exaggerated looks when they noticed Calypso and Hazel looking at the park skeptically as well. The three of them were still behind when it came to the modern world.

"They had amusement parks in the late 1930s, didn't they?" Thalia questioned from where she stood next to Reyna and Tucker. The Hunter got along with the Roman Praetor pretty well despite their rocky encounter (aka kidnapping) over half a year prior.

Nico and Hazel nodded together, but then later went on to explain. "They were usually small and made of wood. Nothing was ever this big," she expressed in awe.

Leo grinned as he pointed to an orange roller coaster that was nearly the tallest one there. "That, Hazel, is two-hundred feet tall. For someone who is used to the earth, are you sure you can handle that?"

"Of course I can!"

"It goes upside down a couple times," he warned impishly.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I don't care."

"Good, because that's the first ride we're going on."

Doing her best to hide the feeling of unease in her stomach, Hazel began walking in the direction of said coaster while eleven demigods, an ex-goddess, a clear-sighted mortal, and a Hunter followed.

To be honest, however, Calypso and Nico were glancing at each other apprehensively. Despite facing Gaea, horrible monsters, and fate, those from the past seemed a little scared of going on a simple modern amusement park ride. Perhaps it was silly, but it was true.

"Will," Nico voiced quietly as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Have you ridden roller coasters before?"

The son of Apollo nodded. "Yeah, but that was a few years ago. It wasn't nearly as tall as the one we're going on either. I'm sure it'll be fine though."

Nico didn't seem reassured. "Oh, okay."

"Awe, is someone scared?"

"Zeus killed my mother, Will. Sorry if I'm a little uneasy at the notion of being two-hundred feet in the air in his domain. I know Jason and Thalia are here, but…" The son of Hades suddenly glanced at the daughter of Zeus. "I wonder if she'll even go on. She's terrified of heights."

Will seemed perplexed. "That's ironic, since her father is god of the skies and all."

"Irony runs in the family. There was a time when Percy was scared of drowning, and more recently I was scared of the dark due to almost fading and all. The Fates seem to have a sense of humor when it comes to children of the gods."

"You're not scared of the dark any more, right?" Will asked as they reached the back of the line for the roller coaster they were going to ride.

Nico rolled his eyes. "With my own personal sun as my boyfriend? I think not."

Half an hour later, the group managed to make it to the area with the many turnstiles that marked what seat of the coaster they would ride on. Since few knew about Thalia's fear of heights, Percy offered to be the odd one out so she could ride with Annabeth. He tried not to look too disappointed about this fact when the Hunter looked at him with such thankful eyes. Annabeth and Thalia, along with the rest of their friends, were distributed mainly across the middle of the coaster. Cecil and Lou Ellen were in the very front though, while Will had persuaded Nico to sit in the very last car.

"Are you sure these things are safe?" He asked as he pulled the bar down after putting his seatbelt on tightly. Calypso and Hazel were asking their boyfriends similar questions.

"Of course! Every ride goes through maintenance regularly and the chances of an accident are like one in twenty million."

"Will, we're demigods. We are usually that one in any giant number."

The son of Apollo was about to retort with something sarcastic when one of the workers finally made it to the back of the ride. She tugged on the belts and bars to make sure they were secure before walking away quickly. The one running the machine that started the ride was given a thumbs up, then he pressed the big black button that brought the roller coaster to life.

Nico's pale fingers wrapped around the cushioned bars on either side of him so hard Will had to chuckle. He looked absolutely terrified as the coaster began to move forward at a slow pace.

"I'm going to die," he muttered as he looked at Will fearfully.

Will shook his head. "You'll be fine, Death Boy."

"No I won't. Oh gods," his face paled even farther as they started up the tracks. "Is there an emergency 'get me off this death trap' button? If so, please press it now."

"It's going to be fine, Nico."

They were nearing the top now. Just as the first few cars went over the peak, Nico grabbed onto one of Will's hands and squeezed it for dear life. One could say he had one Hades of a death grip.

Then they went over the edge.

"Whee!" Will shouted joyously into the air. He loved the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his blood, and roller coasters were a lot of fun in his opinion. They made the healer feel reckless which was something he often wasn't.

Nico, on the other hand, had his eyes clenched shut as they descended.

"Open your eyes," Will instructed after a few seconds. They were approaching another big drop. "You'll miss out on the full experience if you don't."

Over the wind roaring loudly in his ears, the son of Hades gingerly revealed terrified brown orbs just as they went down another stomach-upsetting hill.

"I hate you!" He screamed into the air as they were next thrown into a loop de loop.

When the ride was finally over, the group started down the path that led back to the park with varying reactions. Thalia ended up running to a trash can where she puked up her breakfast from earlier that morning. Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Tucker were excitedly talking about how awesome the ride was. Reyna, Frank, and Annabeth were cool about the whole thing, politely asking Hazel and Calypso if they enjoyed the ride. Hazel seemed less than thrilled, but Calypso was invigorated. She'd loved it. Nico was still shaking from the experience, his hand clutching Will's like a child. He was glaring murderously at Leo from afar. It had been his idea to go on the roller coaster right away.

"What next?" Tucker asked after Thalia had recovered.

"Not another roller coaster," Nico said quickly. He glared at everyone challenging them to say otherwise.

Percy raised his hand and started jumping up in down like a student that really had to go to the bathroom. After Annabeth elbowed him, he asked if they were interested in going on the pirate ships.

"Pirate ships?" The glimmer of excitement in Nico's eye was not missed by anyone there.

"Yeah!" Percy said happily. "A dozen or so people go on a pirate ship that rides along this track through a fake river while trying to avoid getting drenched by mechanical things that shoot water at you. Other people on pirate ships also shoot at you, and you can shoot at them back with the water shooters on the side of the ships. At the end there's this giant bucket that slowly fills up and randomly tips over, soaking whoever is underneath it."

Nico had stopped listening early on and was studying the map he had shoved in his coat pocket. After finding the picture of pirate ships with water around them, he passed the map to Will and told him to lead the way.

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was piling onto one of two of the ships. Will, Nico, Reyna, Tucker, Frank, Hazel and Thalia were on the second one while everyone else was on the first. The moment the ships left the docking area water was flying.

Percy grinned, discretely manipulating the water so his water shooter reached way farther than it should have. He hit Thalia in the face with said water, but was quickly drenched when an animatronic octopus shot him from the side. Since there were non-demigods blasting them with water on the sidelines he was not allowing himself to dry like he normally did.

Leo was having fun soaking people, despite the fact that he slowly was becoming drenched in the process. He was okay with this though. Water didn't bother him unless he was on fire, which he obviously wasn't.

Everyone else was having fun shooting at each other and shrieking playfully when they were actually hit. Nico was having heck of a time. Even when the great bucket of water poured on them as they passed under the bridge and his hair stuck to his head like a drowned kitten, he was grinning.

_Maybe amusement parks aren't that bad_, he thought to himself as they walked away from the boats soaked but laughing.

His opinion stayed the same until he was forced to go on the tea cups. That was when Nico learned he got dizzy very easily, which led to him lying on a bench outside the younger kids ride while everyone else excluding Will and Thalia went on another roller coaster.

"At least you didn't puke on me," Will pointed out cheerfully.

Nico merely groaned, his upset stomach settling slowly.


	57. A Promise and a Pregnancy

Thank you to those reading as always~

A Promise and a Pregnancy

After a mostly enjoyable day at the amusement park, everyone readied themselves to go their separate ways. Before doing this those who had come to adopt a hellhound did so. Thalia and the other Hunters chose to adopt Midnight into their group since she looked the fiercest (if puppies could look so). Reyna made friends with Shadow within seconds, the lovable hellhound sensing her strong bonds with pets. Since Lucy was Will's, Hazel got Ebony. Mrs. O'Leary seemed sad to see her children leave, but Lucy helped keep the older hellhound's spirits up.

Once those who didn't live at Camp Half-blood departed, everyone else went to celebrate the remainder of Valentine's Day with their significant others.

"What a day," Will breathed as he collapsed onto Nico's comfortable bed. He sprawled out just as Nico was about to lie next to him, causing the dark-haired teen to sigh.

"Tell me about it. I still feel off after riding those stupid tea cups. Whose idea was it to make a ride based on cups anyway? No, Will, don't answer. That was a rhetorical question."

The son of Apollo rolled his eyes. "What about Percy's mom is getting married? Isn't that wonderful?"

Nico shrugged. "Technically they were already married at the Justice of the Peace two years ago. With the war with Kronos about to happen they didn't have a huge wedding, which is why Percy is so excited. They finally have a house, well-paying jobs, and are content. His mother has been waiting for an excuse to invite everyone she cares about over as well as meet more of Paul's family. I also think there's another reason they're doing this so suddenly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the ceremony is taking place in only a month, right? This means they probably had this planned out for a little while now. A huge get-together like what is going to be happening next month is the perfect chance to make an important announcement," he hinted.

Will's eyes widened in realization. "You're not saying…"

Nico gave a small smile. "I felt a life force other than Sally's own in her, Will. She is definitely pregnant."

"Holy Hera! That is awesome," he gushed. "Are you going to tell Percy?"

"No way. He can find out the way his mother wants him to. This means you need to keep this a secret, okay?"

"Fine, Death Boy. It's still exciting though; Percy is going to be a big brother!"

A sardonic laugh escaped the son of Hades. "I don't know if that's a blessing or not, actually. We can guarantee no one will mess with him or her, that's for sure. Embarrassment? The poor kid is going to be buried in it."

"Perhaps," Will admitted. There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice that Nico couldn't ignore.

After curling around the son of Apollo, Nico took a deep breath.

"Will?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Do you want kids in the future?"

He could tell Will was taken a bit off guard since the hand that had been rubbing circles in his back faltered. Still, he needed to know. Now was as good a time as ever.

"Well," the blond said after a moment, "maybe not for a while, but someday. I've always wanted a little girl, or boy I suppose, to nurture. It wouldn't be the same as taking care of patients; adopting a child who needs the opportunity to live a happy life with a family, even if it isn't biological, is what I want. If you're against it I suppose it is okay. I'm sure all of our friends will have enough children for me to babysit sometimes. That would suffice."

"Adoption is fine with me." Nico heard himself say. It surprised him since he hadn't realized how nice it sounded to care for a child until then. Usually he detested children because they were whiny and annoying. Part of him still thought the notion of him raising a child was ludicrous. However, he would be open to the idea for Will.

"Really? You sure you're not just saying that to make me happy?" 

Nico snuggled into Will's chest. "Of course not, Sunshine. Having a kid in the future seems like a nice idea. But, uh, is it really okay for a gay couple to adopt nowadays?"

"Yeah. Some places don't but to most of the time the gender of those adopting doesn't matter."

"Huh. That's cool."

"It's a way better alternative than asking my dad to impregnate one of us. Uh, that came out wrong. I mean—"

Nico slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Stop talking now."

They both shivered at the thought of Apollo blessing one of them to become pregnant. That was definitely not happening if they had any say in it.

The two boys lied there together in silence for the better part of an hour. When Nico finally thought he was about to fall asleep, a thought crossed his mind that made him scramble out of bed hurriedly.

Will turned his head confusedly, blinking himself into awareness. "What's wrong?"

"Close your eyes."

"Um, okay."

After shuffling around for a minute, Nico sat on his bed next to Will and instructed him to open his eyes.

Will gasped.

Gleaming in the lowlight of the cabin, resting in the middle of Nico's palm, was a ring made of brilliantly shining gold. On the outside the band of metal read in curvy etched lettering "You are my Sunshine" while the inside was inscribed with their names. It was very simple, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Nico," the son of Apollo said as Nico took ahold of his right hand and slipped the ring on. "It's amazing."

The younger boy grinned. "That's not all. I requested that your father to bless it, and I think he answered my prayers. When wearing it your powers of healing will be amplified. Oh, and you'll get a lot brighter when you start glowing," Nico chuckled as Will did just that. He was practically blinded.

"Thank you so much!"

"You got me a promise ring, Sunshine, so it's no surprise that I was going to have to get you one eventually as well. Happy Valentine's Day."

Will gathered his boyfriend in a tight hug, his entire body lit up from the happiness he was feeling.

"I'm never going to take this off," he said as he pulled back to admire the ring.

"Yes you are."

"Well, when I shower obviously. But other than that…" He trailed off when he saw the look on Nico's face. "What?"

"You'll take it off in the future when I propose to you, won't you?"

A challenging smirk slipped onto Will's face. "Not if I propose to you first, Death Boy."

Nico rolled his eyes, but did not back down despite the thunder of dragons flying around his stomach. "It's on, Sunshine."


	58. Switched Part 1

Oh my gods your reviews are so sweet they literally make me squeal and smile like an idiot! Just so everyone knows… *clears throat* Anyway, as always thanks to those reading and everything~

Switched; Part 1

It all started with a chariot race.

The Greeks were visiting Camp Jupiter once more for a day full of Roman traditions and games. Campers from Camp Half-blood that wanted to dress in Roman togas and the like got the choice of doing so. Since Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were, the rest of the Seven, Calypso, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Will did the same. Even Nico got the black Roman clothing he wore during the Senate meetings out along with sandals. Will thought he looked absolutely adorable.

After Reyna and Frank gave a speech welcoming everyone to Camp Jupiter again, the demigods got together for a gladiator fighting. This meant a series of duels mostly against the Ares and Mars children, a few other campers stepping up to the plate every now and then. Leo even joined in at one point, dragging Jason with him. Their opponents were down in seconds.

Next the campers got together to eat lunch before moving onto chariot racing. Since there were only fifteen or so chariots, there were a few rounds of it. It was one the second round that things became complicated.

"Nico, hurry up!" Will instructed as he saw Cecil and Lou Ellen's chariot approaching.

The son of Hades growled at his boyfriend. "This is as fast as we can go without the wheel falling off! Seriously, Will, I let you drive for less than a minute and you crash us into a boulder."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know, but what I'm saying is—"

Suddenly another chariot pulled alongside them. In it was Hank and one of his stupid friends, the two Romans grinning nastily as Nico lost control of the chariot due to a spear suddenly caught in one of their wheels. Just as they thought they were about to crash, Cecil and Lou Ellen came to the rescue in the form of turning Hank into a cow. The spear clattered harmlessly onto the path with no one holding it in place.

"Take that you big bully!" Lou Ellen shouted as the other Roman quickly took the reins. The daughter of Hecate wasn't done though. She was already armed with another ball of mist, this one a pale blue color. One throw later and the second Roman was a duck.

Will smiled at his friends who were now riding next to them while Nico quickly gained control of the war horses pulling their chariot.

"Thanks for the help, Lou!" He shouted.

The girl, who now had a purple streak in her hair instead of green, merely smirked as she held up two bright red balls of magic. Will's eyes widened in horror.

"Lou, don't you dare!"

"Sorry, but I'm daring."

Nico turned around just in time to see twin orbs of magic hit both him and Will. Neither of them moved as the magic took effect, their minds crumbling and reforming within seconds. Not more than three blinks of an eye were the two boys screaming in terror.

"Oh schist!" The dark-haired boy shouted as he released the reins and let the horses take control for the time being. His eyes found the son of Apollo staring at himself in shock as well, a glare quickly forming on his face. The glare could only belong to one person.

"LOU ELLEN!" Nico shouted with Will's voice. The normally cheerful face of Will Solace was now contorted in anger. "Turn us back to normal this instant!"

She merely waved at the two before pulling ahead of them, Cecil laughing as he urged the horses to go faster. Nico wasn't going to let her get away that easily though; they were almost to the finish line. They were not going to win after the stunt they just pulled.

"Nico?" Will asked from Nico's body. To tell the truth Will was a little freaked out. What if Hades called him to the Underworld like he did every so often?

Tan hands grabbed the reins before answering. "There is no way I'm letting them win after this," he said vengefully. The look in Will's normally kind blue eyes was that of determination. When they landed on Will (himself) looking at him with such innocent brown eyes his gaze softened. "Just calm down, Will. We got this."

He smiled in return. "Of course! Huh, I have to look up to talk to you properly. You're really short, Nico."

"Shut up, Solace!"

"Technically I'm di Angelo at the moment."

"Oh for the love of Aphrodite…"

For the next few minutes Nico worked on getting themselves caught up to the front. Only two teams were ahead of them and the finish line was barely a hundred yards away. It was now or never.

"Cover your ears," Will's voice instructed. Will covered his (Nico's) ears just as a sharp whistle rang clear. Ahead of them Cecil let go of the reins just as they turned the last corner, causing them to crash into the rocky outcrop nearby. The wheels of the cart broke off completely, signaling the end of their race.

"Yeah!" Nico's voice shouted with glee.

The other team that had been ahead of them had swerved off the track and into a ditch. One minute later Nico and Will crossed the finish line with twin smiles on their faces despite the circumstances. They were victorious!

"Congratulations," Reyna said as she walked up to the two, placing laurel wreaths on their heads in honor of their victory. When she stepped back from doing so, however, her eyes narrowed. She could tell something was off. "Hold on a moment. Nico, Will, did something happen?"

Nico, a tan hand running through is currently messy blond mop of hair, sighed as he explained their dilemma. Will on the other hand was having fun swinging Nico's sword around a few feet away. Only a child of Hades could touch it without suffering horribly after all.

"Will, stop playing with it before you hurt yourself. I mean me. Ugh!" He groaned as Will, in Nico's body he might add, started giggling. Nico di Angelo did not giggle.

Eyelashes fluttering playfully, Will smirked before walking up to Nico (himself).

"I'd never allow myself to get hurt while we're like this. I will treat myself like a china doll until we're back in our own bodies," he said in a romantic voice Nico felt mortified hearing come from his own mouth.

"Please stop." Just then he noticed Lou Ellen and Cecil sneaking away in the crowd campers now getting ready for a third round. He ran over to the two just as they saw him, causing them to stop and grin sheepishly.

Cecil rubbed the back of his neck before chuckling. "How's it going, Sunny Boy? Feeling warmer than usual?"

"Lou, turn us back now." Nico demanded as he crossed his arms. Will came up beside him as he said this, imitating his stance before bursting out laughing. "Will, stop acting all happy while you're in my body! I have an image of terror I must retain."

"But you're not scary to me at all!"

"That doesn't mean other people don't fear me. Stop ruining my credibility by acting so… cute." His face reddened slightly at that. He had basically called himself cute, which was strange given the situation. He turned his attention to the snickering daughter of Hecate with a scowl. "Lou Ellen, are you going to change us back or what?"

She tilted her head back, grinning slightly before Nico noticed the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh no," he said as he recognized the look. "This is one of those spells that has to wear off on its own, isn't it?"

Cecil started cackling madly. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

Nico let Will's head fall into his hands in despair. "How long?" He managed to ask after a moment.

"Just until tonight," Lou Ellen answered. "Have fun!"


	59. Switched Part 2

I do not own any songs mentioned. Kind of short, sorry! Thank you to those reading and ect~

Switched; Part 2

Word spread like Leo-fire about Will and Nico's predicament. It was mostly Cecil's fault, but the damage had been done. Nearly all of the Greeks and several of the Romans seemed to take a sudden interest in the pair. It made Nico feel uncomfortable, but Will was oblivious to the stares they were receiving. Matters were made worse by the fact that he hadn't stopped smiling since winning the race. Nico was pretty sure when he returned back to his body that his face would be hurting from the amount of muscle strain.

"Will, if you keep skipping I'm going to shave this mop of hair off so the sun reflects off your head."

"No you won't," Will sang teasingly as he stopped skipping and settled for walking with a bounce in his step. "You love my adorable fuzzy hair."

Nico glared at him. "I am willing to sacrifice it for a while in order to keep my dignity intact."

"Oh lighten up! Get it? Cause right now you're in a child of Apollo's body?" He laughed at his own joke. It seemed with Will's mind in Nico's form the son of Hades took on a child-like demeanor. His face was lax and innocent, his eyes shining like they hadn't since he was little. He could have been mistaken for a happy-go-lucky middle-schooler. Nico did not like that.

Sighing, they walked side by side to where dinner was being served. They had just finished a brutal game of Siege, the Romans winning this time thanks to a stunt that involved Hazel climbing up a giraffe (aka Frank), jumping onto the battlement, and allowing her to catch them by surprise. It had been quite a scene.

When the Seven and those close to the Seven were seated at two tables that had been pushed together, lively chatter filled the air around them. Tucker was saying how much he enjoyed watching the game (since he wasn't trained and otherwise hadn't been allowed to play). No one missed the compliments directed at Reyna though. It seemed he was smitten by his "savior".

"So, Will," Percy started out of the blue. "You're still going to lead the sing-along tonight at the campfire, right?"

Will nodded excitedly just as Nico's eyes widened in fear. Nico was about to cut him off, but his sister's hand covered his mouth and muffled his pleas. He shot her a look that screamed betrayal. "Of course I am! Just because my mind is inhabiting a son of Hades at the moment that doesn't mean I'm going to skip out on my duties as counselor of the Apollo cabin!"

"Technically it was a soul switch," Lou Ellen said.

Leo and Cecil grinned at Nico, who had finally managed to get his sister's hand off his (Will's) mouth and was brooding quietly.

"Awe, someone looks upset. You can talk about your feelings with us, Neeks. It's okay to feel sad sometimes."

Nico couldn't even muster a glare at the annoying son of Hephaestus; he simply rested his head on the table after pushing his plate of food away from him. He wasn't hungry in the slightest. That and Will's body didn't deserve food the way its "soul" was behaving in his.

"Nico?" Jason questioned, genuinely concerned. "Will's not going to embarrass you…" He winced at his own mistake. "I mean, he's not going to make you look like an idiot in front of both camps if that's what you're worried about. He'll probably be able to sing well tonight since it'll be in your voice."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," the son of Zeus paid no attention to a now pouting Will, "I guarantee everything will be fine."

. . .

Nico would never trust Jason again. He actually was debating shooting him with one of Will's arrows. If it weren't for there being so many witnesses he might have done it.

It was not that Will (with Nico's very fine vocal chords) was singing badly per say. He was actually singing spectacularly. Nico never would have known what he was capable of if Will with his silly confidence wasn't belting out song after song with his cabin mates.

He just wished they had picked better songs.

At first they sang the usual camp songs, which didn't bother him too much. It was after the Romans requested songs to liven up the night that Nico grew mortified. He had to watch himself sing "I Got a Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas. The son of Hades absentmindedly wondered why a group would name themselves after a tiny vegetable, but he quickly forgot about the far too peppy song when he they switched to "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. Rapping. He had to listen to himself rap.

Then something even more terrifying happened. Will, in Nico's body, began dancing along with the other Apollo kids. Dancing very badly, to make matters worse.

"Bloody Ares," Nico whispered to himself in pure horror. It couldn't get worse though. He was almost sure of it.

He was wrong. He was so terribly wrong.

"_Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song."_

Nico stood up abruptly, causing Reyna and Hazel who were seated on either side of him to glance at him confusedly. He didn't care though, because singing a song from a show about a talking sponge was where he drew the line.

The Fates must have been watching over and laughing at him though, for the moment he took a step to get away from the horrid song his mind exploded. In an instant he was surrounded by blond-haired musicians and being stared at by basically everyone from both camps. On the other hand, Will was still singing. He was no longer as pleasant to listen to, but that was beside the point.

Hurriedly shadow traveling back to where he was sitting as Will walked casually and sang his way back over to his kin, Nico felt so glad to be back to normal.

Well, as normal as a homosexual eighty year-old but still teenage demigod son of Hades could be.


	60. Carry Me?

I would just like to say how hilariously ironic it is that I have been planning on writing this after the Switched chapters for a few days and today I woke up with a cold. Oh universe, you think you're so funny… Thanks to those reading and ect~

Carry Me?

Getting sick for the first time since the whole Gaea incident was strange.

For starters, it felt odd to know that whenever he decided to leave his cabin and reveal his condition that there were people who would be there to help him in a heartbeat. His friends would pester him on what was the matter with him, coaxing him to tell them he had a bad cough, sore throat, and a runny nose. Will would then put a hand to his head, say something about him running a fever, and quickly order him to go back to bed. The son of Apollo would most likely tell his boyfriend he would take care of him today while he rested the cold away.

These highly probable predictions made the son of Hades nostalgic though. For some reason they made him think back to the many times he was sick before now.

When he had been really young it had been his mother who had taken care of him when he was ill. After being taken out of the Lotus Hotel he had only gotten sick once before finding out he was a demigod. Bianca never left his side during that time while in military school. The nurse hadn't been too caring, only forcing him to take disgusting medicine that made him feel worse before ordering him to go to class anyway. His sister was the one that held his hand when he was puking his guts out in a garbage can and crying because he hated it there. Once she had died and Nico spent the next three or so years living basically nowhere, he had to deal with whatever colds he caught by himself. Most of the time he would just shadow travel to his room in the Underworld and suffer in isolation. He didn't want to bother Hades or Persephone when, at the time, Nico felt they regretted his existence. They wouldn't have been any help, so he dealt with his poor health alone.

A sneeze caused his thoughts to scatter, his hand quickly darting for a tissue from the box on his nightstand so he could blow his slowly reddening nose. It was at that moment his body craved one thing.

He wanted Will.

Nico begrudgingly got out of bed since it wasn't like he had a pager to call his boyfriend. He went over to the bathroom that had been added during Christmas break (thank the gods since before Nico had to use the Big House's bathroom) and instead of taking an actual shower he dunked his head under the sink. Within minutes his hair had been shampooed, rinsed, and dried. By now his mind was so fuzzy he believed if he had been showering he might have passed out.

Changing slowly as to not cause his head any farther pain, he slipped on one of his plain black shirts and skinny jeans before shivering violently. In an instant he had pulled one of Will's jackets over himself. He wrapped his arms around his middle, his stomach quivering all of a sudden, as he finally made it outside.

The day was bright, although in the distance Nico could see rain clouds heading their direction. It didn't matter much though since he didn't plan on staying outside anyway. He simply forced himself to walk towards the dining pavilion where he hoped his friends were already at eating. On the short journey he sneezed two more times, causing his head to throb even more painfully. His nose was also annoyingly clogged.

"Will," Nico whined as he practically fell in his usual spot next to the son of Apollo. He let said healer engulf him in his now open arms without protest. "I'm dying."

Leo, Calypso, Lou Ellen, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper (Jason was at Camp Jupiter working on a shrine, and Cecil was still sleeping) either smiled or chuckled in amusement at their friend. Nico tended to act his age when he was sick or tired instead of trying to be intimidating and cool.

Will rolled his sparkling blue eyes before responding. "Death Boy, you are not dying. From the looks of it you have a cold. Here," he placed a hand on his boyfriend's forehead to feel his skin exuding lots of heat. "Mild fever. Runny nose. Scratchy throat. Congested chest. The muscles in your head also seem to be tense."

"I have a headache, Doc. Sing one of your hymns and make it go away." Nico ordered, his voice muffled since his was talking into Will's chest.

"You're not really injured, Nico. Singing will only lessen the symptoms but what you really need to do is go back to your cabin and lie down. I'll bring you some cold medicine, orange juice, and some crackers, okay?"

Nico pulled back, crossing his arms and looking absolutely miserable. "Pomegranate juice, not orange juice."

"Fine."

Suddenly Nico slumped against the blond once more. Will sighed, quickly checked him over again, thinking he had passed out or something, but relaxed when he heard his boyfriend's next words.

"I can't walk any more. Carry me?"

Annabeth chose this moment to smile at the son of Hades gently, a laugh on her lips as she pointed out, "Nico, you can shadow travel."

The dark-haired teenager groaned dramatically, pouting childishly. "I don't feel like it. Will, please bring me there?"

Will's resolve trembled at the cuteness coming from his boyfriend. His brown eyes were shining, lower lip sticking out, and body shivering despite the nice weather and coat. Gods above he was the most adorable being Will would ever lay eyes on.

"You can fight the look," Leo said jokingly.

"I don't think I can. Look at him! He's so…"

"I learned how to fight Percy's puppy dog eyes," Annabeth commented. "Trust me, those are heart wrenching."

"And yet you never give in to them," Percy grumbled.

Finally, Will broke down and relented. He scooped Nico into his strong arms, carrying him bridal style. The son of Hades didn't seem to mind, curling closer to Will's warm chest so the healer couldn't help but smile down at him.

"You're so spoiled, you know that?" Will said as he carried Nico to Cabin 13.

Nico managed a short chuckle. His voice sounded off on account of his stuffy nose. "Maybe. I love you, Will."

"I love you more, Nico."

"No, I love you the most."

"Nope. I love you the mostest."

"That isn't a word, Sunshine."

"That's because there aren't any words that could convey to you how much I love you."

Nico shook his head, sighing happily as he was placed in bed before rolling onto his side. His eyes drifted lazily to the photos on the wall above his bed.

There were at least seventy of them to be perfectly honest. Cecil had been busy apparently, snapping pictures at all different moments of his life. He wasn't angry though, since son of Hermes took pictures of all of his friends obsessively. The collage on his wall was nothing compared to the one Cecil had.

While Nico's eye roved over the snapshots of some of the happiest moments in his life, Will grabbed his comforter from the bottom of his bed and pulled it over the son of Hades.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Will said as he went to get what he'd mentioned before.

"Yeah. Will?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

A smile brighter than the sun made its way to Will's face and his skin glowed faintly. "It's my pleasure, Death Boy."


	61. Tossed Bouquet

Thanks as always to those reading!

Tossed Bouquet

"I just love weddings!" Will whispered excitedly as Percy walked his mother down the aisle. Sitting just beside his boyfriend, Nico rolled his eyes, not saying a word in favor of watching the proceedings.

It was a beautiful day in late March for a seaside wedding ceremony. Part of Nico thought this was ironic and sort of awkward since Poseidon, the god of the sea, basically had a front row seat at watching someone he had loved get married to another man. Sally hadn't done this for spite though. That much Nico was sure of. By the sea was where she had first fallen in love, which made the place special. Percy and she never grew tired of the salty air, churning waves, and open water even long after Poseidon left and Paul was accepted into their family. The sea was their place as much as it was Poseidon's.

Vows were exchanged, "I do" was said twice, and the ceremony was sealed with a kiss no more than half an hour later. Something did take everyone by surprise tough, for not a second after the couple had pulled away from their kiss a pod of dolphins swam by the dock they were celebrating on. Percy grinned widely from where he now sat next to Annabeth.

"You hear that?" He asked happily.

The daughter of Athena nodded. The dolphins were making all sorts of noises, but they seemed to be measured in stretched out intervals and in changing tones. "Of course. What are they saying?"

"They aren't saying anything. They're singing."

Those attending the wedding chatted excitedly about how lucky they were to witness the melodic and beautiful site before them. Sally smiled at Paul, who was staring out at the ocean with an even broader smile on his face. He liked to think of the display as a message that meant the sea god wished him good will. However, the man couldn't help but emit a shocked gasp when one of the dolphins appeared out of the water balancing a blowfish on its nose. It then proceeded to juggle the poor fish before the entire pod vanished.

"It's Blofis," Paul found himself muttering as he recalled the one time he had met his wife's former partner. "Not blowfish."

Poseidon could be really ornery sometimes. There was no wonder where Percy got his sense of humor from.

After the spectacle, those who wished to congratulate the happily remarried couple did so. Next came the thing Nico had been dreading; pictures had to be taken. This meant Nico had to be dragged from the deck of the pier to take a picture with the couple and Percy. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just disliked the whole picture taking process.

"You saved Percy's life time and time again," Sally had told the son of Hades while they set up for the picture. "Paul and I also remember you protecting us during the attack on New York. You're practically a son to us at this point."

Percy nodded in agreement. "I am his older brother after all, so technically he's your son whether you like it or not."

Sally rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Percy."

Nico's smile was genuine as the photographer snapped the picture. His family just kept growing.

Several minutes later, Nico was seated at a table along with Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Juniper. As they waited for their turn to get food, they talked about things like the pristine blue wedding cake being cut. It looked delicious even as a hunk of it was smeared onto Paul's face by a giggling Sally Blofis.

"That poor piece of wonderfully blue cake," Percy said with a forlorn sigh.

"Perce, there's plenty of cake." Jason pointed out.

The sea green eyes of his friend narrowed at him playfully. "No amount of blue cake should be wasted. It is a delicacy I doubt I'll have again until my next birthday."

"Yep, that sounds horrible."

"I know!"

It was then that Sally called for all of the females to gather in front of the lofted tables where the wedding party sat. In an instant every female who wasn't already married rushed to the area as Sally tested the weight of the bouquet in her hands. The flowers were blue, white, and silver. They were beautiful, but Nico feared they would not remain that way once thrown into the group of females waiting to catch it. Girls could take catching the bouquet to see who was supposed to get married next seriously. It was a good thing Will was there to heal anyone if things got ugly.

"Hurry up," Jason urged Piper to join Annabeth and Juniper near the edge of the crowd of girls. The daughter of Aphrodite hadn't moved when the others had, a part of her telling her Aphrodite might do something silly like make it land in her hands. "You'll miss the toss."

Piper raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason you want me to catch the bouquet, Jason? Are you planning on asking for my hand in marriage soon? Because if so you'll have to talk to my dad first."

Jason flushed a deep shade of red as he thought of Tristan McLean. The actor might not have been around a lot, but when it came to his daughter he could get protective. "That's not what I meant! We're still kind of young anyway, aren't we?"

"So you're not planning on marrying me if I catch it?"

"Yes. No. I mean— Piper!" Jason whined as she walked to where most of the girls were. Little did he know she was having a hard time not bursting out laughing. It was so easy to get the son of Jupiter flustered.

When Sally finally threw the bundle of flowers, said bundle was almost caught by one of Paul's siblings. Almost. Instead the flowers were thrown from her grasp as another more violent girl tried to take them from her. This sent the bouquet landing right in the unexpecting hands of Annabeth Chase.

Nico and Will glanced at each other before exploding with laughter. Grover joined in a second later, the satyr holding back bleating noises as best he could. The look on Percy's face was priceless as he watched a bunch of the other girls congratulate Annabeth on catching the bouquet.

Percy gulped as his girlfriend met his startled gaze with amused gray eyes.

"Interesting." Jason said, giving Percy a fist bump to the shoulder. "Looks like the rest of us will have to wait until the two of you get married, huh, Jackson?"

The poor hero blinked stupidly. "Athena is going to kill me."


	62. Lifesavers

Just thought of this and really liked it so I hope you guys do too. I'll keep the requests in mind by the way. Thank you to those reading~

Lifesavers

During the last few days of March, Nico and friends decided to picnic in the Strawberry Fields. Well, it had been Calypso's idea, but everyone had been invited. No one was about to pass up the chance especially when the ex-goddess offered to make lunch for them. She was an amazing cook after all. Leo was almost jealous that she had offered to feed his friends such deliciousness.

Still, no one complained as they munched on freshly made sandwiches, assorted fruit, and homemade cookies baked in one of the forges in the Hephaestus cabin. How she kept them from burning was beyond them.

"Thank you, Calypso." Nico said gratefully as he finished his turkey sandwich. Sitting around with most of his friends was nice, and the food, despite being a little too healthy in his opinion, had been great. "You're a very good cook. It's a good thing Leo has you or else he might starve to death in the future."

"I don't think so," Leo retorted. "I can cook!"

"Leo," Calypso said gently as she grabbed his hand. "You can't say catching the rice on fire was cooking."

"I was only trying to make it boil faster. I didn't mean to heat it up so fast that the water evaporated almost instantly and caused the rice to catch on fire. It only goes to show I'm even hotter than I had realized."

Many eye-rolls ensued.

"So," Jason started, "how about a game of—"

He was cut off as a shimmering mass of light appeared before Will Solace. The healer stood up immediately as he made out the panicked face of Travis Stoll.

"Will!" The son of Hermes said urgently. His hair was a mess and his eyes wide, tears glistening in them. Conner, Katie, and he had left for a quest a few days prior and they weren't back at camp yet. Something was obviously wrong. "I need your help. We got the coin a monster had stolen from our dad, but Katie is hurt! A monster sprayed her with some poison gas and she looks horrible. She tried telling us what types of plants would be able to help but we can't find any. She's getting worse by the minute!"

"Travis," Will said calmly, "you need to take a deep breath. Where are you? Nico can shadow travel us to you if you give us a specific location."

For a moment the Iris Message was blank. A moment later Connor was there, rattling off the address to the place they were currently hiding. They seemed to be taking refuge in a nature sanctuary where animals like elk and caribou roamed free. The trio had brought the battle there so no mortals got caught in the crossfire.

"Tell your brother we'll be there in a minute." Nico said before swiping his hand through the mist. He turned to Will expectantly. "Here, grab my hand. I'll shadow travel us to the infirmary so you can grab a med kit. Then we can be on our way."

Will nodded just as Cecil grabbed his arm. The son of Apollo turned to his friend questioningly.

"Please save Katie," he said. Cecil was suddenly very serious. "My older brothers might be prankers, but I'm pretty sure Travis has a major crush on that girl."

"I'll do my best," Will promised as he vanished into the shadows, his hand in Nico's.

. . .

When Nico and Will arrived, the Stoll brothers were worriedly trying to get Katie to drink some of the water from a bottle they had snatched from a nearby vending machine. It was important to stay hydrated during a nature hike after all. The daughter of Demeter was not looking good though. She was deathly pale, her skin coated in sweat, her eyes glassy, and appeared to be almost unconscious.

"Her life force is wavering," Nico stated darkly.

Will quickly dropped onto the ground next to Katie, a glowing hand hovering over the gash on her arm before moving to her chest. The son of Apollo cursed. Quickly he asked Travis for his dagger, which he gave him without a word, before slicing a deft cut to Katie's collar bone.

She cried out, her blood running freely. Travis tore the dagger from Will's hand with a shout.

"What was that for? How is her bleeding to death going to help her?"

"The poison has practically reached her heart," Will said as he grabbed a few things from his medical kit and rubbed a light green substance into the wound he had just created. Katie hissed, but did not cry out again. "I'm trying to cleanse the blood of the poison before it's too late. You can keep your dagger though, since if this doesn't work…"

The healer shook his head before focusing on the strongest hymns he knew. He would not lose another patient, he resolved. However, his hope faltered as he sensed the poison resume its slow crawl to her heart.

From where he stood a few steps behind them, Nico watched his boyfriend do what he was best at. Will had no idea that Nico could sense Katie's soul slowly becoming undone from her body.

Dying was a pretty simple process. As one's life-force weakened, the person's soul would start to lose its grip on their physical body. Nico had plenty experiences with the process since he helped a few of the living pass on peacefully in order to avoid long, painful deaths. He knew this meant Katie's chances of living were slim. Once the soul started to detach, it was hard to pull it back again.

Nico didn't have the heart to say this out loud though, not with Will trying so hard. Not with the hope that resided in Travis Stoll's eyes. The look in them made the son of Hades wince. It was so blatantly obvious he loved her. There was no other way to describe the look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Nico felt like he couldn't just stand there as someone died such an unfair death. He knew it was common for demigods to die at a young age, but he wasn't having it. Instead of helping her pass on like he normally would have with someone this close to death, Nico closed his eyes as he concentrated on keeping the threads of her soul from unraveling.

In an instant Nico was shaking. Despite being a son of Hades and the Ghost King, it wasn't in his place to stop death. Thanatos seemed to be working against him as he willed the girl's soul to bind back to its home.

"Uh, Nico, are you alright?" Connor voiced. This caused Will to glance at his boyfriend, who was now sweating from the spiritual battle going on.

"What are you doing?" The healer shouted. He didn't dare move though, since his hands were glowing over her heart in a desperate attempt to dissolve the poison from her blood. It was working, but it was taking too long. He might not be able to save her.

Nico grunted, not looking at them but raising his hands toward the daughter of Demeter. This helped him focus on pushing her soul back into her body.

"Keep doing what you're doing," he said in a rush. "I'm keeping her from moving on and if you get her out of the danger zone she might just live. Now hurry up! Thanatos is going to claim her any minute now."

Despite the worried look on Will's face, the son of Apollo started chanting with renewed vigor. Travis and Connor's gazes swept between the two in awe.

After a few tense minutes, a shuddering breath went through the girl on the ground before her eyes went back to their normal forest green. They were no longer glazed as she stared up at the three males smiling down at her.

"Um, am I done dying now? Because if not you guys look really happy about me dying."

"You're okay!" Travis rejoiced with a punch to the air. His face turned pink a moment later, his hand brushing the side of his face shyly. "I mean, thank you for saving her, Will."

But the son of Apollo was no longer next to them. He was too busy scolding a now sleepy Nico di Angelo for going against the laws of death and straining himself to help save Katie's life. His rant was half-hearted though, since Will was looking at his boyfriend with beaming pride.

Later, after Nico had shadow traveled them all to the camp infirmary so Katie could get her wound disinfected, Travis snuck away from his post watching over the daughter of Demeter.

"Hey," he said as the door to the Hades cabin opened. Will, not to his surprise, answered the door while Travis looked in to see Nico passed out on his bed. "I just came to say thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if I—I mean, _we_ lost her. If I had only been more careful she might not have gotten hurt. She got blasted covering for me," he added guiltily.

Will, his natural sunny disposition taking over, patted the son of Hermes on the shoulder.

"That means she must really care about you then, huh? Maybe you should be thanking her. Also, I heard she really likes flowers."

Travis rolled his eyes. "All children of Demeter like flowers. What does this have to do with… Oh."

Will crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah. Now why don't you get her some flowers, maybe something sweet-smelling, and when she wakes up tell her thank you for saving your life."

He turned a bit pink, stuttering as he left, but Will knew he would do as told.

Closing the door, Will returned to where he had been lying next to his boyfriend. He cuddled him to his chest, smiling when he heard Nico sigh contentedly in his sleep. A smile was etched onto Will's face as he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Nico's breathing, but not before whispering into the boy's ear.

"Who's a lifesaver now?"


	63. April Fools!

I had fun with this chapter… *grins* Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting~

April Fools!

"Everybody run!" Mitchell shouted as he burst from the Aphrodite cabin. Behind him his siblings were screaming as they crashed into each other trying to escape. It was too late for most of them just pushing through doorway though, for an explosion of paint covered the demigods head to toe with various colors of the acrylic substance.

One of the younger girls looked at herself in horror. "Wearing these many colors at once is a fashion disaster! And look at my hair," she groaned while from afar the Stoll brothers high-fived each other.

From across the green a chorus of screams were heard from the Demeter cabin. The flowerbed that normally sat on top of the roof of their cabin soaking up sunlight was on fire.

"Somebody help!" Katie and another one of her siblings shrieked. They had noticed it burning on their way back from breakfast and had quickly ordered those inside to evacuate. To their knowledge the fire was going to burn down the whole cabin.

Suddenly Leo and Cecil appeared out of nowhere, the two chuckling devilishly before laughing outright. Katie glared at them venomously.

"You think this is funny? This is not an April Fools Day prank— this is arson! Put out the fire before it spreads," she demanded.

Tilting his head and smiling, Cecil turned to Leo. "Tell her it's not real, dude."

"What he said." The son of Hephaestus replied while pointing to the glowing flames atop the normally green cabin. "It's a trick I learned how to do. It looks and feels like real fire, but it won't spread or burn anything. It's basically a projection, although it helps to keep warm. Splash some water on it and it'll disappear with your plants untouched."

Katie deflated, her heartrate declining as he explained. Despite the prank being a little over the top she believed Leo. He wasn't a bad guy after all; he wouldn't do something like burn down a cabin. She should have known that.

Meanwhile in the dining pavilion…

"Ow!" Percy yelled as Clarisse kicked him in the back of the leg. He glared at her angrily. "Why does everyone keep kicking me today?"

The daughter of Ares sauntered away with a grin on her face just as Jason walked up and inspected his friend.

"Dude," Jason said slowly. "There is a sign taped to you back that says 'kick me'."

"What?" Percy danced around for a second before reaching behind and tearing it off himself. He read it before crumpling the paper into a ball. "I swear, whoever did this…"

Suddenly, those in the pavilion shouted and gasped as every shadow in the area rose into the air. The vortex of darkness churned so violently the campers watching expected Hades to pop out of it. Instead, the shadows sank into the ground in a rush to reveal a very pissed off Nico di Angelo. He paid no attention to the stares he was getting as he grabbed an enchanted plate, sat down at the usual table where Calypso, Piper, Annabeth, Will, and Lou Ellen were waiting, and dug into a biscuit that had just popped into existence.

"Hey, Death Boy." Will raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "Care to tell us what happened to open a black hole in the middle of the dining pavilion?"

Nico stabbed a breakfast sausage on his plate, causing Will to wince, before launching into a long-winded rant.

"I guess I can only blame myself for being so gullible. Anyway, I woke up this morning with a letter from Hazel on the floor of my cabin. It was in her handwriting and I was tired so I didn't think anything weird about it. I open the letter and almost open a crater to Tartarus when I read that my sister is pregnant. Pregnant! So I shadow travel straight into Camp Jupiter, get yelled at by Terminus, and the moment I see Frank I punched him in the face. Then I turned to Hazel, who was right there staring at me in shock, and ask her to explain herself. I sort of went on a tangent about how she was so young, not to mentioned not even married yet, and only stopped when Frank got up. I almost killed him, poor guy, before Reyna and Tucker showed up to restrain me. That's when I was made aware that today is April Freaking Fools Day, Hazel is not pregnant, and that I'm a bigger moron than Percy for falling for such a stupid prank."

Everyone stared at a now quietly simmering son of Hades while Cecil and Leo took their seats without a word. They had been planning on revealing that it had been them who left the letter, but after hearing Nico's rant they decided to leave it a mystery. Neither of them wanted to be dragged to the Underworld.

"Well," Annabeth said to break the tension, "Percy walked around camp for the past half hour getting kicked by over a dozen people before he was told he had a 'kick me' sign on his back."

Cecil turned to the son of Poseidon sheepishly. "Connor and Travis mentioned they were going to do something like that, but I didn't think it'd happen to you. Sorry about that." 

"I'm going to drown those twins," he vowed.

Nico, having recovered slightly, made a noise of disagreement. "Leave them to me. I'll have skeletons chasing them across camp in seconds."

"They expect something like that. We have to be more original, stoop to their level."

"You can do that, but I have a better idea." The son of Hades smirked before vanishing in the shadows beneath the table.

Will stared at the spot his boyfriend had been sitting and sighed. He didn't even get one kiss yet!

. . .

"Dad!" Nico called as he stepped out of the shadows into his father's study.

The Lord of the Underworld was currently signing papers using a quill and ink (although it looked more like blood). Every time his signature was complete, the paper flew into the air to be carried away by spirits. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't look up as he spoke to his son.

"What do you want, Nico? I am very busy right now."

The Italian frowned as he stared at the massive stacks of paperwork. It seemed like a new paper took the place of every one that was signed. No wonder Hades had a reputation for being unpleasant; endless paperwork could make any god irritable.

"Why don't you just have someone else sign those?"

"Only Thanatos, the current Ghost King, or I myself can sign these documents. Thanatos is almost always busy gathering souls, and I am not about to draft you into signing away souls of the dead while you're still living."

Nico glanced away guiltily. "Oh."

Hades, setting his quill down and facing his son, noticed his son's guilt and attempted to distract him with humor. At least the god thought it was humor he was thinking of.

"Don't worry." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "The moment you're dead I expect you'll be doing my paperwork for eternity. I don't foresee anyone, Minos or otherwise, winning back the title of Ghost King."

Rolling his eyes, Nico begrudgingly forced a laugh. He knew it would boost Hades' ego and hopefully butter him up enough to agree to Nico's request.

"Anyway," the demigod started, "I came down here because you really impressed me with your acting last time. I was going to ask, if you had the time, if you could use those skills to help me get revenge on two boys in camp that almost made me kill Hazel's boyfriend."

Hades seemed perplexed. "Explain."

"They tricked me into thinking Hazel was pregnant—"

All of a sudden, black fire erupted all around the room. Nico actually gulped as he saw the same flames in his father's eyes.

"It isn't true," he added quickly as to not get anyone killed. "Frank and Hazel are too young and innocent. I was just caught off guard by the Stoll brothers and fell for it. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, if it had been true you would have felt Frank Zhang's soul enter the Underworld. As it was I sort of punched him before finding out I had been pranked. I would have killed him though, don't worry."

The god nodded stiffly, the flames around them dying out. "Just as I would have done."

Nico winced. Having things in common with his father still felt weird. "So you'll help me then?"

Hades' lip twitched, which was the closest indicator to him smirking. Nico suddenly hoped he didn't regret his decision to seek his father's help.

"What have you got in mind?"

. . .

By the time Nico returned to camp the Athena cabin had been redecorated with everything pink and sparkly. Every Apollo camper was wearing black, something Nico hadn't cared to notice that morning (their colorful clothes had been switched with only black and gray). A few Ares children were walking around cursing, any sharp part on their weapons stuck magically in a stuffed animal that could not be taken off without showing affection for the inanimate object.

"Nico!"

The son of Hades spun around as he was swept up into a deep kiss with Will Solace. After a few seconds, they pulled apart with matching smiles.

"I missed you," the blond shared. He then motioned to his attire, his voice filled with humor. "Also, I was wondering if you thought if this color is slimming or not. They also replaced my usual shorts with skinny jeans. Do they make my butt look big?"

"How would I know how your butt looks?"

Will strutted around for a moment before ruffling his boyfriend's hair with a laugh. "You totally checked me out now. So, yay or nay?"

Nico blushed, grabbing Will's hand and leading him towards the cabins. "Yay…"

"I knew it!"

"Shut it, Sunshine."

Laughing, the son of Apollo relented. "You were gone for half an hour. How badly are the Stolls going to suffer now that they've invoked the wrath of the Ghost King?"

His question didn't need to be answered though. It was at that moment multiple chasms opened up in the earth before the cabins, inciting mass panic as campers quickly scrambled to safe ground. Skeletons and zombies began to crawl their way to the surface as Hades appeared in a shroud of shadows before them.

"Demigods of Camp Half-blood," his voice boomed across the camp. "I come here seeking two children of Hermes. They have wrong my lineage, and for that they shall suffer. Face me or I will turn this camp to rubble in order to restore my children's dignity."

After a few tense seconds and some clambering from the Hermes cabin, Connor and Travis were all but shoved from the small building before turning to the god with terrified eyes. Hades motioned them to come forward. They did so only because they feared being incinerated without a fair trial.

"Excuse me," Connor dared to speak. "Could you please, uh, tell us what we did?"

The Lord of the Underworld glowered at them. "You two will suffer in the Fields of Punishment for feigning idiocy. Before then, however, you shall suffer the amount of embarrassment you caused returned tenfold!"

Suddenly the two were jumped upon by creatures of the dead. Campers watching stared in disbelief, but no one made to move because of two reasons. One, there were undead and a god outside. Two, Nico di Angelo was having a laughing episode on the side of the green while all of this was happening. Though he could be scary at times, those at camp knew him well enough by now he wouldn't stand by, let alone laugh, if someone was truly in danger.

A few minutes later Connor and Travis were revealed to be unharmed. However, they were bound and gagged in straight-jackets like those in insane asylums.

"I hoped you learned your lesson about pranking the wrong people." Hades said with a bob of his head.

Just as he called upon the dead to return back to the Underworld, however, everyone averted their eyes as two forms burst into existence in front of the god. One of them was Zeus, dressed in a suit, while the other was Poseidon, dressed in surfer shorts and a Hawaiian shirt much like the one Nico had burned long ago.

"Brothers." Hades said as he acknowledged his siblings. "I was just about to take my leave, but to what do I owe the undying pleasure of conversing with you two again?"

"Hades," Zeus thundered as he pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You know very well abusing your powers to do things like this is not allowed. What is all this about pranking?"

Poseidon muttered something about Zeus being a stick in the mud before explaining. "It is a mortal holiday, April Fools I believe. Hermes started it long ago. On the first of April people play pranks on each other in good will to have fun."

"I see," the god of the skies said slowly. "That still does not mean Hades can use his powers to help his son play a game below beings of our stupor."

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Poseidon, do you have anything to say to that?"

Zeus looked between the two of them confusedly. "What does he mean, Poseidon?"

The sea god chuckled. "I might have caused a few earthquakes, tsunamis, and the occasional volcanic eruption back in the day. It was all for fun though; the casualties were mere accidents."

"Accidents? You call the eruption that killed over 50,000 in Japan centuries ago an accident? You are one of the eldest gods! I expect Hermes and Apollo to behave like this, not you."

"At least I do not turn into a swan to sleep with mortal women," he retorted.

"That was one time."

Hades coughed into his hand. "Several times, actually."

Zeus shot him a glare that could kill, but Hades merely shrugged. "Well at least I do not morph into a fish to sleep with other fish."

"Touché."

Back where Nico and Will were watching from the porch of the Hades cabin…

"They've been screaming at each other for almost an hour," Will observed.

Nico nodded, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar before feeding a piece to Will. "I'm kind of worried they might start fighting and start World War III."

"I don't think they could make you, Jason, and Percy fight. You guys are far too close to each other to let that happen."

"I'm not so sure… Mr. D once told me that even before Hitler was claimed by the usual children of Hades madness that it was the Big Three that caused Churchill and Roosevelt to loathe him. It was because of an argument over whose child's country was the best that the United States waited so long to help Britain, who was trying to free Germany from Hitler's rule, because of the god's wishes. My half-brother was pretty messed up though."

Will blinked at his boyfriend. "That's crazy."

"We're demigods. We're all crazy."

. . .

From where they hid behind the Hephaestus cabin, Leo and Cecil made an agreement. They were never going to talk about this incident again until they were safely in Elysium. They also promised to never prank Nico again, although that wouldn't be a problem since April Fools became a banned holiday in Camp Half-blood the very next day.


	64. No Filter

Thank you to those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting~

No Filter

It all started when Nico, Will, and Coach Hedge volunteered to rescue a son of Veritas, the Roman goddess of truth.

"Our sources say he is unaware of his parentage," Chiron had told them from where they stood in the living room of the Big House. "We neither know who his godly parent is, nor if there are monsters waiting there to intercept you. We can assume he'll be skeptical of being transported away from his home though. Either way you must bring him to our camp since Praetor Frank will be here tomorrow dropping off those in the upcoming exchange program. He has already been notified that he will have another joining their ranks."

"Got it!" Hedge said as he took a bite out of an aluminum can. "Let's go, kids. I got my bat and I'm ready to smash some monster face in!"

And smash monster face in he did.

When the trio arrived at their destination via shadow travel, the twelve year-old was in detention after school. Again. The boy sat slumped in a desk at the back of an empty classroom while his chemistry teacher stared out the window as if waiting for something. It was only when the trio began walking towards the building, crossing onto school grounds that his teacher suddenly excused himself to run out of the room.

"What the heck?" The boy questioned aloud before standing up and walking towards the window of the classroom. When he noticed a creature with goat legs and two teenagers armed with a sword and a bow he took off his glasses to clean them. He had to be seeing things.

It became obvious he wasn't seeing things though when he watched his chemistry teacher run at the strangers while morphing into a serpent monster. He gaped dumbfounded as the two teenagers dodged acid that was being spit at them. When the goat hit the monster in the face repeatedly with a baseball bat he pinched himself. Had he been drugged? However, as he saw the monster erupt into gold dust he finally had the sense to run out of the room. It wasn't like his teacher could tell him not to. He was dead.

The rescue trio ran into the middle-schooler just as he burst through the doors leading outside. There was a tense moment where nobody said anything, everyone but Will (who had a welcoming smile on his face) stood there stoically.

"Hello there, cupcake!" The satyr said as he tapped his hoof impatiently. Now that the kid was out of danger he wanted to be done with this mission so he could get back to his family. "Aren't you glad we came here to get rid of that monster that was most likely going to cause your most horrible death? How about a thank you?"

"You just killed my chemistry teacher! I hate chemistry, but seriously!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "It was a monster in disguise. He would have killed you because of what you are if we hadn't gotten here soon enough. Anyway, we need to get you out of here before more monsters appear because of our demigod scent."

"Scent? Demigod? Who are you people?" He shouted in confusion.

To Nico's surprise, instead of simply yelling at him to wait until they were safe at camp to answer him he responded immediately. The others did so as well, but they would have anyway.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King."

"I'm Gleeson Hedge, satyr come to help escort you to Camp Half-blood."

"I'm Will Solace, a child of Apollo. Who are you?"

The kid stared at them perplexed as he replied. "Jared… but why are you here? I don't understand."

Will held his hand out while offering a friendly smile. "I know you're confused, but we're here to help. We want to get you to safety. If you come with us we'll tell you everything and if you're unhappy we'll have you back with your family by dinner time. I promise."

Jared nodded. "I believe you."

"Thank you!"

"Don't get so cocky. I don't just trust random strangers. People can't lie to me, as I've gathered throughout the years, although I don't know why. It's just a gift of mine." He admitted. "Anyway, where are we going? Do you guys have a car?"

They shook their heads, explaining to the young demigod that Nico would transport them all to camp. Jared seemed reluctant to grab Nico's hand, but he was really curious.

However, as they hurtled quickly through the shadows, Jared's demeanor changed. Upon appearing on top of Half-blood Hill he rounded on the son of Hades angrily.

"You didn't tell me that was how we were getting here! That was terrifying!"

Nico glared at the new camper. It was true shadow traveling was never pleasant, but it was moreso than it had ever been before. "Grow up, kid. It was just a few seconds spiraling in a dark void. You'll never have to do it again."

"You still could have told me. From now on don't hide anything!"

It was as if the part of Nico's brain that dictated his self-control had been relaxed. In an instant he became wide-eyed as he spoke without meaning to.

"Geez, you're an annoying brat. I'm glad you're technically Chiron and then Frank's problem now. That means Will and I are free to cuddle and kiss in my cabin until dinner." His hand clamped over his mouth before he could say more.

Will and Hedge were glancing at him confused.

"What just happened?" The satyr asked.

All of a sudden, a white light appeared above Jared's head. It was in the shape of a well, which confused everyone there except for Hedge.

"You're a son of Veritas?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a virgin, but I guess no one knows much about her anyway. She is the Roman goddess of truth though, which is probably why Nico here is spouting his thoughts like a sink with the handle broken off."

"What?" The son of Hades burst. "I can't be voicing my thoughts. Sometimes I just think things that are stupid, embarrassing, or that don't make any sense. Jared, you are a dead demigod. Once I get my hands on you—"

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Nico turned around to see Chiron watching them with a slight smile on his wise face.

"Thank you all for retrieving Jared. You made great time, without a scratch on anyone too. Good job. Now you may go about your normal business while I answer all of the boy's questions." The centaur turned to the child of Veritas. "You can tell I'm telling the truth when I say you are completely safe here and I have much to share with you, correct?" 

Jared nodded, flashing a childish grin at Nico before walking towards the center of camp and following Chiron.

"Hey!" Nico shouted after them. "Make it so I don't have to share my thoughts!"

To his horror, Chiron called back that he could wait until after dinner. That meant four hours of no filter for Nico di Angelo.

"Oh gods," he groaned. "I'm going to make an idiot out of myself."

. . .

"Tell me more about my dazzling sea green eyes," Percy smirked.

Nico glared at him with such intensity it could have scared him away if it had not been for what he said while doing so. Thank the gods Chiron and Jared would be there any minute to fix this mess. "They are just as beautiful as Jason's, you idiot. Will's are still the most amazing though."

The son of Jupiter choked on the food he was eating. "Pardon?"

Sighing, Will intercepted any questions to Nico by occupying the boy's mouth for almost a full minute. It made those as the table immediately lose interest in teasing the son of Hades.

That is until they parted.

"Will, you are such a great kisser. You send skeletal butterflies fluttering into my stomach whenever you touch me and it feels amazing. It's so hard to even look at you without wanting you sometimes. We should get married now so—"

His speech was cut off by slamming his own face into the table.

"Nico!" Will cried as he checked his boyfriend for any damage. "Tell me what hurts."

"My pride."

"Death Boy," Will said dangerously before he recalled what his boyfriend had said. "Wait, did you say skeletal butterflies?"

The answer escaped Nico before he could stop it. "Yes."

"That's adorable!" Lou Ellen gushed from where she sat across from them.

"Somebody kill me."

"That won't be necessary," Chiron stated as he walked up to the table, Jared looking at Nico somewhat guiltily. "He will undo what he has done."

Jared managed a smile. "Sorry about that, dude. Sometimes I lose my temper when people don't share everything with me. It's probably why I get put in detention so often. I just want to know the truth, get the full picture. Anyway, your thoughts are your own."

Breathing deeply, Nico thanked the demigod, who was going to stay in the Hermes cabin for the night.

"I'm glad that's over," Piper commented. "Percy, you were having way too much fun."

"What? I had to get some kind of revenge on him for that prank a while back where he had be dressed as a girl."

"You're still angry about that?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah! If you hadn't already been turned into a girl I would have gotten you back the same way by now, but teasing you today was enough. I learned your favorite color is yellow."

"Yellow?" Will turned to Nico with a grin. "Does this mean you want to borrow one of my bright yellow shirts? You'd look great in it!"

"No way! I like wearing black thank you very much. Yellow only looks good on you…"

Cecil stifled a laugh. "I bet if he was still cursed Nico would have some something like 'you look the best with no shirt on'."

Will flashed his friend a grin. "Well, he does seem to stare at me a lot when we go swimming. Would you like me to walk around shirtless more often, my angel?"

"I hate all of you."

"So that's a yes…"

"No!"


	65. Chuck and Tuck

Sorry for the delay. I'm in the middle of writing a college paper on gay marriage (arguing for it) while also being swamped with work (I assist a physically disable girl- it's an awesome job). Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting as always though.

Chuck and Tuck

"I don't understand why Reyna sent me here to be babysat by _you_."

"Don't talk to me in that tone young man, or I'll tell Reyna you didn't behave while in my care."

The albino sitting on the blanket next to Nico overlooking the strawberry fields groaned. "Why do I have to be supervised while she goes to some important meeting in New Rome? I'm sixteen! I'm older than you for Bellona's sake!" Tucker complained.

Nico glared at the clear-sighted teenager before returning to feeding Chuck sliced apples. "First of all, using a god's name as a curse is dangerous enough if you're a demigod. Doing it as a non-demigod is plain reckless. You better be happy you're friends with Reyna, or Bellona would most likely have cursed you with a horrible death. Secondly, this meeting is a big deal. They are deciding on plans to expand the city to make room for Greeks that wish to live there while also setting up programs for younger Roman demigods and legacies to live and train here."

"Also," he added while giving him a pointed look, "I'm technically over eighty years old; I'm just physically fifteen. Wisdom trumps age anyway, Tuck."

Tucker stuck out his tongue childishly. "Whatever. I guess I understand. Hey, when Will gets back from giving Lucy a bath can you teach me how to use a sword?"

"Why in Tartarus would I do that? You'd probably trip on a blade of grass and impale yourself."

"No I wouldn't! Ugh, you're talking just like Reyna. She won't let me anywhere near the demigod weapons either. I just want to learn how to swordfight or something so I can protect myself in case a monster ever attacks."

"You don't need to know how to attack monsters, you know. If you're alone and you don't openly show that you are aware of their presence they will leave you alone. In a fight between demigods and monsters just leave it to us."

Pouting, Tucker watched as the son of Hades moved the ten month old satyr from his stroller and onto his lap. It was hard to believe he was the prince of the Underworld as he watched Nico play with Chuck, shadows curling around on open palms to form the shapes of other animals and creatures. Chuck bleated adorable little laughs, causing both teenagers to smile.

For being Hedge's son, Chuck was pretty darn cute.

"You know," Tucker resumed after a moment. "Normal people learn sword fighting as a hobby. Plenty of people learn archery as a sport too. Would Will be willing," he laughed, "to help me learn archery?"

"He's actually not the best guy for the job…" Nico muttered.

"But he's a son of Apollo."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is it because he can't aim straight?"

His answer was an apple slice being shoved into his mouth.

Tucker blinked after purposely eating it. "You could teach me after Chuck's parents get back from their date. Pretty please with McDonald French fries on top? I promise I'll listen to everything you say!"

"Have Frank teach you." 

"Reyna told him not to let me touch any weapons though. Frank won't go against her word and help me."

Nico sighed, moving Chuck a bit and handing him his plastic baseball bat. A moment later, after Nico had summoned the bones of a bunny from the ground and reformed its bones into its original shape, the satyr giggled as he beat the skeleton with his little bat. Nico tried to fight off a smile as the satyr babbled about slaying monsters, instead turning his gaze on Tucker.

"She can be intimidating, I give you that. Maybe, because I feel sorry for you, I'll give you a few pointers after Hedge comes back to pick up his kid. Happy?" 

Tucker actually squealed. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" When the albino dove across the picnic blanket and hugged the son of Hades, Nico closed his eyes.

"Chuck," he called. The little satyr stared up at him with big round eyes. "Tucker is hurting me; beat him up."

Excitement raced through Chuck as he hobbled over to the albino and began hitting him with his toy bat. Tucker stared down at the child, eyebrow raised since a 1'7 tall goat person was yelling things like "die monster" and "I'll beat you into dust".

"Getting a child to do your dirty work for you, huh? That's low, Death Boy."

All three figures on the ground looked up to see Will standing there soaked and covered in soapy bubbles. His hair was messed up and his clothes had a few tears in them, but overall it seemed bathing Lucy had been a success.

"He's having fun," Nico said, referring to Chuck as he hit Tucker's arm repeatedly. "So, where is Lucy? Did your bright idea of giving a hellhound a bath go over well after all?"

Will flicked a wet hand at his boyfriend, sending a few drops landing onto Nico's face. Nico wiped them off with a small grin. "It did! She's playing with Mrs. O'Leary at the moment. How's watching Chuck and Tuck going?"

"Chuck has been great, but Tuck hasn't behaved one bit."

"I take offense to that!"

Will chuckled, sitting down on the blanket next to Nico and ruffling the tuft of hair on Chuck's head. "Looks like Reyna is going to ground you when she says it's time to take you back."

"I am sixteen! She can't ground me."

The looks he was given next made Tucker doubt what he'd just said.

"Anyway," said mortal continued. "Can we go practice archery now? Will is here so he can look after Chuck."

Rolling his eyes at Tucker's impatience, Nico gathered Chuck's things into his bag while Will put the satyr in his stroller. Within minutes the three teenagers were on their way to the practice field.

"So why are you teaching him archery?" Will questioned as they walked.

"Reyna won't let him learn at Camp Jupiter, I don't see the harm in it, and he was annoying earlier and I said yes since I wanted him to shut up."

Will nodded. "I see. Since he's a beginner I recommend—"

He was cut off by someone shouting. Turning in the direction of the noise, they all gaped as Festus flew overhead followed by another slightly smaller metal dragon. As the onlookers got a glimpse of it, Nico and Will swore it was a girl dragon. The smaller structure was the only indicator of this though.

"Felicia!" Leo screamed before stopping by them, panting as he placed his hands on his knees. "Come back! I haven't installed the fire-breathing component yet!"

"Leo," Nico said. The son of Hephaestus appeared to notice him just then. "Why did you build another dragon? More importantly, Felicia?" 

He shrugged. "Festus means happy in Latin and so does Felicia. Anyway, Festus seemed kind of lonely, so I thought he could use a friend. Calypso helped me build her. I think we did a great job. Felicia is just excited because today's her first day in operation. I wanted to test her before we equipped her with weapons."

"Like being a giant metal dragon isn't dangerous enough."

"Exactly. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Leo grinned at them before running off in the direction of his pets, screaming their names as he disappeared into the trees.

Tucker stood there for a moment as he came to terms with what just happened. After a moment he kind of smiled before shaking his head.

"Demigods are awesome."


	66. Irony, a Party, and a Slow Dance

Finished my college paper! I'm getting assigned another one in a week- yay! *smiles while a single tears rolls down her cheek* Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting~

Irony, a Party, and a Slow Dance

"I still can't believe you were born on the Summer Solstice," Nico commented as he played with a strand of Will's hair.

It was nearing noon, yet neither of them could bring themselves to leave the cozy bed they were sharing the moment. After a night of watching anime in the Hades cabin, they had fallen asleep cuddling to wake up on June 21st, the Summer Solstice. Moreover, it was Will's birthday.

"My dad has a sense of humor?" The son of Apollo guessed.

"I suppose. My birthday is on Saint Martin's Day, the day of the dead, so perhaps our godly parents actually have something in common. Don't tell my dad that though; he'd kill me."

Nuzzling his face into Nico's neck, Will chuckled. "Then I'd have to go down there and bring you back to life."

"Raising the dead is my thing, Sunshine. You're an idiot sometimes."

"I'm your idiot," he responded.

"And I love you just the way you are," Nico said with an eye roll before pecking his boyfriend's lips. "Happy Birthday, Will."

"Awe, thank you!" He said with a literal nearly blinding smiling. "So what do we have in store for today, Death Boy? Maybe a romantic walk on the beach, a picnic, more cuddles…" He listed excitedly.

Nico rolled his eyes, shoving his boyfriend away from him before commanding him to get dressed for lunch. The birthday boy had no idea that his siblings had decorated the Apollo table for the occasion. They were most likely waiting there impatiently for Will to see the cake and balloons that were specifically for him. He also had no idea that Nico had shadow traveled into New York, New York a few days prior to get him a present.

"Nico," Will said with his hands on his hips. "I can't get dressed when you have my shirt on."

"Put one of mine on then."

"But Death Boy," he whined, "you only own black!"

The son of Hades grinned while grabbing jeans to put on in place of his shorts before heading to the bathroom. "You look great in anything. Now just hurry up before we miss lunch completely!"

Five minutes later, the couple walked hand in hand towards the dining pavilion. As it came into view Will squinted when he noticed helium balloons tied down to the regular Apollo table as well as a bright yellow frosted cake. His siblings began chatting excitedly as they approached, and Will even noticed a few presents on one end of the table.

All of this was really for him?

Once they were a few feet away, Kayla and Austin told everyone to sing the birthday song. When they were finished, Nico simply turned to his boyfriend and said, "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Will."

The eldest child of Apollo grinned like a madman when his siblings, boyfriend, and friends wished him happy birthday. He had not been expecting his birthday to be a big deal, since it usually wasn't (there were so many campers after all), but he hadn't counted on dating a son of the Big Three a year prior either.

While they ate delicious golden vanilla cake, Nico admitted to Will about collaborating with his siblings while he was taking stock at the infirmary. It hadn't been hard since Will always took his duties seriously and often lost himself in his work. It made it easier for Nico to get his friends in on it as well.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Percy suddenly asked.

Will tilted his head in confusion just as Jason smacked Percy upside the head. "What party?" He turned to Nico suspiciously. "Were you planning on throwing me a party?"

The son of Hades huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "It's more of a Summer Solstice party, actually. I talked Reyna into bringing the Roman demigods here for a game of capture the flag, campfire, and apparently dancing. Your cabin and the Roman Apollo children are going to be taking turns playing music while everyone else enjoys dancing in the firelight. Does that sound like something you'd like?"

"Of course! You'll dance with me, right?"

"Will, I am the Ghost King and prince of the Underworld. I will not dance."

The son of Apollo gave him a pointed look. "You told me you knew how to dance since you were a child in Italy, and that you danced with your sister all of the time growing up."

"Only because she liked," he grumbled back.

"How about one slow dance, yeah? It'll be practice for our husband and husband dance in the near future."

Nico's eyes widened drastically as he nearly choked on his can of Pepsi. "_Near_ future? What are you talking about? Solace, you'd better not be—"

"I'm not!" Will interrupted with a laugh. "I just wanted to see how you reacted. We still have a while to go, unfortunately. At least until we're both eighteen, have settled down in an apartment, and after I know I can support you."

"My dad is the god of riches, so I think we'll be fine. Money is not really an issue we ever need to worry about."

"I know, but still… I want to be able to take care of you."

Nico sighed. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop getting all emotional and sappy in front of other people. The Aphrodite kids, Percy, and Jason are watching us like some cheesy romance movie."

Said campers quickly turned away, Percy and Jason stuffing their faces once more while the Aphrodite table (minus Drew) proceeded to gossip about the adorable couple. How they heard them from a few tables away was a mystery. Perhaps their ears were fine-tuned to hear sappiness.

. . .

"Your sister is getting really good at using a sword without, you know, actually touching it!" Will screamed as said sword embedded itself in a tree merely inches away from him.

Nico winced, quickly summoning a skeleton to distract Hazel before shadow traveling Will and himself away.

One would think allowing the demigods to use all their abilities during a game of capture the flag would make winning easy. Jason could fly into the air to get a bird's eye view of what was happening, Frank could transform into an animal to get to the Greek flag, or Nico could shadow travel to the Roman flag. However, things were not so straight forward.

For one thing, Hazel was guarding the Roman flag. She knew that her half-brother would try and shadow travel in order to get their flag, so she had a fire built all around the flag to keep him as well as any other Greek demigod away. Secondly, she had become an even better fighter than before. She could wield any metal weapon using her gift as a daughter of Pluto just by lifting a finger.

As for Jason, he had been knocked out by one of his old friends from the Roman camp and was currently in game jail. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso were protecting the Greek flag from Reyna and Frank. Piper was currently trying to get to the flag, but was having a hard time getting past the Bacchus and Mars campers.

"That was too close," Nico said when they appeared from the shadows. Now they were in a secluded clearing somewhat close by where the Roman flag currently was.

Will put a hand over his heart as if to slow down the rapid beating in his chest. "Tell me about it. Hazel almost skewered me!"

Nico smiled wryly at him. "She wouldn't do that and you know it, Sunshine. I love you too much for her to lay a finger, or weapon, on you. Same goes for you hurting her."

"I know, Death Boy. But now what do we do? We can't get close with her and those Mercury (Hermes) kids surrounding the flag. If Leo was here he could run through the flames, but—"

"Hold it right there!" A voice suddenly shouted, causing the two Greeks to spin around.

In front of them was a son of Vulcan neither of them knew the name of as well as a bunch of Ceres (Demeter) demigods. The Romans pointed their weapons at them hostilely before the lead demigod spoke once again.

"Drop your weapons," he commanded.

Nico gave him a bored look. "Okay." He let the tip of his blade touch the ground, causing a massive crater to split open the ground in front of him. Zombies began crawling out, shuffling towards the now terrified Romans when Nico told them to attack.

"That's it!" Will said as he watched the clash. He turned to Nico with a grin before whispering something into his ear. Nico smirked just as they took off towards the Roman flag again.

"Again?" Hazel said as they burst into the clearing where she and a dozen others stood.

Will smiled, placing his bow on the ground in a show of surrender. "We give up. You guys are just too good for us."

She raised an eyebrow, suspicion in her gaze. "If you are both surrendering then why haven't you dropped your weapon, Nico?"

He pretended to frown, bending down to place his Stygian Iron blade on the ground. After doing so though he slammed his hands onto the earth. Hazel gasped as she turned to see the ground swallow up the flag as well as the fire that had been protecting it before it closed up once more.

"Nico!" She huffed indignantly. "What did you do with the flag? You can't count that as winning when it simply disappeared!"

"But Hazel, the flag is right here." He said with a confident smirk as the ground at his feet spit the flag out like it was doing a spit take. "It seems the Greeks win."

. . .

After the game, the night was full of energy as the campfire began. Singing and dancing while passing around s'mores and juice boxes (Dionysus had confiscated all carbonated drinks for himself) was a nice break from training and quests. The evening of relaxation was a gift for everyone.

Will Solace enjoyed it the most though.

As he and his boyfriend sat on a log close to the fire, the Italian sang songs in his native language into Will's ear so only he could hear them. The son of Apollo was almost lulled to sleep because of this coupled with the fact Nico loved playing with Will's ever-shaggy hair.

"This has been an awesome birthday," he said when the night began winding down. All around them campers were getting tired of dancing and in favor of resting in the amphitheater while chatting to others.

Nico smiled softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You liked your present too, right? I wasn't sure what to get you so I just winged it…"

"Are you kidding? I loved the autographs you got for me!" He said with joy obvious in his voice. "Although I still can't believe you shadow traveled into Brittney Spears, Lady Gaga, David Bowie, Bon Jovi, Justin Timberlake, and John Mayer's houses just to get them for me. I mean, how did you do it?"

"Oh, I just made them sleepy and the mist took care of the rest. I doubt any of them remember a thing. Besides, you like their music so why not have their autographs?"

Will chuckled. "You're so amazing."

"Shut up."

"But you are! Stop trying to deny…" Suddenly Will's eyes lit up as he heard his siblings start singing a slow song. "Nico, guess what time it is?"

"Time to go back to my cabin and cuddle?"

Will narrowed his eyes at him, but the smile ruined the effect. "No, you said you'd dance with me."

"I said no such thing."

"Please?" He stuck out his lower lip and let it tremble pitifully. "For me? It's my birthday after all…"

Resolve breaking within seconds, Nico sighed. He grabbed Will's hand wordlessly and led him to where other demigods were dancing with their significant others. Letting Will put two hands on his hips, the son of Hades looped his arms around Will's neck while blushing slightly at the stupid grin on his tan face.

"Gods, Will, stop looking at me like that." He whispered as they swayed lazily from side to side.

The son of Apollo snickered, loving it when Nico tried to act like he wasn't enjoying something. "But you're just so cute! I love you so much, my angel."

"Whatever," he mumbled before letting his head rest on Will's shoulder. "I love you too."

. . .

From the shadows, Hades and Apollo watched their sons dance with small smiles on their faces. Apollo had been busy during the day, so he hadn't gotten a chance to see his son; Hades hadn't known what to get his son's boyfriend for his birthday (he was surprised he felt like getting the boy anything at all), so he had waited until he could talk to his nephew before getting some Asphodelus from the Underworld. The plant was in a small pot which he had decided to leave on Will's bedside table with a note on it telling him not to eat it as well as a quick explanation on how to use it medically. It was a special hybrid that helped those close to death heal, which he thought would be a fine gift for a healer. Apollo on the other hand thought it would be funny to leave not just a golden bow and a quiver of endless arrows, but a few condoms on his bed as well.


	67. One Night at Percy's

I own none of the videos, songs, or games mentioned. Some may or may not actually have been around during the summer of 2011 (when this part of the story is currently taking place) but eh minor details. Thanks to those reading and ect~

One Night at Percy's

It was the middle of summer and things were going great for both the Greek and Roman demigods.

Almost a full year had passed since the battle against Gaea without major incident (there were some minor ones here and there), and the two camps were exchanging campers every two weeks for training programs. Many were even teaching said programs themselves.

Frank led campers in archery at Camp Jupiter, for example. Nico and Percy were instructors for those interested in swordsmanship in Camp Half-blood, Leo tinkered with Vulcan and Hephaestus children, and Calypso helped a small group of Apollo, Hecate, and Demeter kids learn new ways to heal people using different plant techniques and magic. Will helped her out too while also picking up on her teachings along the way. Annabeth was spending time on Olympus redesigning the architecture along with Piper (her mother had insisted), and Jason was traveling between the two camps (with the help of Nico's shadow travel every now and again) building shrines.

It was the night after a traditional campfire that Leo thought their little group of friends at the camp should have a sleep over. Percy volunteered his cabin for use, and before it was even nine o'clock Nico, Will, Calypso, Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Leo were sprawled out on Percy's floor wrapped up in an assortment of blankets and pillows.

For the first hour or so the group played a board game called Apples to Apples while listening to music playing from the monster-jamming signal laptop Leo had brought.

"What do you mean bubbles win this round?" Nico asked in confusion. "There is no way shape or form bubbles can possible be terrifying."

Lou Ellen giggled before repeating what they had tried to explain to him at the beginning of the game. "The judge usually tries to pick the card that either fits the adjective the best or is the funniest. Bubbles win because they are obviously not terrifying."

"But the eruption of Mount Vesuvius is way more terrifying than bubbles are ironic."

Cecil stuck his tongue out at the son of Hades. "I'm the judge so too bad, Ghosty."

When they tired of that they settled on exposing Nico to pop culture via YouTube. During the game he had always taken the longest to put his card in since he had to read a lot of the event and people cards to catch up on things he had missed out on. He hadn't known who Ozzy Osborne was for Apollo's sake.

"Shut it off!" Nico screamed as he was forced to watch music video after music video. The one they were currently watching was Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot. As soon as it started the son of Hades had been uncomfortable, but halfway through he was actually covering his eyes. "This video and song are horrible!"

Beside him, Leo laughed at Nico's horrified face. "It was a popular song when it came out, Neeks."

"I don't get why! Singing about butts is just weird, and for the sake of all that is godly those women need to put some more clothes on." He shivered.

Will ruffled his boyfriend's hair while Cecil messed around on the laptop to find something else to watch. They ended up introducing Nico to The Beatles, Journey, Elvis Presley, The Rolling Stones, Guns N' Roses, Queen, Whitney Houston, Johnny Cash, Michael Jackson, Elton John, and several other older musicians/groups he had not heard of before. They tried introducing him to newer songs, but he found the newer stuff was a bit out of his comfort zone.

As in he literally turned green when Leo put on Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.

"I'm going to the Fields of Punishment for just seeing the first five seconds of that video," Nico groaned into his hands. "No more videos with half-naked girls, _please_. I am begging you."

Leo grinned like the rascal he was. He turned to Will innocently. "Do you think Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke is out of the question?"

A glare from the healer was his only response.

"Can we do something else?" Nico finally asked after about twenty music videos. What Does the Fox Say by Ylvis had been the last straw for trying out modern music. The son of Hades preferred much older music when things weren't as vulgar, controversial, or plain stupid (most of it anyway). "Aren't there any video games you'd like to introduce me to? I rather liked Assassin's Creed Black Flag…"

"You liked the sea chanties more than anything, Death Boy."

"They're catchy," he retorted defensively. "At least I can sing them without sounding like a strangled cat, Sunshine."

The son of Apollo put a hand over his heart as if he had been shot. "Your inner Hades is showing, Nico."

Suddenly Cecil began messing with Leo's laptop, hurriedly clicking things and opening up a screen that read "Five Nights at Freddy's".

Nico stared at the title as Cecil handed him the laptop. "What is this?"

Leo and Cecil grinned while Calypso rolled her eyes at them.

"It is a game meant to scare the player," she said while Nico clicked on the start button. "Leo had me play it a few months back, around the week when he was grumpy because I refused to help him work on his projects."

"I didn't think it would scare you that bad." The son of Hephaestus said with a shrug.

Calypso glared at him. "You knew I hated jump scares and you still made me play it. Now stop talking before the memory of playing this stupid game resurfaces; I'm going to get some snacks from the Big House."

"Okay, just watch out for Harpies."

"I will," she called as she slipped out of the cabin.

Nico squinted at the screen as he messed with the controls quickly so he didn't waste power like Leo warned him not to. He paid close attention while listening to the employer's message on the phone.

"Wait, so these malfunctioning electronic animals are going to try and kill me if they find me?"

"Yep!" Leo said cheerfully. "They'll do it by shoving you into a suit. If you lose you see your eyes sticking out of an animatronic."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Nico remained staring at the screen as he switched between cameras. It was after the second switch that he noticed one of the animals had moved.

"And it begins!" Percy said in a spooky voice.

Those watching Nico play shouted "No!" every now and again when the animatronics suddenly appeared in the camera or in the doorway. To their surprise though Nico did not seemed fazed by the creepy game. He merely clicked on things quickly and effectively, keeping an eye on the animatronics with ease. He even managed to make it through the first three levels without losing.

"Now all three animals are on the move," he observed just before Freddy himself appeared on the screen making that horrible screeching noise. Everyone in the room besides Nico screamed in shock, not expecting him to lose since he'd been doing so well. What startled them more though was the fact Nico seemed to not be scared in the slightest.

Will poked him on the shoulder. "Nico, how did you not even jump from that? That was scary!"

Nico shook his head as he prepared to redo his forth night. "Will, do I look like I scare easy? A fake animatronic teddy bear on a video game is nothing compared to anything I've faced in real life."

"I guess you have a point."

However, when the bunny appeared on screen making him lose next Nico had to blush. He had not meant to yelp in shock because a creepy animatronic bunny jumped out at him all of a sudden. The mood of the game must have been getting to him, that's all. Those around him still held back laughter though.

"Here, play this game next." Leo said while clicking on another game in his newfound Steam account Cecil had helped him make.

"What kind of game is 'I am Bread'? I can't actually be— my gods I am a piece of bread. And I have to somehow become toast? Do people really play this for entertainment?"

Cecil shrugged. "There are lots of types of people in this world, you know. Plenty apparently enjoy becoming virtual toast."

"Dang it I fell on the floor. I would not eat this now if I was the person in this game."

"Climb up the wall," Leo instructed.

"How can bread climb?"

"How are you doing anything you're doing? Video games don't have to make sense, just climb!"

The night ended shortly after Nico received an "E" for completing the first level of "I am Bread". In short, he admitted he might never get used to the craziness of the Twenty-first century. Things were just too weird for him.

"I still don't get the whole 'man on the moon' thing." Nico stated quietly as they curled up on the floor together. "Isn't it a vacuum or something in space? How can non-gods breathe out there even with fancy suits? That's unfathomable."

Will grinned. "Unfathomable? I guess you could say the idea is out of this world."

"You're a moron."

"But I—"

Nico cut him off with a kiss. "You're mine, I know."


	68. Acquaintance of Revenge

I would like to point out to the reviewer that said Drew is not Asian that she in fact _is_ Asian. It says so in The Lost Hero… Sorry. Also sorry for the OC in this chapter. He, as well as Tucker, Jared, and Logan are based off of some of my close friends. Logan is my (Kennedy's) boyfriend though. :) Anyway, I needed to make someone up since there are no children of Nemesis mentioned in the series. Thanks to those reading and everything~

Acquaintance of Revenge

"Drew, what do _you_ want?"

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled innocently at the child of Nemesis. Ashton, the counselor of the Nemesis cabin, saw through her act right away. He was the child of the goddess of revenge after all. He could sense why she had come to him; the stench of need for revenge was always clear to children of Cabin 16.

"You're good with revenge, aren't you?"

Ashton scowled. He was very much like Nico when it came interacting with people. "It's in my blood, so yes. That doesn't mean I'll help you with anything. Get one of my siblings to help you if it's a score you want settled. I don't play that game."

Drew lost her preppy façade and narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of child of Nemesis are you to not want to help someone get revenge?"

"I can tell yours is a petty need brought upon by boredom and general unhappiness," the boy answered unemotionally. "Maybe instead of messing with someone else's love life, you should focus on finding someone whose heart you won't break as a game. Aren't you getting a little old for such childish behavior?"

Scoffing angrily, she pointed a painted nail into the boy's chest threateningly. "You're thirteen, kid! Don't lecture me on childish behavior. Anyway, you're going to help me whether you like it or not."

Ashton laughed outright, his tone somewhat amused. "What makes you think you can order me around?"

She smirked. "You're going to help me," her voice was laced with charmspeak, "by hitting on Nico di Angelo."

. . .

"Come on, Percy! Using your powers during sharks and minnows to evade us is cheating."

Many campers were taking advantage of the absolutely beautiful day at Camp Half-blood. The sun was shining, the temperature was a nice seventy-nine degrees, and the lake was the perfect place to hang out with six of the Seven reunited. Hazel was visiting because she had gotten the time off, but Frank was busy with his duties as Praetor. Still, the six of them along with Calypso, Will, Nico, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were among the demigods playing in the camp lake.

Percy smirked at Leo as he sent a small jet of water at the son of Hephaestus' face. "Water you talking about, Leo? I think we're having a whale of a time."

He sputtered as he wiped the water out of his eyes. "Once we're out of the water I'm going to help you dry off, you hear me? Fire is great when it comes to burning— I mean evaporating someone alive."

"No thanks, dude. I can dry myself off at will."

"Show off."

Nico and Will watched as Jason snuck up on the son of Poseidon, who had been too preoccupied talking with Leo to notice him growing nearer. He was dragged under in a second, although it didn't matter much since he was the son of the sea god.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Will asked as he and Nico walked around the lake for the second time. They were completely dry now that they had been air-drying.

The son of Hades shook his head. "After that crazy game of Marco Polo? I am not going in the water again today thank you very much."

Will smiled sheepishly. "Cecil didn't mean to grab your swim trucks…"

"He almost yanked them off in order to tag me! Gods that would have been embarrassing."

"It was an accident, Death Boy."

"I know, but I still think I'm done for today. I wouldn't want to test my luck with Poseidon."

"You've saved Percy's life," Will counted on his fingers before giving up, "more times than I can count on my hands. This Big Three rivalry is a thing of the past."

Nico rolled his eyes. Will was probably right, but he didn't have to know that.

As they were rounding the corner near where many of the other campers where, the two were suddenly stopped by someone Nico and Will were fairly acquainted with. They talked to Ashton sometimes during the head counselor meetings. He was a soft spoken kid that didn't act at all like some of his rowdy siblings, which was probably the reason Chiron had named him the counselor of the Nemesis cabin. He was a loner, so outside the meetings he generally kept to himself. Why was he talking to them now then?

"Hey," he greeted smoothly. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, tank top, and multiple metal bracelets. "How're you guys doing?"

Will smiled, being his friendly self. Nico however felt like something was off. "Hey, Ash! I'm surprised to see you around so many campers, and you're not wearing swim trunks. Did you come to just see what was going on?"

"You could say that."

His eyes glazed over suddenly, and he took a few steps forward so that he was now eye to eye with Nico. The elder teenager furrowed his brows confusedly, unsure of what was happening, when all of a sudden Ashton fixed him with a particularly flirty, half-lidded look.

"You know, I don't think the sun suits you, di Angelo." Ashton spoke with a confident smirk that was most obviously not his. "We have a lot in common though. We both embrace the dark, heck we even look similar. You could totally do better than this ball of sunshine."

"What the Hecate are you saying?" Nico asked. "Will and I are dating, and your eyes are—"

Ashton pulled Nico close to him, shocking both Nico and Will before leaning down to whisper into his ear. "You know, your last same really suits you. For a son of Hades you really do remind me of an angel. Perhaps you fell from heaven?"

Pushing him away, Nico stared at the boy aghast. "If anything I crawled up from the Underworld. What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself!"

"What's going on here?"

Hazel appeared in a one piece followed by the rest of their friends. As Ashton noticed them, his eyes began to clear slightly. It was at that moment Piper turned to him shocked before asking the son of Nemesis what was wrong. She could tell there was magic of Aphrodite around him.

"Drew ordered me to flirt with Nico," he ground out. "She also told me not to tell anyone. Help?"

Piper nodded and released him from Drew's orders with her own charmspeak.

Ashton turned to Nico with a frown on his face. "Look, Nico, I did not mean for this to happen. Drew came to me saying she wanted to mess with you and Will, but when I refused she used her powers on me. She'll get what she deserves of course," his eyes flashed for a moment. "Perhaps her hair will turn green for a while. That'll teach her to mess with a child of the goddess of revenge herself."

"Thanks, just don't go overboard." Nico found himself saying. "You're not a very good flirt even on command."

The boy's face took on a slight pinkish tinge. It looked out of place on his punk demeanor, but since he was young it made him look even cuter. "Ugh, about that." He said awkwardly. "I apologize for, eh, bothering you." The metal rings on his wrists clinked at he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I might be bisexual, but I'd never be interested in someone already taken and as happy as you two are. You're an awesome acquaintance though."

Will gave him a pointed look. "After all of the meetings we're still not your friends?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really the type of person that gets emotionally attached to people. I observe mostly, act every now and then, but I prefer solitude. You guys are cool though. Two of my favorite acquaintances."

With that he walked away, a hand raised in the air in goodbye. Will and Nico quickly shook off what had just happened in favor of letting him take care of Drew. No real harm had been done after all. She was probably just bored; Piper felt deep down that Drew was just lonely and she thought she couldn't let down her act. Perhaps a week with green hair would help her… somehow.

. . .

Later that afternoon, while Nico and Will were busy making out in a tree (cliché, but no one noticed them up there and it was easy to shadow travel to), a horrified girly scream could be heard from the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico pulled away, a grin on his flushed face as he turned his head in the direction of the cabins. "Well, Ashton made his mother proud."

Will chuckled while tracing a line on Nico's face, making the later shiver. "It'll be interesting to see if Drew shows up for dinner. She hates the color green."

"Yeah, but she deserved it. I feel bad for Ashton though; being forced to flirt with me was probably torture."

"Hey! _I_ love flirting with you thank you very much, and it is not torture."

"I don't know, you could just be a masochist."

The blond looked appalled. "I am a healer! Treating pain is my specialty, not receiving it."

"I was joking, Sunshine. Calm down." He instructed before capturing his lips once more. "Anyway, it's almost time for dinner. We should get going."

"I suppose. Wait, are we going with Percy and Annabeth tomorrow to help them move their stuff to their dorms at New Rome University?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I've been telling you that for weeks, Will. Everyone is going to see them off. I'm shadow traveling us all there."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hmm… we could go on a tour of the campus tomorrow too."

The son of Hades smiled. Mentioning going to the university and them living together in New Rome reminded Nico that this was their future. He would finally get to relax and be happy with Will, Hazel, and all of his friends.

"Yeah," he finally said. "That sounds like a plan."


	69. Truth or Dare

Thank you to everyone reading. Also, **please read the note at the end of the chapter**!

Truth or Dare

"To commemorate Percy getting into college, which is amazing in itself, and to break in the room where he will be staying for the next year at least, I propose we play a game!" Leo shouted as he pulled a glass bottle out of nowhere.

Those in the relatively roomy dorm looked at the son of Hephaestus with looks of confusion.

"Where did you get the bottle?" Frank asked.

Leo shrugged. "I found it. Cecil has been telling me I may be a legacy of Hermes with my knack at stealing— I mean, finding things. Anyway, is anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

Calypso, to everyone's surprise, brightened at the idea. "I used to play that with my friends before the Titan war! It was called something different, and usually men played, but when girls were left alone to study sometimes we played it."

"Before anyone asks," Hazel jumped in, "I know what it is too. Sam and a few of his friends liked that game."

Will turned to Nico, catching the look in his eyes that meant he was lost.

"It's a game where you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on either has to answer a question the spinner asks truthfully or do a dare decided by the spinner."

The son of Hades nodded while everyone else sat in a circle on the floor. Percy was lucky to end up with a dorm to himself since the roommate he was originally going to have, a child of Bacchus, got in trouble for underage drinking. Perhaps it wasn't fair because drinking was in his blood, literally, but for Percy it meant Annabeth and he could cuddle without disturbing anyone.

Once everyone was seated on the floor, Leo placed the bottle in the space in front of them and spun it. Everyone watched as it gradually slowed to land on Piper.

"Truth or dare, Pipes?"

It was obvious why she picked truth. She wasn't a coward or anything, but Leo had quite an imagination. He was also good at embarrassing people.

"Killjoy. Out of everyone here, who do you like the least and why?"

"What?" Piper said as she looked at everyone there. "I like everyone here."

Leo crossed his arms. "Maybe, but who do you like least?"

Sighing, she finally relented. "I'd like you say you Leo, but I guess out of everyone here it would be Frank."

The son of Mars frowned. "Why?"

"I like you, but I'm closer to everyone else. Sorry buddy, no hard feelings?"

Frank gave a small smile. "I get it. It's your turn now, by the way."

When Piper spun the bottle it landed on Hazel, who said dare right away.

"I dare you to hug one of the boys in this room other than Frank or Nico without letting go for the next two rounds."

Hazel chose Will since it was the least awkward of her choices, but spun before stealing her brother's boyfriend for the next two questions/dares.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Slow dance with one of the guys."

Percy grinned before bowing to Jason and asking him for a dance. The son of Jupiter went along with it, taking his friend's hand before the two proceeded to sway side to side.

"You're a good dancer, Perce."

"Not as good as you, bro."

"Your eyes are so captivating, like waves at sea."

"Yours are simply electric."

Nico rolled his eyes at their behavior before saying something about him being straighter than them. After another minute of endearing comments, Percy spun the bottle for it to land on Calypso.

"Truth," she said.

Face turning surprisingly serious, he was calm when he asked her his question. "Did you curse Annabeth because I didn't rescue you from Ogygia?"

Her eyes turned downward as she slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, Percy. I had been promised by many heroes that they would rescue me and they never came. When you didn't I assumed you'd lied like the rest of them, and I was bitter. How did you know?"

"Tartarus," he answered simply. "Anyway, I don't hold it against you; I just wanted to be sure I wasn't lied to. I know I failed you, but Leo didn't. No hard feelings, okay?"

Calypso sighed with relief, having felt guilty about the curse long ago after learning about how Percy had stood up against the gods for her, and spun the bottle. It landed on Jason.

"Dare."

After thinking for a moment, she smirked. "Draw a mustache on someone while also telling them how you feel about them. You are not allowed to pick Percy."

"Darn," Jason said as he found a marker and smirked as his eyes landed on Nico. The son of Hades backed away as Jason started towards him.

"Grace, don't you dare!"

"I already did, Neeks. Sorry," he said before tackling his "bro" and straddling him.

Nico groaned underneath him. "You're freaking heavy, you idiot!"

Jason pouted as he struggled to get Nico to hold still so he could draw a mustache on him. "I love you too, Nico. Anyway, I like that your hair is long once again. It suits you better than shorter hair. Also, you look absolutely adorable wearing one of Will's shirts. While you look good in black wearing some color is a nice change."

He pulled away, the group erupting in laughter at the murderous look on Nico's face. The effect was ruined by the fake purple handlebar mustache drawn on by the marker Jason had found. Nico immediately left to wash it off.

"Okay," Jason said after he sat down back in his spot, Nico returned, and spun the bottle. "Truth or dare, Will?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with my little Nico?"

Nico flushed a dark shade of pink. "Jason!"

"I have to make sure he isn't corrupting you, okay?"

Will on the other hand was laughing. "We've only gone far as making out in bed and cuddling, if you must know. I respect Nico's values and frankly I was raised the same way. However, if you were to ask me after we got married, the answer would be rated 'M' for mature."

"Oh Styx," Nico said mortified. Luckily Will was already spinning the bottle to distract from his answer.

This went on for a while, embarrassment coming in all shapes and sizes as Annabeth was forced to sing the Pokémon theme song (Will's choice), Frank had to turn into a parrot for two rounds (Annabeth's choice), Leo had to list all of the girls he'd hit on before Calypso (Frank's choice), and Nico was teased into picking dare during Leo's choice.

"I dare you to kiss a guy here other than Will on the lips."

"What? No way, Valdez!"

Leo smirked. "It's a dare, so you have to do it. Unless you want me to ask you what your top three most embarrassing moments in your life were, that is."

"C'mon, Leo, that's not fair." Jason spoke up. "Nico wouldn't tell you to kiss another girl here."

"Fine…" He said before amending his dare. He'd also realized Nico would probably kiss him to make the dare backfire. "I dare you and Will to play Seven Minutes in Heaven in Percy's closet."

Nico paled. "Leo, I will not have sex with Will!"

"What?" Everyone shouted. Apparently Nico had the wrong idea about that game.

"Nico," Annabeth explained, "that is not how most people play that game. You basically are locked in a closet for seven minutes and generally just kiss. If you don't do anything for seven minutes that's fine, but you have to spend the whole time in there as it is."

The dark-haired teenager looked relieved. "Oh, okay."

Percy was not so pleased. "They already came out of the closet," he whined. "Why do the need to come out of mine?"

. . .

"So…" Will said as they tried to press themselves closer together in the small space currently occupied by Percy's clothes. "Are we going to stand here for seven minutes then?"

Nico, after hearing those outside the closet go back to playing the game, looked up as Will with upturned lips.

"Actually, making Percy feel awkward sounds like fun."

The son of Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Pulling Nico closer to him, he bent down so his face was less than a centimeter away. "How awkward do you want to make him feel?"

Nico chuckled. "Let's try for getting him to feel awkward every time he needs to get clothes for at least a month."

"You're on, Death Boy."

That was the last thing he said until Jason practically ripped off the door at the seven minute mark to find them aggressively making out on the floor of the closet, causing Frank and Percy to turn red, Jason yank the blond away from his "little brother", and Hazel to just shake her head at their antics.

. . . . . . . . . .

**ATTENTION SOLANGELO FANS- I AM HELPING WRITE A SOLANGELO CALLAB! PLEASE READ THIS AN!**

Okay, now that I've got your attention I would like to say **CrazyCookieChick**, a few others, and I wrote a collaboration called "Yes Doctor Solace". Search for the story or the author (CrazyCookieChick- she published it) but I feel like you guys will like it. **SUMMARY: **Basically Nico loses a bet and has to do whatever Will says for a week. This story gets a bit heated/kinky, something I leave out of this story just because I don't want to stray too far from how I think they would act (that and I've never tried it before now). Anyway, please read and tell us what you think! Thank you for your time! –bluelove22


	70. Learning Curve

**AN:** Note to my **SPANISH-speaking readers**: The link to the Spanish translation of The Plea of Apollo (& many Solangelo one-shots) is on my profile! Go there to read the first chapter (the rest will follow). A big thank you to **KarlaValeria150** for wanting to translate it- Thank her and have a look! Also thank you to all of my readers and everything~

Learning Curve

Many would say graduating high school was not a very hard task to complete. As long as a student tried, he or she would most likely walk out with a diploma. Sure some classes were bound to be challenging, and everyone had their own strengths and weaknesses, but overall getting good enough grades to graduate was not impossible.

Fighting monsters while doing this made things a bit harder, but to demigods this was just a fact of life. However, Leo changed that.

"No one has any questions for me?" Malcolm, head of the Athena cabin now that Annabeth was studying in New Rome, asked politely. When none of those in the room answered, he shrugged before settling on one of the couches in the Big House.

Ever since Leo, along with the help of Calypso and his siblings, designed a device that could block monsters from sensing demigods who used technology, a new program being offered at the camp was online schooling. Using the funds gathered from the Strawberry Fields, Chiron purchased a dozen or so laptops for those willing to take classes online. Of course they had to be fixed with the aforementioned signal-blocking devices Leo patented, but for the first week of use they were working very well.

From where Nico sat next to Will, who of which was not actually enrolled in the small group of online demigod students, the son of Hades glared at the screen as if he wanted to make it burst into hellfire.

"Nico," Will said gently as he saw a red box appear on the screen next to the answer Nico had typed in. "Maybe you should go ask Malcolm to explain to you what you're doing wrong. He'd be able to tell you right away."

Nico turned to his boyfriend with a grunt of frustration. "Can't you explain it to me? Gods I had no idea how much things have changed since the 1930's."

"I thought you went to school before you came to camp?"

"I did, but Bianca and I didn't do well in subjects like math and the sciences for the short time we were there. You should have seen us when they gave us calculators. I was sitting there for a good five minutes before I asked for an abacus, to which everyone gave me weird looks and I was told I was hopeless if I couldn't even work a simple calculator."

Will frowned. "I'm sorry, Death Boy." He gave the younger demigod a small hug. "I understand how this must be hard for you, but I'm proud you're trying to get an education."

"Well I know I'm definitely not going to college like you," he said sourly as he typed in another answer. "I just don't think it's for me. The only reason I really want a GED is so I can say I'm not a complete idiot. And in the name of my father what the actual Hades is wrong with my answer?" He burst as the screen read "incorrect" once more.

The son of Apollo read the question on the screen before turning to Nico with a small smile. "Nico, what concepts did you learn in math up until now?"

"Addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. I know about fractions, percent, time, and money math too. When I went to that academy for half a year they tried to teach me basic algebra, but I wasn't very good at it. The whole concept of mixing letters with numbers made no sense to me. It does now," he added quickly. "Jason, Piper, and Annabeth were nice enough to write me a list of the most important things I missed out on since I didn't go to middle or high school."

"Did they teach you about square roots?"

Nico blinked at him. "I take it you don't mean roots of a tree in the shape of a square?"

Will had to hold back his laughter as he pointed at the screen of the computer. "They teach you how to do basic algebra and geometry but fail to tell you what a square root is? That, Nico, is a square root sign. Whatever number is underneath it taken to the one-half power. Here." He wrote down the basic square roots in the notebook Nico was using to show his work and explained what they meant. "So the square root of nine is three since three times three equals nine. Now if you multiply that times three like in the question you get nine as the answer."

"Wait, this entire time it hasn't been a division bar?"

"No, silly. The symbols are slightly different," Will pointed to the differences between his and Nico's work. "See?"

"Well I didn't know that; they look so similar I've been reading them as division signs this entire time. That's why the answer isn't one-third!" Nico shouted as he quickly typed in the number nine into the answer box. The screen showed green a moment later, and the son of Hades smiled excitedly.

Will chuckled at his boyfriend's behavior. "You're so cute when you've accomplished something you didn't think you could do."

"Shut up, Sunshine. I have algebra to do."

. . .

"Will."

Said blond looked up from the medical journal he was currently having a hard time reading on account of his dyslexia. "Yes, Nico?"

His boyfriend seemed almost afraid to speak, instead shoving the laptop he was using into Will's hands. Will took it with raised eyebrows. "Just read it."

"So the question is 'what causes the changes of the seasons' and you clicked the answer 'the distance from the Earth to the sun'. Ah, that is one of the biggest lies taught in elementary school. It's actually because of the Earth's tilt. At least that's what most mortals believe."

None of the options on the screen were about the whole Hades kidnapping Persephone ordeal leading to compromise that actually created the seasons. Not many believed winter came because Demeter was upset because her daughter had to stay in the Underworld for four months.

"Oh…"

Will ruffled Nico's hair after he'd handed the laptop back. "I used to believe what you put too, Death Boy. You just never made it far enough in school to learn the truth."

"I don't understand why we're taught one thing and then expected to believe another when we get older," he complained as he went onto the next question.

"Yeah, it's like when I was younger I was told Christopher Columbus was an inspiration who discovered America just to learn it wasn't him and that he was actually a huge jerk. I don't even know why Columbus Day is even a holiday."

After a few more minutes, Nico closed his laptop with a small sigh.

"Well," he said while stretching, "I'm done for today. We have the next few hours free to ourselves until dinner."

Will grinned. "Actually, we're going on a date with Cecil and Lou Ellen tonight around six. We're watching the Maze Runner in the Hermes cabin after a romantic dinner on the beach."

This was news to Nico. "Really?" A smile lit his face as he walked over to Will and wrapped his arms around him. "You're amazing."

"Very funny, Death Boy. I'm about as amazing as my dad's sense of humor."

Nico punched his shoulder, causing Will to fake pout before the two left to spend the rest of their day together.

"I don't know," Nico grinned. "The look on your face when you saw the condoms on your bed a few months back was hilarious."

"Oh please! You thought they were wet napkins before I told you what they were."

"That's because I'm innocent. What's your excuse for knowing what they look like?"

"You're supposed to learn about sex in middle school, Nico. That's why. There was a mandatory health class I took where I learned about them."

Nico's brown eyes widened. "Kids learn about sex in school now?"

"Not directly. It's mostly hinted at while talking about the reproductive organs, and changes both genders get when going through puberty."

The younger breathed a breath of relief. "For a second I thought there was like a video or something."

"That's illegal."

"How am I supposed to know when everything is so laid back nowadays? Cecil told me about that Fifty Shades movie or whatever they released in theatres. There's apparently sex in that. How is that not illegal?" Nico scrunched up his nose in disgust. His 1930s values were being agitated again at the thought of such intimacy caught on video.

"Societal values have gone down in the past few decades, unfortunately. Sex sells and people use it to their advantage. At least we're not in Japan though," Will tried to joke.

"Why?"

"They tend to find sex funny and not a big deal. There are some anime, manga, and video games best left unmentioned."

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know about them then?"

Will turned scarlet at the unspoken accusation. "Lou once gave me a manga to read as a prank that featured yaoi… That's part of the reason I questioned my sexuality a few years back. It didn't disturb me like she thought it would, although I don't actually read it."

The younger demigod looked at Will clueless. "What is yaoi?"


	71. A Headache, Thunderstorm, and Love

I felt there needed to be some action, but I was also feeling all warm inside when I wrote this. Can you tell? Conflict of interests work well together I guess. Thanks to all of my readers as always~

A Headache, Thunderstorm, and Love

"Watch out!" Nico screamed at the unclaimed demigod as the giant badger attempted to snatch him up for a snack. The poor eleven year-old could only run as it gained on him, crashing through the trees leading to camp.

Usually Nico would have shadow traveled them to safety by now since monsters couldn't get past the camp's defenses. However, the situation was not ideal. For starters the kid's mother was out cold in the car she had been driving to bring her son there. From what Nico gathered she had decided it was time for the demigod to find out about his godly heritage, but when they neared camp they had been attacked. The only reason Nico knew about their troubles was because he had sensed their unknown life forces outside camp and had gone to check it out.

Another reason he couldn't use his powers to get them to safety was because the badger was doing a great job of keeping them away from each other. Whenever Nico let his guard down from attack the monster it darted towards the new camper quicker than Nico could follow it. It was all he could do to hold the insanely fast creature off in order to keep the kid from dying.

"Look, just run towards the hill!" The son of Hades shouted as he blocked the badger's claws with his sword.

The boy, on the other hand, merely stood there saying he couldn't leave him alone. Nico wanted to sigh, wishing he wasn't so preoccupied with keeping the monster at bay so he could tell the kid he'd fought more dangerous creatures than this, but all of a sudden the badger darted away again. It headed straight for the pre-teen, whom was frozen in terror as the mass of black fur and sharp teeth barreled towards him.

Without much thought, Nico shadow traveled to the monster. He had been aiming for the spot in front of it, but since it was moving so fast he ended up landing on its head.

"Oh schist," he cursed as the monster immediately stood up on its hind legs, whipping its head up in attempts to grab the demigod like he was a pesky fly. Nico was barely able to swing his sword at the creature before being thrown through the air. The monster burst into dust while he was still off the ground.

He hit a nearby by tree hard, the back of his head smacking against the trunk of the tree with enough force to knock him out cold.

. . .

Leo had been tinkering on Felicia in the woods when the screaming caught his attention. Instincts kicking in, he hopped on the she-dragon's back before telling her to take him in the direction of the cry. When they popped out of the trees, just inside the camp's line of magical defense, his eyes widened to see a small boy frantically shaking an unconscious Nico di Angelo.

"Hey," Leo called as he slipped off Felicia's back and ran over to the two demigods. "Who are you? What happened?"

The younger boy sniffled, eyes wide as he looked back and forth from Leo to Nico. "I'm Aren. My mom told me a few days ago that I was a demigod and was bringing me here when we got attacked by a monster. Nico, I think he said his name was, appeared out of nowhere and rescued us. My mom's still out cold in the car, and he just passed out not even a few minutes ago." His lip trembled from everything that had happened so far.

Leo placed a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder before offering a small smile. "It'll be okay, Aren. Why don't you climb onto Felicia's back?" He pointed to the metal dragon and Aren could only gape. "I'm gunna heft Nico here onto her too, then we can head off to get someone to help your mother. Sound like a plan?"

Aren nodded, and after a few minutes they were off.

When the three appeared in the center of camp, Leo hollering about needing a healer, Will, Austin, and Kayla ran out of the infirmary faster than firemen running into a burning house.

"Oh gods!" Will gasped as he noticed Nico slumped over the dragon's back. He was at his boyfriend's side in an instant, hands glowing as he placed them on his head instinctively. At once he could tell he was in danger of a concussion, what with the back of his head bleeding and internal indicators.

Kayla appeared at his side while Austin rushed out of camp with another child of Apollo to tend to Aren's mother. "You need to wake him up," she guessed right away.

Will nodded, scooping Nico into his arms and making his way to the infirmary.

Once he was lying comfortably in a cot, clean bandages around his head, Nico awoke to the sound of Will singing a hymn to Apollo. The moment he woke, he sat up only to wince at the pressure on his skull.

"_Di Immortalis_," he hissed as he brought a hand to his head. "That badger threw me harder than I thought."

Rolling his eyes, Will gathered Nico in a hug while telling him what Aren and Leo had quickly shouted at him while rushing him to the infirmary. "You're lucky you have a hard head, or it could have been a lot worse."

"Whatever, Sunshine." Nico flashed a smile at him through the pain before lying back down.

Sometime later, they received word that Aren was claimed by Hypnos and that his mother had safely been transported back home. They also learned that tonight was the talent show Chiron had been promising (and pushing back because Percy wanted to participate but kept getting swamped with homework at college) the campers for the last few weeks. Jason was the first to go as the sun set and the show began. Since he had been so busy building shrines, he had been excited about how good it would be to use his powers again as well as do something fun for the camp. Jason had a big heart, and watching a son of Zeus host a lightning show for his talent was bound to be interesting.

Nico, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. Sure he loved Jason and the idea, but he wasn't really fond of lightning. Even with the head injury making the loud crashes that accompanied the lightning even more painful, it was moreso because of what it reminded him of.

He recalled kneeling on the ground of the Underworld when he'd summoned his mother's ghost, Maria di Angelo. While the battle with Kronos raged on above ground Nico had learned the truth about his past. Even before learning how his mother had died, killed by a lightning blast from Zeus, lightning had always made Nico uneasy. He was a child of Hades after all.

However, as he matured it bothered him less and less. No longer did it make him tremble in fear like it had when he was a child or curse Zeus like he had right after the Second Titan War. He merely found his thoughts wandering to his mother with a small frown on his face whenever he heard several rounds of thunder roll above him and saw the arcs of electricity in the sky.

"Nico?"

Said demigod jumped at the sound of Will's voice. He had been so lost in thought watching the lightning that he had forgot he was sitting there next to him. As another arc of electricity hit the ground of the amphitheater with amazing control on Jason's part, the hair on the back of Nico's neck rose from the electricity in the air.

"Sorry, Sunshine, I was just thinking."

Will grabbed his hand, wrapping his tans ones around it in order to ward off the chill that had fallen after the sun set. A smile was on his face as he stared at the son of Hades, but it was the concern in his eyes that caught Nico's attention first.

"What's on your mind, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nico looked up at the sky with a small smile of his own. "Lightning reminds me of my mother. It's not a big deal, I just get all spaced out while remembering what I can about her. It not much since I can only recall the memories she showed me the one time I summoned her ghost."

"I see," Will nodded and clenched Nico's hand tighter. He knew how his boyfriend was missing a chunk of his memories due to being dipped in the River Lethe long ago. Despite being happy, he was sure it bothered the demigod to be missing something so important. At least Percy and Jason got their memories back; Nico would never get his.

All of a sudden the show was over, and everyone cheered as Jason bowed from where he stood in front of the campfire.

"Who's next?" Nico asked curiously. "I know Percy was going to bend water into shapes or something and Leo was going to have a free for all using his fire."

"Maybe Lou Ellen? She is going to ask for a volunteer and then turn them into a rabbit." Will offered.

"I am not volunteering."

Will laughed. It was cut short though when he noticed Chiron staring at them impatiently.

"Um, why are you looking at us like that?"

The centaur raised an eyebrow as he trotted over to the two. "I was made aware by Percy Jackson that you and Nico are going second doing something that combines your talents. Was he mistaken?" Nico and Will looked at each other before the younger cursed the son of Poseidon. That was all the answer Chiron needed to understand what was going on. "Well, despite both of you not actually planning anything, would you still like to go or should we move onto Leo Valdez? He is ready to 'light up the night with his hotness' as he told me."

As the campers grew restless, Will stood up while motioning for Nico to follow.

"What are you doing?" Nico whispered as he reluctantly followed his boyfriend. "We don't have anything planned."

Will, with one of his trademark goofy grins on his face, chuckled at Nico's discomfort of being the center of attention. "It'll be fun, Death Boy. And as for our combined talent, just do what feels right."

That being said, Will closed his eyes. Campers watched with bated breath for something to happen. Ever so slowly, the light coming from the campfire began to glow much brighter. It was then Will's eyes snapped open and he turned to the fire with his hands raised.

Tiny rays of light slowly unraveled themselves from the fire, rising into the air like translucent streams of shining liquid gold. Nico gasped in shock, as many of those who were watching did too, while the son of Apollo urged the light to rise higher and spread throughout the air. After a few minutes the light spiraled around, twisting and turning to create shapes and pictures that glowed brilliantly in the dark.

"You never told me you could to this," Nico said as the light took on the shape of a hellhound.

Will smiled, his white teeth flashing in the firelight. "Remember when you told me the ring you gave me would amplify my powers? A couple months later I was just staring at a light daydreaming when I felt a tug. After silly words, gestures, and thoughts I figured out I could guide light to follow my command like your shadows do for you. Since then I've been practicing on and off. Now that Percy signed us up for this, I thought now would be a good as time to show you as ever."

"It's beautiful, Will." Nico was telling the truth.

Eyes soft, Will brought a hand to Nico's cheek. The streams of light made their way to the son of Hades as graceful as Hestia was warmhearted. Despite all those watching Nico grinned like a madman as they spiraled around his form, moving faster and glowing brighter as Will's delight grew.

"Nico," Will suddenly whispered, not moving his hand. "It's your turn."

Staring at him confusedly, it was only after thinking about it for a full minute that he gathered what he wanted him to do. To be honest he wasn't sure if shadows would make the act more beautiful; they'd probably ruin it. However, the eager look on Will's face could not be ignored. As the wisps of light began to spread out back into the air above the campfire, Nico brought a hand to Will's face.

Snakes of shadow slunk from the ground and into the air like controlled currents of black smoke. While not as appealing to the eye as the light was, they moved in a similarly hypnotizing manner. Nico tried his best to ignore the stares of those watching as the shadows responded to the feeling of closeness he felt at that moment with Will. He stared right into those blue eyes as the shadows began to dance with their counterpart, Nico's love for Will and what he stood for ebbing off into the element answering his call. It was a bit odd, since usually shadows recoiled from their opposite, their enemy.

_Shadows cannot exist without light_, Nico found himself musing. _When there is no light there is only darkness. Perhaps what would be called a world void of light isn't even darkness, but emptiness. Something has to fill the world, darkness and light together. Opposites? That is true. Enemies? I don't think so._

The twin streams of light and shadow ascended higher into the air, flowing faster as their little show came to an end. Shadows licked up against the brightness that was forming the familiar shape of a heart. However, they did not touch the heart of light.

_Darkness makes light shine brighter, just as light makes the dark seem much less scary._

Nico and Will lowered their hands just as the light that made up the heart exploded into droplets of bright rain, cutting through the dark that had been surrounding it like butter before vanishing as it touched the ground and the campers they landed on.

While the campers roared with approval, their friends clapping the loudest with looks of pride on their faces, Will slipped his hand into Nico's before flashing a happy grin.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Shaking his head, Nico couldn't help but grin back.

"No, I suppose it wasn't."


	72. Solo Quest Part 1

I'm so sorry guys but I've had no internet for days and I have so many exams before spring break that I'm going insane. They are all this week so I Apollo-gize for the slow updates. Thank you everyone for understanding though! I'll update as soon as I can manage. –bluelove22

Solo Quest; Part 1

When Rachel sent an Iris Message to Chiron, many assumed it was to relay prophecies for quests Ella had deciphered. It turned out the newfound peace that had settled after the war with Gaea was there to stay for a while. This meant less quests. While the time to relax and train was much appreciated, some campers were getting stir crazy. They were demigods after all; ADHD was in their DNA.

Nico and Will, on the other hand, kept themselves occupied quite well. They both enjoyed their life of leisure in the midst of training, rescue missions, and their respective duties. Truth be told they were practically inseparable.

That meant when Nico was assigned a solo quest by Rachel herself, Will was upset.

"You can't go alone," the son of Apollo pouted. "What if you get hurt? I need to be there to heal you as well as make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"You have such confidence in me, Sunshine."

"Sarcasm is a sign of a highly developed brain, but that doesn't mean you can get snippy with me, Death Boy."

Rolling his eyes, the son of Hades handed Will a small sheet of paper that had the quest hastily written on it. "Snippy? I'm the one from the 1930s and you're the one using the word snippy? Anyway, read that and tell me what you can make of this."

Will's eyebrow's furrowed as he read the Greek letters.

"_One to descend to his father's domain,_

_One to have suffered Tartarus's pain,_

_One to be reborn again from below,_

_To three do the twins say hello."_

"Chiron, Rachel, and I are sure I am the one mentioned in the first line," Nico pointed out before Will could comment. "We gathered that the end meant there would be three demigods— well, three somethings including me, returning from the trip to the Underworld. I'm still a bit skeptical about what exactly I'll be returning with since there shouldn't be any living souls in my father's domain, especially with Thanatos doing his job as well as he does. However, what I am more concerned about is how one of those I am supposedly rescuing has suffered Tartarus and the other had been reborn. The later points to a maybe a spirit or ghost, but only Percy, Annabeth, and I have survived Tartarus. The twin thing is unclear as well."

The blond nodded. "There are a lot of twins in mythology. There are twin gods, Apollo and Artemis, twin giants, whom you've unfortunately met, and many more. It could be a good or bad thing to say hello to these 'twins' near the end of the journey."

"With demigod luck I'm sure it won't be your dad and Artemis."

"Now now, di Angelo, you haven't even left yet and you're being pessimistic." Nico rolled his eyes at Will's half-hearted scolding. It was then said healer noticed what was strapped to Nico's hip and back. He had told Will he needed something before leaving, the oracle pointing out that she felt this quest was urgent and had to be carried out right away. "Hey, are you bringing your sister's bow?"

One would have though the son of Hades would be embarrassed to be caught wearing something only owned by the Hunters of Artemis, immortal females who have sworn off men. On the other hand, Nico smiled softly as he put a hand on the quiver attached to the left side of his hip and shot a glance at the silver bow strapped to his back.

"You know Ella, Tyson's girlfriend. When Rachel gave me the quest the harpy kept reciting random bits of information on bows in the background. While she may babble a lot I know she is not stupid. She was trying to tell me I might need this, for some reason or another."

Will nodded in understanding. He was about to say something when all of a sudden his eyes darted upward.

A few seconds later Nico found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"You were going to leave on a dangerous quest without saying goodbye to your big brother?" The son of Jupiter said dramatically as Nico struggled to escape his strong arms.

At the word "dangerous" Will frowned, but Nico was too busy yelling at Jason to notice.

"Grace, unhand me this instant! If you somehow crush my sister's bow I will literally watch you burn in the fires of the Underworld while I laugh."

Blinking behind his glasses, Jason let him go with a nervous chuckle. In truth he would have felt horrible if he broke Nico's deceased sister's bow despite the fact he was probably nowhere near strong enough to. Those bows were resilient.

"I asked Chiron where you were and he said you were leaving on a special quest." He explained, slowly becoming serious. "He said it was so important you had to leave right away, so I'm glad I caught you. You should know better than to leave without saying goodbye, Nico."

"Actually, I was just trying to say goodbye to Will when you attempted to crush my lungs. If you're worried about me then don't be, okay? I can take care of myself just fine." His dark eyes flashed with quiet determination as he turned to Will, confidence in his voice as to reassure the son of Apollo he believed it himself.

Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently, planting a kiss on his forehead before taking a step back. "Good luck, alright? Don't take too long either, because the longer you're away the harder I'm going to tackle you out of sheer joy when you get back. I don't want to have to break a rib; I'm a healer and doing that is a conflict of interest."

Nico rolled his eyes before pecking Will on the lips one last time before departing.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. This quest is more of a rescue mission, and since I'll be looking in my father's own domain it should go rather quickly. I just have to locate two souls that most likely stand out in the Underworld, right? Hades or Thanatos might be able to steer me in the right direction as well."

Two pairs of blue eyes lit up and found each other immediately.

"Dude, you up for getting some food and burning a bunch for them?" Jason asked.

Will nodded. "Yep! Don't worry, Death Boy, Jason and I will pray to them right away. They'll have to help you then!"

"They don't have to do anything, but I thank you both for being the lovable idiots you are."

Jason seemed as if he were about to cry. "Oh, Nico! That's the closest you've come to saying you love me!"

"Shut up."

"I love you too!"

Chuckling, Will watched as the shadows engulfed Nico a moment later.


End file.
